Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: Years ago Lothor was banished from the Earth, now he is back for revenge. The time has come to call upon an ancient prophecy, where it states that a new ranger will team up with the Ninja Rangers and help them in their darkest hour.
1. The Attack of the Snow Academy

_The Abby Holloway Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**A/N:** _With '__**The Phoenix Series**__' on a slight Hiatus I needed something do to. I have others stories but this popped to mind and wouldn't go away until I wrote it down._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Power Rangers. Only my OC's._

* * *

**Character Profile.**

**Name: **_Abby Sarah Holloway_

**Age: **_17_

**Height: **_5'5_

**Weight: **_100lbs_

**Hair:** _Black_

**Eyes: **_Cobalt Blue_

**Hobbies:** _Motocross. Skateboarding. Surfing. Track. Roller-skating. Snowboarding. Singing._

**Personality:** _Abby is classed as an 'Adrenaline Junkie' by her friends. Her older sister is Kelly Holloway. She has a short temper which usually lands her in trouble and she is known to follow her head more than her heart. Despite her attitude she can be a total sweetheart and has a huge soft spot for animals. She doesn't know anything of her past only that she was adopted by Kelly's parents when she was a toddler. She now lives with her sister in Blue Bay Harbor and works part time at Storm Chargers while also attending Blue Bay High school_

* * *

**The Attack of the Snow Academy**

* * *

"Abby!" Kelly called from the kitchen as she prepared breakfast for her younger sister. "Come on Abs, you're going to be late for class again."

The door to Abby Holloway's bedroom opened and out shuffled a half asleep 5'5 teenager "I'm awake," she yawned, as she stepped into the bathroom which was next door and Kelly heard the shower being turned on. She smiled to herself as she shook her head. It was always a wonder to her how someone as hyperactive as Abby could stay in bed so late, even if she had classes that day.

"How can you be so cheery?" Abby called "its 9:00am"

"I actually sleep at night," Kelly called back. The shower turned off after 30 minutes and the door closed as Abby dried herself off and changed in the bathroom. When she actually appeared in the kitchen she was wearing a white tank top, three quarter leggings and was pulling her long black hair up into a high ponytail.

"I'm sorry," Abby replied "I was up doing research"

"You know? I think telling you that you were adopted may have been the worst thing ever" Kelly said as she placed pancakes and a carton of Orange juice on the table.

"Why do you say that?" Abby asked "I have a right to know,"

The red head nodded "I know you do," she agreed sitting opposite Abby "but you've done nothing but research yourself. Abs, you'll find out the truth soon. Just be patient."

Abby nodded adding syrup to her pancakes "I know. This is just something I felt like I _had_ to do, you know?"

"Yeah. Just promise me when you do find your real parents. You won't forget me and Dad?"

"Is that what you're scared of?" Abby asked "That I'll find my real parents and abandon you and dad? Kel, I'd never do that! You and dad are my family, you're all I have. I could be the daughter to a rich couple but I'd _never_ leave you. Yes, I want to find my real parents, but no, I don't want to lose the family I have. I am not going anywhere."

Kelly smiled "Good. Because I am not letting you go."

"Awesome!" Abby laughed, glancing down to check her watch "Oh scratch that. I'm not leaving you for another family but I am leaving you for class. I'm going to be so late." she jumped up from her seat, hugged her older sister and then bolted for the door grabbing her backpack in the process.

Stepping off the last step into the family store Storm Chargers, Abby looked up as she heard her name being called.

"Hey Abs," it was Storm Chargers employee Dustin Brooks "Late again?"

Abby grinned "Nearly," she told him as she pulled on her roller blades and tied them tightly. She then pushed herself up and skated out the door "See ya Dustin!" she called over shoulder as she disappeared from sight.

Dustin chuckled as he watched her go, before turning to Kelly who appeared behind him. Ready for the new day.

**~*Abby*~**

_Aw man I am so late!_ Abby groaned as she skated around the corner leading away from the road and into the woods. She came to a halt and changed her skates into trainers before carrying on by running. As she ran she felt the familiar sensation of her heart pounding in her chest and her heart rushing through her veins this was perfect. She loved this feeling. The feeling of adrenaline coursing through her system. Abby skidded to a halt several moments later and just before she toppled over into a lake in front of her -thankfully she managed to keep her balance this time- but something felt off this morning.

The lake was still.

There was no bird song in the woods.

No frogs or tadpoles on or in the water.

Abby frowned _what's going on? It's so quiet. It's nerve-wracking._

Looking around the teenager frowned at the broken branches and scorch marks on the trees around her "What the -" she broke off, as she hurried out onto the lake and looked down as it swallowed her whole.

When she re-appeared Abby was standing on the grand lake on the outskirts of the Snow Academy grounds. Ahead of her she could see the great marble temple it was one of the most sacred places on the entire planet. She remembered vaguely -before she was adopted by the Holloway family- that this had been the place she had awoken in. She must have been around the age of five or six at the time but this place was where she rested until she was well again. Then her Sensei had taken her into town and she had been placed on the adoption list for several months before finally finding a secure family with Kelly and her parents.

But she always came back to this place. As many people knew adoption was never a smooth process and she knew that she could always get away here.

An explosion caught her attention and Abby felt her eyes widen as she watched her Academy crumble into dust ahead of her "No!" she cried, racing towards the destruction that was taking place on the training fields.

As she ran Abby soon became aware of the gaping black hole in the sky. It was sucking everything and anything up into it. Ahead of her on the battlefields Abby found her friends and other students fighting for control over the aliens that littered the grounds. As she drew closer Abby witnessed liquid like balls capture each of the Snow ninja students and they too floated up into the black hole.

_I have to find Sensei_! Abby thought as she waved through students, taking out a few aliens of her own as she went. Finally she arrived on the Northern side of the Academy and was pulled into the thicket of trees but before she could scream a hand was placed over her mouth and a soft voice whispered in her ear.

"Do not fear."

It was her Sensei. Once removed from her Sensei's grasp, Abby turned to face him "Sensei. What is happening?"

"There is no time to explain," Sensei Kaemon answered "You must leave while you still can!"

"Not without you," Abby argued. She wasn't about to leave the person who had saved her. "You need help. The others need help. Let me help."

Sensei shook his head "No Abigail. You must go. Follow my instructions and return to Blue Bay Harbor. You are needed there more than you are needed there, my old acquaintance Sensei Watannabe. You remember him, don't you?"

Abby nodded "He came here a few months back. He is the Sensei at the Wind Ninja Academy."

"Good girl. You must go to the Wind Academy. Explain to Sensei Watannabe what has happened. You must assist his rangers. Do you understand?"

Abby shook her head "No. What is happening? Who are these people?"

"There is no time to explain," Sensei said, pushing a chestnut box into her hands "Take this and follow my instructions. You must be careful, Abigail. The fate of this school and the rest of the world now rests in your hands." Then, Sensei Kaemon pushed her towards the trees "Now go!"

Abby stumbled as she caught her footing before hitting the floor. Spinning around the young teen watched as a liquid ball encased her Sensei and he was lifted out of the trees and into the sky.

"Sensei!" Abby yelled. Ducking as a ball was thrown at her Abby turned and sprinted through the trees carrying the box and jumping over tree roots and ducking under branches as she ran. Abby could hear the aliens following behind her but she didn't dare slow down.

Making it back to the Southern side of the school, Abby run straight out onto the water and slid to a halt. She turned around as the aliens stopped on the banks and growled at her.

_I'll do this for you Sensei_ Abby thought as the water rose around her once more _I won't let you down._

As the water completely covered her, and the destroyed Snow Academy disappeared from view. Abby was transported back to the real world.

**~*Abby*~**

After returning to Blue Bay Harbor, Abby burst into Storm Chargers, hurtled past her friends and sister, and bolted upstairs into the loft. Tori, Shane, Dustin and Kelly frowned as they exchanged looks.

"Someone's in a rush" Shane commented, as Kelly pulled away from the group of three and followed her sister upstairs. She knocked on the bedroom door and called out to Abby before entering.

"Abs, I'm coming in" Kelly declared, however, what she didn't expect to find when she entered the room was her sister sitting cross-legged on her bed staring aimlessly at a chestnut box that rested on her lap "Abby, is everything alright?"

The seventeen year old didn't move of indicate that she had heard Kelly "He's gone" she whispered

"Who?"

"Sensei," Abby murmured "He's gone. Along with all my friends. HE'S GONE!"

Kelly jumped, but was more startled when her sister looked up at her. Tears shimmering in her cobalt blue eyes. "Abby," she murmured crawling onto the bed

"Damn it, Kelly! He's gone!" Abby cried, tears streaming down her face

"It's okay Abs," Kelly murmured, pulling the box away from her sister and wrapping her in a hug as she allowed her to cry into her shoulder. Rubbing soothing circles into Abby's shoulders Kelly rocked backwards and forwards trying to calm her distraught sister. "It's going to be alright. Shh."

"How is it going to be alright?" Abby sobbed "He's gone. They're all gone. I'm the only one left."

The red head shook her head "You're not. You're not the only one left. Abby, look at me."

Abby did as instructed.

"You're not alone, understand? You have me. You have Dad. And most importantly you have friends downstairs who are worried about you. Tell them what's happened -"

"I can't," Abby cut her off "You and Dad aren't even supposed to know, Kel. It's a _Secret_ Ninja school. Don't you get that? I only told you and Daddy so you wouldn't worry about where I was running off too, Sensei didn't approve of me telling you, but after I told him about Mom..." she trailed off slightly "If I tell anyone else he is going to be really upset with me. I can't break anymore promises to him."

Kelly nodded "Okay. I won't say anything"

"What am I going to do?"

Kelly shook her head "I don't know, Snowflake" she sighed "I really don't know"

Turning her gaze down towards the bed Kelly spied the chestnut box and pulled it towards her as she continued to hold her younger sister. She glanced inside and saw a white and blue morpher settled upon a velvet black cushion. An idea came to mind. "Actually, I have an idea."

"What?" Abby asked, looking expectantly up at her sister

Kelly picked up the morpher "Find the other Rangers. Tell them what has happened, and see if they can figure out what to do"

"That is what Sensei suggested," Abby answered "I'm going to do everything I can to find the Wind Ninja Academy. But how do I find the other rangers? They have secret identities, remember? But do you have any idea how difficult it is to find a Ninja Academy?"

"You found the Snow Academy" Kelly pointed out

"Because I collapsed outside the entrance at the age of five," Abby defended

"Ever hear the expression 'Patience is a virtue'" Kelly smiled "Just bide your time. Next time there is an attack you'll go help, and then you can tell them there and then or you can follow them back to their headquarters"

Abby laughed "Diabolical. I like it."

"Thought you might," Kelly smiled

Drying her tears Abby returned her sisters smile. Once she was sure that she was ready to face her friends after running straight past them when she had come in, Abby hid her morpher in her bedside table and returned downstairs to finish serving and helping customers.

**~*Abby*~**

That night, Abby sat cross-legged in the middle of her bed and stared at her morpher. It was a sleek white morpher with blue accents and a power disk attached to the top. The logo on the disk was a white snowflake that symbolized the Snow Academy.

Opening the strap Abby slipped it onto her wrist and grinned at the perfect fit. Like it was made specifically for her.

With one more glance at the morpher, Abby flopped back onto her pillows, slid under her covers and switched off the side lamp which effectively plunged her room into darkness.

Although, unknown to Abby Sarah Holloway, her life was about to take a new turn and long lost questions were waiting to be answered.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter re-edited by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter re-edited on 04/09/2011 at 12:04am**


	2. Abby's New Friends

_The Abby Holloway Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**A/N:** _Chapter dedicated to _**DJ Scales, SweetInsomina, Jeremy Shane** _and_ **Aims5**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Power Rangers. Only my OC's._

* * *

**Abby's New Friends**

* * *

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Abby Holloway complained as she limped into Storm Chargers that evening with Shane's arm around her waist, to help her keep pressure off of her rapidly swelling ankle. Behind them came Tori and Dustin, the latter pushing Abby's motocross bike towards the back room where it needed fixing. Tori smiled sympathetically at her best friend as Kelly, who was serving the last customer of the night, looked up when the four teenagers entered.

"What happened?" Kelly asked, as Shane lowered her hurt sister onto one of the purple sofas in the back of Storm Chargers.

Dustin re-appeared and started to explain what had happened.

Apparently there were a couple of new riders down at the race track and they hadn't taken nicely to Abby rolling up on her bike, and despite a couple of local riders telling them that Abby was welcome to ride with them, the new riders still tried to prove that she wasn't worthy and had driven her off the track by colliding with her back tire. Dustin also explained what had happened after she had fallen, Abby had managed to twist her ankle but upon closer inspection by one of the track medics it was proven that she had torn a ligament.

_That would explain the swelling_ Kelly thought "Are you okay?"

"I'm in pain!" Abby answered through clenched teeth "I don't do pain. At least not this kind of pain!"

Kelly nodded "Shane, could you carry her upstairs for me?"

Shane, a close personal friend of Abby's scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs. When he returned Kelly waved them goodnight as they left the store and headed home. Locking up the front of the store Kelly turned and headed upstairs to check on her sister. She found Abby sitting in the living room with her ankle propped up on the couch and an ice bag resting on it.

"Come here," Kelly said, moving to her sister's side and kneeling down as she pressed the ice bag against the swollen ankle. Abby cringed and attempted to move away but the pain caused her to remain. "Do you plan on getting hurt every time you go out?"

Abby frowned "Yes, Kelly. I do! I've got a diary under my pillow and inside are plans and every morning I pick one and think '_Yes. This is how I'm going to get hurt today.'_"

"Don't take that tone with me, Abby!" Kelly snapped

The seventeen year old rolled her eyes and shook her head _then don't ask stupid questions_ she thought, but knew better than to say it out loud. Despite how stupid Kelly's question was Abby knew that her sister was only being the concerned sister that she was. "I'm sorry" Abby apologized

"Its okay" Kelly nodded, pulling away the ice pack "I think the swelling has stopped, somewhat"

"Good," Abby smiled "Do you think it will be gone by tomorrow? I've got that race, remember?"

Kelly shook her head "Oh no," she started "You're not racing, skating, skateboarding, surfing or running until we're completely sure the ligament in your ankle has healed"

"But -"

"No, Abby." Kelly interrupted "No buts. I can't risk you getting hurt again."

Abby pouted "Fine. Wait until I get my hands on those guys!"

Kelly shook her head at her sister's threats. She knew that Abby was upset that the new riders had ruined most of her activities for the next day because most of them considered her to be on her feet. The only hobby that Abby actually had that didn't require her to be on her feet was singing.

"Why can't guys understand that girls have every right to ride as they do?" Abby asked

"Because it is uncommon for a girl to be seen on a dirt bike," Kelly answered "Boys just classify us, don't let them get to you"

"I'm not some domesticated housewife!" Abby ranted, as Kelly smirked, she was used to her sister ranting. It had taken Abby a while to get the boys at the track to accept the fact that she was a rider and that she wasn't to be taken likely. "Wait until I am fit to ride again. I'll show 'em"

"Just don't go picking a fight," Kelly warned "Remember what happened last time? You shouted your mouth off and ended up in a fight you didn't start and couldn't finish either"

Abby stuck her tongue out "One time. Let it go!"

Kelly chuckled and got to her feet "Do you need help getting into bed?"

"Nah, I think I'm just going to crash here tonight" Abby answered, carefully propping her foot up onto a cushion and pulling the futon off the back of the couch to cover herself. Kelly rolled her eyes and disappeared into Abby's bedroom and returned with a pillow. If Abby was going to crash on the couch then she needed a comfortable pillow.

Once Abby was tucked in and comfortable Kelly headed towards her bedroom.

"Night Abs," she called

"Night Kel," Abby returned the favor before snuggling down for a well-deserved sleep.

**~*Abby*~**

Despite her foot being covered in a bandage Abby was back at the track with Kelly the following afternoon. It was the day of the race, the one race that was supposed to be hers, but because of the stupid idiots -none of which she could see- had thought it be funny to run her off the track yesterday evening she was stuck sitting on the sidelines watching Dustin hopefully take the win for her. "Good luck Dustin!" she told the boy in Yellow as he pushed his bike towards the starting line "Kick ass out there!"

"I will Abs," Dustin nodded as he jumped on his bike and kicked up dirt as he flew onto the track the second the gates hit the grounds. All around him were the usual racers and as he had passed the place where Abby and Kelly were watching him he glanced towards the only female rider he knew. She didn't look remotely happy about being left out of a race that was supposed to be her's to win. Dustin shook his head and returned his focus to the dirt path in front of him, it was only then that he became aware of the two new riders hot on his tail. Glancing over his shoulder Dustin frowned as he hit one of the jumps before starting to fall behind as the two new racers pulled further ahead of him the moment their bikes hit the ground.

Abby watched from her seat as Dustin came in third behind the two new riders.

"Who are they?" Kelly asked. It was easy to ask Abby if she knew who the new riders where because even though they had helmets covering their faces, Abby was usually able to identify them by their colours. But before Abby could answer Dustin arrived.

"Man, have you seen those guys before?" he asked

"I just asked her that," Kelly pointed at Abby

Abby shook her head "Nope, can't place them. But they ride like Factory Pro's; you don't see that often around here"

"True," Kelly agreed "and beside I would have remembered them if they did.

This time both Dustin and Abby nodded in agreement. Kelly always remembered the professionals. Grabbing a bottle of water from the van, Kelly handed it to Dustin who opened it and took a long draught.

"I'm just glad they don't ride 125s" Dustin said

"That would have been embarrassing," Abby smirked "You getting beaten by two riders on 125s when you've been training with one for how long -" she cut off as Dustin squirted his water at her. Abby squeaked and raised her hands to cover herself. It did little to save her. As the yellow clad rider started to walk away Abby pouted "Hey! I want to come too!"

Dustin chuckled as he returned, pulled her up from her seat, secured his arm around her waist and half carried her towards the two new riders. Abby complaining about her ankle the whole way. "Hush up! It can't be hurting that bad"

"You want to find out?" Abby asked

"No thank you,"

Abby and Dustin dropped their bickering as they neared the pair of new-riders just as they removed their helmets. The boy in Navy had a cocoa coloured skin tone and short spiky dark brown hair, with brown eyes to match. In comparison to his partner he was short. The crimson rider -who had just removed his helmet-, was revealed to have ear length wavy blonde hair and blueish green eyes.

"Hey there," Dustin smiled "How's it going?"

"Track is a little soggy" the Crimson rider answered

"Didn't seem to slow you guys down," Abby pointed out

"I'm Blake." the Navy rider greeted "This is my brother Hunter"

"You guys are brothers?" Dustin asked

Abby elbowed him "They're adopted" she told him

"How did you know?" Blake asked

Abby pointed at Kelly over her shoulder "She's my older sister"

"Oh," Hunter and Blake nodded realizing that Abby understood their concepts because she was also adopted. Into a family of red head's it seemed.

"Well, I'm Dustin. This is Abby." Dustin introduced

"Hi," Abby waved "I've never seen you guys out here before. Where's the home track?"

"Uh, we came down from -"

Hunter interrupted "You wouldn't have heard of it!"

Abby glared at him, as Blake intervened "Easy bro. Hey, you were pretty fast out there" he added to Dustin, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah? Compared to you guys, I must have lost a couple of seconds off my lap time"

"You get too much air in your jumps," Hunter told him

Blake nodded "He's right. Dark and brooding, but right"

Dustin looked down at Abby who shrugged "What?"

"How is it you get major air in your jumps and yet you still beat me?"

"Because I'm good," Abby teased

"You ride?" Blake asked

Abby bobbed her head "Yeah. Kind of how I got the swollen ankle. Dirt bikes are heavy"

Blake and Dustin chuckled at her.

"Really? Didn't realize." Hunter spoke, his tone nothing short of friendly. Abby glared at him.

"Well, listen what are you doing?" Blake started again, directing his question at Dustin "You want to follow us?"

Abby pouted up at Dustin. She hated being left out.

"Actually," Dustin said a little uneasy "I got to rain check. I got to be somewhere"

"Yeah, no worries" Hunter nodded, patting Dustin's protective gear "Next time."

Abby and Dustin said their goodbyes to Blake before Dustin helped Abby back towards the Storm Chargers van. He helped her into the passenger's seat of the van and then returned to help Kelly load his bike into the back "I'm taking my break. I got to be somewhere, like right now."

"Okay," Kelly nodded as she watched Dustin take off. She then glanced towards the two new riders as she slammed the side door and climbed into the driver's seat beside Abby. "Ready?"

Abby nodded "Take it away!" she grinned, and she turned her attention back to the new riders as the van pulled off.

Hunter and Blake looked up and Abby caught Hunter's gaze before she was forced to look away as Kelly turned off from the track. _There is something familiar about those guys_ Abby thought as the ride back to the store became silent.

**~*Abby*~**

A few days later Abby's foot had healed completely and she was celebrating by skating around Blue Bay Harbor she had been gone most of the morning and was now returning, but she wasn't alone. Skating into the store the teen ducked as Dustin and Kelly passed the door carrying several surfboards between them over their shoulders. "Careful!" Kelly called after her sister, as she and Dustin placed the boards against the wall near the window and turned back to Abby who had jumped up onto the front counter. Kelly noticed the furious look on her sister's face and sighed "Now what is wrong?" she asked, as Dustin broke away to talk with Hunter and Blake who had just entered.

But before Abby could answer a voice sounded from the doorway "Hey baby. Thought you could get away from me, eh?"

Abby growled as her hands curled into fists.

Kelly, Dustin, Hunter, Blake and a few customers turned in the direction of the door.

"Are you stalking me now?" Abby snapped, as the boy who had run her off the track a few days ago stood in the doorway. "I thought made your point last time!" she jumped down and skated to the back room. Snatching her backpack from the side Abby turned back to the store only to find Derek standing in front of her.

Derek chuckled "Obviously, you didn't get the point"

"Which one?" Abby asked "the point where you believe girls don't belong on dirt bikes. Or the one that if I go anywhere near the track again you'll be waiting to run me off?"

Derek glared "You're a mouthy little bitch, aren't you?"

A heavy silence fell over the whole of Storm Chargers followed by a sickening _crack_ as Derek howled in pain and fell to the ground holding his nose as blood seeped through his fingers. Abby stood over him her hand curled into a perfect fist and her knuckles red from collision of bone on bone.

Kelly snapped her head up and pulled her sister away from Derek as Dustin, Hunter and Blake reached them.

"My nose!" Derek exclaimed, getting to his feet "You broke my fucking nose!"

"Be thankful it wasn't your neck!" Abby spat

The boy glared hatefully "Watch your back, Holloway. Remember? I know where you live."

"Come around here again and I'll break something other than your nose!" Abby threatened as Derek shoved past Tori and Shane as he left the store.

"Fighting again, Abs?" Tori asked, reaching her best friend

Abby seethed angrily "He called me a 'mouthy little bitch'" she answered

"When you're done I want you upstairs," Kelly said, turning to Abby

"But -"

"No buts. You can't go around punching guys like that" Kelly said, with a shake of her head

Abby crossed her arms "He's the stalker, and I get reprimanded for defending myself? So not fair!"

Shane smiled and wrapped his arm around Abby's shoulder "Sometimes it sucks being the younger sibling, doesn't it?"

"Big time"

Dustin shook his head and then started the introductions "Shane, Tori, Hunter, Blake" he pointed at each of them in turn.

"Dustin's told us all about you," Hunter said, looking between both Shane and Tori

Blake nodded, his gaze lingering on Tori "But not everything"

Shane and Abby exchanged amused grins as Tori blushed. Deciding to break the tension Shane spoke "Hey Dustin, you got a minute?"

"Sure" Dustin nodded, following Shane towards the back room. Neither of them noticed Kelly kneeling behind the front counter.

"Hey dude, you were supposed to be back at Ninja Ops" Shane said

Dustin sighed "Yeah, I know, but I was helping Kelly and then these guys showed up, and we started checking out the bikes. And then Derek showed up and started to harass Abby, and I just lost track of time"

"Sensei is not happy," Shane replied "He is doing that thing with his nose again"

Dustin groaned and rushed forward, he grabbed Tori's arm breaking up the conversation she was having with Abby and the Bradley brothers. He heard Abby exclaim and glanced back to see her hit the ground "Sorry, Abs!" he apologized "See ya guys!"

"Catch you later, Tori" Blake called, waving goodbye

After helping Abby up from the ground Shane followed after his friends, but turned back as he realized he had forgotten to tell Abby about the demo at the Skate Park that weekend. He turned back to tell her and found her already heading upstairs, with a shrug Shane turned to walk away before Hunter and Blake's conversation reached his ears.

"Boy, that Tori is _fine_!" Blake was saying

"Yeah, so is Abby" Hunter nodded in agreement "Question is: Why do they hang out with a goof like Dustin?"

Blake shrugged "Don't know. Maybe they like doing charity work"

The two brothers laughed. Shane, upset by the brother's attitude towards his best friend, turned and walked away.

Kelly, however, had also heard the conversations and decided to intervene especially after Hunter had commented on her sister. She was sure if Abby had heard the conversation she wouldn't have been happy. "Oi," Kelly called waving the two brothers over "Next time you're going to talk trash about someone make sure they're not friends with a teenager who has anger issues"

Blake and Hunter traded looks

"Abby," Kelly retorted "I heard what you said about Dustin. You're picking on the wrong guys and I am glad for your sakes that Abby did not hear your conversation."

The brothers winced as they remembered what Abby had done to Derek.

"Also, do not call my sister 'fine' if you're going to bag on her friends two seconds later." Kelly added, shooting Hunter a wicked look in the process. Walking away from Kelly dropped off the re-stock forms in the back office and crossed her arms watching from the door as Hunter and Blake left. Once she was sure that they were at a safe enough distance from the shop Kelly headed upstairs to speak with Abby.

All the while her mind kept returning to the conversation she had overheard between Dustin and Shane. _Ninja Ops. Maybe that is what Abby is looking for._

**~*Abby*~**

"Abs," Kelly started as her sister walked passed her wearing her motocross gear and carrying her helmet "I really don't think going to the track is a good idea. Especially after earlier."

Abby sighed "I can't just hide because some guys don't like the fact that I'm a girl rider. I'm going to track. Dustin messaged me; he got into a fight with Shane and wants to blow off some steam. He wants to know if I want to meet up. Please can I go?"

"I don't know," Kelly sighed

"Please!" Abby pleaded "I'll be fine. I'll come straight back. Unless there is an attack because I seriously need to find that Ninja Ops place"

Kelly sighed in defeat "Fine. But if there is no attack you come straight back here, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal. Thanks Kel." Abby smiled and the next second she was on her bike and out the door.

**~*Abby*~**

Dustin was already on the track when Abby arrived. Ignoring everyone around her and not noticing Hunter and Blake, Abby flew over the gates and tore across the track catching up with Dustin in seconds. The boy glanced to his right and nodded when he saw her. Abby nodded back and pulled ahead, hit a ramp and revved her engine whilst still in the air; she hit the dirt once more and flew through the finish line as Dustin came in second.

Skidding around on her bike Abby pulled up dirt and placed her foot on the ground so she wouldn't fall. Removing her helmet Abby turned to Dustin who had stopped a few steps behind her and was already talking to the elusive Bradley brothers.

"I cleared it no problem that time." Dustin smiled

Hunter and Blake nodded as Abby approached, carrying her helmet under her arm "You still lost" she teased

"I'm used to losing to you," Dustin pointed out

"Keep that up and you'll be ready for the 250s in no time." Blake commented, high-fiving Dustin and then turning to Abby "You're faster than half of the riders here"

Abby shrugged "I think that is why half of them don't like me"

"How long have you been riding?" Hunter asked curiously

"My dad started teaching me when I was 13," Abby answered "Kelly started timing my laps a year later"

Hunter looked impressed "and how old are you?"

"Seventeen"

The taller blonde nodded.

"You know it is been really cool hanging out with you guys." Dustin told the brothers "It is hard to find people that like what you're into"

"And appreciate you for it" Abby added, looking around

"Derek's not here," Dustin told her "He's probably at the hospital. And his friends would never be caught down here without him"

"Good. Kelly would kill me if I got into another fist fight"

Dustin nodded "Yeah, last time wasn't pretty. I've never seen her so angry"

"Be thankful you're not family"

Suddenly the ground started to shake and the four teens struggled to keep their balance. Blake stumbled back into Hunter's truck. Abby stumbled sideways into Hunter. Dustin lost his balance completely and hit the ground, whilst Hunter locked his arms around Abby's waist and somehow managed to keep both himself and her upright.

"What was that?" Abby asked, looking curious

Hunter shook his head "No idea"

"You can let go now," Abby said, tapping his hands which were still locked around her stomach

"Oh," Hunter nodded and released her from his grasp.

The device on Dustin's wrist bleeped and Hunter caught his arm twisting it around to get a better look "Hey freaky watch man," he commented "does it come with a compass?"

"Yeah. It's got a bunch of cool stuff. Look, I got to go" Dustin said, looking distracted

"How come you've always got to bail, Dustin?" Blake enquired

"Yeah, Dustin" Hunter agreed

Abby frowned at the brother's interrogation behavior.

"I really got to go," Dustin said hastily, sending Abby a silent plea for help

"He's got to go. You may not have lives outside of Motocross but Dustin does." Abby intervened

Hunter looked down at her and dropped his hand from Dustin's wrist. Dustin offered Abby a soft smile of thanks and took off.

"I got to go too," Abby spoke, stepping away from the two brothers. Their change in attitude when Dustin had said he had to go was freaking her out. Grabbing her helmet from the ground Abby placed it back on over her head, jumped on her bike and took off herself.

Hunter smirked as he watched her leave, before turning to Blake who nudged him. In Blake's hands was Dustin's backpack which he had dropped when he fell.

**~*Abby*~**

"Kelly!" Abby yelled as she rushed into Storm Chargers "its happening!"

Kelly rushed out from the back office and followed her sister into the TV room where a few customers were eagerly watching the TV. Grabbing the remote Abby switched the channel and put on the news.

Two of three Rangers appeared on the screen as the customers murmured between themselves.

"Where is the Yellow ranger?" a young boy asked

Abby shrugged as her eyes remained on the screen. Seconds later the Yellow ranger arrived and used his weapon to attack the monster just as he dived underground. "Close timing." she muttered.

Soon the rangers destroyed the small monster before he grew large and the Rangers were forced to destroy him using their Megazord. The Megazord battle was over before it had even really begun and once again the Rangers stood victorious.

The customers cheered behind the two Holloway sisters at the news report.

Abby smiled at them before turning to Kelly as they returned to the shop floor "Next time. I play through" she said.

Kelly nodded and went back to work as Abby started to set up the surfboards that Kelly and Dustin had brought in earlier that day. She started to display them in the window when Hunter and Blake entered the through the door once more.

"Hey, Abs" Blake called, as he approached her

"Hey," Abby smiled as she finished setting up the last of the surfboards "What's up?"

Blake shook his head "Nothing. I was just wondering if you happened to have Tori's number."

"Well as Tori's best friend it would be kind of weird if I didn't, don't you think?"

Blake laughed "Uh, would it be possible if I could have it?"

Abby smirked "Wow. You move fast." she teased "You've only know Tori half a day and already you are after her number"

"Can't get anything past you, can I?"

"Nope." Abby shook her head, fishing her phone from her pocket. She brought up Tori's number and handed the phone to Blake "Here"

Blake smiled and tapped the number into his own phone "Thanks."

Abby nodded as she placed the last surfboard in the window. Once Blake had finished with her phone Abby waved him and Hunter off before heading towards Kelly who was sorting out the register for the bank drop the next day. "What did Hunter want?" she asked

"He was apologizing for a misunderstanding earlier" Kelly answered

"Do I want to know?" Abby asked

Kelly shook her head "Not really"

Abby nodded "So, what's for dinner?" she asked running upstairs to raid the fridge.

Kelly chuckled as she locked up for the night and headed upstairs to salvage whatever food they had left.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: Your thoughts would be amazing.**

**Chapter re-edited by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter re-edited on 04/09/2011 at 09:21pm**


	3. Ranger Strangers Part I

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **_Glad you are enjoying the story. Makes me happy to see I have reviews._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Power Rangers. Only my OCs._

* * *

**Ranger Strangers**

**Part 1**

* * *

"You'll find it" Kelly said, as she entered Storm Chargers that morning to find Dustin clearing out the backroom -and not in the cleaning sense-. The store floor was littered with clothes, tools and spare parts "By the way I've been meaning to ask have you seen Hunter or Blake?"

"They kind of blew me off last week," Dustin answered as he left the backroom "and I haven't seen them since"

"Have you got a cell phone number?" Kelly asked

At that moment Abby entered the store clad in shorts and a tank-top, her IPod clipped to her shorts and a bottle of water in her hands. She skidded to a stop at the mess Dustin had made "Dude, did you lose something or what?"

"Abby, have you seen my backpack?" Dustin asked

"The yellow and black one?" Abby asked. He nodded. "No, why?"

"My friend gave me this CD and it was in my backpack. His computer crashed this morning and he is going to kill me if I don't find it."

"Have you tried the track?" Abby asked

Dustin stopped in his tracks "No," he turned and grabbed her wrist "You're a genius. I could kiss you."

"Please don't," Abby asked, making a face at the thought of a boy she classed as an older brother kissing her.

Dustin chuckled and turned back to Kelly; he grabbed a pen and paper then scribbled down Hunter and Blake's numbers. "Why do you need them?"

"I've got the money I need for the regionals next week," Kelly answered "and I've got to put a 250 team together like yesterday"

"Alright." Dustin nodded before stopping on his way to the door "Uh, well, you know, what about me?"

"I've only got the budget for 250s Dustin, and those guys have the experience on big bikes." Kelly explained awkwardly "You understand, right?"

Dustin nodded "Yeah, sure, I mean if I was putting a team together I would want them too. I got to go." he snapped his fingers and left.

Abby watched him go sadly. She knew how much being a 250 rider meant to Dustin and he still wasn't ready to ride them yet, turning to her sister Abby noticed that Kelly looked deeply hurt for not being able to choose him. They had known Dustin little over 10 years now and in that time he had come far in his training, but every time there was a 250 race he was kept in the shadows. Usually it was her that he was passed over for, but now there were two more riders who he was being passed over for and they barely even knew them.

"More Rangers?" a customer asked, catching the sister's attention. Turning towards the TV room Abby and Kelly approached and spotted a Crimson and Navy ranger on the TV screen.

Abby turned quickly to Kelly.

"Go," Kelly whispered

Abby nodded and bolted out the door.

**~*Abby*~**

Electricity shot down from the sky towards the Wind Rangers before a shield of ice appeared in front of them and the beam of energy hit the ground and fizzled out. The five rangers present frowned in confusion as the barrier melted away while a white and blue streak landed between them. While the dust cleared they noticed a White ranger kneeling on the ground in front of them. The uniform was all white except for the electric blue accents, her helmet was in the shape of a bears, and a large paw print emblem was on her chest.

"You know next time there is a Ranger team up," the new ranger spoke, indicating to the fact that she was female "I would appreciate it if you invited me."

"Another ranger?" Navy asked in surprise

Rising from her crouch and staring at the two new rangers the White ranger spoke "Don't sound so surprised Ranger boy"

"You're really starting to irritate me," Crimson growled

"Oh, but I haven't even started yet. But I do have the tendency to annoy people, and it's always to people who don't know me. If you got to know me, I'm sure you'd like me"

"I have no intention of getting to know you"

"Have it your way then Mr. Sour-Puss-in-Boots."

"Who are you?" the Red ranger asked "What do you want?"

"I'm the Snow Ranger, and I'm here to help"

Navy laughed darkly "It's going to take more than one little ranger to stop us"

"Little?" White gasped "Honey, I maybe little, but I bet I can rings around you"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Do you accept?"

Crimson growled "Enough of this childish ploy. We'll meet again Rangers, and next time your little savior won't be around to help you"

They disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Red asked

"Really far away, if we're lucky" Yellow answered

"When are we ever lucky?" Blue asked

White shrugged "I don't know. I'm kind of new at this. Well, got to bail. See ya" she waved and took off.

**~*Abby*~**

Several hours after the first stand off against the two new Rangers; Abby had returned to Storm Chargers and was finishing up her shift. She was mid-way through ringing up a customer when the phone started ringing off the hook behind her. "One second," she smiled at the young boy and reached for the phone "Thank you for calling Storm Chargers, Abby speaking"

_"Abby! It's Blake. You've got to get out here!"_

Abby frowned at the urgency in his voice "What? Where?"

_"The track."_

Handing the customer his change Abby smiled at him "Thank you for shopping at Storm Chargers."

The customer nodded his thanks and left as Abby turned back to her phone call "Why what's happening?"

_"I think there was another attack. They're really hurt."_

"Who?"

_"We're not sure. Abby, can you just get down here?"_

Abby fell silent as Blake's news finally processed in her brain. She had jumped the front counter and put on the news channel just in time to see black smoke billowing into the sky. She had missed another fight and because of that someone had gotten hurt, but was it the three old Rangers or the two new ones?

_"Abby? Abby, you still there?"_

But Abby wasn't listening anymore instead her attention was on the TV screen.

_"Abby! You there? Abby!"_

It was Hunter who was calling her this time.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Abby answered automatically her gaze still glued to the TV screen. Without look at the phone she hung up, raced to the back room and shouted up the stairs to the loft "KELLY!"

Kelly appeared at the top of the stairs "What? What's wrong? Why are you shouting?" she asked

"There was another attack. I missed it and someone got hurt. We have to go!"

"Whoa, slow down" Kelly shook her head, grabbing Abby the moment she had stepped off the bottom step "How do you know there was another attack?"

"It's all over the news," Abby answered "and Hunter and Blake just called they want me to meet them at the track"

Grabbing her keys from under the front counter Kelly grabbed Abby's wrist and pulled her out of the door. She flipped the 'Open' sign to 'Closed' and locked it before both sisters climbed into the van and peeled off.

**~*Abby*~**

"What are you guys doing here?" Kelly demanded once she and Abby had arrived at the track.

Hunter and Blake who had heard the van arrive jumped the fence and hurried towards the two sisters.

"We think they need help!" Blake said, turning back to the ravine he had just been facing

"Who?" Abby asked, feeling like she was repeating herself.

Hunter grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him "Just come with us." he told her climbing back over the fence.

Kelly and Abby followed hurrying down the ravine towards the destruction. They had nearly reached the Megazord wreckage when movement caught Abby's attention. "There!" she yelled, pointing towards a rather steep incline. Pulling themselves up the incline were three familiar people. Shane, Tori and Dustin.

"We were riding when we saw the smoke," Blake said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks" Tori nodded

"What happened?" Hunter asked

"We were listening to the radio on the way here," Kelly started "They think it was some kind of alien attack"

"What? Does that sort of thing happen often around here?" Blake asked

Shane looked up "Ever wondered why housing was so cheap?"

"We need to call someone," Kelly said frantically "The Police! The FBI! The CIA!"

"Oh, I know," Abby squealed jumping around excitedly "Call SWAT!"

Kelly and the others frowned.

"I'm serious, Abby" Kelly reprimanded her sister

"So am I," Abby muttered

Kelly rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Tori "No, Kelly, we're fine. Thanks." she looked back at Shane and Dustin who nodded.

"Aw, Tori" Abby pouted "You're no fun."

Behind Abby, Hunter and Blake exchanged looks both of which were wearing identical smirks.

"Do you guys want a ride home?" Kelly asked, looking over the three teens

"No, we're okay" Dustin answered

"Are you sure?" Abby asked, pulling Shane up the incline "You look pretty beat up."

Shane wrapped his arm around her slim waist "We're fine, Abs" he reassured her

"They were already caught in a fight with freaky aliens. I wouldn't trust their judgment" Abby said, turning to Kelly "Maybe they took too many knocks to the head"

Shane, Tori and Dustin glared at their friend. Abby shrugged.

"We've got to be somewhere anyway," Shane interrupted "Just go home. Stay safe. Who knows were those aliens will strike again."

"They'd have to be out of their mind to attack Storm Chargers," Kelly answered

Abby bobbed her head "Yeah. I'll get 'em" she grinned "Rawr!" she added scratching the air in front of her

Shane chuckled, pressed his lips to her forehead -Hunter bristled angrily from behind- and then walked off with Tori and Dustin.

Abby watched them go before turning to Kelly "I'm worried." she admitted

"Me too," Kelly nodded, squeezing her sisters shoulders "Me too!"

Nudging his stoic looking brother Blake smiled at Abby and Kelly as they walked past "See ya," he called, before turning on Hunter as they disappeared out of sight.

Hunter ignored him.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©.**

**A/N - Changed slightly from the original. But not by much. Decided that I wanted to see the remains of the Shane/Abby relationship and the jealousy of Hunter throughout it.**

**Chapter re-edited by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter re-edited on 05/09/2011 at 03:27am**


	4. Ranger Strangers Part II

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: New chapter coming at ya. Hey, that rhymes. Lol.**

* * *

**Ranger Strangers**

**Part II**

* * *

Abby was biting her lower lip worriedly as she re-entered Storm Charges after getting back from the track, Kelly was behind her, also worried but not as bad at the younger teen "Abs, its gonna be okay" the red head tried to reassure her younger sister "Im sure the Rangers won't hold this against you"

"Hold it against me?" Abby asked "I was supposed to help! I was supposed to be there! But I failed! How am I suppose to know when there is an attack if I have to rely on the News to tell me when and where it is happening?"

The red head gave her sister a pointed look "Maybe we should start looking for this Ninja Ops," she suggested "If that's how the Wind Rangers know of an attack then you'd be home free once you find them, because then they can let you know"

"Okay," Abby nodded, before frowning and looking down as she pulled her ringing Cell phone out of her pocket "Oh, Tori!" she answered "Hello? Should you really be going surfing after what just happened? Uh...okay, meet ya at the beach"

Kelly shook her head as she watched her sister take off upstairs to change into her 2 piece bathing suit, when she returned she was wearing shorts over her bottoms "My board still in the office?" she asked. Kelly nodded and Abby disappeared into the back office to re-claim her surfboard, before she headed to the beach. It wasnt that far of a walk from Storm Charges so she didnt really need someone to pick her up, that and she preferred to walk anyway.

"Hey!" Tori greeted, as she met up with Abby on the sand

The 17-year-old grinned "Hey," she looked out at the waves "Ready?"

The blonde nodded and the two run into the waves. Once the water was waist length, the two clambered onto their boards and started paddling out towards open water and waiting for the perfect wave. Finally one came and the two girls pushed themselves up off their stomachs and rode the wave back to shore like pro's, Tori had seen Abby surf many times before and knew she liked to show off, and that was way she was riding the wave as it curled above her.

"Show off!" she called to her friend, who laughed and shrugged

"Come on Tor," Abby called back "I know you like to show off too!"

The blonde shook her head as she turned back to focus on her own surfing and not end up in the water with a splash. Meanwhile, unknown to the two girls they had caught the attention of two guys back on the shore.

"Is that Tori?" Blake asked, pointing to the blonde on the waves

Hunter nodded "Why do you ask?" he asked his brother "You would know"

"Shut up!" Blake stated, elbowing his older brother "Who she with?"

"Dunno," Hunter shrugged "She's kinda hot though..."

Blake rolled his eyes before a smirk crept onto his lips as the two girls returned to shore, and it became clear who Tori was with "Its Abby!" he declared, smirking at his brother who was gawking at Abby with wide-eyes.

"Wait! You can't just drop a bomb like that and run off" Abby shouted after Tori, as she brushed her wet hair from her face and chased the blonde across the beach her board under her arm, the two didnt even notice Hunter and Blake as they passed, until the younger of the two spoke.

"What, no hello?" he called, stopping Tori in her tracks and causing Abby to crash into her

Tori turned and shook her head at Abby as she pulled her up "Sorry, my mind's somewhere else," she told Blake

"Yeah, rough day," Blake nodded

"Yeah," Tori nodded

A small awkward silence engulfed them all, as Abby looked from Tori to Blake and the back again, a small frown on her face. It was clear the two liked her, but how could ever possibly go on a date, if they could barely say more than a few words to one another? _I guess it doesnt help with me and Hunter lurking over their shoulders_. As if reading her mind Hunter turned in her direction, and motioned for her to walk with him; he really didnt want to be around when his brother flirted shamelessly with a girl.

"Behave you two," Abby added to Blake and Tori as she bounced away after Hunter

Hunter chuckled as he spotted the slight change of colour in Tori's cheeks as his brother avoided eye contact with the Blonde surfer; when he and Abby were far away from Blake and Tori he turned to her "You're a right pain, aren't you?" he asked

"Yup," she nodded "Kinda comes with the 'little sibling' job description" she grinned

Suddenly the atmosphere between them became awkward, just like it had between Tori and Blake. Both parties frowned as they looked away from one another and Abby glanced out at the sea, before Hunter's voice brought her back "You're a surfer, as well as a Motocross rider?"

"Oh yeah," the teen grinned "I have a few hobbies; five out of six are where im always moving."

Hunter frowned "Five out of six?" he asked "How many hobbies does one girl have?"

"Uh; I like, Motocross, Skating, Skateboarding, Surfing, Track and Singing" she explained, ticking the hobbies off on her fingers; taking note of the look on his face, she added "I have Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder, also known as -"

"ADHD" Hunter cut across her

She chuckled and nodded "Yeah, that. That's why I am always on the move and stuff like that"

"How do you deal with something like that?"

"I take medication," she answered

He nodded, before they were joined seconds later by Blake, Abby smiled at him before backing away and heading towards Tori who was waiting for her, stopping once more she turned to the brothers "Oh and make sure you stop by Storm Charges later; Kelly needs to talk to you about something" she smiled "See ya," and she turned and run off towards Tori with her board once more. Hunter waved as she fled, before turning to his brother.

"Smooth moves on Tori, bro" Hunter teased as he turned to Blake as Abby disappeared into the van with Tori "You'll have to show me them sometime"

Blake glared "I don't think you need anymore _moves_ to talk to Abby," he smirked

Hunter turned away from his brother as his face became warm and it had nothing to do with the heat from the sun "Let's just go!" he muttered and the two stalked off.

_-Scene-_

Abby laughed as she sat beside Tori in the van as the two headed back towards Storm Charges "That looked very awkward between you and Blake;" she commented "did it thaw out when me and Hunter left?"

"Shut up," Tori glared at the teen beside her

"Admit it Tor," Abby teased "You like him!"

"No I dont!" the blonde protested, before shifting uncomfortably under Abby's gaze "Okay, maybe a little..."

Abby smirked and shook her head "It's something more than a little," she muttered shouting out as Tori reached across and swatted her across the head "Hey! Both hands on the Wheel!" she exclaimed.

_-Scene-_

Back at Storm Charges, Kelly had just spotted Hunter and Blake enter through the doors, now she just needed to find Abby and everything would be ready but it seemed her sister had yet to return from the beach with Tori. "Hey guys," she greeted the two Bradley brothers "Just let me call Abby and I'll tell you what's going on," but as she pulled out her cell phone, Abby sprinted into the store with Tori hot on her heels.

"Help!" Abby shouted "She's gonna hurt me!"

Hunter and Blake frowned at the two girls as Kelly rolled her eyes, and Shane and Dustin popped up in the work room shaking their heads at the two girls "Im gonna get you!" Tori stated, as she reached for Abby, but the smaller teen ducked behind Hunter and wedge herself in between him and Blake.

"Don't let her get me," she panted, wrapping her arms around the Crimson clad blonde, as he glanced down at her "If you value me as a friend, you'll protect me" she added, looking up with a grin.

Hunter shook his head with an amused grin and looked across at Tori and shrugged "I need some entertainment in my life," he told the female blonde; who had stopped short of the two brothers.

Tori rolled her eyes "Whatever," she said, before adding to Abby "I'll get you later! Im heading back to the beach" and she waved as she left

"Love you!" Abby called after her

Tori glanced over her shoulder "Me too," she said, with a smile

Abby frowned as her friend disappeared from the store and turned back to Kelly "You think she realizes she does that?"

"I have no idea," Kelly shrugged, before shaking her head "Anyway," she pulled out a form and looked at the Bradley brothers "Just fill these out before the race and we're good to go," she handed the forms to Hunter "Oh and make sure you're parents sign them..."

"We don't live with out parents," Hunter snapped, making Kelly take a step back and Abby to frown and hit him "What?" he asked her

She glared at him "Don't shout at my sister!" she retorted

"Hey, don't sweat it," Blake smiled "We'll get the forms back to you tomorrow"

"Great," Kelly nodded "I'll see you then"

She looked over at Hunter this time, who was smiling innocently at Abby who had dropped her arms from around his waist and was glaring at him "Abs, im sorry" he tried saying, but the younger teen shook her head and walked away, disappearing into the back room where Shane and Dustin were working; Shane wrapped his arm around her shoulders and give her a hug as he turned back to say something to Dustin who sighed and got up from the work bench where Abby's dirt bike was propped up. "Cool," he added to Kelly before leaving with his brother.

Kelly frowned as she watched the older blonde leave, before glancing around at Abby. _Okay, what's going on there?_ She wondered, before shaking her head and going back to work.

_-Scene-_

"...Dude, you've changed that oil like four times already," Shane pointed out, his arm still around Abby

The younger teen frowned and turned to Dustin who sighed and nodded "What's up?" she asked, it wasnt like Dustin to be so distracted when it came to fixing her bike, or any dirt bike for that matter.

"Nothing," Dustin shook his head "Im just thinking"

Abby frowned "Don't hurt yourself," she teased

"Haha," Dustin said sarcastically before looking up in time to see Hunter and Blake leaving the store "Im gonna go see if they wanna hit the track later," he added, walking towards the door

Shane looked apprehensive "I don't know man," he said stopping Dustin "There's something about those guys..."

"Like how Hunter can be a totally cool guy one minute," Abby butted in "and a jerk the next!"

The boy in red squeezed her shoulder to calm her down as Dustin smacked an oily hand on his red shirt "Oh come on man..." he trailed off as Shane glared at him, and then looked back at his stained shirt "Uh...sorry dude...I'll yeah -" and he was gone.

Abby giggled a she watched him "Never seen him move so fast," she laughed, turning back to Shane "I think one of your old shirts is upstairs, hang on" and she run up to the loft, taking the stairs two at a time, in search of Shane's old t-shirt. When she located it, she snatched it up and returned downstairs to give it to the boy in question, who changed in the back office. Just as Shane was returning, balling the oil stained shirt up in his hands, a new one on in its place, Dustin returned with a confused frown on his face.

"Did they want to meet up?" Shane asked his best friend

Dustin shook his head "I couldn't find them," he answered

"What do you mean?" Abby asked "They just left, seconds before you did. They can't be that fast. I know Hunter's tall and everything -"

"Abs?" Shane questioned, causing her to look at him "Shut up!"

The teen frowned and crossed her arms as she pouted, causing the two boys to laugh at her.

**xXx**

Several hours after Shane and Dustin had left Storm Charges to go to the track, Abby was sitting up in the loft over Storm Charges channel surfing, on the coffee table in front of her was a can of cola as a bowl of popcorn rested beside her on the sofa. Her shift in the store had ended over an hour ago, and she hadnt nothing better to do. She had called Tori to see if she wanted to meet at the beach, but the blonde had said she couldnt because she was busy with Shane and Dustin; but she'd call later or something _What could they be doing that doesn't include me?_ She wondered, considering they usually did practically everything together.

Aside from Channel surfing, Abby was also surfing the internet on her laptop which was propped up on her legs at this moment; she had just logged into her Instant Messaging sight when the news came on the TV, to show another attack somewhere down time with the Power Rangers. "Oh..." she murmured, logging out and placing the laptop on the table as she grabbed her morpher from her backpack, where she kept it when she wasnt using it. She didnt want to blow her cover with her friends when she was at the store; as far as she knew they were civilians, what would they know about secret Ninja Schools and Power Rangers?

Running down the stairs into the store, Abby located her sister and explained the situation to her before taking off out the door, disappearing in a blur, Abby ninja-streaked to the Quarry where the Wind Rangers and the Frog were fighting. When she arrived, the Frog had wrapped the Wind rangers in a ball and chain, she attacked the frog still while Ninja streaking, before she came to a halt with a staff outstretched in her hand.

"Whoa, what are you doing here?" the Red ranger asked, as the ball and chain fell away from him and his friends

"I saw that you needed help," the White ranger responded "I told you, I wanna help!"

The Yellow ranger shook his head "You can step back, we'll call you if we need you're help!"

The White ranger was taken back by his attitude, hadnt she just saved them from getting their asses handed to them by a frog

"We can take care of that frog!" the Blue ranger agreed

The White ranger shrugged "If you say so," she responded "I only wanted to help" and she stepped away from them, out of the battle area.

"Alright guys! Ninja Beams!" the red ranger then ordered, as the new Snow ranger removed herself from the battle and using their morphers they fired colourful strands at the Frog who disappeared instantly "What? Where'd he go?"

The frog appeared behind them, and started hoping toward them "You guys into hip hop?" it asked, slashing at them. The Wind rangers fell to the ground.

"My turn!" the White ranger exclaimed, bouncing in front of the Wind rangers and looking down at her morpher "I wonder what...you do!" and she pressed one of the buttons on the morpher as a mixture of white and light blue beams shot out of it "Cool!" she grinned, and fired the beams at the monster, when it cleared the frog stood frozen "Now that's what I call chilling out!" she giggled.

The Wind rangers frowned and exchanged looks, why did this ranger remind them of someone? The ice suddenly melted and the monster shot its polytrons at the White ranger, who screamed as they attached to her chest and exploded she was thrown backwards and hit the ground with a thud beside the Wind rangers. "I so did not see that coming," she complained, pushing herself up as two lightning bolts struck behind them. There stood the two new Rangers looking ready to fight.

"Great," the red ranger spoke "as if fighting a Frog wasnt bad enough"

"Thunder Staffs!" the two new rangers yelled, bringing out their weapons

The White ranger frowned and also removed her own staff as the Wind rangers brought out their swords "Guys, im kinda new at this" she told the Wind rangers

"Then you better learn fast," the Blue ranger responded, as the Thunder Rangers run towards them "because here they...go?" she frowned as the Thunder Rangers run straight past the Wind and Snow rangers and at the monster. "What?" the four confused rangers turned in the direction of the Frog as the Thunder Rangers battled him.

"But I thought we were on the same team!" the monster yelled as it was thrown away from the rangers "I guess not. Polytrons!" he shouted shooting out his little exploding tadpoles.

The Thunders pulled apart their staffs and Crimson and Navy coloured electricity filled the middle of the shield "Thunder Shield!" and the Polytrons bounced off and hit the frog sending him to the grounds as they exploded. Again the Thunders broke apart their staffs and put one piece on top of the other "Thunder Staff! Tornado Star!" the star glowed and they threw it at the frog causing him to crackle with electricity.

"Whoa!" the Red ranger commented

"Man, their good!" the Yellow ranger responded

"Yeah," the Blue ranger nodded in agreement "But what are they helping us?"

"Maybe they had a change of heart?" the White ranger suggested

The others shrugged and went back to watching the fight in front of them "Crimson Blaster!" the Crimson ranger shouted

"Navy Antlers!" the Navy ranger shouted

"You ready?"

"You know it!" the Navy ranger then lunged forward, and his antlers opened as they gripped the frog around the middle and electrocuted him "How 'bout a lift?" he snickered lifting the monster up and throwing him away.

The frog landed on its feet and turned around laughing "That didnt hurt!" he told them

"How about this?" the Crimson ranger asked, as he held his blaster over his shoulder as he walked forward and fired several rounds. The frog hit the ground. "Let's put it together! Thunder Blaster!"

"Ready, when you are!" Navy announced

"Ready..."

The frog started to protest "Im too young to croak!"

"FIRE!" Crimson shouted, and the frog exploded seconds later "Done deal!" the Thunder Blaster disassembled and the Thunder rangers started walking towards the other Rangers. The Wind and Snow rangers frowned at their sudden change of attitude and tried to stop them to find out why they had helped them.

"Hey, wait!" the Red ranger ordered

"Why did you just help us?" the Blue ranger asked

The Yellow ranger stepped forward "Hello?" he asked "Anyone in there?"

"We're even, Wind Rangers!" Crimson muttered as he stalked past.

The White ranger frowned as she stepped up beside the other three Rangers "Maybe their the strong silent types?" she suggested, before the ground shook beneath their feet and a now 30ft version of the frog towered over them "Oh...crap!" she muttered "How do we beat that?"

"Its Megazord time!" the Red ranger exclaimed into his morpher and seconds later a Hawk, a Lion and a Dolphin came into view. While the Wind rangers took to their Zords, the White ranger Ninja streaked to the edge of the forest surrounding the Quarry and watched the Megazord battle. Once it was over and the Megazord stood tall and victorious, she smiled beneath her helmet.

_Time to find Ninja Ops_ she mused as she followed the Wind rangers through the forest as quietly as possible without being seen.

_-Scene-_

_No,_ Abby thought shocked as she watched the Wind Rangers power down, just short of a waterfall in the middle of the forest; her eyes became wide as Tori, Shane and Dustin were replaced in their Ninja Gear _you've got to be kidding me! All this time, I've been looking for the Wind Ninja Academy and three of the Ninja's are my best friends!_ She clenched her hands into fists as she felt betrayed that they hadnt told her, but then again...she hadnt told them about the Snow academy, so she couldnt really blame them. Shaking her head she watched them passed through the waterfall, before creeping out of the trees and mimicking their actions. It wasnt that much different from entering the Snow Academy, only this time the water didnt swallow you.

Re-tracing the Wind Rangers steps, she found a partially hidden trap door in the ground and followed the steps down a dark tunnel until she heard Shane's voice from ahead "...What are you doing here?" he growled. Ducking into the Headquarters, Abby frightened the Wind Ninja's as she popped up beside Tori.

"What?" Tori frowned "How did you get in here?"

The White ranger inclined her head "You gotta be careful," she responded "You never know who could be following you"

"Anyway," Shane started turned back to Thunder Rangers who dropped their morph.

"Uh..." Tori breathed her face a look of confusion as she gazed at Blake.

Abby's eyes widened as she stared at both Hunter and Blake

"What do you want?" Dustin asked "How did you get in here?"

"Ask her," Hunter stated, nodding at Tori

The Blue ranger frowned sadly "Blake?" she asked, her voice mirrored her face which held betrayal

Abby glared at the Navy Thunder ranger as her hands clenched tightly at her side as she saw the look on Tori's face "I'll kill them!" she murmured, glaring through her visor at the Bradley brothers _Starting with Blake!_ She vowed.

"Im sorry," Blake replied "We had to find the Ninja Ops! I didnt mean to use you"

Abby shook her head "Didn't stop you from doing it!" she snapped angrily, but she remained standing behind Tori as much as she wanted more than anything to hit both Bradley brothers hard, for this. The boy, who Abby recognize as Cam Watannabe _I told you we'd meet again Cam,_ she thought as he struggled in the Thunder Rangers grasps.

"If you hurt him I will hunt you down!" Tori spoke coldly

Abby smirked "and I'll help her!" she added.

"Leave him!" Hunter said, pushing the boy forward, "We've got what we want. Goodbye rangers, and good luck in your future battles" he then looked down at the White ranger "You'll never make it far, White ranger!" he told her.

Her hands now clenched so tight causing them to shake in anger and frustration "Don't bet on it!" she spat "We'll meet again, and when we do...you're mine!"

"I'll be expecting it!" he responded, before he and Blake moved their arms to the ground and a cloud of smoke appeared as they disappeared. Shielding themselves away from the blast the Ninjas and White ranger groaned, as they looked back up.

"Everyone alright?" Tori asked

Abby and Dustin nodded "What did they want?" Shane asked

Cam took of his glasses as he stood in front of a mobile house, "My father!" he stated, turning to the three Ninja's and one Ranger "They took my father!"

Abby felt the temperature drop rapidly as the tension in the air became thick, causing her to fidget uncomfortably; because Cam was the son of the Wind Rangers Sensei, then that meant her hopes of finding him had just been dashed _great, another reason for me to kill Blake and Hunter._

* * *

**A/N: Hi, see Abby actually got to be a Ranger in this chapter. Im getting this chapter out early tonight because I have college in the morning :( Still can't believe it's the end of the summer holidays. Hasn't really felt like a holiday, as it? Well for me it hasn't. Anyway, leave me you're thoughts. Thank you.**

**Review (pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 05. Sep. 10 at 22:23_


	5. Ranger Strangers Part III

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Power Rangers. Such a shame...wouldn't mind owning Hunter ;D. But sadly no, I only own my OCs._

**Author's Note: How will The Wind rangers and Thunder rangers react when they find out little Hyperactive Abby is the White Ranger? Keep reading to find out.**

* * *

**Ranger Strangers**

**Part 3**

* * *

_Im so gonna kill them for this!_ Abby thought darkly as she run through the forest; away from Ninja Ops. She had slipped out without the Wind rangers noticing she had gone, and was now trying to track the Thunders on her own. They had used her friends, Blake had used Tori! Pretended he liked her just so he could find Ninja Ops! Her blood boiled as the image of Tori's face floated into her minds eye _Watch you're back, Blake! Because when I find ya, it aint gonna be pretty!_

Fed up of running aimlessly around, the Snow ranger bounced once and Ninja-streaked through the trees, over fallen branches. With one final bounce she landed in a tree as she glanced around, _okay not what I was aiming for, but it will do_ she thought looking down at the ground, just as a familiar voice reached her senses.

"How much further?"

Looking down Abby's eyes narrowed as she spotted Hunter and Blake walking right under the tree in which she was now standing, it had been Blake who had spoken and he sounded rather nervous. She smirked, he should be, he had no clue what was awaiting him and if only he were to look up now it would be the perfect opportunity for her to jump out and hit him! In Hunter's hands was a glowing sphere and she guessed that's where Cam's father was although she didnt understand how a grown man could fit into such a tiny sphere.

"We're almost there," Hunter replied, he clearly wasnt enjoying this either but was keeping it hidden from his brother, Blake breathed in a sigh of relief, before tensing.

Abby froze in her tree as an eerie sound was heard in the air "Did you hear that?" Blake asked from below her,

"Yeah," Hunter muttered, holding the ball tightly in his hand. Suddenly they were surrounded by a group of dead Ninja ghouls.

"Oh My..." Abby started before a scream escaped her lips as she fell from the tree and landed with a thump in front of the Thunder brothers

Hunter and Blake glared at her "What do we have here?" Hunter asked, as he reached down and grasped her wrist pulling her up to her feet "A sneak, maybe!"

"Let go of me!" Abby retaliated, kicking out. Hunter let go of her wrist and stumbled backwards, but the ghouls took this as their cue and jumped forward, two or three of the surrounded Abby as the rest run at the brothers, the Snow ranger squeaked as she realized her plan had failed miserably and she was now fighting off a bunch of ghouls and not beating Hunter and Blake to a pulp for using her friends.

As Abby fought, Blake and Hunter exchanged looks "Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" they yelled, as their Crimson and Navy suits appeared on their bodies. Hunter then grabbed Sensei and launched into another attack. A ghoul kicked him in the stomach and sent him stumbling backwards at the same time Abby was thrown away from the ghouls she was fighting. The two slammed into one another and glanced over their shoulders at one another.

"Give me that!" Abby snapped, taking the sphere from the Crimson ranger and bolted for the trees

Hunter growled "Oh no you dont!" he shouted, giving chase, he tackled her mid-way through the trees and the two rolled for a while. When they stopped Hunter was straddling her as he ripped the ball from her hands "Pest!"

"Loser!" the White ranger argued, as she kicked up and the head Thunder ranger rolled over her head first. Abby ducked, snagged the sphere as he rolled and jumped to her feet, laughing "Nice doing business with ya," she grinned taking off once more, but was stopped as the ghouls blocked her path "This is not working!" she exclaimed, ducking a high kick from Blake and flipping backwards as Hunter tried for a sweep; her grip firmly kept on the sphere. Just as Abby landed on her feet after flipping backwards, a series of lasers hit the ground in front of the ghouls and they backed away as the Wind Rangers rode in on their bikes "You made it!" Abby cheered

"Whoa," Dustin frowned looking around "Who do we fight?"

"Anyone not wearing a Primary colour?" Shane suggested

Abby gaped "Hey!" she complained, ducking under Hunter's punch once more "Im trying to help you here!"

"Sorry," Shane apologized "Anyone not wearing a primary colour, besides the Snow ranger!"

The ranger in question nodded "Thanks!"

"What's you're name anyway?" Tori asked curiously

Abby shook her head "Now's not the time!" she answered, blocking an attack from Blake and elbowing Hunter in the stomach "Sorry Thunder boys," she grinned. She attempted to escape once more but Hunter tripped her by grabbing her ankle and pulling her down to the ground, the sphere rolled across the dirt floor and a soft voice was heard from inside.

"Got it!" Dustin exclaimed, as he rode past and scooped up the sphere

"Nice one!" Abby grinned before rolling over and kicking Hunter's hand off of her foot "Dude, that ankle has already be swollen! Do not make it swell again!"

Hunter frowned at her words as he glanced up at her, _No! She can't be!_ He thought, remembering the first time he had met Abby Holloway and how she had a bandage wrapped around her ankle. Shaking his head, he was taken by surprise as both he and the Snow ranger were pulled to their feet by the ghouls and thrown towards the other rangers as the ghouls circled around them

"Their fearless!" Shane shouted in annoyance as he was pressed back-to-back with Hunter and the Snow Ranger

Tori shook her head "They're dead! It's not like they've got much to lose," she replied, pressing close as the Ghouls advanced on them.

"Back off!" Hunter yelled

Abby shook her head "Yelling at a bunch of dead guys!" she spoke, sarcasm dripping from her voice "Very _very_ helpful!"

Hunter growled over his shoulder at her

"How about a truce?" Shane asked "We can do this together!"

Hunter thought over the suggestion before nodding "Fine! But only for now!"

"Awesome!" Abby shouted, as she ducked under a kick from one of the ghouls, while Shane stooped down and kicked its leg out from under him. Two ghosts aimed punches at Shane, which Abby and Hunter stepped in to block them and kick them away. The two boys reached their hands back and grabbed onto Abby's wrists as they pulled her forward and catapulted her through the air as she kicked away another ghost.

Tori and Blake into a mass of grey and stooped down to kick the ghouls down; while Dustin flipped over and kicked two away, as two more aimed punches at the Yellow ranger, Tori and Blake jumped forward and blocked the punches as they flipped the ghouls over their shoulder and moved forward stooping down low once more to knock the feet out from underneath two more ghouls in perfect synchronization. The three of them then flipped backwards and punched down the final three; with all ghouls down for the count they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That was great teamwork," Sensei said, from inside the sphere, under Abby's arm.

Dustin put his hand on Blake's shoulder "You rock bro!"

Blake looked at his hand, grabbed it and twisted it painfully behind his back "Don't call me bro!" he ordered

"Blake!" Tori shouted putting her hand on his shoulder, he merely pushed her aside.

"Good one!" Shane exclaimed, raising his hand for a high-five.

Hunter smacked it away and elbowed Shane in the gut "Yeah, right!" he snarled

"Hunter, you jerk!" Abby snarled, kicking Hunter in the stomach and standing in front of Shane as she gripped the Winds Sensei in her hands "Im gonna make you re-great messing with my friends!" she spat. She spun around and aimed a high-kick for his face which connected. He reeled backwards.

"You'll pay for that," he snarled lunging for her

Abby shook her head "You can't afford too!" she hissed, ramming into him sharply. Hunter stumbled again, but his arms wrapped around her as he fell, taking her with him. The two landed in a heap on the floor "Get off me!" she yelled, struggling in his grasp but he held her fast. "Shane!" she called out to her the red Wind ranger, catching him by surprise. How did she know his name? But there was something familiar about her voice that brought him back to reality and reach forward to pull her up from the ground, he realized he had been too late to save Sensei as well, seeing as Hunter and thrown the Snow ranger off of him and taken the sphere from her arms.

"Let's go!" Hunter ordered, and he and Blake Ninja streaked away

Shane frowned as he looked down at the Snow ranger as Dustin and Tori regrouped with him "Who are you?" he demanded "How do you know my name?"

"I know all you're names," she answered "but now's not the place! Nor the time!" she motioned to the Thunders "We have to save you're Sensei!"

_-Scene-_

The five rangers quickly Ninja streaked off to intercept the Thunders; they met in a rock quarry and broke off into fights. Dustin and Tori vs. Blake and Shane and Abby vs. Hunter. The Wind rangers were quickly knocked on their butts and the Snow ranger followed seconds later, stopping short of her friends. Hunter glared at her through his visor and tossed the ball at Blake as he approached her "Now to find out the truth..." he murmured, pulling her up by her wrists and reaching for her helmet

"No," she cried "Don't!"

But it was too late, he reached for the latches on the side of her helmet and pulled it free as her black hair fell from inside the helmet and her blue eyes gazed up at him; Hunter gasped "Abby!" he breathed.

Shane, Dustin and Tori gasped in surprise from behind their friend "Abby?" they exclaimed "What the hell!"

Abby lowered her gaze as she heard their voices; before her eyes hardened and she turned it on Hunter "Are you happy?" she asked "You ruined everything!" she spat, kicking him away from her as he stumbled he let her go and she dropped to the ground with a loud 'Oof!' as the Wind rangers scrambled to their feet and raced forward reaching her before Hunter could for a second time. Standing protectively in front of their friend, Abby grabbed her helmet from the ground and looked up at Hunter, with betrayal in her eyes. He frowned and stumbled away from her, before taking off with Blake.

"_Guys, their getting away!"_ Cam yelled over the morphers as the Wind rangers turned to help Abby to her feet as she refused to look at any of them and kept her gaze downwards

Suddenly the ground began to shake "Hey! Is that...?" Shane started

"Zurgane!" Tori shouted

"Who gave him the keys to a Megazord?" Dustin shouted

Stopping on the other side of the Quarry Hunter and Blake looked up to see Zurgane "That'll keep 'em busy!" Hunter spoke, looking down at the Wind and Snow rangers. Seeing Abby as the Snow ranger was making him feel torn. Torn between staying and helping her and carrying out the job he had to do.

"Yeah!" Blake agreed, "Bro! She's with them!" and he patted Hunter's shoulder, although he knew how his brother felt because he felt guilty about betraying Tori's friendship and trust.

"You guys go after them!" Tori said, pointing at the escaping Thunders "I'll keep Zurgane busy!"

Shane and Dustin nodded "Right!" and they and Abby took off after Hunter and Blake.

"Cam, how about them Zords?" Tori asked into her morpher

"_On the way Tori,"_ he assured her, as the Megazord came into view. Tori hopped up in "_Tori, Im gonna send you a power disk that will allow you to control the Megazord by yourself!"_ he explained, the power disk appeared and Tori smirked.

"And who says Women can't drive?" she chuckled, locking and dropping the disk.

_-Scene-_

"...give me that ball!" Dustin said, jumping at Hunter for the Sphere, Blake contracted a kick to Dustin's chest, causing the yellow ranger to curl up and land with a thud.

Shane then appeared and started fighting Hunter; Blake came and kicked Shane away. Hunter started running, when Abby kicked him causing him to flip over.

"Hey bro," Hunter yelled, whilst in mid-air, he threw the sphere at Blake, who caught it easily, and used it to block Shane's kick.

"Ouch!" Sensei said

"Sorry Sensei!" Shane said frantically, his hands on his head.

Blake immediately passed to Hunter, but Abby appeared once more. Hunter faltered as he looked down at her "Abby..." he started, but she cut across him.

"Only my friends call my Abby!" she snapped "You are not my friend! You can call me Abigail!" she then took off towards Shane and Dustin.

_Ouch_, Hunter thought _I deserved that_

Blake intercepted Abby as she run towards the two Wind rangers; he removed the ball from her grasps and started running from the scene to the sidelines.

"You okay?" Shane and Dustin asked as they helped Abby up

"Yeah," Abby answered "I just wish I knew why they were doing this!"

"Well, let's go find out!" Shane said, taking off after the Thunders

_-Scene-_

"Prepare to be sorry, that you ever met me" Zurgane growled

"Like I already dont!" Tori retaliated

Zurgane then slashed at the Wind Megazord, causing it to crash to the ground

"No!" Shane, Abby and Dustin yelled turning to the crash

From inside the Wind Megazord, Tori laughed "I meant to do that!" she stated getting the Megazord back on its feet

"Yo, Zurgane! Here comes the fun!" Dustin shouted from the ground

"Yeah, Tori's taking you to school!" Shane added

"Recess is over!" Hunter said coldly, as he and Blake removed their Thunder staffs.

"Ninja Swords!" Dustin and Shane yelled, grabbing their Swords.

"Snow staff!" Abby called

Over head there was a massive explosion, and Zurgane's Zord hit the ground and exploded, while the Wind Megazord stood tall.

As her Snow staff connected with Hunter's Thunder Staff, Abby took the time to question him on his actions "Why are you doing this?" she asked

"Simple!" Hunter responded "Revenge!"

"Revenge for what?"

"Their Sensei destroyed our parents," Hunter answered

Blake appeared at that moment and clashed his staff into Abby's stomach knocking the wind out of her lungs and sent her rolling backwards away from them "Now its payback time!" he told her

"Dude that can't be right!" Dustin exclaimed, as he helped Abby up

Shane shook his head "It's a lie!" he yelled "Ninja Air Assault!" and he jumped into the air and flew towards the two Thunders. The two brothers turned and Shane kicked Hunter in the chest, sending him backwards.

"Hunter!" Blake yelled

Shane slashed at Hunter's chest, before double kicking him, and flipping backwards onto his feet, Sensei's ball between his feet. "Got him," he said, picking the ball up, and running back towards Dustin and Abby.

"You okay, bro?" Blake asked, as he helped Hunter up.

_-Scene-_

"I think we lost them," Shane said, after about a mile of running, he looked down at the sphere holding his sensei.

"Thank goodness," Sensei said

Abby, Shane and Dustin chuckled, before looking up as Tori run towards them

"You got him," she smiled

"Mind if I cut in?" Blake asked, slashing down with his Thunder staff. He kicked the Sphere out of Shane's hands, sending it rolling.

Abby attempted to aid her friends, before Hunter blasted them from the sidelines. There was an explosion and she was sent flying into the air along with, Shane, Tori, Dustin and Blake.

"Ah, that hurt" Abby groaned, as she rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up.

Hunter laughed, "Blake" he yelled

"Im okay" Blake answered, getting to his feet "We got what we came for; lets bail"

"Man, I can't stand those guys!" Shane yelled in fury, as he pounded the ground. Abby meanwhile, lay at his side on her stomach, her right hand clamped over her shoulder as she watched Hunter take off with Blake. _This isn't happening!_ She thought hopefully _it's a bad dream! It has too be!_

**xXx**

Hunter and Blake were walking along another beach. The sea was really rough together; the waves were crashing against the rocks with tremendous force. Hunter was still holding onto the Sphere. But his mind wasn't on the task at hand, it was on the Abby. He knew there was something familiar about the Snow Ranger, he just didnt know what; and now that he did he felt guilty. Guilty about hurting her, about betraying her. And about unmasking her. Now that he thought about it, he would have been happier not know who she really was. But he needed to know why she felt familiar, why he felt at ease with her, and he only felt like that around Abby and he barely knew her!

"The Ninja spirits sense our presence" Sensei spoke

The two boys ignored him and looked around.

Blake was the first one to spot an opening where the water met the beach "The Cavern" he breathed

"Consider what you are about to do carefully" Sensei warned "There are powerful forces here"

"Quiet!" Hunter snapped "The Gem of Souls will take care of you"

**xXx**

Cam stood frozen in shock at Abby as she climbed into the mobile command centre with the Wind Rangers "Abigail?" he questioned causing her to glare at him "Uh, I mean...Abby?"

"Hi Cam," she smiled, her eyes softening "I told you we're meet again, didnt I?"

Shane, Dustin and Tori frowned "You two know each other?" they asked

"Of course" Abby giggled "Cam and his father came to the Snow Academy a few months ago; I was one of the few students who got to meet them, get to know about the Wind Academy."

"Sensei Kaemon seemed fond of you," Cam nodded, a smile on his face

The young teen grinned "I should hope so!" she beamed "He's like a grandfather to me! Found me when I was younger and helped be find Kelly and her parents, he later then took be back in at the Academy and taught me the way of the Snow Ninja. And later trusted me with the Snow morpher. So I should hope he is fond of me."

The others chuckled at her, before things turned serious again and Shane explained what they had learned from Hunter and Blake "They think Sensei destroyed their parents," he explained "There is no way he could do something like that!" he finished

"Of course he couldnt!" Cam responded "My father has only ever fought in self-defence. He teaches his students respect, decency, virtue!"

Abby patted his shoulder comfortingly as she saw how upset he got when his father was accused of something he didnt do "That and the past few months before Lothor attacked, Sensei Watannabe was visiting the Snow Academy!" she looked down at Cam "We don't believe them anymore than you do!"

"I don't know what to do," Cam sighed

"We do," Shane breathed, as he crowded around Cam and Abby with the others. His arm resting around Abby's shoulders as she glanced up at him and smiled somewhat reassuringly. The blip on the screen which represented Sensei had stopped moving and a cavern appeared.

"Just be careful," Cam said, staring at the Cavern of Lost Souls. They nodded and the Wind Rangers headed for the exit as Abby hung back. "Aren't you going?" Cam asked her

Abby glanced over her shoulder at her friends "I'll catch up," she told them "There's something I gotta do first"

"Okay," they nodded and took off

The White ranger then turned to Cam "I have a bad feeling about this, you don't happen to have a marker and paper do you?"

With a frown Cam searched for the items and finally found some in his backpack that he usually kept on him when he was away from Ninja Ops; he handed them too her as she pulled off the top of the marker with her teeth and wrote on the paper in big writing _'I am Lothor and I like kidnapping Children! __**Kick Me!**__'_ she giggled as she recapped the pen, handed it back to Cam and took off with the sign, Ninja streaking to the cave where her friends were.

_-Scene-_

The entrance to the cavern was lit with an eerie green light that illuminated most of the rocks; Abby frowned as she kept her gaze on the floor, clearly trying to not fall as she entered the cavern over the rough rocks; she finally came to a halt on solid ground but found that the rest of the cave was blocked by a figure who she recognized as Lothor, and he was speaking "What a sight," he said "The Thunders Rangers crying for their Mommy! My ears were burning; you've been talking about me haven't you?"

Abby glared hard at his back before carefully, _very_ carefully, she placed the Sign on his back and snickered under her breath, as she heard Hunter's voice "It was you! You lied to us!" he yelled, and her heart clenched at the crack in his voice.

"Not the brightest bulbs on the tree are you?" Lothor asked, "Now give me the hamster. We've got business to attend too!"

"Actually dude, he's a guinea pig," Dustin corrected him

"And we're not giving him to you," Shane hissed

Lothor looked at the five rangers in front of him "And where is the precious Snow Ranger?" he asked, holding his arms open wide

"Behind you!" Abby sneered, kicking him in the side and ducking under his arms as she entered the Cavern and fell into the space beside Hunter and Shane "It seems you get slower as you get older," she frowned as Lothor glared at her "If that's the case...I _never_ want to grow up!" she declared

Lothor glared at her, "Well, if you won't hand him over, I guess I will just have to take him!"

Tori raised an eyebrow "Hello? A lot of us and only one of you" she pointed out

"Oh please" Lothor scoffed and fired a red beam of energy.

"Look out!" Hunter yelled and he flipped in the way, he held up the Gem of Souls. The beam hit the stone and bounced back hitting Lothor in the chest as he disappeared.

"What happened?" Tori questioned

"Dude, you nailed Lothor" Dustin exclaimed

"How did you do that?" Shane asked

Hunter opened his hand and showed them the Gem; it was in pieces and glowing green. He shook his head in confusion "The Gem of Souls, it's broken, I used it to protect us, but it shattered it"

"That's bad right?" Dustin asked

"For better or worse the power of the Gem can not be destroyed Dustin," Sensei spoke, lowering his shield as the rangers surrounded him.

"Speaking of power, what happened to Lothor?" Tori asked,

"I suspect that he is very much alive," Sensei answered, his voice glum "and I fear, more desperate than ever"

Abby suddenly bit her lower lip, Dustin spotted it and stared at her curiously "What?" he asked "What did you do?"

"I kinda might have put myself at the top of Lothor's hit list," she mumbled, earning confused looks "Remember how I was behind him?" they nodded "Yeah, its because I put a 'Kick Me' sign on his back"

The others gaped at her

"I wanted to get back at him for attacking our academies' and taking the rest of our Ninja friends!" she defended "Not to mention my Sensei!"

The rangers shook their heads at the teen, although neither of them could avoid the amused grins that slipped onto their faces as Abby chewed her lower lips worriedly that she had just made Lothor even more pissed at her than he already was "Ah well!" she said, her usual happy-go-lucky attitude bouncing back "If he wants me, he can't have me!"

_-Scene-_

Cam, was sitting with his father on a rock above the entrance to the cavern. Dustin, Shane and Hunter were standing around talking on the beach below, the Crimson Ranger stealing glances at Abby, who was sitting on her own near the water's edge, when he thought no one was looking and Blake and Tori were walking along the beach talking.

"Are you sure about this?" Cam asked

"The Gem of Souls is dangerous Cam," Sensei explained "in the wrong hands it could bring harm to countless innocent people"

Cam held the Gem fragments in his hands; he had received them from Hunter when he arrived at the beach after they had saved Sensei, he got carefully to his feet and threw them into the water, it glowed green for a few seconds, before the sparkles appeared as the sun's rays hit the surface.

"The Gem has taught the Thunder rangers that revenge is never the answer," Sensei continued "But there are still those who have yet to learn that lesson"

"He's not through with us is he?" Cam asked

"Lothor?" Sensei questioned "No, far from it I fear"

**xXx**

"Here you go," Shane spoke as he handed a girl a bag that he had just ringed up for her, she thanked him and walked out. Just as Dustin and the two Holloway sisters entered and approached him "Hey," he grinned "How'd the race go?"

"Could've been better," Kelly said, as she walked briskly into the back room as Abby followed her and headed up to the loft, when she returned Tori was beside Dustin and Shane. The red ranger patted the younger teens shoulder

"Well done on finishing the race," he grinned

"Thanks," she nodded; her tone disappointed "I can't believe Hunter and Blake blew us off like that! I thought they were ready...I _knew_ they were ready!"

Tori sighed "They have a reason for it," she told her friends

"What?" Abby asked "You've seen them?"

The blonde nodded

"Well, what happened?" Shane asked

Dustin nodded "Yeah, are they coming back?"

Tori took a deep breath "They're gone"

"Gone? Where?" Shane asked

"Not sure," Tori answered "They just told me to say goodbye"

Dustin and Shane exchanged looks as Abby and Tori sighed at the loss of the Thunder Rangers. Tori because of how much she liked Blake and Abby because...well, she didnt really know, but all she did know was she was gonna really miss Hunter. But she couldn't explain why.

**xXx**

The Thunders were walking along the beach heading towards the mountains beyond.

"So how long do you think we'll be gone?" Blake asked

"Why?" Hunter asked "You got a reason to come back?"

Blake looked at him with a knowing expression "We both do"

* * *

**A/N: Aww, bless poor little Abby's heart. Will she learn to forgive and forget in the time that Hunter is gone? Or will she hold a grudge until she sees him again? And what will happen when she does? Keep tuned.**

**Anyway, I wanted to get this out to you now, and to tell you, that I don't know if there will be an update tomorrow (there might be, keep an eye out) but college starts up for me again, so updates may be slow. But I will keep you updated on what's happening. Promise.**

**Other than that, leave us a review. Thanks.**

**Review (Cookies anyone? You see that button that says 'Review this chapter?' click it! You'll find your cookies on the other page) xD**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated on 06 Sep. 10 at 03:17AM_


	6. Flower Power

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: College was BORING today, should have stayed in bed!**

* * *

**Flower Power**

* * *

Abby grinned as her skateboard hit the ground as she landed on it after jumping in the air and spinning it around, around her skated Shane as Dustin filmed them using Cam's night vision camera. He was doing an excellent job as cameraman as he made various sound effects along with moving the camera as he followed the two skaters around the park.

"Can we go now please?" Tori shouted from the van behind her friends "I've got homework to do! And Sensei is gonna freak if he finds out we're out this late!"

"Come on Tor," Shane shouted back "Five more minutes!" he turned to Dustin "Come on dude, I nearly landed it!"

Abby nodded "Please Tori!" she whined "I don't wanna go home yet!"

It had been several weeks since Hunter and Blake had left and the young teen had been doing alot more of her hobbies, so that she wouldnt be thinking about the giant blonde that she was used to seeing. Although she hadnt visited the track or actually gone out on her Dirt bike since he had left, this also worried Kelly because Abby _never_ missed a chance to ride her bike at the track. But whenever the red head asked her sister what was going on, Abby avoided the subject and Kelly had to get the low down from Dustin or Tori. ("You can't throw away Motocross just because Hunter left") Kelly had stated, but Abby had blocked her out at the mention of the older Bradley boy.

As much as she missed him; Abby also hated him. She still hadnt forgiven him and Blake for lying to her friends and using Tori to find Ninja Ops, and she sure as hell hadnt forgiven Hunter for the beating he had given her before _and_ after he had found out she was the Snow ranger.

"ABBY!" Shane's voice suddenly cut through her thoughts, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her across the park and past Tori's van, Dustin was following behind them with the video camera; but the white ranger had no clue as to what was going on.

"Where we going?" she asked

But no one answered her as they continued to run.

Kelzaks who had interrupted the two skaters' video were digging small holes in the ground near the children's play area, "Perfect..." a monster purred from the bushes as she watched them work. Just then the Rangers arrived.

"Hey!" Tori yelled "We heard there was a garden party!"

Abby nodded "Yah! And we're total Party Animals!"

"And we're really bummed we weren't invited!" Dustin popped his collar

"You mind if we crash?" Shane asked smirking.

The Kelzaks did a weird dance before bouncing away, "Ready?" Shane asked,

"Ready!" the other three responded

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Snow Storm! Ranger Form!"

The rangers Ninja streaked in front of the Kelzaks and started fighting them off

"Don't they know it's a school night?" Tori asked

"I don't think they care," Dustin answered her, kicking another way

"Kelly is so gonna kill me if im not home, in like the next half hour!" Abby said, as she punched a few more away.

"Lets make this quick," Shane shouted, before a vine crept up and wrapped around his leg. "Huh? Whoa!" he shouted as he was pulled towards a flower monster.

"Shane!" Abby shouted, as she moved forward by was stopped by more Kelzaks.

"Look what I've got!" the monster said in a feminine voice

"Hey watch the suit bud!" Shane argued

"Its Flora Bendacus" The flower monster corrected

Shane snickered "Nice name. Parents didn't like you much, huh?" he shook free of her grasp and aimed a kick at her but she transported to a different spot. He aimed another kick but she disappeared again. He aimed another punch and she reappeared, firing lasers at him.

"Shane!" his friends shouted. They ran to help him, Abby jumping over him as she struck a defensive pose in front of him.

"I hope you don't have allergies. Rrrrrrrr." She growled. She sprayed them with pollen; it exploded on the rangers, sending them flying backwards and onto the ground.

"Whoa, that flower is nothing to sneeze at" Shane commented shaking his head

"Time to make like a tree and leaf" Flora said disappearing

"She's getting away!" Dustin shouted as they got to their feet and started to run after her. Their morphers all beeped.

"_Rangers my father would like a word with you_" Cam said through the morphers

"Busted!" Abby complained

_-Scene-_

"Aww man, I can't believe we got stalked by celery" Dustin joked

Cam held his hand out for his camera and Dustin handed it over.

"Here's a thought," he accused "maybe you're not getting enough sleep"

"I must see those seeds," Sensei said "We will discuss why you were out so late on a school night another time"

"I'd hate to be in you're skate shoes" Cam said to Shane

"Dude, shouldn't you be cleaning some ancient scrolls or something?" Shane asked, annoyed. Abby frowned at him, and placed her hands on his arm to calm him down. They really didnt need an argument right now.

Sensei, poked the shell of the seeds with his staff, letting off a disgusting smell, which caused everyone to wrinkle their noses and cover their mouths.

"Dude!" Dustin complained

"That's some serious stank, man" Shane said

Tori wrinkled her nose then smiled "Smell's like Dustin, after Ninja training"

"Hey!" Dustin said, before laughing "yeah it does"

"Sensei what are those things?" Shane asked

"Im not certain," Sensei answered "I have an acquaintance, Dr. Bedlam; he is an expert in exotic plants. In the morning you must visit him at his botanical laboratory"

"Why, don't I go?" Cam asked "This may require someone who actually has a clue about botany"

"Dude, just so you know," Shane said, clapping him on the shoulder "not a very good pick up line"

"That's enough" Sensei said "All of you return home, you must be alert for tomorrow"

The rangers nodded, and all left.

**xXx**

Tori pulled up in her van with Dustin, Shane and Abby, sitting alongside her. As Tori switched off the engine Abby looked up at the lab, just in time to see Cam walk out.

"Hey, is that Cam?" she asked

The others looked up in surprise

"Dude, when was the last time you saw Cam leave Ninja Ops?" Dustin asked

"Should we call Sensei and see what's going on?" Tori asked, Shane shook his head

"No, no, no" he said "not yet. You two go and talk to the plant guy. And Abby and I will follow those Cam, make sure he doesnt get into trouble"

The others nodded and jumped out of the van, Abby and Shane following Cam into the woods as Dustin and Tori entered the Lab.

_-Scene-_

Dustin and Tori made their way into the botanist lab and looked around. They came to the back and saw two people in lab coats.

"Excuse me," the Blonde said politely "we're looking for Dr. Bedlam"

The two turned around, showing themselves to be Marah and Kapri in disguises. Marah had short brown hair and was wearing weird magnifying glasses, on her head and Kapri was supporting short boy hair and a moustache with glasses.

"Dr, Bedlam, is a little tied up right now" Kapri stated "but we'd be happy to help. Im Professor Treelove and this is my assistant –"

Marah cut her off, sticking her hands out and shaking the three ranger's hands "Miss Roots. Flora Roots"

Dustin looked around "You know my friend is vegetarian and she would freak if she saw this place" he said, referring to Abby.

Tori pointed at a yellow and orange flower beside her "Whats this?" she asked curiously

"This is a blossom," Marah explained with a little two much excitement "It's used for perfume. You want to smell?"

Dustin started to lean forward, but Tori stopped him "Hey! Wait a minute! I know you two! Your-" she was cut off as a puff of green smoke came out of the plant, the three rangers fell to the ground, asleep.

"Nighty night, sleep tight." Marah said "don't let the evil space Ninja's take over the world while you're too tired to fight!"

"Don't talk okay?" Kapri said looking at her sister, as if she was an idiot "just don't"

Flora Bendacus walked in looking at the rangers and two girls "Lothor said you two were hopeless. Handle these sleeping beauties while I go tend to my children" she ordered and walked away, leaving the two girls to tie the rangers together with thick vines.

_-Scene-_

Cam had just finished his hike up to the Turner Springs, he didnt notice Shane and Abby following, rolling behind the trees carefully watching him. He finally made it to the springs; Cam hopped up onto a fallen log over the spring. Abby frowned as she and Shane came to a stop near the spring and watched as Cam lowered a test tube bottle into the water.

"What's he doing?" she asked, pressed against Shane's back and resting her chin on his shoulder

Shane tensed slightly at her close proximity and willed himself _not_ to look around at her, because he had a good idea of how close she really was "Dunno," he answered, shrugging and causing her had to bob up and down in the same motion. She giggled under her breath at the motion.

"That should be enough" Cam murmured, pulling the bottle back up to them and corking it, and opening his backpack and placed it in carefully. Kelzaks then appeared either side of the log.

Cam panicked as he looked around him, the Kelzaks came in closer and Cam jumped from the log and landed on the land a few feet away from them, the log bounced slightly and the Kelzaks tumbled backwards into the water.

Abby laughed, pointing at the Kelzaks "Guess not everyone's light on their feet" she stated, pointing at he Kelzaks from over Shane's shoulder. Watching closely the two Rangers gaped in awe at how well Cam handled the Kelzaks. "I wanna fight!" she bouncing on the spot before jumping through the trees and taking out as many Kelzaks as she could; soon Shane joined them and the three went back-to-back.

"What are you doing here?" Cam asked

Shane snorted "Good question," he retorted "you first"

They all separated, Abby flipping over the Kelzaks, so she was near the water's edge, she sweeped at their feet, before flipping over them once more and kicking them backwards into one another. They disappeared before they hit the ground.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Shane asked, as Abby returned to his side

"I grew up at the Ninja Academy," Cam retorted "Do the math"

"Hey, I just didn't know you had it in ya" Shane said,

"There's a lot you don't know about me Shane" Cam answered "I've got to get these samples back to Ninja Ops"

Abby frowned as she looked between the two boys, _Oh, rivalries already?_ She thought

"What are you gonna tell Sensei?" Shane asked

"Don't worry about my father, I'll handle him" Cam responded

Shane made a funny noise "No one handle's the Sensei," he told Cam "You should know that better than anyone"

"Look, I gotta go" Cam sighed, "See ya later" and he left. Leaving the two friends alone beside the spring.

Abby frowned and looked up at Shane "What was that about?" she asked

"I dunno," he shrugged, before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and the two Ninja Streaked back to the centre of town, and hurried into Storm Charges; half expecting to find Tori and Dustin waiting for them. When they didnt, they guessed they had returned to Ninja Ops. They couldnt still be at the lab.

_-Scene-_

Tori and Dustin were just waking up in the greenhouse and noticed their hands were tied together, by vines "Oh this is what happens when you play with you're food!" Dustin complained

"Relax," Tori told him "I think I can get us out of here!" she focused her mind on a little fountain in the middle of the greenhouse and made a beam of water rise into the sunlight. The light was directed at the vines...or what was suppose to be the vines

"Ow!" Dustin yelled, squirming beside her "Hot! Hot!"

Tori laughed "Sorry," she apologized "Just needs a little adjustment..." she adjusted the beam to go higher and the light burned right through the vines.

_-Scene-_

"You deliberately went against my wishes by going off on your own" Sensei said, when his son had returned to Ninja Ops "Im terribly disappointed in you, Cam"

Cam walked over to the seeds and placed the water down "How did you know?" he asked, turning to his father

"Im a Ninja Master and your father" Sensei told his son "Not a good combination if you're trying to pull a fast one." He sighed "Son, I always knew this day would come, it's in you're blood"

"I've got nothing against Shane or Tori, or Dustin" Cam said "and I certainly can't judge Abby. They've come a long way, but I know I can help. But not just in here, but out there too."

"As a Power Ranger, perhaps?" Sensei asked

"Yes," Cam sighed "as a Power ranger. I don't see why you can't –"

"Cam! You could be the bravest ranger of them all," Sensei said with a hint of pride.

"Then why didn't you choose me?" he asked

"I'm forbidden by a promise I made many years ago"

"A promise?" Cam asked "to whom?"

"When you're mother fell ill, I swore to protect you from harm. She knew all too well, that a Ninja's life is one of danger"

Cam forced a laugh "You made that promise when I was a defenceless child"

"There is nothing more sacred than a promise to a loved one" Sensei spoke

"Mother would want this for me!" Cam argued "She would want me to fulfil my potential"

"Unfortunately, we will never know" Sensei said "Im sorry"

Cam turned away and walked off; unaware that the seeds had found the water he brought back and was drinking it.

_-Scene-_

"Almost there!" Tori said as the light cut through the last thread of the vines

Dustin sighed as his hands came free "'Bout time!" he complained, rubbing his wrists.

"I'll take that as a thanks!" Tori retorted, as the two started to crawl on the floor

"You know what I meant!" Dustin told her "Let's just get out of her!" he added "Sensei needs to know about this freak plant thing A.S.A.P" they turned the corner as they heard muffled cries from the closet.

"Do you hear that?" Tori asked, Dustin nodded, and carefully she got to her feet and hurried to a near-by closet where the sound seemed to be coming from. She pulled the door open, and Dr. Bedlam came into view, he was covered from head to toe in vines.

"Oh, that must be Dr. Bedlam" Dustin stated

"You figured that out?" Tori asked

"No, actually" Dustin said "I just read it on his name tag"

"Just get him down"

"Uh, right" Dustin said, turning and grabbing a pair of plant cutters and aiming for the main vine.

"No there!" the blonde shouted, but it was too late. Dustin cut the vine and poor Dr. Bedlam came crashing to the ground.

"Dude!" Dustin exclaimed "I am so sorry"

"A terrible creature is growing a Sudima plant in my basement!" he exclaimed

Tori and Dustin frowned in confusion; what the hell was a Sudima plant?

"Okay, huh, go get help" Dustin said, pointing to the door. Once the Dr, had gone, the two rangers hurried to the door leading to the basement. They carefully walked down the stone steps, to a huge stone bath, the water inside it bubbled.

Down in the basement, the foul smell from Ninja Ops reached the two rangers "Dude its that smell again!" Dustin whispered holding his nose

"It some sort of nursery," Tori explained looking at the plant growing in the water

"Oh man! What would grow in that water! It is gnarly!"

Flora jumped in behind the rangers "Greetings!" she said in her high pitched voice "Those are my children!" she exclaimed "So you might wanna back off before I put my petals to your medal!"

"Dustin!" Tori suddenly shouted as the roots started to move around hers and Dustin's feet "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" the teens yelled. When they were morphed they realized the vines were already growing around them

_-Scene-_

"Hurry Cam!" Sensei told his son

"Let me go!" Cam said "I can help"

"No," Sensei ordered "send Shane and Abby"

"Cam for Shane!" Cam said over the intercom, connecting the morphers together and to the communication system at Ninja Ops "Cam for Shane!"

_-Scene-_

Abby who was working the shop floor looked up as she walked past Shane carrying an armful of clothes, he was standing leaning against the wall watching her "What?" she asked, his staring was making her nervous.

"Nothing," he answered, shaking his head "Was just thinking"

She gave him a strange look "First Dustin and now you," she joked "What is this world coming too!"

"Haha," the red ranger mocked "You'll be next"

"Nuh-ah!" she shook her head "I don't think! I just run into problems and hope for the best! You of all people should know that!"

He chuckled and nodded, before his morpher beeped and the two crowded around one another.

"_The others are in trouble_" Cam said, Shane nodded

"Abby and I are on it," he stated

"We are?" Abby frowned, before squeaking as Shane pulled her into the changing rooms, the two disappeared behind separate curtains and pulled them closed, before morphing "Snow Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

And Ninja-streaking from the store as not to be seen, the two were gone. Kelly huffed as she stood at the counter; she had seen her sister and Shane disappear into the changing room and she knew that her sister was off to save the world once more. Unknown to the Wind Rangers, Abby had already spilled their secret to Kelly; but the red head had been sworn to secrecy. Not that she would spill the secret to the world, what kind of big sister did Abby take her for?

_-Scene-_

Reaching the destruction they saw what kind of trouble Dustin and Tori were really in "Guys!" they yelled

Tori was hanging in the air and being bounced around by the plants "Oh, hey Shane. Hey Abby" she said, when she saw her two friends on the floor

"How's it hanging?" Abby asked giggled

"Any day now!" Dustin retorted

"On it!" Shane said "Hawk blaster" he fired at the vine holding Tori, it made a dent then it regenerated "What?" he asked

Abby stepped forward "My turn! Ice Crossbow!" she commanded. A bow appeared in her hands in a puff of white snow, on the top was an arrow made entirely of solid ice. She placed her finger over the firing trigger and pressed it as the arrow soared through the air and hit the vine holding Dustin. But the arrow shattered on impact with the tough and thick vine. "Not even a dent!" she frowned, before yelling as a huge vine shot out and hit both her and Shane.

They rolled on the ground and Shane lifted his wrist with his morpher "Cam! We're in trouble here!"

_-Scene-_

"Shane and Abby are down!" Cam said

A vine came out of nowhere and grabbed Sensei, pulling him away from the super computer. Cam turned only to see a vast mass of vines overtaking Ninja Ops. He ran forward to try and fight them off, "these are some vicious vines" he shouted, he returned to the computer to read up quickly on the vines "It says here, unless Abby and Shane destroy the primary plant, we wont be able to stop any of its offspring" A vine shot forward and grabbed his hand, but he shook it off and smacked it away "I've been working on some updates to increase the strength in the Ninja Sword's. Prepare to download"

_-Scene-_

Shane pressed a button on his Ninja Storm and it turned slightly blue "One chopped celery coming up!" he said. And he jumped into the air as Abby watched from the ground. He started cutting all the while chanting "She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, and she loves me not" he flipped back to the ground and the flower exploded. Tori and Dustin crashed to the ground.

"_Good job Shane_" Cam said "_Is everyone okay there?_"

Abby nodded "We're okay!"

The flower monster ran out of the lab fuming.

"You destroyed my plants!" she squealed "that bums me out!"

The rangers turned and fell into fighting stances. Together the four rangers circled the flower monster; they Ninja streaked off to a factory and started fighting the flower plant. The Winds jumped forward and slashed at the flower, she simply spun around and slashed them, causing them to fall to the ground. She wrapped a vine around Shane's waist.

"You really get wrapped up in your work don't you?" the flower asked sarcastically. She tossed Shane over into the other Wind rangers, knocking them down once more; she then released the Red ranger.

"Back off!" Abby shouted, as jumped forward, slashing at the monster with her Snow Staff.

The flower monster blocked and threw her to the ground and then shot pollen at them that exploded. The ranger suits fell to the ground.

"Huh?" Flora said "Whoa that was freaky!"

Abby and Dustin came swinging in seconds later, and slashed at Flora with their Ninja and Snow staff's. Tori then appeared and slashed with her own Ninja Sword. Flora stumbled and rolled across the floor away from the four rangers.

"Let's put it together!" Shane shouted, Abby ducked behind her friends.

"Fire!"

The flower monster exploded and seconds later grew taller "Wow! That's some fertilizer!" She shouted, now twenty stories high and looming over them

"Cam we need the Zords!" Shane said through his morpher, and the Zords appeared, leaving Abby on the ground to watch them. "This wont take long," Shane added "Lightening Megazord!"

"You don't scare me!" the Flower monster said

"How about this? Ramp attack!" a giant ramp appeared in the sky for the Megazord to roll down. It slashed the flower monster and she went flying.

"You know it!" Shane answered "Power Disks locked and dropped!"

"Serpent Sword" the Wind rangers yelled "One to the Power of three"

Three Wind Megazord's appeared, obviously clones

"Serpent Sword" they all shouted "Triple Strike!"

They slashed the flower and it exploded.

_-Scene-_

"Oh come on Sensei," Shane pleaded

"We'd never have found those seeds if we hadn't been out late" Tori reasoned

"I've taken that into consideration" Sensei said "None the less, breaking the rules cannot go unnoticed. Everyone 10 mile jog, please"

"What?" Tori cried "But its cold out!" she grumbled.

"Come on guys!" Abby cried happily as she took off out of Ninja Ops at top speed

The three Wind Rangers huffed and followed her.

"Ten miles in the freezing cold?" Tori pouted

Cam laughed as they watched them walk away.

"I said everyone" Sensei repeated, looking at his son

"Me?" Jenna asked "What did I do?"

"Besides disobeying a direct order and sneaking out, fighting Kelzaks" Sensei told him.

"How old does someone have to be do whatever they want?" Cam asked

"No one has ever lived that long Cam" Sensei said "Now go. When you return we will discuss you future training"

Cam stared at his father and smiled "Future training?" he asked "but what about your promise?"

"There are other ways beside that of the Ninja," Sensei spoke

Cam beamed and he turned and hurried out of Ninja Ops following his friends, one of which was already miles ahead of the others, and not just running but bouncing all over the place, while Tori, Shane and Dustin glared at her ability to ignore the cold.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Yup, another update. Early this time, mostly because I was out of college at 1:00PM, back in me house 20 minutes later. :P Anyway, I was going to ignore this chapter but I couldnt think of a filler and I didnt want to jump straight into 'Return of Thunder' so I decided to do 'No Where to Grow' enjoy.**

**Review (Please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 06 Sep. 10 at 04:44PM_


	7. Torn Emotions

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: The moment of truth! Can Abby handle seeing Hunter again? Just when she has finally realized that he **_**isn't **_**coming back? Let's find out!**

* * *

**Torn Emotions**

* * *

It had already been several months since Hunter and Blake had taken off, and within those several months things had been pretty quiet. Not many monsters had attacked the city, Dustin and Abby had only been called away from work once or twice but they had always returned, every night the Holloway sisters talked about that day and every night Abby told her sister in detail of the battles that had happened. Kelly was really interested in knowing the details of the battle and she was rather glad that Abby trusted her enough to tell her the secrets of what had been going on, it was her own little way of keeping an eye on her sister even when she couldnt. Abby had also spilled the secret about the Wind and Thunder rangers' secret identity, but had sworn her sister to secrecy after realizing her mistake.

Now it was at least 4 months after the Bradley brothers had taken off, and Kelly and Abby were expecting someone rather special to visit them; that's why the two of them were no where near the shop at this particular moment but in fact at the airport waiting for the plane from Boston to land, when it did, the hyperactive teen jumped up onto a nearby chair and scanned the surrounding crowd that had de-planed for the familiar sight for sore eyes. When she found him, she grinned and let out a childish scream before blowing past other travellers and into the arms of an older gentleman who chuckled and lifted her off her feet as he hugged her

"DADDY!" she exclaimed loudly, not caring of the disapproving looks she was receiving from surrounding people

Adam Holloway chuckled as he hugged his youngest daughter; although she was adopted, from the moment she had entered his home he had treated her like a real daughter. "Abby!" he smiled, looking down at her "How are you princess?" he asked

"Im perfectly perfect!" Abby grinned, as she pulled away and allowed Kelly to hug her father

"Hey Kel-Bel" Adam smiled, hugging his eldest daughter

Kelly grinned "Hey dad," she smiled, before looking across at Abby "You think you could keep it down? I could hear you from all the way over there"

"Where?" Abby asked

"There!" Kelly pointed to her previous spot

Abby frowned "You're not over there," she stated "You right there!" and she poked her sister in the shoulder "See!"

"Ow," Kelly said, poking her younger sister back. Abby shrieked and ducked behind her father.

"Help!" she cried "She's going to eat me!"

Kelly shook her head and looked around her father at her sister, "I wouldnt want to eat you, don't know what you taste like" she retorted, with a small smile. She was used to Abby acting like this, it was apart of her personality that made her fun to be around.

"You will never find out!" Abby responded, before grabbing her father's hand "Come on! We got the loft all sorted out for you're arrival. I did most of it, Kelly was being lazy"

The red head gasped "Excuse me!" she exclaimed "Who was the one sitting in front of the TV, channel surfing with popcorn and a litre of coke-cola beside her? Hmmm?"

"Uh..." Abby looked guilty before grinning "Tori?" she asked, jumping up and bounding out of the airport doors towards the Storm Charges van.

Adam shook his head at his youngest daughter it was hard to believe she was 17 at times; he then looked down at Kelly "Nice to see something's never change"

"Dad, you've only been gone since January," Kelly spoke "It's now April! God only knows what she'll be like by her 18, and that 3 months away"

Adam nodded "I get you're point" he smiled "She still taking her medication?"

Kelly nodded "Every morning. She knows she's not allowed to leave the loft until she takes it, whether it's dissolved in her drink or whether she takes it as whole tablet. Either way, she knows the rules"

"Good,"

And the three Holloways clambered into the Storm Charges van as Kelly pulled out of the Airport car park and headed back towards the store.

**xXx**

While Abby and Kelly were out for the day, Tori had borrowed Dustin bike to go riding and bumped into an old friend; after learning some interesting news she had retreated back to Ninja Ops to discuss it with the rest of her team; Cam had wanted to call Abby but Dustin had explained how her father was in town and that she hadnt seen him in over three months. Therefore it was only the Wind Ninja's at the Ninja Ops discussing the idea.

Tori was standing inside Ninja Ops, facing Shane, Dustin, Cam and Sensei as she explained to them what Blake had said to her.

"I don't buy it," Shane said "I mean, why would Chubo suddenly decide to turn good?"

"I must agree with Shane" Sensei agreed "it sounds far too convenient"

"Hunter and Blake said they were going to check it out" Tori recited "Even if they get onto the ship they won't attack until they can bring us in for back-up"

"Good, then that gives us time" Dustin said

"Time for what?" Tori asked

"For you to fix my bike, Miss-freestyle-no-hand-landing" Dustin reminded her

Everyone laughed

"It wasn't that bad," Tori said "I just took a little spill"

"The fenders facing backwards" Dustin pointed out, and Shane nodded seriously, but amusement danced in his eyes and gave away his true expression

"Alright!" Tori caved

**xXx**

After making it back to Storm Charges, Abby flew up to the loft as her father followed after her; while Kelly relieved Dustin of his duty on the register and just watched as he floated between customers helping them out; she could hear walking around upstairs and knew that it Abby and her father. She smiled, maybe having her father around for a while would take Abby's mind off of Hunter and he would revert her back to her usual happy-go-lucky self, like she had done when she met him off the plane. Some may have said that Abby was childish, or that she acted 7 years old instead of 17. But the older red head couldnt have cared less, as long as her sister was happy and not depressed. A depressed Abby was not fun.

But that world of Kelly's crashed as two familiar boys stepped back into her store; Hunter and Blake! The red head sighed, what was it with these guys? Did they have a thing about upsetting those around them, abandoning them for months at a time and then suddenly popping back up? She watched the closely as they stood around, nodded in acknowledgement of her presence, but didnt speak to her or anything. Hunter didnt even ask if Abby was around; which Kelly found strange considering last time he was around, it seemed he couldnt keep his eyes off of her little sister. Just then, none other than the leading representative; Roger Hannah entered her store. Kelly gaped, before composing herself and walking around the counter, until Blake and Hunter reached him first.

He shook hands with both boys before smiling at Kelly, who threw caution to the wind and approached him too "Roger Hannah," she smiled at her "Kelly Holloway"

"Holloway," Roger mused "Any relation to Abby Holloway?" he asked

Kelly nodded "My sister," she smiled

"Great. Is she here?"

"I'll just go get her," Kelly nodded, before disappearing into the back room and shouting upstairs to Abby; "Roger Hannah is out there, he wants to see you"

Abby gaped at her older sister "You're not pulling my leg are you?" she asked, wondering if Kelly was messing around

"No," Kelly shook her head, but before she could warn Abby about Hunter and Blake being out there, the younger teen was running out onto the shop floor. She stopped dead however, just short of the counter as her gaze fell on a familiar sight. Her eyes narrowed and despite the anger that flared inside her at the sight of the Bradley brothers, her heart rate increased at the sight of Hunter back at Storm Charges; just like old times.

Abby turned to her sister "You didnt tell me _they_ were here!" she sneered in the Thunder brothers direction

"You didnt give me the chance," Kelly defended "But go on! Ignore them and find out what Roger Hannah wants"

Abby sighed, turned away from her sister and practically stalked towards the three guys in the corner; when she got closer, she put on a fake smile for the Bradley Brothers, and resisted the urge to tear them apart right there and then. "Roger Hannah," she smiled at the five times Moto-champ "Abby Holloway"

"It's nice to meet you," Roger said to her, as he saw Kelly go back to helping a customer, who was ready to make a purchase. She rung him up, but kept a careful eye on her sister and the two brothers, who had caused so much hurt and pain the past couple of months.

_How dare they turn back up!_ Kelly growled mentally, as she watched Roger Hannah smile at the three teens, before walking away. Passing Dustin as he did so, the second Roger had left so did Abby. "What did he want?" Kelly asked, as her sister jumped up onto the ledge behind her and the counter.

"Wanted me, Hunter and Blake to consider riding for Factory Blue," Abby explained with a grin "Can you believe it!" she squealed, as she was then pulled backwards off of the ledge and looked up to see her father grinning down at her "Dad!" she exclaimed, as he pushed her back up and she turned to lean against the wall as she crossed her legs allowing her father to lean beside her.

Adam grinned "Factory Blue, eh?" he asked

Abby nodded as she looked out over the shop floor to see Dustin talking to Hunter and Blake, she dropped down from beside her father and approached her friend as Hunter growled at Dustin and turned to leave "Hey, do you guys want to hang? We just go those new rubber stop triple clamps in" Dustin said, stopping them

"We'll pass!" Blake said, a little too cold, and he and his brother left

Dustin called out to them, but Abby shook her head "Let them go!" she told the Yellow ranger "Who wants them around here anyway!"

"But don't you think we have some stuff we need to talk about?" Dustin asked

"I've got nothing to say to them!" Abby explained "Especially tall, cocky, and brooding!" she commented referring to Hunter.

Dustin frowned "I didnt tell you Tori met up with Blake, did I?" he asked

"Nope," Abby answered "Oh you could have also mentioned that Roger Hannah was looking for me! Thanks for the heads up!"

"My bad," Dustin murmured, before going onto explain that earlier when she was out picking up her father with Kelly; Roger Hannah had turned up at the store and asked for them and her. That had caused some deep buried feelings of Tori's to come alive again, and she had taken his bike to go riding because it brought her closer to Blake and made it feel like he was still around; despite breaking her heart. While she was riding, she had met up with him after he had freaked her out so bad she had hit a log and flew off the bike, breaking the fender on the bike, but she also managed to forgive him and invite him back. "And here was the only place I could think of that Roger Hannah could meet all three of you!"

"A little heads up would suffice next time," Abby responded "I don't wanna walk out into the store and come face-to-face with them! You know how I feel about them, Dustin!"

The boy in Yellow nodded and hugged her "Im sorry, Abs" he apologized "I didnt think..." he hesitated slightly "...uh, do you think you could forgive them?"

"No!" Abby declared, turning her back on her friend and heading towards Kelly just as her's and Dustin morpher beeped. She sighed and looked up at her sister "I'll be back as soon as I can"

Kelly nodded "Be careful!" she called after her sister as both Abby and Dustin took off out the door

"And where is she going?" Adam asked, curiously, turning to his eldest

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you" Kelly stated, shaking her head. But she knew that it was only a matter of time until her father found out the truth.

_-Scene-_

"Have they told you their plan?" Shane asked, blocking Tori's moves as the blonde launched punch after punch at him, forcing the Red ranger backwards

She shook her head "They said they'd let us know what happened," she replied, kicking him in the chest before aiming another punch "I trust them!" she grinned, before pushing him over.

"If them is Blake and Hunter," Dustin stated as he entered with Abby in tow "You may want to re-think that!"

"What's up?" Shane asked

Dustin shook his head "I don't know it was like Déjà-vu all over again!" he exclaimed.

Cam looked up from the library part of Ninja Ops "Technically, that's impossible Dustin" Cam told him

"Whatever man, Im telling you, these guys are suffering from a major brain fade, okay? It's like our little adventure in the Cavern of Lost Souls never even happened!" Dustin told them

"But I thought we were all cool" Tori wondered

Shane scoffed "Yeah, like those guys have ever been reliable"

"Speaking of reliable," Cam started; as he walked through the rangers to get to the computer "I think someone got up on the wrong side of the bed" he pointed at the screen as a giant snail chased some construction workers away from their work.

"Where does Lothor get these losers?" Shane asked

Tori glanced back at him "Do you want to say it? Or should I?" she asked, and they stepped away from Cam

"Ready?" Shane called as they fell into line

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Snow Storm! Ranger Form!"

They all morphed

"Power of..."

"Water!"

"Air!"

"Earth!"

"Snow!"

They called out their elements and took off for the construction site.

_-Scene-_

"I don't see anything," Shane stated as he and the others arrived outside the

"I'd hate to bring it up, but this is always how it starts!" Tori commented

Abby frowned "It does?" she asked, before the air become foggy and a foul smell reached their senses "What is that smell?" she asked

"It smells like something rotting," Dustin answered, before a giant claw came out of nowhere and hit the four rangers in the chest as sparks flew and they hit the ground.

"I rest my case," Tori stated

The four rangers scrambled to their feet and got ready to take on the snail; as the Thunders watched on from overhead. Hunter smirked before blasting the Rangers with a lightning strike.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Abby asked, looking around

"Hey!" a familiar voice reached her senses "Remember us?" it was Blake.

"You guys!" Tori yelled "What are you doing?"

The Thunders nodded at one another before joining the fight; Shane and Dustin vs. Blake as Tori and Abby vs. Hunter. But within seconds the Wind Rangers and Abby were on their knees as the Thunders attacked one after another with brutal affects; firing their weapons added to the pain as the four good rangers were thrown through the side of a building.

"Wait! Im just getting gassed up!" the snail yelled

Abby shook her head "I don't normally do this," she said "but - RUN!" and she bolted from the scene, further and deeper into the building. Shane, Tori and Dustin followed her. It was strange for them to see Abby running _away_ from a fight when normally she was running _towards_ the fight. The snail meanwhile, turned into a ball of gas and gave chase as the Thunders moved to follow but didnt get far as Blake fell to his knees holding his head.

"What's the matter?" Hunter asked

"I dunno," Blake said, holding his head as Hunter run back to his little brother

"You okay?" Hunter asked "C'mon lets go!"

Blake shook his head "I can't!" he yelled

_-Scene-_

Inside the building, the four rangers were still running away, trying to hide and get away from the monster and the Thunders; so far this day had gone from brilliant to worse, for Abby at the very least. "Where are we going?" Dustin asked

"Away from that stanky smell!" Shane replied

"Works for me!" Tori agreed

"You're not gonna get anywhere if you keep chatting!" Abby shouted over her shoulder as she run ahead of them.

Behind them was the snail "You can't run away from my furious fumes Rangers!" he laughed

The Rangers reached the end of a path and stood in front of a railing as the snail pushed them over; landing hard on the other side, the four friends rolled to their feet and watched as the Snail jumped down and blew some of it gas at them. Tori, Shane and Dustin locked their arms around Abby "Time for you to chill out!" the White ranger snapped at the monster as she and the others started to spin her around really fast, suddenly they became a Tornado, as it created energy and frost licked its way into the tendrils. The force of the wind pushed away the fog and the ice and snow pummelled the snail as it froze.

"Ninja Swords!" Shane yelled "Power Up!"

He slashed at the snail and the Wind rangers quickly assembled the Storm Striker; they fired and it hit the snail dead as the ice and frost melted but seconds later the monster exploded.

Seconds ticked by and the Snail then grew to epic proportions.

"Cam, you're thoughts?" Shane asked,

"Megazord?" Cam answered

"Excellent choice!" Abby grinned, Ninja streaking onto a rooftop near-by as she watched the Megazord battle. Soon the Thunder rangers joined the battle in their Megazord and Abby groaned _this is not going to end well_! The Winds took care of the monster before he started to emit a strange fog, and when the shell exploded it sent off orange rays which attached themselves to the two Megazord's

"Whats happening?" The Wind ranger shouted

"Not us!" The Thunder rangers yelled

Abby frowned as she watched the Megazord's shut down "Guys?" she asked into her morpher but there was no reply "Cam? You're thoughts?"

"_The Megazord's are offline!" _Cam announced "_There's no one on board!"_

"Are you able to locate the others?" Abby asked

"_No,_" Cam answered "_it's like they vanished into thin air! Like they were never even there_"

**xXx**

On a deserted beach, in the middle of nowhere, Shane awoke. He was lying on a bunch of rocks; he had de-morphed, and shakingly pushed himself to his feet. He looked around, finding himself alone. Where were his friends?

Two puffs of yellow and blue clouds of smoke were near him.

"Hello?" Shane said "Guys?"

He got no reply

"WHERE AM I!" he yelled, to the heavens.

* * *

**A/N: As most of Ninja Storm stories; Abby did not follow her friends to the island. In my 'Phoenix Series' Sabrina didnt go with them straight away either she flamed to them in the second chapter of 'Return of Thunder' but the question is, does Abby go to the island this time? Keep tuned to find out.**

**Oh, I didnt know the name of Kelly's father so I just randomly made one up.**

**Review (thanks)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 07 Sep. 10 at 00:57AM_


	8. The Big Freeze

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**_ So does Abby go to the island? Or not?_

**Author's Note: **_I do not own Power Rangers; wish I did. But sadly I don't all copyrights goes to Disney. I do however; own Abby and any other OC's that make an appearance. Enjoy._

* * *

**The Big Freeze**

* * *

_"It doesn't happen to often, but here in Blue Bay Harbour, the weather has become the news. A cold front is gripping the city –"the news anchor man said on the TV._

Abby was deep in thought as she paced back and forth in front of the table behind Cam at Ninja Ops, on the mainframe he was watching the news as snow...yes, snow had started to fall in California. It was a big surprise as it had taken the weather network by storm, not only was the weather usually not the main topic but to have snow in one of the hottest places of the world, where it was also to likely to fall was a big surprise. But the weather wasnt on Abby's mind, no the Rangers were. She had just returned from downtown after watching the Megazord battle between her friends, Blake, Hunter and a snail monster, the snail had exploded and suddenly both him and the five rangers had disappeared leaving behind two empty Megazords.

"No, kidding" Cam retorted, as he shivered in the cold air that was filling Ninja Ops

"_Causing an unprecedented shortage in the heating oil supply,"_ the report continued, before Cam switched it off.

Abby frowned and threw up her arms in frustration "I can't think of any place they could have gone!" she exclaimed "Cam! Tell me you have something, I cannot be the only ranger left!"

"Relax," Cam told her "We'll find the others!"

The younger teen groaned as she threw her head back and went back to pacing, before stopping and removing her cell phone from her pocket "Hello?" she asked, once she had answered. It was Kelly. "Uh, yeah, sure...I'll be there in a second" she then hung up and turned back to Cam "Kelly needs me back at the store; apparently since this cold front had set in, the place has been swamped with customers wanting warmer clothes. So im gonna go help her; since Dustin is out of reach. I'll come up with a reason to tell her, but keep me updated"

Cam frowned

"What?" Abby asked

"What happened to Hyperactive Abby?" he asked "You sounded so grown up then"

She grimaced "Really?" he nodded "Oh, Cam. Bring them back fast! This worrying is making me grow old!" she complained.

He chuckled "I'll call if I find anything, go"

"Thanks!" and she Ninja streaked out of Ninja Ops and back to the store.

_-Scene-_

**BEAT THE BIG FREEZE!**

The poster had been hung on the door to Storm Charges as the winter clothes had been pulled out and stocked up waiting for people to purchase, but they didnt come one at a time; they all came together. Kelly was swamped under customers as she groaned, when the temperatures had dropped at first she had thought it was Abby, because she was evidently a _Snow_ Ranger. But she was now starting to realize even if Abby did have the power to make it snow all over the city, she wouldn't be strong enough she was still new to this whole Ranger thing and was having difficulty controlling her Ninja Powers while in Ranger Form.

Dustin meanwhile, had failed to turn up for work after he had disappeared with Abby earlier; her sister was on her way back in but she hadnt said anything about bringing Dustin with her. Had something happened, to make him not answer his cell, something that Abby couldn't tell her about because she was in the presence of other the rangers or she was at Ninja Ops? Either way, she had some explaining to do if Dustin didnt turn up with her. A blur appeared outside the window and seconds later Abby entered the store alone. "Abby!" Kelly shouted over the noise, as her sister walked towards her "Where's Dustin?"

"About that," Abby hesitated "There's been a problem with you-know-what!" she said referring to the monster, seeing as they had a store full of customers. Kelly nodded in understanding "The others have someone disappeared!" she whispered.

"Disa -" Kelly started loudly but Abby slapped her hand over her mouth, the red head rolled her eyes, and pulled her sisters had away "What do you mean they've disappeared?"

Abby shrugged "Cam's gonna let me know if he finds anything," she explained "When I know, you'll know"

Kelly nodded before looking up as a young man broke the conversation she and Abby were having "Do you have these in another size?" he asked, holding up a pair of gloves "I can barely get my hands in them!"

Abby looked over the glove rack and shook her head "Their our only pair!" she stated, "Uh...how about..." she turned and grabbed a pair of Motocross gloves from the shelf behind her "Motocross gloves!" she suggested "They'll keep you warm and they look cool too!"

The customer looked reluctant, but nodded nonetheless; it was better than going empty and freezing. Kelly grinned "Great, Abs, you take care of him" she told her sister, "I've got Mr. One-million-sweaters"

Abby chuckled and rung up the guy's motocross gloves, she took his money and handed him his change as Kelly reappeared, the younger teen swapped places with her sister and hurried off to help a young woman who was trying to squeeze her son into a puffer jacket. "Try this one," she smiled, offering the woman a slightly large sized, deep blue puffer jacket. The woman smiled and tried it on her little boy.

"We'll take it!" the mother smiled gratefully "Thanks"

"No problem," Abby grinned, ushering her mother towards the counter "She'll be with you in two seconds," she added, seeing as Kelly was still ringing up another customer. The mother nodded, and Abby moved off to help another customer. _Why did you pick today to disappear, Guys?_ She thought as she and Kelly tackled the people and their freeze problems.

_-Scene-_

Back at Ninja Ops, Cam and his father were having trouble locating the Rangers; it had been at least an hour or two since Abby left and still nothing. The Water fall was frozen as the snow continued to fall outside.

"This is crazy!" Cam exclaimed "It's never been this cold here. We've broken every record since the weather service has existed". And he pulled a blanket around his arms as he sat at his computer chair.

Sensei was still dressed in his normal closed but was beginning to feel the temperature fall "Why couldn't I have been a long haired Peruvian guinea pig?" he questioned

"I've turned up the heat" Cam answered "but im worked about not having enough power to drive the search system"

"We have no choice Cam" Sensei said "We must find the rangers"

"I'll keep trying dad"

Hour's later ice was still forming all over Ninja Ops, in every corner of the room and even on the tips of Sensei's whiskers, Cam was still sitting at his computer a comforter over his shoulders and even Sensei was shivering.

"Bad news dad," Cam said "The temperature is dropping one degree every hour"

"It will quickly become impossible for us to sustain life" Sensei pointed out

"I tapped into a military satellite and found the disturbance traces back to an island in the middle of the South Pacific. It's a volcanic formation sinking at a rate directly proportionate to the dropping climate here" Cam explained

"So the islands submergence is causing the catastrophic weather change?"

Cam nodded in confirmation "Exactly. And I don't know of anyway to stop it"

"I fear the islands appearance and the ranger's disappearance is not a random event" Sensei said glumly

_-Scene-_

Kelly shivered as Abby handed her a puffer coat from the rack "Put this on," she told her older sister "You'll feel better"

"What about you?" Kelly asked

Abby shook her head "I can't feel anything!" she answered "I think im so used to cold weather; i've become immune to it or something."

Kelly shook her head and put on the coat as she checked the thermometer on the wall; the mercury inside had dropped again "Abs," she called startled, pointing at the device "The Mercury has dropped another degree since an hour ago!"

Looking around Abby turned her back on the store and huddled closer to Kelly as not to draw suspicion; and raised her morpher to lips. She motioned for Kelly to be quiet as she contacted Cam "Cam? Anything new?" she asked "The temperature here at the store is dropping one degree every hour!"

"_Its the same here Abs,"_ he answered her "_But I have found something. An island has risen in the sea somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. An island that has never been heard of before...Dad and I think that the islands appearance and the Rangers' disappearance -"_

"Is connected!" Abby finished

_"Yeah,"_ Cam confirmed "_I'll keep you posted"_

Abby nodded "Make sure you do," she closed the connection and turned to Kelly "I knew that battle wasnt going to end well," she murmured, turning back to the store. As she worked, Abby started thinking about what Cam had said about an island in the middle of the ocean that no one had ever heard of before. She frowned, she could have sworn she had read something about that before "Kel; I need to use the computer real quick!"

"Hurry up!" Kelly nodded, and Abby run into the back off and logged into a search engine as she typed in the required search words. The screen changed and Abby clicked on the first link as she read the text.

_I knew I read about an island..._ she thought "Borderco Island," she murmured, her eyes scanning the text; raising her morpher she quickly contacted Cam "I've found something"

_"What's that?"_ Cam asked

"The Island their on!" Abby stated "Its Borderco Island! The Island itself doesnt exist on any map, it rises from the sea every two hundred years or something. It messes with the weather as it -"

"_Sinks back into the ocean,_" Cam finished

Abby nodded "Yeah; how'd you know?"

"_I've traced the Rangers back to the very island; I didnt know the name or the legend or myth, or whatever it is. But the island is sinking at the same rate that the weather is dropping with us._"

"So what do we do?"

_"Find a way to bring them back!"_

Abby frowned "How?"

_"Im working on it,"_ Cam responded "_Be careful Abs"_

"You too" and she broke off the connection as she returned the store front and resumed helping Kelly.

_-Scene-_

By the end of the day; both Abby and Kelly were just about passed out, Abby was lying in the middle of the shop floor buried under a pile of clothes, her eyes closed as she resisted the urge to go to sleep. Kelly meanwhile was packing away the rest of the clothes including the ones Abby was using as a pillow and blanket "Abs," she called tiredly "Can you please -" she cut off as she heard Dustin's voice from the doorway.

"Hey, Kel..." the Yellow ranger had finally turned up.

Kelly glared from her position on the floor "Well, look what the cat dragged in" she said, closing up a box and sliding it away, before grabbing a new one.

"Kelly, we're really sorry" Dustin started "we were kinda stuck in the middle of no where"

"Really?" the red head snapped turning to Dustin "you couldn't call? Send a letter? E-mail?"

"If I could have," Dustin said "I would have"

The pile of clothes behind Kelly moved as Abby sat up shaking her head, her gaze landed on the three boys and her eyes narrowed "I thought I heard Dustin," she stated, shaking her head and getting carefully to her feet with the help of her sister, she approached her Earth Ninja friend and punched him in the shoulder "Where the hell have you been?" she demanded

"Ouch," Dustin winced holding his shoulder and looking down at the teen in front of him; it was always a wonder to him how someone so small could pack such a punch

"It wasn't his fault," Hunter interrupted "He was helping us out"

Abby turned her glare to him "Did I ask you to enter this conversation?" she asked, before turning back to Dustin as Hunter frowned at her cold attitude towards him.

"You gotta trust me, if there was anyways I'd have been here...im really sorry!" Dustin tried; but Kelly wasnt having any of it. Despite Abby telling her what had happened, she still needed to play along and pretend that she had no clue as to what was going on. Grabbing all the extra clothes that Abby had spread further around the room after she had gotten up from underneath them.

"Dustin is telling the truth," Blake inputted "As for my brother and me, I know we've let you down a bunch of times. So we want to make it up to you"

"We promise" Hunter piped in "Anything"

Kelly and Abby exchanged looks, the younger Holloway sister shrugged and shook her head "It's you're call" she told Kelly

"Well, I could use some stock boys" Kelly responded

"Stock boys?" Hunter repeated

"Yeah, you know, opening boxes, stocking shelves, sweeping floors" Abby elaborated

Hunter shifted "I was thinking more along the lines of head mechanic –"

"We'll take it" Blake said, jarring his brother in the ribs, and speaking for the two of them

"Good then you can start by helping us clean up this..." Abby started looking around at the shop floor "...mess" she frowned; she groaned and dropped down into the centre of the mess of clothes, scooped them up in her arms and threw them into the air "Its snowing clothes!" she grinned.

Kelly shook her head as she threw a rolled up t-shirt at her sister "Clean up!" she ordered

"Bossy!" Abby mumbled, throwing the shirt back at her sister "Im cleaning! Geeze woman!"

Dustin stood in front of the Thunder brothers, as they started to clean up. "We just got one more thing we have to take care of first" he said "Abby, come with us!"

"Do I have too?" Abby asked, groaning as she was pulled to her feet "I'd much rather stay here and have a clothes fight with Kelly"

Kelly glanced up at her sister "if you stay here you're helping me clean"

"Lets go!" the younger teen exclaimed, jumping to her feet and running for the door.

"Works everytime," Kelly chuckled, going back to work as Dustin, Hunter and Blake left the store after Abby.

_-Scene-_

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Shane said, as he stood around the table inside Ninja Ops with the others "Let me get this straight. After all we went through…you guys want to just walk away from being rangers?"

The Thunders were standing in front of them.

"We have too," Hunter said

"Lothor isn't going to let us rest until he destroys us" Blake said

"Join the club, dude" Dustin told him

"We can't risk anything happening to you because of us;" Hunter answered her "You're the only thing standing between Lothor and millions of innocent people"

"But you've been given a gift" Abby said "Isn't it your responsibility to use that gift?"

"Abigail is correct." Sensei spoke from the table "Hunter, Blake, Sensei Omino knew the Thunder Powers were meant for you. But I cannot force you to live up to your responsibility"

"So what do you guys say?" Shane asked, putting an arm around Tori, Dustin and Abby "You guys in or what?"

The Thunders looked a bit apprehensive; after everything that had happened they wanted to walk away, but Sensei had a point. It was a big decision; they would need to think about it.

* * *

**A/N: Another updated. Going to bed now though. Night.**

**Reviews (pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated on 07 Sep. 10 at 03:15AM_


	9. Chubo's Destruction

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_This chapter would have been out earlier but I needed to update another story of mine, but as I was typing out the chapter my Laptop to have a mood swing and suddenly shut down on me. But its behaving itself again (I dont know for how long) so Im taking full advantage to update. Enjoy._

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Power Rangers. Such a shame too because I would love to own Hunter (who wouldnt?) but no all rights goes to Disney. Anyway, on with the story._

* * *

**Chubo's Destruction**

* * *

Abby groaned as the sun's rays leaked through into her bedroom; thrown the open blinds on her window. _Im gonna kill you Kelly_ she thought darkly, as she buried her head under her pillow. It had only been a few hours ago that she had finally fallen to sleep having been awake most of the night. She didnt have nightmares, and she wasn't doing research on herself. No; this time the reason behind her stupid insomnia was the raised levels of dosage in her Medication for her ADHD. Yes, that was right, due to the fact that she had been bouncing more and more off the walls; Kelly had become concerned that her medication wasnt doing her any good and therefore contacted her doctor and requested a check-up. Immediately he had agreed that the dosage was too small and needed to be raised so now she was on a higher dosage than before and therefore had to suffer with the side effects which included - Insomnia. The inability to sleep at night.

Finally, giving up trying to go back to sleep the youngest Holloway rolled out of bed and landed on the floor with a thump; she picked herself up and trudged into the bathroom for her usual morning routine. Her body was aching from head to toe, and her eyes were starting to close ever so slowly. _God help me if Lothor attacks,_ she mused as she turned on the shower and peeled away her pyjamas before stepping under the hot water. She sighed in content as the boiling water hit her skin and she felt it tense before relaxing. 30 minutes later, she was showered and dressed, pulling a brush through her slightly damp hair and pulling it back into a low ponytail. Now finally ready to meet the new day, she grabbed her trainers from the side of the couch and pulled them on as she hurried down the stairs from the loft and into Storm Charges.

"This is the last of the new stuff," the first voice to meet her senses as she stepped out onto the shop floor was Hunters; he and Blake had been doing great since they had gotten the jobs as stock boys at Storm Charges, her attitude towards him since his departure and return had warmed slightly, but they weren't back to the same routine they had fallen into. He was still questioning why she was so uptight with him, but she refused to answer him and Dustin and Kelly had made the point that he had upset her at some point. But he couldnt figure out when or why she would be upset.

Kelly Holloway, looked around from her place at the front counter and smiled in satisfaction at the two Bradley Brothers hard at work "You guys are doing great," she told them "Keep it up and you'll never know" and with that she turned to walk away, smiling at her sister who she spotted instantly "Good morning sunshine!" she chirped

"You're awake!" Abby murmured "I hate you!"

The red head chuckled and hugged her sister "Love you too, princess" she teased, before walking into the back room as Dustin approached Abby and the Thunder brothers.

"Dude, you look like hell!" Dustin exclaimed, his gaze landing on the sleep deprived teen beside her

Abby covered her mouth as she yawned and glared at Dustin, who gulped and backed away her "Thanks! A girl really wants to hear that!"

"Sorry," he apologized before turning to Hunter and Blake "How's life in the work force?" he asked, high-fiving them both

"Its all good," Blake smiled, answering his friend

"Thanks, for hooking us up" Hunter said "We owe you one" and they both turned and headed for the door

"You want an easy way of paying me back?" Dustin asked, calling after them

The smiles fell from the brother's faces as they turned back to the two rangers behind them, Abby was sitting cross-legged on the front counter her head buried in her hands as Dustin grinned widely at them. Moving back, Hunter dropped his voice to a whisper "If it includes Morphers and Megazords, we're still thinking about it"

"I know the whole Sensei Guinea pig thing is a little out there," the Yellow ranger said, bring the boys in closer to him and Abby "but once you get passed the big teeth, the clothes and the talking; it's really not that unusual"

Abby frowned and glanced up "And what in our lives is not unusual?" she asked

"Look, it's not Sensei" Blake responded "It's just; it's a big decision. But we won't keep you hanging, okay?"

Dustin nodded "Cool. Hey we still riding later?" he asked, as the two brothers headed for the door once more

"Yeah," Hunter responded "After work; meet us at the beach"

"Cool,"

With the Thunder brothers gone, Dustin turned back to Abby who was tiredly rubbing her eyes which were red from the lack of sleep "Couldn't sleep?" he asked her. She nodded. "Kelly told me they up your medication; another side effect?"

"Yeah," she groaned "I don't know what im gonna do if Lothor attacks" she sighed "I feel like im gonna drop any second!"

"Go back to bed;" Dustin told her "We're fine down here. Kelly and I can cover your shift"

The younger teen smiled and slid off the counter "Thanks Dustin," she smiled, reaching up to kiss his cheek in a friendly manner, before heading back upstairs to rest. Not sleep. Just rest.

**xXx**

Loud thuds rang out throughout the whole of Ninja Ops as Shane kick-flipped his skateboard. Tori and Cam stood at the Mainframe, overlooking the schematics of the Thunder Megazord's.

"Im confused," Cam said looking up "does it now say Skate-Park outside the secret entrance?"

"Sorry," the red ranger apologized as Tori and turned back to the mainframe.

"Someone knew what they were doing when they built these Thunder Zords" Cam went on to say, "The technology's amazing"

"Yeah," Tori sighed "now all we need is someone to drive them"

"Blake and Hunter will follow their destiny," Sensei Watanabe said appearing at the edge of the computer "Whatever that maybe"

"That's weird," Cam breathed after a while

"What?" Shane questioned "finally find something that you can't figure out?"

The boy in green turned to look at the red ranger, as Tori smirked "No," Cam said defensively "I've scanned the Thunder Zords for damage, and I keep coming up with this non-functional retro fit"

"Could you repeat that with fewer syllables?" Tori questioned confusedly

"Well one piece doesn't have any purpose," Cam explained "but it is integral to the over-rall design – I just wish I knew what the deal was with it"

"Would that count as something you can't, figure out?" Shane asked, he just loved aggravating Cam. Tori bit their lower lips from the side, as the green clad boy threw Shane a dark look.

Things were starting out pretty normal at Ninja Ops.

**xXx**

"Hey Abs," Dustin called up the stairs to the loft, where the White ranger had retreated, he heard her call down to him and shook his head at the tiredness in her voice "You sure you want to come?" he asked "you sound shattered"

The White ranger appeared on top of the steps leading from the loft to the store, she was wearing her riding gear and carrying her helmet under her arms, but her eyes held that tired look and even Dustin mused that she looked ready to pass out. "No im fine..." she told him, although she didnt sound so sure "Lets go" and reaching for her bike, he grabbed her arm.

"You're too tired to ride!" he told her "But if you insist on coming, then you're riding with me!"

The girl frowned "But -"

"No," Dustin shook his head "I really dont think Kelly or you're dad wants to spend the evening at the Hospital because you've fallen asleep on your bike while out riding. That and I don't think, Hunter, Blake and I could handle watching you take a beating as you fall from said bike"

"Fine!" she grumbled "I just hope I can overcome these side effects too; their messing me around"

The Yellow ranger chuckled, before pulling her out of Storm Charges. The two waving to Kelly as they left. Pulling on her helmet and locking it in place, Abby clambered onto the back of Dustin and wrapped her arms around his waist. He started the engine of his bike and took off towards the beach.

Reaching the beach with seconds to spare, Dustin rode along the shore, in and out of the water; with Abby still on the back of him. "Hey, look!" Abby suddenly shouted over the noise, and she pointed over his shoulder at the two bikes in the distance "Its Hunter and Blake's bikes!" pulling up alongside the bikes the two friends removed their helmets as Abby slid off Dustin's dirt bike and walked around so she was standing in front of Hunter's "Their cold," she said, touching the engine "They've been here a while"

"This is too weird," Dustin mumbled, as he looked around.

Abby nodded as she also looked around for any sight of Blake and Hunter; they may not have been the reliable types, but they would _never_ leave their bikes. "Lets get back to Ops," she said, "Maybe Cam know's something"

"What should we do about the bikes?"

Abby looked thoughtful, before removing her phone from her pocket and calling Kelly. She told her sister in a low voice that she couldnt explain everything, but they had found Hunter and Blake's bikes at the beach, but no Thunder brothers. Half an hour later, Kelly was arriving at the beach and loading the two Dirt bikes into her van, before Dustin and Abby took off for Ninja Ops.

_-Scene-_

"Hunter and Blake aren't really the reliable kind," Shane said "but leaving their bikes? No way" he shook his head

"I don't know about you," Tori said "but I smell a rodent" she realized her choice of words and winced turning to her Sensei "No offence Sensei"

"None taken, Tori" the guinea pig answered "I too suspect foul play"

And it probably has something to do with this," Cam said from the mainframe, the others looked up and hurried to his side, the screen changed and it showed Chubo standing in the middle of the forest, chanting to himself "and im assuming he's not there for the scenery"

"I don't know dude," Dustin piped up "that place is kinda cool, especially this time of year"

The others gave him '_are-you-serious_' looks

"Right," the Earth ranger said nodding numbly, before he moved away from the mainframe along with the others, before they each morphed into their respective ranger suits.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" Shane, Tori and Dustin morphed into the Wind rangers

"Snow Storm! Ranger Form!" Abby morphed into the Snow Ranger.

_-Scene-_

"...Right on time," Chubo smirked, as he watched The Wind rangers and Abby arrive

"Where are our friends?" Abby demanded, as soon as they had arrived and she hopped off of Shane's bike; Cam still had to create her Tsunami Cycle. But it was in the works.

"Why don't you join them?" Chubo asked "There is room for four more inside"

"I think we'll pass," Shane responded "but thanks"

Chubo turned and pretended to cry "now you've hurt my feelings, but im not surprised how about some new playmates instead?" he asked "Kelzaks!"

The black and red freaks appeared in front of them all

Each of the four remaining rangers removed his or her special weapon and started to attack the Kelzaks that swamped them. They were cutting through them all like cutting through thin air. That was until Chubo spoke and more sprouted up all over the place.

"Whoa!" Abby yelped as the Kelzaks swamped her and her friends so that they were forced under the pressure, and unable to move, let alone fight.

"I'll handle this," Tori said, fighting off a group of Kelzaks and flipping backwards into a tree, she brought her sonic fin to her lips and spoke through it "Hey Kelzaks!" she said, the Kelzaks stopped their attacks on the other rangers and turned towards her "wave bye-bye now"

The black and red Kelzaks did exactly as she commanded and waved before disintegrating.

Abby gasped and rolled over onto her stomach and pushed herself up onto her feet, "Nice one, Tor" she yelled up at her blue ranger friend, as the Water ninja jumped back down from the tree and landed back beside them.

"Whoop-ti-do" Chubo said, as the Kelzaks disappeared

The Wind rangers pulled their weapons together and created the Storm Striker

"Storm Striker!" they chorused together

"How does this strike you?" Chubo asked, hitting his staff into the ground, before the giant one came down onto the rangers

"Whoa!" they all yelled, throwing themselves aside before they could get squashed

"Everyone okay?" Shane questioned

"Yeah," the girls answered

"I think so," Dustin answered

Shane's morpher suddenly bleeped and the other rangers turned to the red ranger

"_Guys, I've got a lock on Chubo's genetic encoding and found the routing system to the dimension in his pack. It's the key to releasing the Thunders_" Cam told them

Abby frowned "What did he say?" she asked

"No idea," Shane shrugged

"_To get Hunter and Blake out, you have to slash the tubing that is connected to his control panel on his chest, holding his back-pack_" Cam explained in a language they could understand.

"On it," the rest of the ranger said, before disappearing

"Hey?" Chubo questioned "where you going?" as they took off

Not running far, just enough to confuse Chubo; the four rangers doubled back as they attacked. Shane and Abby struck with their Ninja Swords and Snow Staff as Dustin and Tori moved in behind the two and attacked also with their Ninja Swords. They tubing on the front of Chubo's chest broke away and his back-pack crashed to the ground and snapped open releasing two separate coloured blurs; that represented Hunter and Blake.

_-Scene-_

"We're back," Hunter said as he looked down at himself, after he had been released from Chubo's dimension "That was weird" he murmured

"Yeah," Blake agreed

"Hey," said a familiar voice from behind; and the two brothers looked up as Abby and the others run towards them "You okay?" the White ranger asked, skidding to a halt beside the two brothers.

"Yeah," Hunter answered

Chubo chose that moment to appear once more "You rangers and your team have really cheesed me off" he said angrily

"You guys ready?" Shane asked

"Oh yeah," the Thunders answered

"Wind Rangers!" Shane, Tori and Dustin said together, striking their poses

"Thunder Rangers!" repeated Hunter and Blake striking their own poses

"Snow Ranger!" Abby shouted, also striking her own pose.

"Oh," Chubo said "how shocking" all traces of anger and sarcasm gone from his voice; his eyes flashed as several laser blasts hit the rangers; as they disappeared leaving behind only their uniforms. "Oh I hate it when they do that!" he complained, turning in a full 360 circle, before he was attacked from behind by Dustin and Tori; as they attacked with their Ninja Swords.

Hunter and Abby were next, each blasting Chubo with their blasters. Hunter using his Crimson Blaster and Abby using her Ice Crossbow.

Next came Blake, the Navy thunder ranger attacked with his Navy antlers; grabbing Chubo around the waist causing sparks to fly.

This left Shane to attack; he waited for the rest of his team-mates to move back away from the green alien before he slashed downwards through the air with their Ninja Sword.

Being attacked from all sides, Chubo didn't have a chance to defend himself.

"Let's do it!" Hunter said

"Yeah," Shane responded

They each removed their additional weapons and put together their own weapons.

"Storm Striker!" the Winds yelled

"Thunder blaster!" the Thunders shouted

"Wait!" Chubo yelled

"What now?" Shane demanded

"I want to have a puppet show," Chubo told them

"Huh?" Abby asked, really confused.

"I'll be the puppeteer and you'll be my puppets" he answered them, he clapped his hands together, before throwing them out towards the Rangers. Thin white vines tangled themselves around the Wind rangers, and locked into place.

"What's happening?" Shane, Tori and Dustin demanded, realizing they couldn't move

"This way," Chubo commanded and pulled his hand back, as if pulling and invisible rope and the three Rangers were pulled across the ground towards him.

Abby gasped "Shane!" and she started forward, but Hunter's hand on his shoulder stopped her and pulled her back; a frown on his face as he noticed the double tone in her voice as she called out to the Red ranger.

"Whoa!" the Wind Rangers yelled as they skidded to a halt at Chubo's feet. He pulled the strings again and the three were back in their position, holding their Storm Striker towards their friends.

"No!" Blake yelled

Shane, Tori and Dustin continued to struggle against the binds that held them, they weren't about to fight their own friends, just because someone told them too. They were stronger than that.

"Now, I control the strings" Chubo said "so do as I do!" and he started to bend his finger, as if pulling an invisible trigger

"No!" Shane said, struggling against his binds "I won't…do it" but his finger threatened to pull the trigger as he struggled against the invisible binds.

"Chubo's going down!" Hunter said after a moment or two, as he trained his blaster on them. Blake remained underneath the blaster

"Hunter, be careful" he warned his brother "if you the Rangers, it will strip them of their powers"

"We don't have any choice, bro" Hunter said, his finger on the trigger

Abby frowned and turned wildly to Hunter, as her friends struggled behind her. Would he do it? Would he sacrifice the Wind Rangers' powers to defeat Chubo? No one knew the answers.

"Hunter! Go for it! I can't fight him, much longer!" Shane shouted from behind Abby, as she stared up at Hunter through her visor.

"Can you do it?" Blake asked, getting to his feet and turning to his brother.

Hunter faltered, as he looked between Blake and Abby, before lowing the blaster "No," he said finally, throwing the blaster to the floor "I can't risk it!"

"I knew you didn't have it in you," Chubo said, still holding the three Wind Rangers "Four powerless Power Rangers, coming up" he yelled, before casting an empowerment spell over the others, there was a crackle of green light and the binds around Shane, Tori and Dustin tightened.

"Hold on," Shane commanded

"I can't!" Tori answered back

"It's too strong," Dustin complained

_Come on, you can break this!_ Shane thought to himself, as he struggled once more against the tightened binds, he pulled his finger away from the trigger and carefully started to get to his feet, the others following his lead.

"What are you doing?" Chubo asked "I said, you're supposed to listen to me!"

"Duck!" Hunter yelled, and the Wind Rangers threw themselves aside as they rolled out of his way. The Crimson blaster's lasers hit Chubo, as Blake and Abby used Hunter's shoulders as leverage as they double kick-flipped Chubo, sending him flying backwards.

Shane, Tori and Dustin re-joined their friends. "Nice move you guys," Tori congratulated, Hunter, Blake and Abby

"Yeah, definitely smooth" Dustin said

"Nice job, Hunter" Shane said, clapping the Crimson thunder on the shoulder

"Hello," Chubo said loudly, getting back to his feet "im still working here"

"Not for long," Abby retorted, she looked around at the others "Shall we try this again?"

"You heard her guys," Shane said, and he rested the Storm Striker on Dustin and Tori's shoulders, as Hunter followed suit beside him. Abby, meanwhile, called for her Ice Crossbow and stood between the two groups as she aimed it at Chubo.

"Fire!" Shane yelled

"Fire!" Hunter copied

"Fire!" Abby mimicked

Two balls of laser energies erupted and charged towards Chubo, looping over and Ice Arrow; the three energies hit the green alien directly in the chest, there was an explosion, and the rangers watched as they waited for Chubo to scream out in pain and exploded. The smoke cleared, the ground was lit with flames but Chubo continued to stand strong.

"What?" The ranges all reacted in the same way

"Don't you count me out yet," Chubo said "I still got one trick up my sleeve"

They all backed away from him, their reactions the same. Neither could believe what they had just seen.

"This: Scroll of Empowerment" Chubo said, removing an all too familiar scroll from his back "Now you're really gonna get it" He threw the scroll into the air, and started growing straight away. "They said I'd make it big someday" his voice boomed out.

"Cam, its Zord time" Shane said into his morpher. Once the two Megazords stood tall, Chubo floored them with a blast of fire, and Cam finally realized what the mystery piece he had been working on really did.

"_Guys! That part I was telling you about, I've figured out what it does! Check this out!"_ he stated, and sent out two Power disks to Hunter and Cam.

Shane frowned "Thanks Cam, but how about filling us in on the big secret?" he asked

"Yeah!" Hunter nodded

"_The only way you're going to beat Chubo is to combine you're Megazords! Call the Mini Zord. It was part of the programme all along!"_ he told them, and Hunter and Shane called forth the Mini Zord. Abby grinned from the ground.

A little blue Zord floated in front of the two Megazords "I am Mini Zord!"

"Aww he's cute!" she cooed

After the combination; the new Combo Megazord destroyed Chubo as Abby cheered from the ground.

_-Scene-_

"Oh, I will definitely sleep tonight," Abby yawned, as she led the way into Storm Charges that afternoon, stretching as she went. Hunter, Dustin and Blake followed behind her, the Thunder rangers exchanging confused looks as Dustin reached forward and tickled Abby's sides as her shirt rose as she stretched "Dustin!" she squealed, jumping and wrapping her arms around her stomach.

The Earth Ninja chuckled at her, as she ducked behind the front cover just as Kelly approached the group "What's going on?" the red head asked

"Dustin's tickling me!" Abby pouted

Kelly laughed but shot Dustin a look "Now Dustin, behave"

"Yes mom," Dustin teased

Kelly gaped at her employee as Abby laughed behind her hand "She does act like a mommy, doesn't she?" she asked through her laughter, earning a glare from her older sister.

"What's so funny?" Adam Holloway asked, popping up beside his youngest daughter and causing her to shriek.

"Dad!" Abby complained, holding her hand over her heart "Don't do that!"

Adam chuckled "So, what's so funny?"

"Dustin called Kelly 'Mom'" Abby answered "and I was just referring to the point that she does actually act like a mother"

Kelly and Abby's father nodded and looked at Kelly "She's got a point"

"Thanks for the back-up, dad!" Kelly retorted. Before looking towards the door as Roger Hannah entered "Oh, looks like you've got a visitor" she added to Abby, Hunter and Blake.

The three in question looked up and sighed; decision time. Looking over towards the Thunder brothers, Abby sighed. She still didnt know what they were gonna choose. But she did. Jumping up she bounded over to the representative of Factory Blue and explained her predicament, leaving out the Ranger business. He nodded, shook her hand and watched as she and Dustin left the store; leaving Roger Hannah with Hunter and Blake.

_-Scene-_

The rangers all stood in Ninja Ops, Abby had just explained that she had turned Roger Hannah down, on the opportunity to ride for him and Dustin had practically yelled at the girl. Before her gaze hardened and he backed off. But to their most amazement, Hunter and Blake had even declined the offer; this surprised both Dustin and Abby to no end and beyond.

"What?" the White and Yellow rangers exclaimed

Abby stared at the brothers "I can understand me saying no...but seriously? You guys? I never thought I'd see the day that you two rejected Roger Hannah!"

Dustin nodded "Factory Blue! That's nuts!" he exclaimed

Hunter and Blake exchanged looks

"Well, we had something more important to do" Blake stated, causing curious looks to sweep over the others faces

Hunter smirked "We're in!" he told them, as they all celebrated with several hugs and cheers. Abby was ecstatic, as she locked her arms around Hunter and Blake's backs as she popped up between them. They were staying.

"If you try to leave again," she spoke looking up at both "I'll freeze you! Literally!" she smirked

Hunter and Blake exchanged wide-eyed looks, why did they get the feeling that they too would learn to fear Abby as much as the Wind Rangers did?

* * *

**A/N: Haha; will the Thunders learn to fear Abby? Why do the Rangers fear Abby? More to come.**

**Reviews (pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 08 Sep. 10 at 01:22AM_


	10. Traces of Jealousy

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Warning! We all know of the rivalry between Shane and Hunter; but what if it run deeper than just 'Who was leader?' this chapter will explain it all._

**DISCLAIMER: **_I own nothing! Zip! Zilch! Nada...such a shame too, because I wouldn't mind owning Ninja Storm, favourite PR season of all time._

* * *

**Traces of Jealousy**

* * *

Two red flashes streaked onto the beach of Blue Bay Harbour as Shane and Hunter started their sparring session; Abby sat not that far away, in the shade of a over-lapping tree, she had woken that morning with a pounding headache and Kelly had told her if she was going out today then to stay out of the sun, seeing as its heat would make her headache ten-times worse. So she had agreed, and decided to watch Hunter and Shane's lesson while Sensei monitored them. Not only that, but aside from being a Ranger like the others, she was behind in her Ninja training and hoping to catch up with the others while watching them practice and train.

"Is everything okay, Abigail?" Sensei asked, as he sat on her shoulder

The White ranger sighed "I just have a headache Sensei," she answered

Sensei nodded as he turned back to the head Thunder and Wind rangers; it wasnt like young Abigail to just sit around, normally she was up bouncing all over the place. But it seemed this headache was bringing her down, and it was slightly sad to watch. Turning their attention back to the sparring boys, Abby and Sensei became aware as the training got slightly more intense that it expected it to be, it was like they were both seriously trying to out do each other. But for what reason? It clearly couldnt just to see who was leader.

Unknown to the two onlookers, Shane and Hunter had been arguing as well as fighting "...You'll never understand her as well as I do!" Shane retorted, as he aimed a punch at Hunter who blocked.

Hunter frowned at the Red ranger and before he had a chance to react Shane was at him again, and they continued fiercely. The older blonde flipped Shane and pinned him down as he leaned over him "I'll take my chances!"

Shane shook his head as he grabbed the Crimson ranger's ankle and flipped Hunter onto his back, both boys recovered quickly and rolled to their feet as they faced one another. Shane rushed at Hunter and attacked relentlessly, glancing across at Abby who was talking with Sensei who was perched on her shoulder, patting the side of her face affectionately, causing her to smile. Losing concentration, he stumbled back as Hunter pushed him away "I thought we were just sparring!" the blonde stated angrily

"Hey," Shane responded "If you can't keep up, we can get my sister over here!"

"You're straight comedy, Shane!" Hunter retorted

They prepared to spar again, but Sensei interrupted them "Enough!" the guinea pig ordered, jumping off of Abby's shoulder as she neared the two boys; he landed on their chest and sent them both to the ground; before settling himself on the rock in front of the two. Abby knelt beside him as he looked disappointedly at the two boys "We've talked about the Wind and Thunder Ninja's working together as one. What have we said?"

Shane sighed "A competitive spirit is healthy..."

"As long as you don't sacrifice honour and friendship!" Hunter interrupted

Shane glared "Dude! I was right in the middle of saying that!" he stated angrily, getting up. Hunter jumped up defensively and they started forward but Abby got between them.

"Stop it!" she snapped "Seriously, you act like a couple of children arguing over a toy!"

Sensei wrinkled his nose "It is okay Abigail," he told the small yet annoyed teen. He then turned back to the two boys "Push-ups! Now! Drop!"

Glaring daggers at one another Hunter and Shane backed away from Abby who was still standing between them "Good one!" Shane hissed. They then dropped to the ground and began to push, each speeding up to beat the other. Abby rolled her eyes at them and dropped back down in the shadows of the tree as she watched them.

_-Scene-_

"You okay?" Tori asked, dropping down beside Abby who was sat in the TV room of Storm Charges. She had just returned from the beach, and taken to pain killers to ease the pain that was affecting her temper and mood; none of the boys had dared go near her in fear that she would take her wrath out on them. And therefore had sent Tori in too check on the younger teen as Kelly was busy and Abby's father was out looking for an apartment. He had been living with his daughters in the loft over Storm Charges for the past couple of weeks, but he now believed it was time to get his own place, seeing as there was barely enough room upstairs for two people let alone three.

Abby sighed and looked up at the blonde "the boys chicken out?" she asked

"Yeah," Tori nodded

The younger teen nodded "Figured as much" she sighed "But nah, im okay. Just got a real bad headache" she answered

Tori nodded as the two became quiet.

"Hey Tor," Abby started again "Have you noticed anything strange between Hunter and Shane. And I don't mean their issues about who is leader"

The blue ranger frowned "Now that you mention it," she answered "Yeah, why, did something happen?"

"It might be nothing. But I went to watch them with Sensei at the beach today, and it wasnt you're usual sparring match" Abby explained "It was like they were trying to out do one another, trying to impress each other or something"

Tori looked thoughtful as she processed Abby's words before a smirk appeared on her face "Oh, I see it" she grinned "They werent trying to impress each other, Abs" she explained "They were trying to impress you"

"Me?" Abby questioned "Why me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tori asked "They both like you, that's not hard to tell. You and Shane may have agreed to be friends, but that doesnt stop him from still liking you. To be truthful with you, he never actually moved on after you to agreed to be friends. And now suddenly Hunter's come into the picture and you're hanging around with him more often, you're flirting with him all the time...don't try and deny it!"

Abby glared "I don't flirt with Hunter!" she protested "We just...talk. Alot"

"You tease each other," Tori corrected "That's flirting"

Abby sighed "So you're saying their gonna keep trying to out do one another to get my attention?" she asked

"Unfortunately," Tori nodded "Yeah"

"This sucks!" Abby complained, before looking up at the sound of Dustin's voice as he and Blake declared that they had finally put up to Total Trek Banner. Everywhere, Storm Charges hosted a series of events that included Motocross and Skateboarding, but also a few other stunts and an award and trophy was awarded at the end of it. And normally everywhere Shane and Abby were ones to enter; the latter's room was packed with trophies she had won from her demo's and races in Skating and Motocross; she even had medals for Cross-country. She was an affirmative and dedicated champion. "Let's check it out!" she said, jumping up and heading into the store with Tori in tow.

"Looks great," Tori grinned, walking under the banner and reaching up to touch it gently "If you had surfing I would be all over this Total Trek," she smiled

Dustin turned in her direction "Oh yeah, that'd be fair" he laughed "you blowing everybody out of the water?"

"Isn't that the whole point of a competition?" Abby asked

"Shh!" Dustin said, pulling the smaller teen into him and clamping his hand over her mouth, Abby giggled as she pulled his hand away from her mouth and turned to her sister who had just called them over.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" the red head smiled, "We start at the Skate park, then run to the Motocross track; then an urban climb to finish?" she smiled proudly.

Abby grinned "Awesome!"

"You entering this year, Dustin?" Kelly asked

"I'm never getting on a skateboard again," Dustin responded "I still got bruises from last year"

Abby, Tori and Kelly laughed, as the red head turned to her sister "You entering"

"I can do the Skateboarding and Motocross," Abby answered "But i'd fail, 'cause I don't do heights"

Kelly frowned "Well, I think we could make an exception, for you" she answered "Everyone knows you're scared of heights"

Abby shrugged "I dunno, maybe" she sighed. She looked up as Hunter and Shane entered the store.

"Hey, you got an entry form for my kick-flip challenged friend here?" Shane asked, pointing across at Hunter.

Kelly turned to the two "Individual or are you guys doing the team competition?" she asked

Hunter scoffed "Us? Together?" he asked

"You have a better chance of seeing me on Blade skates," Shane added, earning a swift knock to the head from Abby.

"Nothing wrong with blade skates," she told him

Kelly smiled at her sister, before picking up a form and handing it to Hunter "You're the second one to sign up, Hunter" she told him

"Yeah? Who's first?" he asked

Shane smirked, and dusted off Hunter's shoulders "You're toast, dirt boy"

Hunter frowned as Abby, Dustin and Tori giggled. He spun around and caught up with Shane "Hey, wait, do you hear that?" he asked, pausing for a second "It sounds like your hopes and dreams coming crashing down around you" he glanced back at Abby who had her back turned to him "in more ways than one!" he added with a smirk.

"And here we see alpha males in their natural habitat," Tori laughed

Abby grinned, before she disappeared back into the TV room, and flopped down onto the couch as Kelly asked Tori what she had found out after Blake and Dustin had sent her in to check on the younger teen. Tori explained everything that Abby had told her -except for the training exercise- "But it seems Hunter and Shane are trying to impress Abby, to see who she'll choose"

"This isn't gonna end well," Kelly sighed, before going back to work

Meanwhile, over in the TV room, Abby had flopped down so that she was lying on her back, her eyes were closed and she was trying really hard not to concentrate on her headache that was forming into a migraine. She blocked out all noise from the store and was falling deeper and deeper into darkness before it was shattered by a call of her name from two different people "Abby!" she groaned, as she opened her eyes to see Hunter and Shane enter the TV room.

"What?" she snapped, irritated completely. Her talk with Tori did not make her feel better either.

"You want to head to the Skate Park?" Hunter asked at the same time as Shane asked, Abby if she wanted to head to the Motocross track

Shane glared at Hunter "Dude! I asked her first!" he snapped, sounding like an overgrown child

"Actually I did!" Hunter retorted

"Yeah, well I've known her longer!"

"So?" Hunter demanded "Why don't you ask Dustin or Blake to help you out?"

"If I wanted them too I would ask them!"

Abby groaned as her temper finally snapped "STOP IT!" she yelled, causing silence to drop between Hunter and Shane. They both frowned at her as she stared them with a hardened glare; they gulped fearfully "Im sick and tired of hearing you guys argue! Now that you're arguing over me? You want help in the Total Trek? Find someone else, because unless you guys realize that im a living breathing person then your on you're own!" and she got to her feet, pushed past them and stormed upstairs to the loft, leaving two very confused Red rangers behind.

**xXx**

With Abby mad at them both Hunter and Shane, had given in to other people helping them. Shane had gone to Dustin while Blake and Hunter had gone to the Skate Park.

"All right, you gotta balance yourself on the bike," Dustin was explaining, as Shane got himself all set up "okay? Not to far forward, not to far back"

But the red ranger wasn't taking a scrap of notice of their yellow ranger who was trying to help him; he was pouching around with the bike and thinking about what Abby had said back at Storm Charges.

"Shane?" Dustin said, rapping him on the head "Have you heard a thing I just said?"

"Look," Shane said "all I gotta know is how to beat Hunter"

Dustin chuckled "Dude, have you seen him ride?" he asked "he's like one step below Factory Pro"

"Yeah, yeah" Shane said, pulling on his helmet and starting the bike

"Okay dude," Dustin said "Go for it man"

"Wish me luck" he revved the engine and pulled off, losing control 2 minutes into the ride and drove straight into a haystack, causing people around him to laugh and Dustin to rush forward and help.

**xXx**

Meanwhile, over at the Skate Park, Hunter's mind was also on Abby as he stood on top of the Skating ramp he clipped his helmet on, and steadied the board on the edge before hopping onto it. The skateboard slid down the ramp, but Hunter lost his balance and crashed down to the floor, rolling towards Blake who stood at the bottom trying hard not to laugh.

"Ooo," the Navy thunder ranger said, as he pulled his brother to his feet "So what do you call that one?"

"Im just getting loose," Hunter answered

"Yeah?" Blake questioned "So is your board, bro"

"I gotta beat this guy," Hunter retorted "I don't care what I have to do"

"My advice to you…get a stunt double"

Hunter shook his head, before trying to skate away. He fell backwards and landed on his back, his skate board rolling away from him. Blake cringed as he watched the horror taking place.

**xXx**

Abby rubbed the tiredness from her eyes as she lay flat on her back on her bed, staring at the ceiling of her white room; on the walls all around her were posters, pictures, on shelves were her medals and trophies from different things that she had achieved and won. In the far corner stood her chest of drawers where her laptop was perched on the top, her wardrobe stood to the right of her bed, and there were also a few stuffed animals; most of them though were all Polar bears. Clutched in her arms at this particular moment was a medium sized plush Polar bear that she remembered her mother Kaitlin Holloway had given her a few days after the adoption papers had gone through. It was a 'Welcome to the Family' present and it meant more to Abby than anything did.

As she lay on her bed, the young teen's mind flashed back to the talk with Tori as the blonde's words floated to mind '_They werent trying to impress each other - They were trying to impress you'_ was it possible that Hunter and Shane were fighting one another to impress her? Was it possible that both boys liked her as more than a friend? She sighed, if Shane still harboured feelings for her then why did he agree to be only friends to her when they broke up, wouldnt he have wanted to try and keep their relationship going if he really did like her? So why did he give her up? Only to come back later and say that he never really got over her?

Then there was Hunter, brooding bad boy, but a total loveable heart. She sighed; when she was around Hunter she could be whoever she wanted to be; she didnt have to worry about acting out and hiding the fact that she had extreme ADHD. He also understood her perfectly, understood her in ways that Shane could _never_ understand her. Hunter knew what it was like to be adopted. He knew what it was like to sit in an orphanage and wonder if he was ever going to be adopted! If he would ever find a family that would show him love and raise him as his own, to have someone you could turn to when you needed to talk or when you were feeling upset and all you wanted to do was cry. He understood that all she wanted was someone to comfort her.

As she lay there thinking things over, her morpher beeped causing her to sigh _Lothor you have the worst timings_ she thought miserably, as she rolled off the bed and onto her feet before dropping her plush toy onto her pillows and heading downstairs. She waved by to Kelly pointing at her wrist to show that she had to go. Her older sister nodded and watched as Abby took off, as soon as the younger teen had gone Kelly sighed, her mind going back to what Tori had said about Hunter and Shane fighting for Abby's affection, before it switched to temper attack that Abby had taken out on Hunter and Shane earlier while they had been arguing.

_If their both gonna fight over her,_ Kelly thought _then they better be prepared for the silent treatment_. They should have known by now that Abby _wasn't _someone you should mess with on the best of days.

_-Scene-_

"...I did it!" Marah squealed "How cool am I?"

"How lucky are you?" Kapri answered, obviously annoyed

"Great," Tori complained "The whole family is here"

"Let's do this," Shane ordered

Zurgane, Marah and Kapri attacked from one side, and Bopp-A-Roo attacked from behind.

Bopp-A-Roo attacked Shane, while Hunter dealt with Kapri; Dustin and Tori dealt with Zurgane and Blake handled Marah.

"Bopp-A-Roo, taught us some new bop-a-rific tricks" Marah said, as she threw Blake to the ground, along with his brother.

"Let's raise the ruckus to a rarificated rooster fit" Kapri added

"Did you get any of that?" Hunter questioned

Blake shook his head

"Hey," Marah said from behind "Look deep into my eyes ranger boy" and the two massive bug-eyed blue jewels on her head glowed and two streams of electricity flew out of them and wrapped themselves around Blake who was risen into the air, collided with a metal beam over head and then thrown back to Earth.

"Come on, put 'em up" Kapri said loudly from in front of Hunter, she was bouncing from right foot to left foot.

Hunter smirked under her helmet "If you say so," he answered and he attacked, Kapri ducked every swipe successfully, before she jumped backwards and forwards over the Crimson Ranger, like a Kangaroo

Kapri landed for the last time, her foot on Hunter's staff "Haha," she laughed, she then twisted her right arm, and punched the Crimson Ranger with her left.

"You cheated!" Hunter yelled, before he was thrown to the ground along with Shane

Bopp-a-Roo stood over the two fallen Rangers ready for the final attack, he raised his new and improved gloves, but stumbled backwards as a crystal white arrow slammed into his chest and knocked him away from Hunter and Shane. "Huh?" the two boys frowned looking around, and were surprised to see Abby standing behind them her cross-boy in hand.

"Im so not in the mood for this, today!" she growled, putting her cross-bow away and running full out at Bopp-A-Roo. She jumped into the air and flipped over forwards as she slashed down with her staff. As Abby kept Bopp-A-Roo busy, Shane contacted Cam to find out how to destroy him.

"Cam what's the deal with this guy?" Shane asked through it his morpher

"_Bopp-A-Roo, can only be destroyed by deflecting its own energy back onto itself_" Cam answered

"How does he propose we do that?" Hunter questioned

"Cam, what if Hunter and I were able to combine out powers?" Shane asked "Would that be enough power to bounce the beam back?"

"_It's worth a try,_" Cam answered

"Cam, can you take draw the power from me?" Hunter asked

"_Im uploading it directly to your Ninja Sword Shane_"

Hunter aimed his morpher at the Red Wind ranger, there was a blast of Crimson energy and the Ninja Sword absorbed it.

"Got it," Shane said, as the symbol changed on his sword "Hope this works," he then got back to his feet and faced Bopp-A-Roo who had thrown Abby aside, and returned to him and Hunter.

"I got the red ranger on the ropes," Bopp-A-Roo said quickly

"Its you who's going down for the count" Shane retorted

Bopp-A-Roo fired at Shane, but he deflected them with the new upgrade in his sword. Sparks flew around him, as the lasers hit the ground and fizzled out. Shane slashed the sword through the air, before raising his two fore fingers over the blade "Thunder power!" he said, as an electrical current flowed through his forefingers over the golden blade, it sparked and disappeared when it reached the tip.

Bopp-A-Roo started forward but Shane stopped him as he slashed at him three times with the sword. The Kangaroo stumbled backwards, sparks flying from him; he hit the ground with a thud as Shane turned his back on him. The rangers then re-grouped and attempted to try again with their individual combined weapons.

"Not so fast!" Kapri yelled, stepping in front of Bopp-A-Roo, along with Marah and Zurgane "You though her shield was tough," Kapri continued "try mine!" She waved her hand in front of her as another shield appeared.

"That looks pretty strong," Tor commented

"What now?" Shane questioned

"What if we combined all our weapons?" Hunter suggested

The six rangers exchanged looks, before trying it. They combined the Storm Striker and the Thunder Blaster to the Ice Crossbow to create the -

"Ice Storm Canon!" they all cried out at the same thing

"Whoa!" Kapri cried in disbelief "look at that thing!"

"Let's get out of here," Marah yelled

"You don't have to tell me twice," Zurgane said and he, Marah and Kapri disappeared

"My buddies have bailed"Bopp-A-Roo said

"Ready?" Hunter asked

"Ready," was his answer

"Fire!" Shane yelled, pulling the trigger. There was a rumble and the Ice Storm Canon fired a ball of frozen energy at the force-filed with shattered under the force of the impact. Each ranger retrieved their weapons, and turned their backs on Bopp-A-Roo as he exploded.

"Alright!" the rangers cheered

Their celebration however was short lived, the scroll of Empowerment descended upon Bopp-A-Roo, and he rose bigger into the air.

"Cam, its Zord time!" Shane said over the morphers

"_On their way_" Cam answered, and seconds later the Zords arrived. Five out of Six rangers occupied their respective Zords and each made their Megazord.

Bopp-A-Roo continued with his made up words, but the rangers ignored him as they each called forward a weapon of their choice. The Thunder and Wind Megazord's called forth their Serpent Swords.

The Zord battle between the Thunder Rangers, Wind rangers and Bopp-A-Roo began, and the rangers weren't doing so well.

"Cam any suggestions?" Shane asked

"Shane, Hunter, call the Mini-Zord" Cam told them

"Right," Shane answered "You ready Hunter?"

"Always," the Crimson thunder said, putting the power disk and twisted the handle to the console. A silver and blue small Zord popped out and the two Power spheres combined, seconds later the Wind and Thunder Zords followed suit.

"Lion laser!" Shane yelled

Tori, Blake and Dustin's Zords, fired lasers causing Bopp-A-Roo to explode and disappear.

**xXx**

The tournament had started, and since Hunter and Shane were in the race; Abby, Dustin, Tori and Blake had gone to support them. As Kelly had planned they started at the Skate-park, where Shane was busting some major moves on his Skateboard, as Hunter and the others watched from the side-lines cheering him on, once he had finished. Hunter took off to meet him, and the two sprinted towards the Motocross track, where the others met them.

_-Scene-_

Abby handed Hunter his gear, as he geared up and she returned to her friends, cheering Hunter on from beside Tori. Hunter flew through the track, over-taking the rest of the competitors with ease.

"Nice," Dustin commented "Hunter is ripping it man!"

He high-fived Shane, who was stood beside him

_-Scene-_

The last of the competition was a rock-climbing wall, with Tori, Blake and Jenna at the bottom cheering them on. Star and Dustin returned to Storm Chargers to where the trophies would be presented.

"Yeah!" Blake shouted "Keep climbing guys"

Hunter and Shane reached the top and hit the metal bar.

_-Scene-_

"And this year's winner of the Total Team Trek," Kelly said "is Hunter and Shane"

The two boys claimed their trophy and held it high for everyone to see; there were loud cheers and claps all around the store, and a cameraman appeared in front of the two boys. Hunter and Shane each held up their medals and the trophy; there was a flash and the cameraman walked away.

"Not bad," Tori said, standing under the trophy, the two boys were still holding up

"Hey," Shane said "we try to learnify with great knowledgeness"

Tori and Abby frowned "What?" they asked at the same time

Hunter and Shane laughed

"We're starting to hang a little better" Hunter explained

Hunter and Shane lowered the trophy and Tori took it from them. Shane went to high-five Hunter, who went to hug him. They laughed and switched, Hunter went to high-five Shane, who proceeded to hug Hunter. They sighed, before settling on a high-five, which they followed through with, before beginning a mid-air arm wrestling match.

"Well it's a start," Abby commented, before jumping up and leaving the room. She still hadnt forgiven them for arguing over her, and she had a strange feeling that it was far from over.

* * *

**A/N: I would just like to thanks **_SweetInsomnia _**for her help with the rivalry I got going on between Hunter and Shane as they both fight over Abby, who will be victorious? I guess we'll just have to wait and see.**

**Go check out her story 'Something Worth Living For' its truely remarkable. Really.**

**Again I didn't know Kelly's mother's name so I randomly made one up.**

**Review (please)**

**G'night**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 08 Sep. 10 at 04:20AM_


	11. Double Trouble

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I couldn't have Abby stay mad at Shane and Hunter for long; so this chapter is gonna be set a few weeks after the Total Trek competition and although Hunter and Shane are still fighting for her attention she is at least back to talking to them.**

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Power Rangers. Wish I did. But sadly I dont._

* * *

**Double Trouble**

* * *

"Aw man this is so brutal," Dustin complained, as he crawled under the table inside Ninja Ops

Shane nodded as he appeared on the side of the table, holding three cables in his hand "I heard that," he agreed

"Problem gentlemen?" Sensei asked from his mobile home. The two glanced across and shook their heads; as Shane ducked back out and Dustin carried on crawling. The Yellow ranger made it to the end and the Red ranger then grabbed his hands and pulled him across the floor, before taking the cables and Dustin got back to his feet "Those who fail to install cable in time for science fiction marathon will feel the wrath of the unhappy Guinea Pig"

Dustin frowned "Sensei, no disrespect, but im pretty sure there was nothing about cable TV in any -" he started

But Shane cut him off as he tapped his best friend's shoulder "He was kidding dude," he said, turning to insert the last of the cables into the mainframe "And action!" the small wide-screen TV of Sensei's flickered to life "Done!"

The Yellow and Red Wind Ninja's then returned to the edge of the small mobile home that Sensei sat in "Isn't this a little low tech?" Dustin asked, "I mean Cam's got a thousand channels on that thing" he pointed at the main computer.

Cam had re-entered the room at that moment, and appeared behind Dustin "How many times do we have to go through this?" he questioned "The satellite surveillance system is not a home theatre"

Meanwhile, Tori and Blake were also in the back of Ninja Ops sparring; the Blonde threw a punch towards Blake who dodged and countered the attack with a kick. Tori stepped aside all the while smirking.

"Im gonna take it easy on you this time," Blake said, bouncing on his toes while laughing

"Don't let the blonde hair fool ya," Tori retorted "you're going down"

Blake threw another punch, but Tori countered and threw him to the floor. His hand got caught in the cables and he jerked forward ripping them from the mainframe. The wires sparked, and the small wide-screen TV went black. Tori stifled a laugh while Blake looked rather guilty.

"Aw man, I'm sorry dude," he said, getting to his feet and looking at Sensei and the others "Maybe I can help re-fix it?"

"No!" Cam said, holding up his hands "You've done enough; I'll take it from here"

Everyone sighed and got to their feet heading towards the door

"Hey, you guys up for heading to the skate park?" Shane asked "I got to practice for my demo"

"Actually I was just about to give Blake a ride to meet Hunter; and pick up Abby" Tori answered

Shane frowned "Well, you're still coming tomorrow, right?" he asked

"Of course," Tori grinned "Wouldn't miss it"

"Alright!"

**xXx**

"Heads up!" Hunter shouted as he aimed a high kick at Abby, who ducked under her and rolled across the sand on which she stood. She was wearing a pair of white shorts and a tank-top; with Shane and Dustin at the Skate Park and Tori with Blake, the teen had needed a sparring partner and Hunter seemed to be the only one who was free. He had said he needed to pick something up first and if she didnt mind, before he helped her. Of course she hadn't minded and had tagged along with him as he picked up tickets for the new 'Fists of Fire 2' movie that was premiering in the Theatre house the next day. They had then headed to the beach, and that was over 2 hours ago.

Hunter attacked again, but this time Abby raised her hands to block the punch that was heading towards her. Keeping one arm raised she moved it in time with his attacks blocking each one of them, before throwing her free hand and grabbing his hand, she gripped it tightly and flipped him over her small body. Unfortunately, he was alot heavier than her and pulled her over with him causing both of them to hit the sand with a thud "Ow!" Abby complained as she let his hand go and lay beside him "Remind me not to do that again!"

"Didnt actually think you'd be able to flip me," the blonde chuckled, glancing across at her "You didnt look like you could"

Abby smirked "Looks can be deceiving" she retorted "You ever hear the saying '_Dont-judge-a-book-by-its-cover?_" she asked

"Fair point!" he nodded

A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she pushed forward before rolling backwards onto her hands and flipped back to her feet; she grinned and looked down at Hunter "What?"

"Show off!" he teased

Childishly she stuck her tongue out at him "Jealous!" and she turned away from him and bounded back across the beach towards the place she had set her cell phone and Water bottle.

Shaking his head Hunter got back to his feet and turned to face her, because she was so much smaller than him, Abby had to incline her neck rather alot so that she could actually see him "Ready to go at it again?" he asked

"Actually," Abby sighed "I have to meet Shane; I promised i'd help him practice for tomorrow"

Something flickered in Hunter's eyes, but before Abby could register it, it was gone "Oh" Hunter sounded a little disappointed but nodded nonetheless, and touching her shoulder the two returned to Storm Charges.

_-Scene-_

"...so you're not going to the Skate demo?" Kelly asked, as she approached her younger sister who was sitting cross-legged in the TV room talking with Tori about the plan that following Afternoon. Neither could actually believe that each of the Bradley brothers had asked them out; and while Abby still refused to admit that Hunter had asked her on a date, it didnt stop her from annoying Tori by teasing her about the 'Date' with Blake.

Abby frowned and looked up "Nah, Im still gonna be there for Shane" she said

"How?" Kelly asked "You told Hunter you'd meet him at 3:00; the Demo starts at -"

"3:00!" Tori frowned "Oh man; I can't believe this!"

Abby's eyes grew wide as she realized what had happened, "Aw this sucks!"

"You can say that again," Tori sighed, running a hand through her blonde hair

"Aw this sucks!" Abby repeated, with a grin. Kelly and Tori rolled their eyes, each pushing the younger teen from either side "Hey!" she protested, before bursting out in laughter.

**xXx**

The next afternoon arrived; and Abby and Tori could be found waiting anxiously alongside Dustin and Shane at the Skate Demo. Over on the judges table sat Kelly, who jumped up and approached the group of four "Glad to see you managed to work out your scheduling conflict girls," she smiled at her sister and Tori "Shane," she added turning to the Red ranger "you're up next. Good luck" and she returned to her seat.

"You gonna go for the 180 fakie to backslide rail slide?" Dustin asked

"I might," Shane smiled "I never landed one…Now's a good a time as any,"

"You can do it dude," Dustin said confidently "right girls?" he questioned turning to the Blue and White rangers. Tori was fiddling with her morpher and Abby was bouncing on her feet anxiously looking around, as if worried something was going to happen. "Hey!" the Yellow ranger nudged them.

"Huh?" Tori asked sounding distracted

Dustin nodded at Shane

"Yeah, slide that fake rail" the Blue Ranger told her friends

"You guys okay?" Shane asked, turning to his two female best friends in concern. The two girls nodded. "You don't seem like yourselves"

Abby gave a strained grinned and nodded, glancing down at her wrist watch nervously and avoiding the look Shane was giving her

"He's right," Dustin agreed. He leaned in to whisper something to Shane "Maybe it's the whole clone thing again, with the camera and the clothes…"

"You guys," Abby interrupted "it's us!" and she leaned forward to hug Shane "Now go Shane, make us proud!" she smiled and the Red ranger hugged her back, before high-fiving Dustin and hurried onto the ramps. With Dustin and Shane pre-occupied Tori and Abby exchanged looks, as the hurried down the steps away from the competition and Ninja streaked to the theatre, to meet the Thunders.

_-Scene-_

Reaching the theatre; Tori and Abby stopped Ninja streaking as soon as they reached the steps and run the rest the way up to Hunter and Blake who were waiting beside the doors for them, "Hey guys!" Tori greeted, as Abby smiled; guilt and betrayal settling in the pit of her stomach as she realized she had chosen the Thunder brothers over a boy she had known for most of her life.

"Hey, you made it!" Blake smiled "We were starting to get worried there; thought it may have been a Kelzak thing"

Suddenly Abby wrapped her arms around Blake's shoulders and placed her hand over his mouth "Don't jinx it!" she told the Navy ranger "Every time someone says something like that it always happens" she then dropped down, and fell into step beside Hunter as if nothing had happened. Blake frowned, shook his head and carried on walking.

The group of four made it to the centre of the movie hall; but a man in a chicken suit cut across their path offering refreshments. Before they could say anything; the woman at the food-counter called to them "Can I help you?"

"Popcorn?" Hunter offered

Abby shook her head "No thanks,"

"Uh, you guys got the tickets," Tori spoke, moving forward "This is my treat" she reached the counter, only to have a bucket of popcorn shoved into her hands; the blonde surfer frowned, as she looked down at the bucket

"It's left over from last weeks sci-fi promotion" the woman stated, answering the Blue ranger's curious look

Tori nodded and reached for her purse. She offered some money to the lady, who refused.

"Okay..." Tori strained "Well, thanks" she smiled, before looking at her watch and glancing at Abby who was chewing her lower lip nervously; without turning around she gave Blake the popcorn, and grabbed Abby's arm "Uh, save us a seat, we'll be right back!" and pulling the younger teen with her the two disappeared into a blur as they ninja streaked from the theatre house and back to the Skate demo.

Blake frowned "We'll be in the front..." he trailed, though Tori and Abby were already gone. He looked at Hunter with a questioning look, but the Crimson ranger shrugged, he had no clue what was going.

_-Scene-_

Abby and Tori returned, just in time to see Shane re-join Dustin. Sliding back unseen behind the Yellow ranger the two clapped as if they had been there the whole time "Way to go Shane! Awesome!" Tori smiled. Dustin glanced at her.

"He just ate it big time!" Dustin pointed out

"Oh," Abby frowned "well, better luck next time Shane"

"I almost had it!" he complained, as Tori looked at her watch again, and the across at Abby; who shrugged.

"You look thirsty;" Tori stated

Abby nodded "How about a drink?" she offered

"Be right back" and they turned and run off again.

Dustin and Shane frowned and gave chase "Tori!" the Yellow ranger called,

"Abby!" Shane called out, but by the time the two boys had gotten to the spot under the canvas, Tori and Abby had gone. They were able to just catch them Ninja streaking away

"Did I miss a class about using Ninja Powers in public?" Dustin asked

"I guess we both did," Shane answered

_-Scene-_

Re-entering the movie hall; Abby reached for the door that led to the movie theatre that Fists of Fire 2 was showing, and groaned as Tori's cell phone jingled from behind her. The Blonde sighed and reached for it "Go on," she told her young friend "I'll meet you inside"

"Okay," Abby nodded, as she pulled open the door and stepped into the darkness as Tori pulled back to answer the call. As the door closed behind her, the younger teen over-looked the crowd and spotted the familiar blonde giant as she bounced down the isle to where they were sitting "Boo!" she whispered in Hunter's ear as she crept up behind him, giggling into her hand as he jumped sending popcorn all over Blake.

"Abs!" Hunter glared playfully at the younger teen as she dropped down into the seat beside him "Where'd you go?"

"Prior arrangement," she answered

Blake frowned "Where's Tori?"

"She's coming," Abby answered him "she got a call on the way in. She's just outside"

The Navy ranger nodded and glanced over his shoulder towards the door, as he waited patiently for Tori to arrive.

"Dude," Hunter said "are you going to eat the whole thing yourself?" as he reached for Popcorn but was cut off by Blake's hand

"Thinking about it" Blake answered

Abby rolled her eyes and reached across snatching the bucket away from Blake "Mine!" she declared, sticking her tongue out at Blake. Suddenly a red light shone brightly over the top, and Abby frowned as she glanced down "Whats -" she started, but was cut off as she felt herself leave her seat and was hurled head first into thick sticky butter with a splash, she surfaced and looked up to see Hunter and Blake beside her " - happening?" she finished her sentence.

"Blake? Hunter? Abs?" Tori's low voice sounded from above the popcorn bucket and Blake called out to her, as the blonde's face soon hovered above them.

"Don't eat the popcorn!" Blake warned

"Blake? Hunter? Abby?" Tori frowned in confusion, as to how to three had ended up miniature size and in a bucket of Popcorn

The chicken man walked up and shushed Tori

"Oh, sorry," the Blue ranger apologized "my friends are in the popcorn and I have to save them!"

"Save them?" the chicken man asked "You will join them" and he pulled off his costume to reveal he wasn't in fact a chicken, but a pig. The people in the theatre were actually Kelzaks in disguise, and they all came out hiding as soon as the pig had. Tori reached for the popcorn bucket, before starting to fight. As she moved with the characters on screen in perfect synchronization.

One Kelzak flipped the blonde over and grabbed the bucket. They gave it to the pig before teleporting away.

"No!" Tori yelled "Blake! Hunter! Abby!"

_-Scene-_

Inside the bucket, Blake, Hunter and Abby were trying to stay steady in the slippery yellow butter, as the bucket was moved around, but they were failing miserably.

"Yuck," Abby complained, as she slipped in the butter; Hunter caught her waist and she wrapped her hands around his forearms to keep her balance "What is this stuff?"

"I don't know," Hunter answered her "Lets just get out of it"

Blake nodded in agreement, and the three of them lined up

"Ready?" Abby asked

"Ready," the Thunder brothers answered

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" the boys yelled

"Snow Storm! Ranger Form!"

Nothing happened and they each looked at their morphers

"That's not good" Blake commented

Abby suddenly turned to Blake and glared "You so jinxed this!" she told him, referring to the fact that he had mentioned 'Kelzaks' earlier, she slipped again and fell, but this time as Hunter moved to grab her, he also slipped and the two of them hit the butter with a giant splash. The two re-surfaced and glared at Blake who stood over them laughing, spitting the butter out of her mouth, Abby kicked Blake's leg sending the Navy ranger into the butter with a splash; this time it was Hunter and Abby's turn to laugh.

**xXx**

Despite Abby being captured; Tori now had to endure Sensei's wrath alone. She was standing in Ninja Ops, with Dustin and Shane behind her as Cam searched for the pig; after Tori had explained everything that had happened. She and Abby agreeing to go to the Skate Demo but also agreeing to meet up with Hunter and Blake not realizing it was the same time as Shane's competition, she then explained that not wanting to leave either of their friends down, they had broken the Ninja code and used their powers to get from one place to another; although they felt guilty about it. And now as a result of it Abby and the Thunders had been captured.

"Tori using your Ninja Powers for your own personal gain is a very serious infraction of the Ninja Code." Sensei said "Not to mention you let your friend down"

"Shane, im so sorry" Tori apologized "If Abby and I had just stayed at the demo none of this would have happened"

"Or you, just like Abigail, may have been captured as well" Sensei continued "we cannot predict the future. That is why we have rules to govern the present"

"Yes, Sensei" Tori nodded,

The Guinea pig then turned towards his Son "Cam, do you have a reading on the creatures' whereabouts?"

Cam turned around in his chair "I found a major hotspot, on top of the Harbour office tower

"Ready?" Tori asked, taking the lead

"Ready"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

_-Scene-_

"...so how are we gonna get out of here?" Abby asked, looking between the two brothers. She was at a loss for ideas, and hoped that they had one.

"We could climb the wall," Blake suggested

Hunter nodded "Right. Get on my shoulders." he told his brother "Then Abs, you get on Blake's"

Abby's eyes widened as she looked up at the height of the wall, she shook her head and stepped back away from the two brothers "No way!" she told them "I can't do it!"

"Why not?" the brothers asked "It's the only way"

Abby whimpered slightly "I don't like heights" she murmured, looking back at them.

"Oh," Hunter nodded "Well, we'll try it without you. Okay?"

"Thanks," she smiled. Before pressing herself against the wall as she watched Blake climb onto Hunter's shoulders

"A little more!" Blake yelled, as Hunter pushed him up as far as he could go

"Reach!" Hunter told his brother, who was stretching as high as he could, trying to get out.

_Three...two...one_ Abby counted backwards in her mind, and yelped as Blake fell backwards off his brother's shoulders and into the butter. Covering her hands with her mouth she stared at him with wide fearful eyes. That could have been her.

"It's no use!" Hunter yelled, kicking the butter around him, and slipping as he landed once more with another splash.

"You know what the worse part is?" Blake questioned "its not even butter!"

Abby nodded "Artificial Flavouring," she stated, splashing Blake with the butter as the bucket moved from the outside world and she toppled, re-surfacing.

"Hey! Wait!" Blake said, feeling around in the butter and pulling out an un-popped kernel from the yellow goo

Hunter gasped "Is that what I think it is?"

"Un-popped Kernels?" Abby asked "So sue them for trying to make Popcorn!" she splashing Hunter with the butter as he splashed her back. She giggled.

Blake shook his head at the pair "Maybe we can pop ourselves out of here"

"Or the blast could bounce back and bake us first," Hunter said

"You got any other suggestions?" Blake asked

Hunter shook his head and Abby shrugged "I don't know how much I can help; my powers are to freeze things. Not heat them up"

"Then just stick close to us," Blake told her, as Hunter pulled her up and around so that she was standing with her back to his chest, his arm around her waist.

The two brothers then shut their eyes, focusing their energy and electricity charged through them both, flowed into the artificial pool of water they were standing in, the faint sound of popping kernels could be heard.

"It's getting hot in here" Blake said

"Keep going," Hunter said "Its working!"

_-Scene-_

"Where are our friends?" Shane asked

"They went out to get Popcorn!" General Trayf answered, firing energy back at them. The rangers dodged to avoid the blast "Are you ready to submit to the power of the Pig?"

"The only thing powerfully about you is your smell" Tori said

"Yeah, you ever heard of soap?" Dustin questioned

"Put a lid on it!" General Trayf yelled and shot a trashcan lid towards them

"This one's mine!" Shane claimed, Dustin and Tori locked arms and launched Shane through the air. He landed on the lid and started riding it back towards the monster. "And I thought the 180 fakie was tough" he then jumped off and the disk collided with the alien. "Let's put it together!"

"Time to stick a fork in this pork" Shane said "Fire!"

The Storm Striker was fired and turned away as the monster exploded

"I like my bacon, extra crispy" The red ranger stated with a smirk

The portal appeared over head

"Let's get out of here," Tori said and the others agreed.

The portal sucked them into the sky, and when they landed back in the real world, their visors snapped open.

"That roast is toast," Dustin said, high-fiving Shane

"But where are Blake, Hunter and Abby?" Tori asked

_-Scene-_

Before either of them knew it, the kernels had started to pop, and the Thunders and Abby started to rise to the top. Abby twisted in Hunter's arms and buried her face in his chest as they got higher and higher, before they burst out of the bucket and back into the real world, where they landed in the middle of the city at the others feet. Abby stilled hiding her face in Hunter's shirt as he held her firmly.

"Abby!" Shane said quickly, pulling her free of Hunter's arms, and helping her up; glaring at the taller blonde before checking she was okay.

"Are you guys alright?" Tori asked

"Yeah," the three answered

"You kinda reek though," Dustin pointed out

"Artificial butter flavouring" Hunter answered

Abby frowned and looked her friends over to see that they were in their Ranger forms "What we miss?" she asked

"Giant pig," Shane answered her "The usual"

**xXx**

Next morning, Tori and Abby had been called back to Ninja Ops for their punishment of breaking the Ninja Code and using their powers in public, both had been supplied with buckets and mops had requested to mop the floors of Ninja Ops, after a little battle of the mops between the two; the floor was shining as it reflected the lights in the damp floor. As they were finishing, Hunter and Blake entered behind them.

"C'mon, Cinderella," Blake said, hurrying over to Tori as Hunter approached Abby "drop the mop!"

Tori grinned and looked up at the Thunder Ninja

"I got two more tickets to the Film Festival and this time we wont invite the Pig," Blake told her, as Sensei cleared his throat "Oh no, not you Sensei" the Navy Thunder apologized quickly, as Abby stifled her giggles on the other side of the room.

Tori sighed "I can't," she told him

"Uh, paying your debt to society, eh?"

"We should have told you guys, we already had plans" Abby stated from the other side of the room; she approached her two friends sliding across the floor an earning a glare from Tori.

Hunter nodded "Hey, we would have understood" he told the younger teen

"Yeah," Blake nodded "We're not so good with dates, either"

"Speak for yourself, bro," Hunter retorted

Abby giggled "Nice one Blake!" she grinned, shrieking as Hunter made a move towards her, but she ducked under his arm and skidded back across to the other side of the room "Missed me!" she teased, jumping up and running for the steps leading out as Hunter chased after her.

The room suddenly became awkward, like it usually did when Blake and Tori were alone "Oh, look at that spot on the floor," the blonde said, trying to break away "I better go clean it!" and she walked away.

"What am I gonna do with these tickets?" Blake sighed

Tori looked up "You could give them to the love birds out there," she told him, referring to Abby and Hunter

"I heard that!" Abby's voice sounded from the hallway "and we're no where as close as you two!" she shouted back "Hunter! No!" she added, before her laughter rung throughout Ninja Ops, causing Tori, Cam, Sensei and Blake to frown and wonder what the hell was going on.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so Hunter made the first move and asked Abby on a 'date' not that it ended well. But eh, what you gonna do when you're a teenage Power Ranger? I do have another chapter for you, but you will have to wait till tomorrow night for it, as I am physically dropping tonight. So goodnight. Im not particularly happy with this chapter, but it's the best I could do. I might come back to it later and edit it. But at the moment this is what you get.**

**Reviews (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 09 Sep. 10 at 02:40AM_


	12. Time Travel

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: As most of you are loyal readers of my Phoenix Series, you will have noticed possibly that 'Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy' has been updated. As for now I am updating this story. So I hope you enjoy both.**

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Power Rangers. Such a shame, because I honestly wouldnt mind owning Hunter. xD_

* * *

**Time Travel**

* * *

Abby grinned as she bounded into Ninja Ops that morning in her Snow Academy uniform, the rest of the Rangers were already there standing in a circle around Sensei, they looked up as she entered giving her a disappointed look for being late. "Sorry im late, Sensei" she bowed in respect.

"Apology accepted Abigail," the Guinea Pig nodded "now come, I want you to witness this"

The youngest Holloway nodded and stepped up beside Tori and looked down at her step-in Sensei who was standing on a wooden stand in front of a giant block of marble. Hunter, however, looked sceptical. "No way dude!" he said, shaking his head "There's no way he does it"

"I dunno dude," Dustin smiled "he is pretty strong for a little guy!"

"Quiet!" Shane hissed "A little respect for the master!" and the boys fell silent

"Now watch closely Rangers," Sensei said "HIYA!" and he jumped onto the block as it cracked.

The rangers gasped in shock.

"That was radical" Blake exclaimed

"You were saying?" Tori asked, looking across at Hunter

"I stand corrected," Hunter responded "But how?"

Abby looked across at Tori "The power comes, not from the body, but from the mind" the Blue ranger explained

"Correct Tori," Sensei nodded

Hunter suddenly clapped his hands together "Alright! Im up!" he smiled

"You sure you want to go there bro?" Blake asked

"Look, if he can do it" Hunter hesitated for a moment "uh…im going to give my best shot"

Hunter kneeled in front of the marble rock, and cracked his neck. He moved his hand in a strange motion, and brought it down on the marble. It was a few seconds later, until he cried out in pain, causing Shane and Dustin to start laughing.

Blake threw Shane and Dustin a dark look and shoved the red wind rangers shoulder

"Looks like Rodent: 1" Shane said "Thunder ranger: zip"

Hunter looked up at the red ranger "You think you can do it?" he challenged

Shane smiled cockily and signalled for Hunter to move. The Crimson ranger got up and moved to the White ranger's side, as Abby looked down at her hand as it glassed over and she grabbed Hunter's hand allowing her ice powers to numb the pain. He smiled in gratitude at her, as she mirrored his smile.

Shane glared at the two; and turned back to the marble in anger, he moved his hands, before bringing one hand down onto the marble; but received the same result as Hunter.

Tori was next, she waved her hands over the marble has if performing a spell; she hit the rock but had the same result as Hunter and Shane, Abby cringed and pulled her blue ranger friend up as Blake took up Tori's spot on the floor.

The Navy ranger had aimed for different technique to his friends. Blake clasped his hands behind his head and brought it down hard on the marble, he groaned and covered his face with his hands as he fell backwards. Dustin tried but ended up with the same results as the others. The only person who hadnt tried it was Abby, and Sensei didnt push her into trying and she didnt volunteer.

"Aren't you gonna try?" Shane asked, once Dustin had moved from the rock.

The White ranger shook her head "You guys are further ahead of me in you're Ninja training," she answered him "im still trying to get control of my Ninja Powers"

"The headaches," Tori spoke, as the boys frowned in confusion "it's been the manifestation of you're Ninja Powers"

"Correct Tori," Sensei spoke, "Young Abigail has much to learn; that is why I request her to watch, rather than participate. At least for now"

"I learn more through observation; than I do from participation" the younger teen explained as the boys still looked confused "that and I don't get hurt" and she gestured to their hands and the bruise forming on Blake's head.

"Teacher's pet!" Shane murmured

"You're just jealous you're Sensei likes me best!" Abby retorted, as the rangers gathered around the Guinea Pig as the White ranger, cupped her hands together and lifted him onto the ledge around the small library "Out of you lot and Cam," she continued "me and Cam are the favourites. Right Cam?" she asked, turning quickly to the boy in Green who was sitting at the computer.

He grinned and nodded "Definitely Abby,"

She giggled and turned back to Sensei who she could have sworn was smiling "You have come far in you're training," Sensei said "but you still have a long way to go"

"Yeah, but you're like a full on super ninja master" Dustin said, rubbing his hand, to ease the pain.

Suddenly Cam yelled out from behind and they turned just in time to see him break the marble rock.

"Oh," Shane said, looking at the jagged pieces of rock "No way!"

"What?" Cam asked, getting back up

"Alright, how did you do that?" Shane questioned "You used some laser beam thing right?"

"Or you switched the bricks over," Dustin inputted "I saw that once on a stunt show"

Cam lifted the rock up and threw it at Dustin;

"Okay, maybe not" Dustin murmured

"It's gotta be a trick," Hunter said,

"You just don't get it, do you?" Cam asked "Just because someone isn't a Ranger, it doesnt make them completely useless!" he shook his head "I need some air!" and he left.

As Cam left, Tori chased after him as Abby's gaze hardened and she turned to Hunter and Shane "You guys are exactly the same!" she snapped "You treat Cam like he's a little kid! Cam does everything for you, the least you could do is show him just a little respect! In my opinion, Cam would make a _much_ better Ranger than either one of you!" and she shot each of the four boys dark looks, before taking off after Cam and Tori.

"What did we say?" Blake asked

"I fear there is more to this, than mere words, Blake" Sensei said, causing the boys to turn.

_-Scene-_

Catching up with Tori just short of the entrance to Ninja Ops, the two girls headed out towards the lake where they found Cam skipping rocks "You alright?" Tori asked, as she approached and Abby launched herself onto his back, he stumbled and dropped the pebble in his hand as it sank to the bottom of the lake.

"Yeah," he sighed pushing Abby up onto his back as she held on tightly; Tori handed him another pebble and skipped it again "just tired of the lack of respect"

"Called it!" Abby proclaimed happily "I told the guys they needed to respect you more, I mean it's only fair, after everything you've done for them"

Cam smiled and patted her hands which were wrapped around his shoulders "Thanks Abs," smiling as she dropped down beside him "But that's not enough," he continued "I wanna be part of it"

"You want to be a Ranger?" Tori asked. He nodded. "Why don't you talk to Sensei?"

"I have. He has forbidden me"

Abby frowned "Forbidden you?" she questioned

"Long story!"

"Shorten it," the White ranger pushed "Please?"

_-Scene-_

"A promise you made when Cam was a little kid?" Shane asked, after the girls had left and Sensei had spoken "That's why you won't let him become a ranger?"

"Does one of you have something you would like to say?" Sensei asked, looking at them all

"Uh huh," Dustin said raising his hand like a little school child "No offence Sensei, but that's kinda weak"

"I appreciate your honesty Dustin" Sensei said

"Sensei, you always tell us to make our own decisions" Shane explained

"Yes, but as a parent there are greater things that must be considered" Sensei answered "It is far more complicated"

"It seems simple enough to me," Blake answered "You've gotta trust your son, sir"

Dustin looked thoughtful "Abby was right," he spoke "Cam _would_ make a great ranger"

Sensei took everything they had said and sighed "Maybe I have been a little over-protective. Now if you will excuse me"

The boys bowed in respect and turned to leave.

_-Scene-_

"...He made a promise to my mom before she died," Cam sighed heavily "that he would protect me no matter what. He says she knew the life of a Ninja was dangerous, and wanted me to be safe"

Abby and Tori nodded "Mothers are like that Cam," Tori explained

"Yeah," Abby nodded "My mom was the same; she used to worry about me and Kelly, so much!"

"I think she worried about you more than Kelly," Tori teased

The White ranger grinned "Probably did," she agreed "I was a right little devil's child, but in my defence my older sister was an athlete. I wanted to be just like her"

"But you took to the extreme," Tori stated

Abby giggled and turned back to Cam "you're dad just wants what is best for you," she told him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders, despite him being taller than her "you're all he has left! He can't loose you"

Cam nodded "I know that," he murmured

"You have to tell him how you feel," Tori stated "make sure he understands how important this is for you. He's the most reasonable well - guinea pig, I have ever met"

Abby frowned "How many talking Guinea pigs have you met?" she asked the blonde, who used her powers on the lake to squirt the girl in White, who shrieked and ducked behind Cam for protection.

"He'll understand," Tori finished, as Abby crept out from behind the boy in Green, who grinning at her madly "Go talk to him"

Cam glanced between the two girls and nodded "Okay," he smiled "but if he doesnt listen; im not cleaning his cage for a month" he skipped the last of his pebbles and turned away from the lake, as they did a splash exploded behind them and the three teens turned. On the shore line, stood Marah, Kapri, Kelzaks and a new monster; who looked like a walking, talking city.

"We'd hate to break up this greeting card moment," Kapri said

"But we're like here to destroy you" Marah added on, before turning to her sister "Evil enough for you?"

Kapri sighed "Whatever" she said "Attack"

The monster fired a laser beam at the five of them and they each dived aside to avoid. Before getting back to their feet.

"Back off geek," Kapri said pointedly at Cam

Just at that moment; the boys arrived.

"I heard the city is coming alive," Dustin said "but this is ridiculous"

"Everyone's a comedian," the monster growled "you gonna morph, or do I have to beg?"

"You got it!" Shane said "Ready?"

"Ready" the others answered and they fell into formation.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Snow Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Ready?" the monster asked "Attack!"

"Cam" Hunter yelled "Run!"

"No way, I can help" Cam retorted, and as Cam took on the Kelzaks the Rangers fought the monster. The battle with the monster was short and soon Marah had the rangers on their knees as she used her staff to blast them.

"And now for the draining event," the monster growled, before opening a sphere that was in his hands

There was a surge of energy and suddenly the rangers all started to feel weaker than before

"What's he doing to us?" Blake questioned

"Try to resist" Shane told them all

"I can't" Hunter answered

Feeling all their energy leave their bodies, the rangers fell backwards onto the sand; they demorphed and they were paler than usual.

"That ought to do it!" the monster said, closing the sphere and looking at the powerless rangers

_This does not feel good!_ Abby groaned mentally

"You guys are looking a little pale," Kapri stated

"You should try some make-up, I got these colour charts that would totally match your skin tones" Marah explained

"Marah, zip it!" the pink haired girl hissed

"Pleasure doing business with you, Power losers" the monster said, and with a flash they all disappeared. Kelzaks and all.

Once they had gone Cam got up and rushed at the Rangers, as they struggled to their feet. Blake supported Tori as remained on the ground staring up at Cam like a small child. All her energy gone; which was slightly sad to see -as always- "You guys okay?" he asked

"I feel like I just rode a forty-five minute Moto on a tricycle!" Dustin said

"We better get you back to Ops!" the boy in Green said; and he turned to pull Abby up as she latched onto his arm, and he half carried her back to Ops.

_-Scene-_

When they did get back; Cam ushered Abby into the chair at the main frame and ran a scan on her to try and figure out what had happened; while he was doing this to the White ranger, the others spaced out around the room. "Man, that guy worked us" Shane said weakly "What happened out there?"

"Metropolis drained your energy forces," Cam explained "if you go out and fight again, there's a good chance you won't come back"

Abby's eyes widened as Cam run the scanner over her chest again, as the results popped up on the screen

"Dude, that's harsh" Dustin murmured

"This is grave news rangers," Sensei said "We must find ways to retrieve your powers" and he patted Abby's hand as she rested it on the mainframe table beside him. She smiled weakly down at him.

"Look," Tori said, looking up at the screen "There he is!"

Glancing over her shoulder Abby's gaze landed on Metropolis as he laughed at his win over the Rangers.

"Alright, it's go time!" Shane stated, getting slowly to his feet. Once he was up, he helped the others as Abby moved to get out of the chair but Cam held her down

The White ranger frowned "Im going Cam," she told him

"Neither of you can barely walk," the boy in Green stated

"We can't just sit here while he's loose," Abby argued "Cam think of the damage he could do! Think of the innocent civilians' who will get hurt if we don't do anything?"

Cam looked like he wanted to argue some more, but Abby was adamant about stopping this monster; and so was the other Rangers. "Okay," he sighed "But at least let me adjust your morphers to give you a temporary increase in energy" he said, and started typing away at the computer, as Abby rested against Hunter's arm as she slid into the space between him and Shane in the line-up. There was a glow on her morpher as well as the others, and she felt a slight increase in energy return.

Before the Rangers morphed and left, Abby winked at Cam and offered him a reassuring smile; before Ninja streaking after the others.

"Be careful," Cam murmured

_-Scene-_

"...And now to blast these ranger powers out of existence" growled Metropolis

There was a red blur and the sphere disappeared from its perch. Metropolis turned just as the rangers landed behind him, Shane was holding the Sphere.

"Sorry, but we're here to snuff out you're plan" Shane said

"Hey, that's mine!" Metropolis growled "I stole from you fair and square" he shot a laser beam at the rangers and they all dispersed. Shane jumped over Metropolis and started running deeper into the building, the monster right on his tail.

Suddenly Metropolis disappeared, before attacking Shane from behind sending him flying to the ground.

"_Shane! Come in!_" it was Cam over the morphers "_You've got to conserve energy_"

"Easier said than done" Shane answered

"Now, give that back" Metropolis growled, towering over Shane.

"Im taking my ball and going home!" Shane said, standing back up on his feet

The monster growled "That's what you think!" and all lights in the warehouse distinguished as every became black.

"Oh man! I got a bad feeling about this!" Shane said, turning around and saw the city monsters charging at him so he pulled out his Ninja sword and attacked. Suddenly, his opponent turned into Hunter and Blake. "I thought I was fighting Metropolis, he stated, helping the boys up.

"So did we," Hunter answered

"This place is totally crazy," Blake said "Watch your back"

"I hear ya," Shane said

Just then Dustin, Tori and Abby appeared

"You're toast, Metropolis" Dustin said, firing lasers from his Ninja Sword at the group of three

"Dustin!" Shane yelled "What are you doing?"

"Abby!" Hunter shouted as she slashed at him with her Snow staff "Don't!"

Blake blocked an attack by Tori "Tori! Its me Blake!" he called out at her

"You can't fool me," Tori responded

Abby nodded "You're going down!"

Managing to fight off their friends without getting hurt, Abby, Tori and Dustin rolled across the floor and looked up as what they believed to be three Metropolis's towered over them "Whoa! You saw that right?" Dustin asked as the three creatures in front of them faded and changed into their friends

Abby nodded "I saw it," she responded "But I don't understand it!"

"Me either," Tori agreed

"What's the matter?" asked a raspy voice "Can't tell what's real and what's not?"

This _had_ to be the _real_ Metropolis.

The rangers re-grouped and faced the threat before them

"We've had enough of your mind games!" Shane yelled defiantly

"Aww your no fun" Metropolis said "im just getting started" and he disappeared once more. Shane ran to the spot the alien had been standing in seconds ago, but he was no where to be seen. He turned back; hoping to correspond with his friends, but what he found was a group of five other Metropolises'. He groaned as they gathered around him.

One attacked, causing sparks to fly and Shane to hit the ground

"This has gotta be him!" the red ranger said, and he slashed his sword through the air, and watched as the Metropolis disappeared and Abby was thrown backwards "ABBY!" he yelled looking down at his sword "I don't know what to do!"

**Shane, listen to your heart** Sensei's voice floated into his mind

"Sensei?" Shane asked looking around

**You must trust your heart, you're eyes will deceive you Sensei's voice said Concentrate and your inner ninja will tell you what is real and what is not**

"I'll try Sensei," Shane said, turning to the side; his sword in his hand and his visor snapped open. He closed his eyes in concentration. Six monsters crowded around him; as he concentrated, before firing a beam at one and causing it to fall back. As soon as it hit the ground and rolled the Rangers were freed from the Dark dimension.

"I can't take much more!" Tori complained

"Power boost must be wearing off," Shane said, before he started to feel the affects himself, and he dropped to his knees.

"Shane!" Tori, Dustin and Abby yelled, placing their hands on his shoulders and back before the others dropped to their knees around them

"Im crashing!" Hunter complained, his voice strained

"Me too," Blake said, from beside him

"This is worse than an ice-cream headache" Dustin commented

"Thanks," Abby said from behind him "now im hungry on top of everything else!"

Metropolis attacked with more lasers, before he appeared in front of them "Now for the last time, give that back!"

"So, let me get this straight?" Shane asked, getting unstably to his feet "We're just supposed to hand this over? With all our ranger powers inside? That's never going to happen!"

As he was speaking the others had managed to his to their feet behind him

"Come on guys!" he said forcefully and they each removed their weapons, and connected them together

"Ice Storm Canon!" they all yelled

"But which one of me is real?" Metropolis asked. The Rangers fired and hit the first monster in front of them as the clones disappeared and the monster exploded. But it didnt last long and he was back. "Im scraping the skies," Metropolis growled as he towered over the rangers "end of the road rangers"

"Ready Shane?" Dustin asked, looking at the sphere

"Yeah" the red ranger said, handing over the sphere to his yellow friend, as he tried to open it with his Ninja sword. But it wouldn't open.

"Whoa!" Blake said, looking at the sphere

"I can't open it!" Shane complained

Hunter stepped forward "We don't have time to figure it out!" he told the others "we've gotta stop him!"

The others nodded "Cam we need the Megazord,"

"_You'll never make it through a Megazord fight_" Cam answered

"Cam, we have no choice" Shane said through his morpher

"_Okay, do what you gotta do,_" Cam said, although there was traces of concern and fear in his voice "_But we gotta get that Sphere back to Ninja Ops._"

Abby frowned "How do you propose we do that?" she asked

"_I've been working on a new teleportation system. I hope it's ready_"

Everyone looked towards the Sphere as it disappeared and seconds later their Zords appeared. The Wind and Thunders took to their Zords as Abby watched on from the ground. As the battle commenced the Rangers we're losing quickly. Before Cam's voice sounded once more.

"_Rangers, I've got the Sphere, now im sending you some protection. It's all you can handle right now_"

"Thanks Cam" Shane said "we'll take any help we can get" and he locked and dropped the disk. A sphere appeared and it opened revealing a red scarf with the wind symbol in the centre. "A scarf? You send us a scarf?"

"_Just go with it!_" Cam said

"If you say so," Shane answered

The monster blasted them again, and the two Megazords used the scarf for protection, before Shane threw the scarf as it attacked the monster, before returning like a boomerang. Shane then threw it backwards before waving it in front of the two Zords, causing them to disappear into thin air.

"Its gonna take more than a giant hanky, to fool me" Metropolis said, firing several more rounds of lasers at the spot where the rangers had disappeared. The ground below them lit up with flame as they reappeared.

"The heat," Shane cried "I don't have the strength to fight it"

And the two Megazord's ejected the five rangers, sending them crashing to the ground where the landed in a group; as soon as they hit the floor, the de-morphed.

"Guys!" Abby shouted, running over to them, de-morphing from lack of energy and helping them up the best she could.

"Now, say goodbye rangers" he growled

_-Scene-_

"Their out of energy" he said to his father "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"In the past," Sensei started "there was a power mighty enough to help us. But there is no use longing for what has long since been destroyed"

"This is no time for riddles, Dad" Cam said removing his glasses "You know something, what is it?"

Sensei was silent

"Dad, if there was a way, you have to tell me"

"It is useless to discuss," Sensei said, shaking his furry head "We cannot predict how the portal will respond –"

"The scroll of time!" Cam said suddenly "Of course!"

And he turned and flew out of his seat and across the room towards the scrolls. He reached for one, when his father landed in front of him.

"No!" Sensei said quickly "You must not disturb, that what is the natural progression of time"

"If I don't do something," Cam said "There won't be anytime left. You know I have to do this, I have to go back in time and get the one power source that will help us"

"To confront one's past, is an ultimate responsibility, it risks changing everything you know about the present"

"I know dad" Cam said with a sigh, "I have to take that chance"

Sensei sighed and steppe as side. Cam smiled, nodded grabbed a scroll and dropped down from the library and looked at the scroll in his hands. He unscrolled it and it grew bigger and bigger in front of him, the letters glowing bright gold.

_-Scene-_

The rangers shielded themselves from the attack that was coming from Metropolis; Abby shielded herself away, as Hunter instinctively pulled her close. Earning a dark glare from Shane. Blake covered his head with his arms; Dustin leaned towards the ground as Tori placed her hands on her hips and stood her ground defiantly, as they froze; just like Metropolis.

Time _itself_ had frozen.

_-Scene-_

"Are you certain, this is the only way?" Sensei asked his son "The time here will be frozen, until the writing on the scroll fades away"

"I can't think of anything more desperate than this, can you?" Cam asked turning to look at him

"No, I cannot" Sensei said

"And I can't think of only one Power source that can save us" Cam continued "Im going back to the past to get it"

"Cam you must hurry, or you will be trapped in the past forever"

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that" he said

"You have your mother's courageous heart, and your father's stubborn head" Sensei said with a smile "Be carefully my son"

"I'll be back dad," Cam said "I promise"

And he stepped through the portal into the past. Sensei watched him go, before turning to the picture of himself, Cam's mother and baby Cam.

**xXx**

Cam flew through time at immense speed, before crashing onto the leafy ground outside the Wind Ninja Academy. He looked around unsure if it had worked, or had he just been transported to outside the academy in his own time.

"Did it work?" he asked himself "this place looks exactly the same"

There was a clattering of hooves from behind him; and he turned slowly, to see a Black horse rear up on its back legs, before landing back on its front ones. The rider, was wearing the same uniform as Shane, he obviously belonged to the Wind Ninjas. But all Cam could see was his eyes, through the only opening on the Ninja mask.

_I think it worked_! Cam found himself thinking as he stared up at the Ninja on horseback.

* * *

**A/N: Don't got much to say, except G'night.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 10 Sep. 10 at 05:11AM_


	13. Faces of the Past

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Secrets are revealed and Abby has to face the truths of her past._

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Power Rangers. I do, however, own Abby and any other OCs that make an appearance._

* * *

**Faces of the Past**

* * *

The Ninja spun off the horse and landed on his feet in front of Cam, who was at this moment in time pushing himself to his feet.

"The password," the Ninja said "Tell me the password or perish where you stand"

"Air, Water and Earth has one" Cam said with an air of confidence

"Sorry," the Ninja said lunging forward and grabbing Cam's arm, throwing him over his shoulder "Wrong answer"

"Look, trust me" Cam said, tripping the Ninja and rolling backwards "Some day that will be the password"

The Ninja threw a punch at Cam, who blocked and grabbed his wrist, tossing him over his shoulder. Similar to what the Ninja had just done to him a couple of seconds ago.

"Only students here are taught that move," The Ninja said "Where did you learn that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try me," he raced forward again, but the Ninja's Sensei, appeared walking towards them from across the lake, leading from the waterfall.

"That's enough Hanoi" Sensei said

"Hanoi?" Cam asked

The Ninja turned and removed his mask, revealing himself to be a younger version of Cam's father.

"Sensei, I caught this intruder" Hanoi stated "He knows our ways"

"Give him a test uniform," Sensei said "and have him join the new students. We will soon know if he is meant to be here"

"Test uniforms?" Cam asked "You still have –"

"Until we are sure whether you belong to Air, Earth or Water, you will wear no colour." Sensei explained, before turning to Hanoi "and Hanoi, don't be late for class again, I'm beginning to question you're commitment to your Ninja training"

He turned and walked back across the water, and disappeared behind the waterfall

Hanoi looked down and Cam shook his head and laughed.

"Sound's like someone's in the Ninja dog house," Cam snickered

"Don't push your luck" Hanoi responded, not looking back "and stop staring at me"

"Sorry," Cam apologized "you remind me of someone"

"Follow me" Hanoi said with little to no emotion, and he walked onto the water and disappeared behind the waterfall.

"Im coming," Cam said, watching him go "Father" he added

**xXx**

While Cam had travelled back to the past; in 2003 time was still frozen, Sensei observed the Rangers from the mainframe before jumping up onto the Keypad all the while muttering to himself "I must transport them back to Ninja Ops" Sensei said "Where our force field will protect them"

He hopped onto the final button; and the rangers disappeared from their frozen state and reappeared in Ninja Ops. With a groan the rangers hit the marble floor of their headquarters, and slumped to the ground. "What's the deal?" Shane asked

"Feel so week," Abby groaned, as she pulled away from Hunter and slumped to the floor with a weak 'Oof' the others lowered themselves down onto the table and floor around her also.

"Save your energy Rangers," Sensei explained "I have engaged Cam's teleportation system to bring you to safety for now"

"Where is Cam?" Tori asked

"He has embarked on a journey, which could very well determine the fate of the world as we know it" Sensei answered

Abby and Tori exchanged looks before the Blue ranger lay against Blake's shoulder as Abby toppled sideways into Shane, and rested on his shoulder as her eyes closed. The Red ranger grinned smugly at Hunter as he wrapped his arm around the younger teen laying against him. Hunter rolled his eyes at Shane and threw him a dark glare.

**xXx**

Cam stood with a group of new students at the front of an elevated stage in the grounds of the Wind Ninja Academy, on the stage stood three people, the Sensei of the past stood in the centre of the stage and two others stood off to the side a little. One was an older woman with shoulder length Black hair and dark blue eyes, she was wearing a floor length White robe, by her side stood a smaller Ninja who was wearing a white uniform with a paw print emblem on her shoulder; she also long black hair, this time coming down just past her shoulders, and her blue eyes struck a cord with Cam. _She looks like Abby_ he thought with a small frown. And the teen Ninja before him, did strike a resemblance to the Snow ranger back home.

"Students at ease," the Wind Sense said "In the tradition of the Wind Ninja Academy, we must welcome our new students with a demonstration. Our best fighter, Hanoi, will demonstrate the sword technique of the Wind Ninja. Joining us today to witness this is Sensei Sayuri from the Snow Academy and her best student fighter, Takara Sayuri" the

The past Sensei then walked off the stage; and the guard that apprehended Cam took his place. He was holding a wooden sword, and slashing it through the air in fluid movements

"Hanoi talks tough, but he can be beaten" said a Ninja from behind Cam "I should know"

Cam turned to the speaker, and saw an identical replica of his father. The only difference being the slickness of their hair and their uniforms. Hanoi was wearing red; showing he was a Wind Ninja and this new Ninja was wearing yellow; showing he was apart of the Earth Ninja's. Cam looked between them confused.

"You two, your –"Cam started

"Twins," Kia responded "im Kia. Lucky for me I got all the personality in the family. Hanoi just got the good looks"

"I can't believe dad never told me" Cam whispered

Kia exchanged looked confused "What?" he questioned

"Uh, oh, nothing" Cam said quickly "It's just been a real weird day

On the stage Hanoi, slashed at a canister holding sand, and the sword went straight through it, sending sand cascading to the ground. He stopped and bowed in respect to the other students. The Sensei and Ninja of the Snow Academy looked mildly impressed.

"For our next part of the demonstration, we shall need a volunteer" Sensei said, walking through the ground to the new students. He stopped in front of Cam for a few moments, before moving onto the next student who was also wearing a mask. He handed over the second sword, and the masked new student followed him up to the stage.

"But Sensei," Hanoi started to protest "this is a new student. The fight is unfair"

"We shall see," Sensei said, with a smile "You may begin"

The two students bowed to show one another respect, before Hanoi raised his sword in front of him. The new student held onto the hilt of her sword, which remained in the holder. The two circled around one another before Hanoi charged forward, swinging wildly at the masked student who simply blocked his attacks. Hanoi looked up and smirked; the Ninja swiped the sword down and sheathed it quickly.

Hanoi jumped forward once more; trying to strike the Ninja who moved out of his range. He swung aiming for the torso but the Ninja moved the hilt so it rejected the attack. Grabbing the sword the Ninja struck upwards propelling Hanoi into the crowd.

"The only time I've seen sword technique like that was from a –"Cam started

"Samurai," Kia finished from either side of him, clearly impressed

Hanoi jumped forward and flipped around bringing his sword down. The Ninja blocked it one handed and swiped the sword downward tripping Hanoi. The Ninja sheathed the sword and stepped on Hanoi's handing holding his sword.

"Excellent Miko" Sensei said, walking onto the stage

The masked Ninja stepped off of Hanoi's wrist and took a step back. Hanoi scrambled to his feet "Miko?" he questioned "But that's a girl's name"

Miko removed her mask, revealing a long flowing black haired girl.

"Mom?" Cam asked surprised. He wasn't the only one who was surprised though.

"He's a she!" Hanoi stuttered "I mean – she's a girl!"

"That seems fairly obvious," Sensei said "Hanoi, meet your victor – Miko"

Miko bowed in respect

"But her sword work," Hanoi continued "It's not the Wind Ninja way"

"Very observant" Miko said, "I was trained as a Samurai by my father"

"This student has displayed impressive skills," Sensei said "and I will allow her to enrol here as the first female in the schools history"

Hanoi looked unimpressed and stormed off the stage, brushing his brother's shoulder as he fled. "Thank You Sensei," Miko was saying from the stage and she bowed. When she straightened, a pulsating green orbs hung around her neck; but he wasnt the only one who had noticed it. The Snow Academy student had and Kia had too. Miko quickly tucked it under her shirt and out of sight.

_-Scene-_

She was now alone; she headed towards the entrance of the forest as she slashed her wooden sword through the air. She had to practices at least twice a day on her sword work. She spun around and held her sword up to Kia who had snuck up behind her, when she saw who it was; she lowered the sword and placed it back in the sheath.

"Please, don't stop" Kia said, his eyes looking at Miko's necklace "That pendant is beautiful, may I?"

Miko raised her hand and grabbed the pendant, taking a step back

"Im sorry, it's a family heirloom" she said "you understand?"

A look of annoyance flashed across Kia's face; but he covered it well. "Of course" he said, before his eyes turned black "Tell me about it! Let me see that amulet"

As if in a trance, Miko started to lower her hand. Kia moved to grab the amulet but a voice interrupted them.

"Am I interrupting something?" Cam asked

Kia jerked away and Miko shook her head blinking "Im sorry, Miko. I wanted to talk to you about your Samurai technique"

Miko quickly hid her amulet

"Of course," she answered Cam

"I must go," Kia said turning and walking away.

Cam watched him go suspiciously.

_-Scene-_

"How did you learn those moves?" Cam asked, as he and Miko walked back towards the tent she was sharing with Mia.

"The Samurai spirit has been passed down in my family for generations" Miko explained

"Along with the Amulet?"

"Yes," Miko answered "It was given to me by my father. Tell me about you're family"

"Well, my father's my Sensei" Cam said "And my mother died when I was young"

"Im sorry," Miko said

"She was a great warrior; my father says she would have never approved of the life I have chosen. Of me doing what I am doing"

The two stopped

"I have a feeling if she could see you now" Miko said "She might feel differently" and she turned and entered the tent behind her.

Cam turned away and smiled "Thanks mom," he said softly, before removing the scroll from his pocket as it made a slight noise, the writing was pulsating "Alright, I get it. The letters are stronger when im near the amulet. But how do I get it?"

_-Scene-_

Inside the tent, Miko set her amulet down carefully and bowed before disappearing behind a screen to write a letter. A Ninja walked in, dressed in a test uniform. They grabbed the amulet, and attempted to escape unseen, but kicked over a pot making a noise. Miko turned and saw the Ninja with her Amulet.

"Cam?" she asked "Hey! That's mine!" she said, and chased after the Ninja, but the Ninja had just disappeared.

_-Scene-_

Cam stood alone in the woods; he turned around to see a faint green glow. He watched it curiously before Miko sprang out of the trees like a predator pouncing on its prey. She kicked him to the ground and bent his arm backwards.

"Where is it?" she asked furiously "Why did you take it?"

"What are you talking about?" Cam asked, sounding really confused

"Give it back and I'll make sure the punishment is merciful!" Miko shouted, and a group of Ninja's led by Hanoi appeared.

"As Captain of the Academy Guard, I must place you under arrest" Hanoi said, and the Ninja's jumped down to grab Cam. Miko hurried after them. "What's that?" Hanoi asked quietly spotting a pulsating green glow further in the trees. Shouts of fighting were heard seconds later and he followed them to a clearing to find his brother and the student of Snow Academy fighting for possession over Miko's Amulet.

_-Scene-_

Two guards were leading Cam onto the stage, as Mia appeared by Miko's side to watch. There were people playing the drums on the side of the stage; and they suddenly stopped as the guards walked off. Beside them stood the Snow Academy Sensei, but her student was no where to be found. A dead quiet dropped through the academy, and the Sensei walked forward.

"You stand accused of stealing from a fellow student," Sensei spoke "We've heard from several-eye witness, that they saw you commit this crime. Do you have anything to say?"

"Miko, I would never do this to you" Cam said, staring at the girl before him.

"The law of the Wind Ninja Academy does not waver on this issue," Sensei continued "Those guilty of breaking the Ninja Code must be banished. The evidence seems irrefutable. I will not pass judgement on the accused"

Cam stood there, although he looked calm, he was also terrified. If he was banished in this time, how would that alter the future?

**xXx**

Abby blinked tiredly as she shifted in Shane's arms and pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked around; Tori was sleeping peacefully against Blake as Dustin lay on the table behind Hunter his head buried in his arms. The Crimson ranger glanced down at her as she turned back to Sensei "Where has Cam gone exactly Sensei?" she asked quietly and curiously.

"Cam has gone back in time to get help," Sensei explained "But if he has not returned before time resumes I fear there will be nothing to prevent Metropolis from destroying our planet"

Abby's eyes widened in fear and defeat, as Hunter pulled her close and cradled her._ Come on Cam,_ she thought _We need you. Now more than ever._

**xXx**

"My judgement is –"Sensei started but was interrupted by a familiar shout

"Not guilty!" Hanoi shouted, and Miko turned to the sound of his brother's voice; he was walking through the crowd towards her and the front of the stage; pulling Kia with him and angry look on his face.

"Kia?" She breathed

Hanoi pushed his brother forward towards the stage; and the Earth Ninja fell to his knees "Now tell the truth!" Hanoi commanded

Kia looked up and smirked "Im the one who took the amulet"

"I caught him and the Snow Ninja Takara Sayuri in the woods," Hanoi explained, glancing at the Snow Sensei "they were fighting for possession; each trying to use dark Ninja powers to unlock the amulet" the Air Ninja held up the amulet; tightly in his hand.

"You always did know how to spoil a party, didn't you brother?" Kia said, from the ground

The Snow Sensei stepped forward, ashamed that her student had reverted "Where is Takara now?" she asked

"She fled," Hanoi answered

The Snow Sensei nodded and sighed _Why Takara? I did not raise you to be like this! You are not your brother!_

"Any use of the Dark powers will bring immediate expulsion" Sensei said "This is the first rule of the Wind Ninja Academy. Have you anything to say Kia?"

Kia got back to his feet, using the stage as leverage "Not really; im more of a man of action" he said, before blasting his Sensei off the stage. He then turned and blasted the rest of the students except for his brother and Miko. His dark eyes landed on his brother who was holding the amulet; and Kia pushed his hands forward as he blasted Hanoi, the Amulet flew out through the air and Miko reached for it before Kia blasted her also. She kicked the amulet towards Cam; who caught it.

Kia saw this and immediately took action as he jumped up onto the stage.

"Stop him!" Hanoi yelled

"This is between me and the new kid!" Kia shouted at his sibling, before he lifted his arms into the air and formed a bubble around himself and Cam

"We can't get through!" a random student shouted "It's a force field!"

"Pity, things were going so well until you showed up!" Kia said to Cam

"Sorry to spoil the fun!" Cam retorted, putting the amulet around his neck

"You want to make it up to me?" Kia asked, reaching for one of the swords on the stage "hand over the amulet"

"I can't do that!" Cam said, reaching for the second sword on the stage

"Well, then" Kia responded "I'll take it from you!"

The two started slashing at one another, neither gaining a hit. When they locked swords, both refused to budge.

"You're a stubborn one!" Kia shouted

"Run's in the family," Cam answered

"Give me the amulet," Kia yelled furiously "or you'll regret ever crossing my path!"

"Like I already don't" Cam retorted

The fight started once more and Cam seemed to be losing big time. Every slash, kick, trip or punch Kia delivered, and at the end, the result was Cam on his back.

"You put up quite a fight, but prepare to meet your end" Kia shouted

He brought his sword down only to be met by Cam's

Cam held it there, with all his strength and the amulet started to glow green. A light shot out of it, wrapping itself around Kia's hands and causing him pain, it pushed him into the air, where he lost control of the bubble, and then came tumbling back to Earth.

The force field disappeared, and Hanoi and Miko scrambled into the stage; each of them heading towards Cam.

"Are you okay?" Miko asked, hurrying to Cam's side

"Yeah," Cam answered "What just happened?"

"The Samurai amulet has found its rightful owner" Miko answered

"But this is yours!" Cam protested "I can't take this"

"But you must" Miko countered "it is why you came here isn't it?"

Sensei pushed past the three of them, and stood in front of Kia.

"You think you can stop me from harnessing the darkest powers in the universe?" Kia asked "I will rule this world; and all others within my reach!"

"You have brought this fate upon yourself, you will be cast adrift in the universe where you're Dark Ninja Powers may cause you no harm. You are hereby stripped of your rank and the man known as Kia no longer exists" Sensei shouted

"I have no use for your archaic ways, or your worthless name" Kia responded "from now on; I will take the name of the Ancient Warrior of Evil. From this point forward, I will be known as Lothor!"

"No!" Cam shouted, rushing forward, but Sensei stopped him. He threw a bubble at Kia, trapping him inside.

"I will not forget the part you played in this brother" Kia shouted "I will extract my revenge"

"Be gone, Lothor!" Sensei said, shooting the ball up into the sky

"He has to be destroyed" Cam said "What if he comes back?"

"We can only judge someone by their actions in the present, not by a future we cannot see" Sensei said

"Please, trust me" Cam tried to reason "we must destroy him now"

A pulsating sound was heard, causing Cam to pull out the scroll "Im out of time!"

The scroll got bigger and bigger and started to glow

"Use the amulet" Miko said, appearing at his side

"Wait," Cam said quickly turning to his mother "how will I know…there's so much I want to ask you! So much I want to tell you!"

"Goodbye Cam" Miko said

Cam stared at his mother long and hard before stepping through the portal, and started his travel back to his rightful time.

Hanoi approached Miko from behind and placed his hand on Miko's shoulder and the two shared a glance. As the Snow and Wind Sensei's exchanged looks, they still had one rouge Ninja on the loose.

**xXx**

All the Rangers were now fully awake, although their energy was still drained, but a strange sensation washed over them as they started to fade "Sensei," Tori spoke, fear evident in her voice "What's happening?"

"Time is resuming its true course," Sensei explained "You will all return to where you were, the moment time stopped"

And they faded away all together.

_-Scene-_

As time resumed, the Rangers unfroze along with Metropolis; thinking the worst, the Rangers braced themselves for the end until they heard a helicopter; there in the sky heading towards them was a green helicopter. "Hello Power Rangers!" a Figure in Green Spandex yelled from the side door of the Helicopter "Looks like you could use a little help! Green Samurai Ranger at your service!"

"Hey!" Metropolis yelled "Who are you?"

"Im the ranger, who is gonna take you down!" the green ranger responded, returning to the cock-pit of his Zord

He fired lasers at the Monster

"Two can play at that game!" Metropolis retaliated shooting out electrical surges as the Helicopter moved out of the way with amazing speeds and agility.

"Is that all you've got?" the ranger asked "Samurai Star Megazord"

The Zord turned into a Megazord

"Speed Spinner! Locked and Dropped!"

A bumblebee popped out of a sphere. The Megazord grabbed the handle and ripped it through the air; the bee hit the monster and destroyed it.

"Ha-ha!" Shane laughed

"Yeah!" the rest of the boys yelled

The Samurai Star Megazord, landed on the ground and the Green ranger ejected landing in front of the other rangers.

"Is it just me or is there a guy in green ranger gear over there?" Dustin asked

"Nah, dude" Shane said "I see him too"

"You guys never said anything about a green one," Blake said

"Yeah," Hunter added "Way to hold out on us"

Abby nodded in agreement; seeing as she too wasnt aware that there was a Green ranger within the Wind Ranger ranks.

"Hey," Shane responded defensively "this is all new to us too"

"Maybe we're all hallucinating" Dustin suggested

"Your not hallucinating, Dustin" the Green ranger said

Dustin froze and turned to the new Green ranger "How do you know my name?" he questioned

"Why wouldn't I know you're name?"

Abby and Tori looked thoughtful, exchanged a look and grinned as they turned back to the new Green ranger as he demorphed, revealing himself. The boys laughed in surprise and shock as Cam appeared before them. Cam merely smiled.

"Cam!" Abby grinned, pulling away from the others and running towards her friend. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

* * *

**A/N: The Truth is revealed next chapter. Just wanted to let you know that the OC's in this chapter (the Sensei and Ninja of the Snow Academy of the past) belong to me. And their names are Japanese names. Takara Sayuri means 'Treasure Lily' her mother the Snow Sensei her name full name is Ren Sayuri. And Ren means 'Water Lily'. If you were reading closely, you will also notice that there was a mention of a brother. Takara has an older brother; who will be revealed next chapter.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 10 Sep. 10 at 20:14pm_


	14. Takara Sayuri

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Truth and Secrets are revealed. Will Abby be able to handle the truth?_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Power Rangers. Such a shame. I do however; own Abby and any other OC's that make an appearance._

* * *

**Takara Sayuri**

* * *

Joining Cam as Abby pulled away from the new Green ranger, Shane frowned "How is this even possible?" he asked

"I'll tell you later," Cam answered "right now we have to get you back to Ninja Ops! Come on!" and he started leading the way back to Ops, half carrying Abby like he had before. The others followed all except Dustin who was too tired.

"Run Fool!" a deep voice cut through the air, and the Rangers looked up to see Lothor hovering over them, Abby squeaked as her eyes widened, as he started firing energy blasts at them. Cam and Abby were in the lead, and as the White ranger ran, she stumbled off the side of a banking and into the stream below. Rolling in the water, she groaned as she hit the rocks below and pain shot through her ankle as she tried to stand.

"Abby," Cam called, as he reached her and helped her up "Are you okay?"

The White ranger shook her head "My ankle!" she complained "It hurts!"

Looking down Cam gave a startled gasp as he saw the water was being dyed with the faint droplets of blood that were escaping from Abby's leg, he looked behind her at the rock she had landed on and so the jagged tip raising out of the small stream. She must have hit it after she had fallen and cut herself. Throwing her arm around his shoulders and wrapping his arm around her back, he helped her take most pressure of her foot which looked like it had been banged against the rock as well as cut. By now the other Rangers had re-grouped with them and Lothor was standing over them.

"Oh Rangers," two new voices joined the chaos, and Marah and Kapri appeared on the banking opposite them, waving slyly.

They were trapped, with Abby unable to walk; and Cam being the only one of them with the energy to fight, they were trapped. "What's the matter nephew?" Lothor called down with a smirk "You don't like reunions?"

Dustin frowned "Did he say nephew?" he asked

Cam shook his head "You can't choose your family Lothor!" he called back "and I certainly didnt choose you!"

"Pity," Lothor frowned "there's always a place for someone like you in my evil empire!" he stated, and Cam scoffed "We'll see who has the last laugh, Samurai Ranger!" he warned, turning his attention then onto the White ranger "Abigail Sayuri," he grinned

The rangers frowned "Abigail who?"

Abby looked up and frowned as she saw Lothor looking at her as he spoke the name "Dude, were you dropped on your head when you were little?" she asked "My name is Abigail Holloway! Not Sayuri!"

"Are you sure?" Lothor questioned "How much of your life do you know?" The younger teen fell silent. Lothor smirked. "How much of your parents do you know?" he asked

Abby shook her head; she knew nothing of her biological parents. She had been searching for months, but she always ended up at a dead end "Nothing," she murmured, lowering her gaze back to the water below

"How much do you _want_ to know about them?" Lothor asked.

"More than anything!" Abby admitted

Lothor grinned "I can tell you all about them," he told her "I can take you to them!"

Abby looked torn; she didnt trust Lothor, not with one fibre of her being. But what if he was telling the truth this one time? What if he really did know her parents and could take her to them. She had wanted to find them ever since she had found out she was adopted, wanted to ask them so many questions. She wanted to know why she was out in the forests surrounding the Snow Academy in the first place, there were so many things she wanted to know, that she couldnt remember.

"Well?" Lothor asked "Do you or do you not want to meet them?"

The rangers exchanged looks as they noticed the torn emotions play across Abby's face; what would she decide?

"Come with me child," Lothor pressed "I can take you back! Back to your real family. The girl Abigail Holloway is a mere allusion, for you are Abigail Sayuri!"

_Sayuri?_ Abby thought _where have I heard that name before?_ Then something clicked and she gasped _Takara Sayuri! Snow Academy Fighter! _"No!" she breathed, "It can't be!"

"Grab her!" Lothor growled, annoyed that Abby was seemingly ignoring him. Cam's grip tightened on the small teen as the others crowded around her defensively. There was a sudden bright white light, it engulfed the rangers and disappeared; taking the Rangers with it. "NO!" Lothor yelled _I was so close!_

_-Scene-_

With heavy thuds the Rangers re-appeared inside Ninja Ops, Abby yelped as she hit the ground and Shane accidentally kicked her injured leg as he landed beside her. She sucked air in through her clenched teeth and glared at the red ranger, who shuffled away from her fearfully. "Be thankful I can't walk Shane!" she snapped, irritably. She was irritated that she couldnt walk, but she was frustrated, annoyed and upset that Lothor may have or may not have known her real parents. But did she really trust him? He had tricked Hunter and Blake with the exact same ploy; their Parents, was he doing it again? Or was this time genuine?

"You want to give us a warning next time you do that?" Hunter asked, as he hit the floor and looked up at the Guinea pig who was staring wide-eyed at the rangers as they appeared

Tori nodded "Yeah, give us some time to work on our landing"

"I do not follow Tori," Sensei spoke "I did not transport you back here"

The Rangers frowned and looked up at their Sensei "If you didn't..." Shane started

"...who did?" Dustin finished

"I did!" came a soft feminine voice from behind the rangers. They turned to see a glowing white light, as it faded, a woman with shoulder-blade length black hair stood in its place, her blue gaze surveyed them before settling on Abby "Young Abigail. It is nice to see you again, young one"

Silence fell inside Ninja Ops; the Rangers were staring in awe at the woman, who seemed to be a ghost of sorts. But seemed real as possible, she was standing at the doorway leading into and out of Ninja Ops and her attention seemed to be drawn to one person and one person only. Abby.

"Who are you?" Tori asked

"Takara Sayuri!" Cam and Abby answered at the same time, each staring at the woman. Cam remembered her from the trip to the past, except back then she was only 17-years of age now she looked to be in her middle-late 30s. Meanwhile, Abby knew her from the wall of missing Ninjas at the Snow Academy. Her Legend within the academy also still ran to this day to all Snow Academy Ninjas.

"Who?" Shane frowned at the Green and White rangers

Abby sighed "Takara Sayuri," she repeated "Legendary fighter of the Snow Academy. She disappeared off the face of the Earth, years ago, after attending the Wind Ninja Academy with her mother. She was believed to be the Guardian of an ancient power -"

"The Samurai Amulet," Takara answered, looking towards Cam, who held the Amulet "Your mother may have been the owner of the Amulet, Cameron. But I was the guardian"

Cam frowned as did Sensei "Explain," the green ranger stated "Please"

The spirit nodded, although the other Rangers remained confused throughout the whole thing, just looking back and forth between Abby, Cam and Takara, and exchanging confused glances with one another.

Takara looked down upon the Snow Ranger and nodded "I will explain all," she spoke "but first, I believe you deserve you're powers back" she looked towards the Guinea pig who was staring at her in surprise and she was not surprised to see anger flare inside his beady little eyes "Hanoi, a pleasure to see you again. Even if you aren't what I expected you to be"

Sensei turned his back on her and addressed the Rangers "The Sphere holds the powers of six rangers," he spoke to them "Only a greater power can open it"

"Well," Dustin started "how about seven rangers?" he asked

Everyone turned to him in surprise; normally he was the slow one.

"I think Dustin's right," Cam agreed

"Thanks," the Yellow ranger grinned. And pulling Abby up onto the table, the White ranger stuck her hand over the top of the sphere as the others followed suit. There was a blast, and the Rangers were knocked off their feet as their energy glowed on the centre of their chest and rested back into their body. The Wind and Thunder rangers got to their feet and started throwing punches and kicks to prove their powers were back, as Tori took a seat on the table beside Abby and grinned madly.

_-Scene-_

Once the point of having their powers back had been proven, and Cam had cleaned up Abby's leg wound the best he could; all were sitting patiently and staring at Takara who had become somewhat solid over the past few moments. She was now standing before them like a living breathing human, wearing a white uniform that resembled Abby's academy uniform. There was a polar bear emblem on her shoulder and the hood of the cloak rested against her shoulders.

"The Samurai Amulet," Takara started, her tale "It is a great ancient power that was passed down for generations through one particular family. The ones who were taught in the way of the Samurai, your mother, Cam, was the last person to receive it, she was supposed to pass it on to the next generation which im guessing would have been you." she explained "Anyway, my brother Hikaru was, you could say, an early formation of Lothor. He believed that Dark Ninja Powers were the keys to everything and set out to find the Samurai Amulet. He wanted to use its powers to teach my father a lesson. For you see, my father never believed in the Ninja way and turned his back on his family. Hikaru was never the same after that and became more and more evil as he grew up" she sighed "When he learned that the Samurai Amulet was close at hand, he set out to find it, cutting off all ties with me and my mother and disgracing our family"

The rangers listened with great interest

"It was then that my mother told me of the guardians of the Amulet," Takara continued "She told me that every owner of the Amulet has had his or her own protector. Own Guardian. She had been one previously and now the responsibility had been passed onto me. So we travelled here to the Wind Ninja Academy, to locate the new young owner of the Amulet. When I first arrived at the academy I knew instantly that she was here and so was amulet. I felt a sort of pull as if a bond was being made, my mother explained that it was natural and that I was taking on the role of my responsibility by allowing the connection to be made. When I was first introduced to the new owner it was during the demonstration between Hanoi -" she motioned to the Guinea pig "and a new student. Miko."

Cam looked back at the picture of his parents

"Miko proved her skills as a Samurai, when she defeated your Sensei in his demonstration," the spirit continued "that's when the Amulet came into view. Pulsating from around her neck. But I wasnt the only one who had noticed it. Kia Watanabe had too, and a new kid" she looked pointedly at Cam as she spoke "with the demonstration over, I left my mother's side and followed Miko through the Academy grounds to help her if she ever needed help. I didnt like the look that Kia had given her upon his first meeting with her, and the second time, he lured her into a false sense of security, before being interrupted" again she looked at Cam, who smiled sheepishly "Kia fled the vicinity. Miko disappeared with another new student, and I followed after the Earth Ninja, hoping to stop him before he did something stupid. If only I knew at the time that he was working for my brother"

She stopped to breathe "Anyway; I later found Kia in the forest surrounding the Wind Academy. I had heard that a new student had been arrested for stealing the Amulet and I was on my way to watch the ceremony when I felt a tug in the opposite direction. Trusting my instinct I took off following the feeling and there I found Kia, trying to harness the power by using Dark Ninja Powers to open the amulet. I step in and we fought. I was about to tag Kia and grab the amulet when Hanoi stepped in and tagged both his brother and the Amulet. He accused me of using Dark Ninja Powers and wouldnt allow me to explain myself" she gave the rodent a pointed look "I fled that day, knowing full well he wasnt going to believe me; of course I thought my mother would but one mention of Dark Ninja Powers and it brings back unpleasant memories of my brother. So I ran."

Abby frowned as she listened to the story with great interest, but something was nagging at the back of her mind "Why did you keep running?" she asked, drawing attention to her "Why didnt you just return to the Snow Academy and explain that you were only doing what you had been sent there to do? It was your job as guardian to protect the Amulet, you tried to do that; im sure your mother would have understood, I mean, she was a guardian herself"

Takara smiled at the young teen, "I was about to return to the Snow academy, but I met my brother on the outskirts of the Wind Academy; he called me a traitor and that I should have brought the amulet to him. He could have protected us both; he accused me of protecting my father, when in fact I could have cared less about the man. We fought, using our training against one another, before I managed to disarm him and he fled. I tried to follow but he was long gone before I had a chance to catch him. I never saw him again...until,"

"Until?" Tori questioned

"Until a few years later," the Snow Ninja stated "As you know," she looked at Abby "I was depicted as a rogue Ninja, after the misunderstanding back at the Wind Academy; I had to be careful who saw me and who didnt. I never returned to the Snow Academy, I knew I wasnt welcome there, I abandoned my role as Snow Ninja and Guardian of the Amulet. For years I lived alone, using my Ninja training to survive I travelled miles, but I always came back to Blue Bay it was my home; despite whatever would happen if I was caught. Then 17-years ago I was reunited with the man I once knew as Kia Watanabe; we fought, I wanted my name cleared and he wanted me to get him the amulet. I refused, he didnt like that and ended up tricking me into marriage"

"Ew!" Abby grimaced, wrinkling her nose in disgust "Dude, that's just wrong!"

The others chuckled at her, even Takara "A year later," she began her story again, "I gave birth to his child -"

"I repeat..." Abby gagged "Ew! You poor thing!"

Tarkara did not laugh this time, and this brought a frown to everyone's face "For five years I fought off Kia, or Lothor, has he was called then, I fought off the hold he had on me; and raised our child, our daughter. Finally my strength preceded me and I managed to escape taking my daughter with me. I returned to Blue Bay Harbour, and the forest surrounding my first home. The Snow Academy!"

The temperature in the room started to drop and Abby's face took on a picture of confusion, as she listened and her images started to rise in her mind, images of a woman and a small child. She frowned; unaware of whom these images belonged too. But the small child looked hell of alot like her.

"...I was once again, after all those years re-united with my brother Hikaru; I learned that he had married and had children of his own. Two daughters. I was an aunt, and I never even knew it. He was surprised to realize that the child in my arms was my own, he had been made an uncle and he wasnt informed. He wasnt happy and demanded that the child be raised the right way! His way! We fought; the reason I had taken my daughter with me was because Lothor wanted to raise her as a Dark Ninja, and I wasnt evil -" she shook her head "I refused to give into his ways and I protested and disagreed with him about the way we would raise Abigail; I did not want my daughter to be a Dark Ninja! Part of the reason I ran, really. So as Hikaru and I fought it out, I begged Abigail to run"

By now all the rangers attention was trained on Takara, as Abby struggled with the images that were surfacing in her mind -

**Memory**

_"Run Abigail!" Takara yelled as she blocked an attack from her brother and high-kicked him away from her daughter "Run!"_

_The five year old Abigail Sayuri stood frozen with wide eyes as she watched her mother do battle "Mommy!" she cried "Mommy!" but her mother remained fighting, keeping the crazy man away from her. Tears flowed down her cheeks and pooled at her chin as they dripped to the floor; her mother was then thrown aside by a chilling breeze and the man was stalking towards her. She screamed, clenched her eyes closed tightly and heard a small popping sound, she opened her eyes and found herself on the other side of the clearing with the man glaring angrily at her. What had she just done?_

_"You little brat!" the man, Hikaru, she believed his name to be; having heard her mother sneer it a few moments ago, snapped at her. The look on his face, one of pure anger! He started towards her again, but was knocked off course by a blast of ice. He yelled out and turned on Takara who had made it back to her feet and was running full out towards her daughter. She was inches away from Abigail when Hikaru slammed into her side and knocked the both of them away from the child. "You're a traitor, Takara!" he shouted at his sister "and you will pay for your betrayal!"_

_Scrambling to her feet Takara glared at her brother "If protecting my daughter from the likes of you means risking my own life," she responded aggressively "then that's what I am willing to do!" and summoning every last ounce of her energy and power, as it swirled together in an orb of blue and white light she threw it out towards Hikaru who responded in the exact same way. There was a deafening explosion and both the two adults and the small child were thrown meters through the air and back to the ground. When the blinding white light disappeared, Hikaru and Takara Sayuri were gone all that was left was little Abigail._

_Several hours later, the rustling of leaves was heard, followed by a soft voice and a groan "Hello little one," Sensei Kaemon spoke, rolling the little girl into his arms and picking her up "Lets get you sorted and rested" and he turned, walked out onto the lake behind him and disappeared beneath the water._

**Memory**

Abby gasped; as she seemed to come out of the vision, her friends immediately snapped their attention to her as she breathed in sharply and looked up at Takara "You -" she cut off, not really believing what she had just saw. Was it real? Was it even possible? 17-years ago, Takara had been reunited with Kia or Lothor and tricked into marrying him, a year later she gave birth to a daughter. Aware of the stares she was getting from her friends, the younger teen calculated the maths in her head and her eyes widened as she looked up at the spirit, who nodded solemnly.

"Yes, Abigail," Takara spoke "You are correct in what you have seen..."

The other rangers frowned "What is it Abs?" they each asked, wondering what Abby had worked out

"She's my mother!"

* * *

**A/N: Woah! Bet you didnt expect that did ya? So tell me what you think? It took be AGES! To figure out the right plot line and story that was to be told. So I would appreciate some good feedback. Thank you.**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 11 Sep. 10 at 02:46am_


	15. Friends are Family

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Okay, so Abby is the daughter of Lothor and Takara. But will she officially come to terms with it? Or deny it to the heavens?_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Power Rangers. Such a shame. I do however own Abby. The Sayuri Family. The Snow Academy. Sensei Kaemon. And any other OCs that may appear._

* * *

**Friends are Family**

* * *

The morning had started out blissfully, Shane, Tori and Dustin were at the beach with Cam; training with the new Green ranger. Whilst Blake and Hunter were out looking for Abby; the White ranger had disappeared from Ninja Ops early that morning. Due to her injured leg the whole team had spent the night at the Ranger HQ as not to move her and cause her wound to re-open, what they didnt expect was for the White ranger to be able to walk, but everyone knew how stubborn she was and would put herself through any kind of pain, especially when she was in denial. Yesterday, she had found out the truth behind why she was adopted, she had found her real parents and it had come with a bit of a sting that had caught all of them off guard.

"Im worried about Abby," Tori said, after the training exercise had finished; she turned to the three boys who were with her

Dustin nodded "Yeah, she didnt seem at all happy yesterday"

"Would you?" Cam asked "she just found out she was Lothor's daughter."

The Yellow ranger frowned "But your Lothor's nephew," he pointed out

"This is different," Shane stated "Its one thing to be a nephew, its another to be his daughter. He's her flesh and blood. His blood runs through her veins"

Dustin nodded "Good point,"

"Give her time," Cam interrupted them "She'll come to terms with it sooner or later"

Suddenly their morphers beeped, and Shane answered the call. It was Sensei "_Shane could you please ask Cam to return to Ninja Ops. Im having trouble with the mainframe"_

"Uh-oh," Tori frowned

"_I must have pressed the button I wasnt supposed too,"_

Cam sighed "I'll be right there dad," he answered, the connection was lost.

"That doesnt sound good," Tori said, turning to the Green ranger

Cam shook his head "I told him to stay away from the super computer," he told them "I'll be back as soon as I can" and he ninja streaked away

The Wind Rangers watched them go "Im worried about Cam too," Tori added, her mind shifting between Abby and Cam, "He runs the entire Ninja Ops, and now he's a ranger..."

"Yeah," Shane agreed "he never gets any down time"

"Dude's gonna seriously burn out!" Dustin inputted

**xXx**

Her breathing was heavy but still she ran at top speed through the woods of Blue Bay Harbour, she was miles away from the Wind Ninja Academy and more on the south side of the woods than she was the North; she had been running for little over two hours now, and was unaware that she was being followed. She had come out here to clear her head, her leg had healed just about; thanks to Takara who had used some of her spirit powers to heal the wound, and that had allowed her to take off from Ninja Ops while the others were still asleep; she had used the lake as her escape and then taken off further into the trees. She didnt want to return to Storm Charges until she was sure that she understood everything that happened yesterday.

Ducking under a branch, Abby soon slowed to a halt just short of a familiar lake. She remembered the last time she had come here was when her academy had been attacked and her Sensei and friends had been kidnapped. A small frown crossed her pretty little face before she stepped out onto the water and walked to the centre of the lake. She stopped and looked down as the water rose up over her and swallowed her like a cacoon. As she disappeared beneath the water the tower that had consumed her caved and splashed back into the lake as ripples flowed towards the shore. Behind the trees, on the shore, appeared Hunter and Blake as they exchanged glances.

"What was that?" the tall blonde asked

Blake shrugged "I don't know," he answered "What do we do now?"

Hunter looked out over the lake "I'll stay here," he told his brother "You go back to Storm Charges, find the others. I'll meet you at the beach later"

"You sure?" the Navy ranger asked, once his brother had nodded, he took off Ninja streaking back to town; as Hunter took up residence in the surrounding forest as he awaited Abby to reappear from wherever it was she had disappeared too.

_-Scene-_

Meanwhile, on the other side of the lake, Abby stepped back onto shore and looked around at the ultra-destroyed Snow Academy grounds. Her heart ached at the sight as she walked the family path from the south side where the lake was situated and up to the North where the training fields were stood. The training fields were destroyed, along with the Snow Academy flags, that lay in ruins on the grass, the academy itself was nothing but a pile of rubble and the sight of it all made tears appear in Abby's eyes. She approached the rubble and pulled smaller boulders aside until she could see the steps that had once led to the temple, they were cracked but still standing; although they lead to nothing but marble ruins. _It all makes sense now_ the young teen thought _the reason behind why he attacked. It wasnt just because he wanted us out of the way, like he did the others._

"He was searching for me," she breathed "Wasnt he?" she looked over her shoulder at Takara who had appeared "Lothor, he not only attacked the Snow Academy because we were a threat like the Wind Academy or even the Thunder for that matter. He attacked because he was looking for me"

Takara's blue gaze connected with her daughters "Yes, Abigail," she nodded "He was searching for you. When you were a child you showed signs of being a Snow Ninja powers, than you did of having Earth Ninja powers. That's why he knew to look here for you after I run"

"So this is all my fault," she sighed sadly "My friends. My Academy. My Sensei; all gone because he was looking for me."

"No," Takara shook her head frantically "No, Abigail, it is not your fault! He wanted the Snow Academy out of the way; because as you stated, it was a threat to him. The Snow Academy could team up against him if he had not taken them out. You were just fortunate to escape."

"Sensei saved me," Abby answered "he gave me the Morpher and told me to run. He was then captured. But I still don't understand," she continued "I faced Lothor many times in civilian form, and he never once let on that I was anything but a thorn in his side with the rest of my friends. That day in the Cavern of Souls, he cornered me and my friends, he wanted Sensei more than he wanted any of us, he also never let on that I was his daughter..." she trailed "Why?"

"Because he had to be sure," Takara answered "Just because you were a Snow Ranger, and you was trained at the Snow Academy he had to be sure that you were really his daughter. Yes, you shared the same name as his daughter; but you introduced yourself as Holloway. Abigail Holloway. He knew you as Abigail Sayuri. Do you understand now?"

The White ranger nodded "I think so," she murmured, turning back to the wreckage, before her morpher beeped. She sighed and raised the morpher to her lips, aware that she couldnt avoid her friends forever "Tori?" she asked

"_Abs,_" the blonde surfer sighed in relief "_where are you?"_

"In the woods," Abby lied, she didnt want her friends to know that she was at the Snow Academy, this was her safe haven and she liked to come here and think. Like now. "What's up?"

Tori was silent for a while "_Did you forget we have a study session today?"_

"Oh," the White ranger frowned, she had forgotten "Meet you at Storm Charges?" she asked

"_See you there,"_ the blonde answered, before the connection was lost.

Abby sighed and turned to Takara "I have to go," she told her "I have a huge test next week! And my dad...uh...Adam, will kill me if I fail" she then hurried around Takara and headed towards the lake, but stopped when Takara called out to her.

"Abigail," the sprit called "I know this is hard for you to understand right now. But you don't have to worry about calling Adam Holloway you're father, because, he is your father. He raised you. The same as Kaitlin Holloway is your mother. Understand?"

The White ranger smiled and nodded "I understand. Thanks." and she hurried back to the lake and disappeared. Takara smiled as she watched her go, before looking around the Snow Academy, it had been a while since she had last been here, but it still had that homely feeling.

"Im sorry...mother," she whispered, before disappearing.

_-Scene-_

Abby growled in frustration as she tackled the Maths problem in front of her, beside her sat Tori going over the same Maths equations from her own notebook. On the table was an array of Maths text books, spare paper with Math problems scribbled all over them, highlighters, pens and other various school equipment that the two girls needed to finish their studying. Abby had only returned half an hour ago with a confused looking Hunter in her wake, but it seemed the White ranger wasnt talking to him and Tori was confused on why. Did he find her in the woods? Was she really in the woods? It was obvious that Abby wasn't in the right mind after yesterday; and Tori had to admit, if she had to come to terms with the fact that she was Lothor's daughter she took would be spaced and possibly want to be left alone.

"Tor, what did you get for number 4?" the younger teen asked her friend "I get (3 + 1) - 1 + x = 3x"

Tori frowned and checked her own work "Uh, I got the same..." she answered

"Oh," Abby nodded, turning back to her work "I can't stand algebra!" she complained

"Agreed," Tori nodded, as she reached for the blue highlighter that was on the table in front of her and she highlighted one of the problems that she didnt understand and couldn't work out. At that moment the two girls where interrupted as Blake entered the room.

"Hey Tor," the Navy ranger smiled "Hey Abs,"

The two girls smiled "Hey,"

Abby spotted a bottle in his hands, and smirked "Im gonna go grab my other text book," she told Tori "need anything?"

"No thanks," the blonde answered, and watched as Abby placed her folder on the table and left the room, before she turned to Blake "Huge test next week," she explained to him, as he eyed the mess that was on the desk "Abby and I are way behind in Maths, due to Lothor's attacks any everything"

He nodded in understanding, fiddling around with the bottle in his hands and wondering how to proceed.

"What's that?" Tori asked, taking the pressure off of him

"We just got some new samples in for the sports cologne for girls," Blake said, holding out the bottle "I thought, maybe, you would want to try it"

"Oh, thanks" Tori said smiling; she unscrewed the top and smelled it. Her nose wrinkled in disgust, "Well, um, it smells great"

Blake smiled "So aren't you gonna try it?"

"Yeah, of course" Tori responded, trying to keep her posture

The Navy ranger smiled bigger and sprayed the perfume onto her.

Tori cringed inwardly before speaking "I really don't like to put too much on"

"Blake!" Kelly called from across the shop floor "Can you give me a hand"

Blake nodded and headed away from the blonde who cringed at the smell around her, just then Abby reappeared "Urgh! It smells like my grandmother's feet in here!" she stated holding her nose

"You're grandmother has been dead for ten years," Tori frowned

"Exactly!" the White ranger cringed, moving back "Maybe we should go pick up Cam, hopefully the smell will fade by the time we get to the beach"

Tori sighed and looked down at her homework "Okay," she agreed, and the two packed up their things, returned them to the loft upstairs and left Storm Charges for Ninja Ops.

_-Scene-_

Abby and Tori entered Ninja Ops arm in arm, discussing the mountains of homework they had to catch up on before the finals which were approaching fast. "Im so gonna fail Calculus," Abby complained "There is no way I can remember all those equations! I have too much to deal with right now"

"What about Government?" Tori asked "I'd say that was the hardest thing to remember"

"Not really," Abby responded "Calculus and Psych, im more worried about"

"I think everyone is worried about Pysch," Tori pointed out "It's not exactly one of the easiest subjects to understand"

The White ranger let loose a few chuckles as she stepped off the last step and entered the main room of the Ninja HQ to find Sensei and Shane already there; she frowned as the atmosphere tensed as she entered and Shane and Sensei broke off from their conversation. It was obvious who they had been talking about. Abby sighed _this is gonna be fun_ she thought "Hey guys," she smiled, "Cam around?" she asked

"We're gonna meet Blake, Hunter and Dustin at the beach," Tori nodded "We wanted to know if he and Shane wanted to tag along"

Sensei looked up at the two girls "I haven't seen him all day," he answered "Shane?"

"I haven't seen him, since training," Shane stated, "he's probably crashed out"

But just as he spoke Cam approached the group "Hey! What's up? Shane-man! Tor-Tor! Abs!" Cam said, as he stopped in front of them. He was wearing a green ski cap, an open green shirt with a blank t-shirt underneath and sweatpants.

The two girls and Shane gaped at their friend "Uh, Cam?" Abby questioned "What are you wearing?"

"I got tired of the same old rags," the Green ranger answered "So I thought I'd bust out the phat gear"

Shane shook his head "Uh, we're going to the beach," he said "and wanted to know if you wanted to come?"

"Dudes! Im totally down with that," Cam responded "Finally get to chill at the beach with my peeps"

Abby and Tori giggled "Peeps?" they questioned

"Abby," Cam said, pushing Shane away "Tori, may I be the first to say you're both looking extremely babealicious this morning"

The two girls on the team stopped giggling and stared at Cam, as he draped his arms around their shoulders "Thanks..." they answered "We think!"

"Gotta bail," Cam said turning to his father "Later little furry dude,"

The three Rangers chuckled, turned and followed Cam out of Ninja Ops.

**xXx**

Tori glared heatedly at Shane "We don't have to do anything!" she snapped "Abby is our friend! She would never do anything like that, and you know it!"

"How can you be sure, Tor?" Shane asked "She's Lothor's daughter! She's part evil!"

"I can't believe you'd say that!" the Blue ranger all but yelled, earning a few confused glances from people on the beach. She lowered her voice to a low whisper "Look, Shane. Abby may be Lothor's daughter, but she is nothing like him. Okay? Nothing! She is still a ranger and she is still our friend, we can't go around judging her on who her parents are"

The Red ranger sighed in frustration "and what about her uncle? Hmm? He was evil, so it wouldnt just be on who her parents are, it would also be on her family's history" he explained "and don't go throwing the 'Her grandmother was a Sensei' at me, because that's beside the point. Yes, her grandmother was the Sensei at the Snow Academy and, okay her mother was the Guardian of Cam's Samurai Amulet and also a Snow Ninja, but her uncle started all this because he wanted the Samurai Amulet!"

"So you're saying if Takara's brother hadn't recruited Lothor into getting the Amulet for him, then none of this would ever have happened?" Tori asked

"Yes!" Shane exclaimed, finally happy that he had gotten through to her. Granted, Abby was his friend and ex-girlfriend, but he had trust issues, especially when it came to evil. Abby may not have shown signs of being evil now, but there was times when she did. Especially when she was peeved off. He had seen it first hand.

"No!" Tori snapped, her eyes narrowing; causing Shane to gulp "Its Nature vs. Nurture, Shane! Okay, yes, I'll give you Abby was born to evil, but she has done nothing but good since we have known her. She was rescued by the Snow Academy when she was five years old, she was adopted by Kelly's parents, and she was raised to be good. Trained at the Snow Academy to become a Snow Ninja and later went on to become the Snow Ranger. That was all Abby. That wasnt Lothor and Tarkara. Abby is good! She is not evil, and until you realize that, you're just gonna keep pushing her away. Is that what you want? To push her away?"

Shane didnt answer

"Think about it Shane," Tori continued "We're all Abby has to protect her against Lothor! Without us around, he has a clear path to her and could snag her at anytime, and change her perspective on life just like he did with Hunter and Blake. Would you be able to destroy her? Uh? 'Cause I don't think you could!"

"Really?" he almost snarled

The blonde shook her head "No, I don't think you could" she persisted "You love her Shane! I know you do, you always have, even after you broke up. Even when you agreed to be friends, you still loved her. I've seen the way you look at her, the arguing and not trusting Hunter, its got nothing to do with the fact that your both leaders and its not because you don't trust him after what happened in the past. It's because he likes Abby and Abby likes him. You don't want to lose her. So, no, I don't think you could destroy her." she glanced over her shoulder to see where Abby stood with the others "Neither of us could, and we're not gonna have too"

"And why's that?" Shane asked

"Because Lothor's not gonna get her," Tori answered "Now drop it! Their on their over here"

And at that exact moment Abby bounced between the two of them "Tor, is my Skateboard in the van?" she asked

"Uh, I think so" Tori answered "Why?"

But Abby was all ready sprinting up the beach towards the van, Tori frowned and turned to Hunter, Blake, Cam and Dustin. "He wants to try the ramp," Dustin answered, pointing at Cam who was watching Abby, return carrying protection pads, a helmet and her skateboard. She rejoined her friends and handed them all to Cam who smirked and returned to the ramp, the others crowded around and watched the Green ranger jump up onto the top of the ramp as many other skaters crowded around to watch the newbie.

Cam stood on top of the skate ramp, a look of intense concentration on his face, when he was ready he pushed the skateboard downwards and rode down the ramp, performing a set of instant tricks that caused his friends jaws to hit the floor. "Whoo!" Hunter grinned, as he watched.

"Hey Shane," Tori grinned "He's even better than you"

"No, he's not" Shane whined

Abby grinned "Im gonna have to agree with Tori on that one, Shane" she stated

"He's better than you too," the Red ranger retorted

"Damn straight!" Abby answered honestly, as Cam came to a halt at the bottom of the ramp and jumped off. Abby clambered over to the others to stand beside him as she took her Skateboard from his grasp. "That was awesome!" she chirped.

"I gotta work on my back-slide-nose-slide," he said

"Dude!" Shane interrupted "where did you learn to skate like that?"

"Where did you learn to talk like that?" Blake questioned

But Cam wasnt listening, he was facing the waves "Hey, come on" he said, looking down at Abby "let's hit the waves" and grabbing her wrist he pulled her away from the others and across the beach. The White ranger's laughter carried back to her friends as she pulled her hand free of Cam's and chased him across the beach. By the time the others had caught up, Cam had taken Tori's surfboard from the back of her van and was already in the waves.

"And here I was thinking I liked to show off," Abby told Tori, as they stood in front of the guys as they watched Cam ride the waves like a professional

Tori frowned "How can you be alright with this?" she asked the younger teen "he's showing us up, on our own turf"

"Dunno," Abby shrugged "I guess it's because I got motocross to fall back on. I mean, come on, can you imagine Cam on a dirt bike?"

"Good point," Tori pointed out, before turning to glare at Shane for his comment of Cam being better than her "Don't go there!" she told him, as he pulled back away from her.

Cam was starting to come back to shore now "Yeah, dude," Dustin said "You were ripping it"

"You been holding out on us Cam," Abby grinned

Cam smiled at her "You know what I've _always_ wanted to try?"

"What's that?"

"Motocross"

Abby laughed, thinking Cam was messing her around. Dustin, Hunter and Blake were also laughing, but the look on Cam's face was a serious one "You're not kidding, are you?" the White ranger asked

"No," Cam answered her

Dustin shook his head "Moto isn't something you just try," he pointed out

"He's right," Hunter added "it could be totally brutal"

"Yeah, man," Blake piped up "It's not like riding a little skateboard or playing in the water" he started to laugh and nudged Shane's shoulder, as the Red, Blue and even White ranger turned to glare at him "Huh...no offence guys!" he added nervously.

Cam shrugged "Whatever man. I just wanna check it out"

"Okay," Abby agreed "I think Kelly's got some spare gear back at the store."

_-Scene-_

Once they had arrived back at Storm Charges, Abby led the group into Storm Charges; her arm looped through Cam's, she had never felt closer to the new Green ranger than she did today. And it nothing to do with the fact that she had just found out that he wasnt her new cousin. But it had more of a sports connection; he was exactly like her, sort of. He was into Skateboarding, Skating and he wanted to try Motocross, she didnt know how good he was going to be because she had never seen him ride before, but if he was a good rider than maybe they could hang out at the track more often rather than him being stuck in Ninja Ops for hours on end in the dark.

"Hey Kel!" Abby shouted, up the stairs to the loft as she realized her sister wasnt on the shop floor "Kelly!"

"What?" the red head shouted back as she appeared in the doorway at the top of the stairs "Its a wonder I haven't gone deaf with you, you little rugrat!"

The White ranger smirked "You got any spare moto gear here?" she asked

"Back room," the red head told her sister, who turned to Dustin, Hunter, Blake and a new guy, who Kelly didnt recognize; the younger teen pointed to the back room and the four boys headed into the back room "Who's that?" Kelly asked, pointing at the new guy.

"That's Cam,"

"Cam?" Kelly frowned "as in Geeky Cam?"

Her sister nodded "Yup. It seems he has been holding out on us, he's a total Skateboarding/Surfing/Computer Genius!" she exclaimed "I mean, he is even better than me and Shane on a Skateboard and me and Tori on a surfboard, that's why their looking sour"

Kelly frowned and looked up at Tori and Shane to notice the sour looks on their faces, she chuckled at them "Don't like sharing, you guys?" she asked

"I don't mind sharing," Tori answered "but I don't like being shown up"

Shane nodded "Me either"

"There is always gonna be someone better than you out there," Abby pointed out

"You remember that when he beats you at Motocross," Shane told the White ranger

Abby shrugged "If he does, he does" she responded "But I highly doubt it! Im gonna go grab my gear," and she disappeared upstairs to her room. Before returning seconds after the guys did.

"Lets go!" Cam declared, pulling Abby out of Storm Charges; causing the others to frown and follow them. Tori begged Kelly to come, and the Red head caved as she switched the sign on the door to, locked up and climbed into the Blue van with the others.

_-Scene-_

Down at the track, Hunter, Blake and Abby were neck and neck, with Dustin behind them; while Tori, Shane and Kelly stood on the hill over-looking the race. A green rider suddenly breezed past Dustin and crept up on the three 250 riders. "There he is!" Tori said, pointing at the riders.

"That's not Cam," Shane said

"It is!" Tori persisted "Look at him!"

Cam was now edging between Hunter and Abby, as the two Rangers glanced over their shoulders at him as he pulled ahead of them and flew through the finish line pumping his hands into the air. Abby gaped as she followed him through in second place, the Thunder brothers came in third and Dustin came in last. Cam skidded to a halt and turned to face the other four riders, as they were removing their helmets confused looks plastered across their faces. Abby frowned, she didnt mind Cam being better than her at Skateboarding and Surfing, but Motocross was the one sport that she loved more than any of the six that she did.

"Okay, that was just wrong" the Yellow ranger complained as the others nodded in agreement "There is no way you ride like that; first time out!"

"Next time im gonna really crack the throttle," Cam said "see what this bad boy can do"

Abby frowned "I was okay with you being better than me on a Skateboard and Surfboard, but Motocross!" she pouted, folding her arms and everything "Seriously Cam!" she whined

"There's gotta be something wrong with my bike," Blake frowned, as Hunter leaned down to check the engine

Tori nodded "Yeah, right" she laughed as Blake looked up at her and pouted. The blonde simply turned away as the morphers went off. The Rangers froze and glanced at Kelly who frowned at them.

Abby and Kelly shared a look and the White ranger rolled her eyes "It's okay," she told Shane "she knows"

"What?" the red ranger exclaimed

"Kelly knows," Abby responded, oblivious to Shane's attitude "About us being Rangers. She's known about me since the beginning and I kinda let it slip about you guys"

Shane looked furious with the White ranger, who completely ignored him as he answered the call "Go for Shane!" he stated, trying to keep all anger from his voice. This was just adding to the trust issue he had going with Abby at the moment, as Sensei's voice came over the morphers, the Red ranger looked towards Tori who glared at him.

"_The City plaza has been invaded. You must go there at once"_

Shane nodded "Let's go" he said to the team

"Hey!" Cam called as the others started to run off, as Kelly returned to the van ready to return to Storm Charges "You're seriously not bailing now? What about Moto number two?"

"Cam, what are you talking about?" Tori asked "Hello, aliens?"

"And that affects me how?" Cam asked

Kelly frowned and exchanged another look with her sister "This is the part where you go save the world, remember?" she questioned

"You know, I am so over this whole Ranger thing," the Green ranger told them

"You aint been a ranger a whole 12 hours yet!" Abby interrupted "How can you be over it?"

Cam shrugged at her

"Quit playing around, Cam!" Shane responded "C'mon!"

"I know I can shave a few seconds off my lap time!"

Everyone remained silent and turned to Cam, Abby exchanged looks with the Thunder brothers and Dustin, as Cam sighed "Alright! Everybody chill!"

"Come on then!" Hunter stated, as he started the engine and sped around Cam with Dustin and Blake as Abby turned to Kelly

"Go back to the store," she told her older sister "I'll see you later"

Kelly nodded "Sorry for getting you in trouble"

"Eh, they were about to find out eventually," she responded "Gotta go"

"Be careful!" Kelly called

Abby gave a thumbs up, to show she would. And she sped off after her friends.

_-Scene-_

The Seven rangers touched down in the City plaza as they faced off against the newest monster. "Hey freak!" Shane shouted, catching the monsters attention "we're here to shut you down!"

The alien turned "Oh please," she said "Don't you know that bright colours are so last year!"

Cam looked up at the moment and spotted a shiny read car, a few meters away from them "Hey, I didnt know the new model was out! Sweet!" he said, and walked away towards it.

"Smelzaks," the alien shouted "Oh, Kelzaks!"

An army of black Kelzaks appeared in front of the Rangers

The Rangers fell back into defensive positions "Ready?" Shane asked

"Ready!" the others answered

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Snow Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!" they all said at once, and they rushed forward at the same time.

"Sweet," Cam said as he marvelled at the car, oblivious to his friends who were in battle.

Shane double kicked a pair of Kelzaks and looked up "What is he doing?" he asked

"Checking out a car?" Tori questioned in confusion

"Bad timing much," Dustin stated

"Front Aluminium tachometer!" Cam said "Nice touch"

"Uh, Cam?" Tori shouted "A little help?"

She was thrown to the floor and rolled in front of Dustin, as Cam pretended to drive the car over on the other side of the plaza.

"Lets go, Tor" Dustin said, looking at the blue female ranger who nodded and the two of them charged forwards. The monster jumped in front of them and sprayed them with some sort of mist causing them to turn into an essence of mist, and become trapped inside two perfume bottles.

"Dustin!" Shane shouted

Abby gasped "Tori!" she yelled

"Let them go!" Hunter yelled firing his blaster

But the monster deflected the blast and pulled out three more bottles, instantly Hunter, Blake and Shane were pulled in as Abby jumped aside and rolled out of reach of the mist. The three boys were drawn in became trapped. "Say good-bye to your friends!" the Monster sneered at Abby "Now they're apart of my exclusive perfume line!" and she disappeared.

"No!" Abby yelled after her "Guys!" but the monster was long gone. The White ranger growled, and powered down as she stormed over to where Cam was lying "What are you doing?" she asked "She just took off with the whole team!"

The Green ranger frowned "Why are you bagging on me?" he asked "I didnt do anything"

"Exactly!" Abby snapped. When Cam didnt responded she sighed in aggravation "You know, forget it! I gotta go find them!" and she stormed off.

_-Scene-_

Ninja-streaking had gotten her from the City Plaza and to the perfume factory in a matter of seconds, and there waiting for her was Kelly and Takara, Abby frowned at the two of them together only remembering calling for Kelly and not the spirit as well "I was watching the fight," Takara answered "and I thought you could use my help"

"Um not to be rude," Abby spoke "but what can you do? I mean, you're dead"

Takara chuckled "I may be a spirit; but I can still help you"

"Oh," the White ranger frowned "Uh, okay..." and she led the way towards the abandoned factory

Following her little sister Kelly frowned "are you sure this is the right place?" she asked

"It's the only perfume factory for miles," Abby answered "Abandoned or not. Besides, this is the first time since I have been the last ranger standing"

"What about Cam?" Kelly asked

Abby shook her head "Not much of an option," she answered "he hasn't been captured, but he totally spaced on his responsibilities. Thought checking out a car was more important"

"Oh," Kelly frowned, following her sister through a circular door as Takara merely passed through the wall beside them. The two sisters exchanged looks, before carrying on through the dark and into some crazy lab. Footsteps were heard on the stone floor and a familiar voice reached them.

"Guys!" and Cam run into view, but he was dressed in his Ninja Uniform "Abby? Takara? And..." he faltered as his gaze landed on Kelly "Who are you?"

"Kelly," the red head answered

Cam turned to Abby "You're Sister Kelly?"

"Yeah," the White ranger nodded

"What she doing here?" The green ranger asked

Abby frowned "She knows," she responded "Remember? She was there when Sensei called at the track? Come on Cam, it wasnt that long ago, maybe an hour or two"

"She knows?" Cam almost exploded "about what?"

"Everything," Kelly answered "But your secret is safe with me"

Cam shook his head at Abby "We'll talk about this later! Im here to help!"

"I don't need your help!" the teen snapped "too little too late!"

Cam frowned

"Abby!" another voice joined the argument; and the two sisters and Takara looked around to see another Cam standing behind them "Why did you bail on me?"

"What?" Kelly frowned, looking over her shoulder at the first Cam and then back at the second "Abs am I going crazy? Or is there two Cam's here?"

The White ranger nodded "Normally I would say you're crazy," she responded, earning a shove "but I see them too," she added through her laughter.

"Hey!" the second Cam had spotted the first and moved forward to stand beside him. They were like identical twins.

"Uh..." the two sisters frowned, exchanging looks "Who's the real Cam?"

Takara chuckled at the two sisters, as she stood beside them

"He's a virtual replicate," the first Cam answered "I created him to help at Ninja Ops. But he kinda got carried away"

Cyber Cam smiled sheepishly "Yeah, sorry about tying you up in the closet thing bro" he said "I guess I got a little over excited"

"I can fix that," the real Cam said, and he hit a few buttons on a remote he had with him

The replica fizzled out "Later dudes," he said before disappearing all together.

"You annoying little pests!" a shrill voice sounded loudly "you've found my old perfume factory!"

The five rangers fell back into defensive poses "Just to bring you up to speed," Shane said looking down at Cam "She's got Dustin and Tori"

Cam nodded once and turned back to the monster

"And now its time for you to join them!" the Monster snarled, before throwing an energy ball at them; Cam threw himself aside as Abby grabbed her sister and pushed her down as the three of them rolled. Takara glared meaningfully at the monster and threw off a ball of bright white energy which knocked the Perfume monster off course.

Kelly stared wide-eyed "What was that?"

"No idea," Abby answered, picking herself up and looking around at Cam and nodding "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Snow Storm! Ranger Form!" she shouted

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!" Cam followed suit and the two morphed "Cyclone Morpher! Full power!" he pulled his morpher over his Sabre, before Abby attacked with swiftness and agility of a jungle cat. Once she delivered a blow to Abby sending her to the ground, she rounded on Cam alone.

"I don't like the smell of this," she said

Cam smirked "You aint a bouquet of roses either, sister!" he shot back, before swooping away and rejoining the Abby who was getting back to her feet.

"Smell me!" the monster shrieked, firing an orange glow at the two rangers, a civilian and a spirit.

Abby gasped "Look out!" she yelled, pushing Kelly aside and rolling over her sister. Cam dodged to the side and rolled to his feet in front of Abby.

"You go look for the others," he said over his shoulder "I'll keep her busy"

The White ranger nodded "Be careful Cam!" and tugging on Kelly's hand, she motioned for her sister to follow her. "Now if I was an evil monster, who had just taken the Rangers, where would I hide them?"

Kelly rolled her eyes and turned to Takara who had appeared "In there!" the spirit pointed to another circular door that stood to the right of the two girls

"Worth a shot," the red head said, turning to her sister

"That was my first choice," Abby mumbled as she pushed open the door and entered, Kelly laughing behind her. Inside the room there were shelves upon shelves of glass bottles "I feel like im in the end scene of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix"

Again Kelly rolled her eyes "You watch too much TV," she stated, tapping her sister on the shoulder

"Do not!" Abby argued "and Harry Potter is a movie, not a TV show!"

"Like it matters!"

"It does!" Abby huffed; following her sister further into the room as screaming was soon heard. Screaming of the same word 'Looks it's a Ranger!' "Guys?" she called out, looking around for any indication of her friends.

"Abby!" Dustin called, "Help us!"

The White ranger jumped and looked around there were a million-to-one bottles in this room, how was she supposed to find the right five? "This is gonna take forever!" she complained

"Maybe their colour coded?" Kelly suggested

"Oh," Abby grinned "Kelly you're a genius!"

"I do try,"

The younger teen rolled her eyes "Easy Kel, you're heads big enough"

"Hey!"

Abby chuckled as she started to search for her friends as her sister glared playfully at her back "Stop glaring at me! And help me find the others!"

"Okay," Kelly nodded and the two sisters searched the room for the five other colours. Takara also helped the search, although she stuck closer to Abby than she did Kelly. The red head could see the similarities now between Takara and her sister, and had the confirmation she needed to believe that this woman was in truth her little sister's biological mother. She remembered when Abby had told her after she arrived at the store earlier with Hunter and she remembered not believing Abby without proof. Well, the proof was now right in front of her. Suddenly a voice caught her attention as she reached for a bottle absentmindedly "Kelly!"

It was Shane.

The red head jumped and looked up at the rack in front of her "I found them!" she declared, looking up as Takara and Abby returned

"Nice one, Kel" Abby grinned pulling the bottles down and uncapping them along with Kelly. The other Rangers materialized around them "Come on!" she said turning back to the others "Cam's dealing with the creep that trapped you"

"He finally showed up?" Dustin asked "did he tear himself away from the car?"

"Actually, the one who we've been with all afternoon wasnt the real Cam," the white ranger explained "It was in fact a clone. Cam created him to help out at Ninja Ops, and he got out of hand. The real Cam is fighting -" she broke off as a scream erupted from her lips as an orange blast hit her in the chest and knocked her through the air and into a shelf of empty bottles. She hit the ground on her stomach and became motionless. Kelly screamed and bolted towards her sister as the others followed.

"Abby!" Kelly shouted "Abby! Wake up!"

The White ranger de-morphed and a groan escaped her lips, as she started to come too "That was not fun!" she complained, rolling onto her back and looking up at her friends "Why do I feel like i've got severe Ninja training?"

"You just took an energy blast to the chest," Hunter answered her, helping her into a sitting position "Are you okay?"

She nodded "Yeah, go help Cam" and she waved them off turning back to Kelly.

"Can you walk?" the red head asked

"I think so,"

Helping her sister up, Kelly and Abby stumbled out of the warehouse and back to the Van that was parked on the outside, they had just reached the van when the ground shook and the monster grew closely followed by the Megazords. The two sisters watched from the van as the monster was defeated by Cam.

**xXx**

The end of the day came around and Abby stood inside Ninja Ops, listening to the Guinea pig as he explained the rules of telling anyone that wasnt a ranger about her being a ranger. He understood that Kelly already knew about the Snow Academy and her sister being a Snow Ninja; but breaking the rules and telling her that she was a Snow Ranger was different. The battle became a whole different ball game, and if Lothor found out then he could use Kelly against Abby. It was clear that Abby would have done anything to protect Kelly, despite the age difference. But she would have gone to the ends of the Earth and beyond to protect her family.

"I understand Sensei," the White ranger sighed "But I had to tell her. Wouldnt you rather know where Cam was, than be left in the dark? Especially at times like this?" she asked "I told Kelly in hopes of giving her some closure, especially when I run out for hours on end"

The Guinea pig nodded "I understand your points, Abigail" he told her "But I hope the risks you are taking"

"I do Sensei," she nodded

"Then I wish you luck, my dear" he squeaked.

Just then Cam's replica entered through the side door and Abby groaned when she saw him "What are you doing here, Poser?" she asked

"Don't worry," Cam said as he appeared behind his friends "I've re-programmed them to be dedicated to their work. They'll stay at Ninja Ops from now on"

"Good," Abby said "Because I don't need anymore competition on the track"

"Hey, don't hate the player" Cyber Cam said "Hate the game"

"His personality still needs a little work," She responded shrugging off Cyber Cam's arm as he wrapped it around her shoulder

The real Cam shrugged

Abby frowned "Why did you make Cyber Cam so good at sports?" she asked curiously "He reminds me of me"

"Uh, I guess it's because I've never had a chance to learn any of that stuff," Cam answered "and he might remind you of you, because I kinda based him off your personality"

The White ranger grinned "Aw, thanks Cam" she smiled "I guess now you have time to learn all the sports you wanna learn, right?"

Cam grinned and nodded.

_-Scene-_

"Did you get into trouble?" Tori asked as she and Abby stood on the Motocross track, watching Cam. The White and Green rangers had just arrived with Kelly in the Storm Charges van and set the Green ranger up as he practiced and trained on a Motocross bike. While Kelly watched the new Ranger, the two female rangers were talking about Abby and her decision to tell Kelly the truth.

Abby nodded "Yeah," she sighed "But Sensei understood; I think it's better if she knows where I am, rather than panicking about me for being gone hours on end, especially if there is a monster attacking the city"

"Good point," Tori nodded, looking up as an engine approached them and Cam rolled to a stop as Dustin joined them

"Ah, so what do you think?" Dustin asked "pretty awesome, huh?"

Cam laughed beneath his helmet "Now, I know why you love this so much" he said "im ready for another lap"

"Okay," Tori said, and laughed as Cam rode away on his mini Green motocross bike. The others chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Well, everybody's gotta start somewhere," Kelly pointed out, with a small shrug, as she wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulders

The others laughed but couldnt help but nod in agreement with the red head; and Abby rested her head against Kelly's shoulder. Despite everything she had learned about herself; being Takara Sayuri and Lothor's daughter even if she had only accepted part of it to be true, there was no denying what she had seen in her vision and possibly what she would continue to see as her Powers manifested as Sensei said they would. As long as she had her friends around her then she was safe.

Glancing up at Kelly she smiled as the red head looked down at her "What?" Kelly asked

"Thanks for being the best big sister; a girl could ask for" Abby answered "I don't know what I would do without you!"

"Crash and Burn!" Kelly chuckled, earning a shove from her sister, but a laugh from her also.

Many could have questioned 'What is a Family?' well, to Abby Holloway; a Family was a group of people who lived together, who cared for each other, who kept each other safe. They loved each other and worked together and most of all they had fun. It didnt matter if they were blood related or not, because a family was family who stuck with you to the end. Family mattered and those around her at this very moment -

This was her Family...never mind how dysfunctional they were.

* * *

**A/N: That's my opinion on Family anyway. I just wanted Abby to realize that it doesn't matter who your parents are, as long as you had friends who cared for you and a family who loved you then it didnt matter who you were born too; be them good or evil. Lothor may be Abby's father; but he's not family. Anyone agree?**

**This is my longest chapter to date; on this story anyway. Being 18 pages and thats **_without_** the Author's Note.**

**Review please**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 12 Sep. 10 at 05:18am_


	16. True Feelings

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_So the Rangers know that Kelly knows their secret. How will this change the bond between them?_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Power Rangers. Wish I did. I do however own Abby and any other OCs that made an appearance in the story._

* * *

**True Feelings**

* * *

Abby breathed heavily as she skidded to a halt at the edge of the Motocross track and lifted the bottle of water that was in her hands, she was clad in white shorts and a tank-top and had her blade skates on. She had been skating for little over half an hour and had decided to stop near the track to check out Hunter and Blake as she knew they were there today before their shift at work started. She was supposed to go with them but she had turned them down, seeing as she hadnt been skating in a while. Kelly wasnt sure if her sister should have been out on her own after recent events unfolding, but Abby had argued that she wasnt going to be smothered by her friends protection all because she was Lothor's daughter and he could have tried to obtain her if she was alone. Besides, she wasnt scared; and she wasnt really alone. Takara had appeared to tell her daughter the truth a few days ago, and she hadnt really left since. She was always there if Abby needed her, appearing sometimes in battle to pull the White ranger out of harms way if the others were dealing with their own threats.

"Look whose back," came a familiar voice, cutting through the White ranger's thoughts and causing her to groan in response "What are you doing here wannabe racer?"

The younger teen turned in the direction of the voice to see Matthew walking towards her with a group of his friends "Wannabe?" she asked "Dude, I can rings around you! And you know it!"

Matthew laughed loudly, as his friends followed his lead "You're good at falling, and nothing else"

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and skated down towards Hunter's truck which was parked on the edge of the Track. Just as she reached the vehicle the two Thunder Rangers were pushing their bikes towards her "Hey, guys!" she grinned

"Hey Abs," Blake smiled "What you doing here?"

"Funny," the White ranger frowned "Matthew asked me the same thing"

The brothers looked confused, and she pointed over her shoulder to where Matthew and his friends were standing, glancing back at her and then turning to talk to one another again.

"Mhmm..." Abby huffed "not hard to figure out who _their_ talking about!"

The brothers smirked "You want us to sort 'em out?" Hunter asked, grinning

"Do I look like I need a bodyguard?" Abby asked

The blonde shook his head "No, you could probably take them out"

"And that's without your Ninja training," Blake inputted

Abby giggled "Probably could" she nodded

"You heading back to Storm Charges?" Hunter asked as he and Blake locked their bikes into the bed of his truck. The younger teen nodded. "Want a ride?"

Abby shook her head "Nah, im cool" she smiled "I think im just gonna skate back. See ya later." and she waved as she headed back to the road, and disappeared from view.

The Thunders waved and climbed back into Hunter's truck as they pulled off away from the track, sending Matthew and his group of friend's dark looks as they passed.

_-Scene-_

Abby arrived back at Storm Charges at the same time Hunter, Blake, Dustin and Shane arrived "Where'd you go?" Hunter asked as she joined them at the door "You left before us, should have been back before us"

"I took the long way around," she answered him, skating into the store, but stopping short at the table that was being set up by Kelly and Tori; along with the bowls of fruit, yoghurt, milk and the banner that was hanging overhead "What's going on?" she asked "This wasnt like this when I left"

"Pro sport, pro cook-off" Shane read from the banner over head

Dustin frowned and turned to Kelly and Tori "Since when is cooking an action sport?" he asked

"Real Sport Pro Drinks has chosen Storm Charges to host a series of cooking demonstrations," Kelly explained, as she finished setting everything up

"Dude, this stuff is nasty; I don't care how you cook it!" the Yellow ranger responded

Abby grinned and shook her head "I didnt know you could cook a smoothie?" she pondered "I know you can _blend_ a smoothie. But I didnt think you could _cook_ a smoothie"

"Blend, cook, same deal" Dustin shrugged

The White ranger giggled as she reached for a strawberry only to have Kelly knock her hand away "Hey!" she complained

"There's more upstairs," the red head told her sister

"Cool!"

And she skated off towards the back room; just as Cam entered through the front door and approached his friends "Hey," he smiled

"Cam...you're taking cooking?" Shane laughed

"Tori wanted someone to take the class with her and dad said I should get out more!" Cam smiled

"But cooking?" Shane asked

Abby returned at that point carrying a bowl of strawberries with sugar coated over the top of them "Mhmm..." she grinned happily as she munched away "Want one?" she offered her friends, who shook their heads at her; behind them through the front door arrived a group of women who were interested in taking the class.

"It has its advantages," Cam smirked, at the woman, as Abby jumped in surprise. She hadnt realized he was there.

"Hey Cam!" she grinned, "Strawberry?" and she stuck out the bowl

The Green ranger shook his head "No thanks Abs" he grinned

"More for me" she shrugged, dropping down into one of the white plastic chairs, the bowl in her lap. Tori took a seat beside her and reached for a strawberry, only to have her hand pushed away by Abby "I offered, you said no!"

"Share!" Tori pouted, reaching for another strawberry and snagging one. She bit into it as Abby glared playfully at her, sucking at the juice of the strawberry in her mouth. Cam joined the two girls in the front row as Dustin and Shane followed the group of women to the back of the room each attempting to chat them up. Meanwhile, Hunter and Blake stood at the front of the room and stared at the two female rangers in the front row giggling at the Shane and Dustin.

"Great," the both sighed, as Cam whispered something to the two girls making them laugh.

With Shane flirting aimlessly with the girls around him, Tori leaned over the back of her chair and smirked "I thought cooking was lame?" she asked

"What?" Shane asked in disbelief "Who said that? I mean, everyone should know how to cook!"

Tori rolled her eyes as the women giggled. Blake and Hunter sat down, as Tori pulled back and Kelly started; Abby and Tori still munching on the strawberries throughout the presentation. Once it was over, the red head invited everyone up to taste the drinks. Well, those who were brave enough too anyway. Blake took a glass and failed to notice something falling into it.

"Past the lips, over the gums" he said, before taking a sip "Whoa...that tasted weird!"

"Let me see," Cam took the glass from Blake and took a sip "You're right!"

Tori frowned "Not very sweet is it?" she asked, oblivious to the motions she was setting in place

Shane took the glass from Cam and tasted it as he too pulled a face and pulled the glass away from his lips "What's up with that?" he asked, as Hunter took the glass from him and finished the smoothie.

"Mine's sweeter than it should be!" Abby grinned, suddenly hyped up on all the sugar she had consumed from eating the strawberries.

"Nothing will ever be as sweet as you," Cam smiled, answering Tori's question and gazing at her lovingly.

Tori turned to him and smiled nervously "Uh, thanks..." she then turned to Blake "Why are you grinning at me like a love-sick baboon?" she asked

He grinned

"Because he is one!" Cam answered

"HEY!" Blake yelled

"Why don't you go swing from a tree and let the humans have a conversation?" Cam asked

Blake glared "Back off!" he stated dangerously, throwing flour at Cam

"Make me!" Cam retaliated throwing flour back at the Navy ranger. Soon the whole place was having a food fight.

Abby squeaked as she ducked under a glass of smoothie "That was funny," she giggled "it made my day!"

"You make my day," came a dreamy voice from her right and she turned to see Hunter staring at her, just like Cam had been staring at Tori. Shane frowned with jealousy.

"Hey! Back off Hunter," Shane told the older blonde "I saw her first, so she's mine!"

Abby backed away nervously "What's going on with you guys?" she asked them

"That doesnt prove she loves you!" Hunter yelled, grabbing a smoothie and tipping it over Shane's head as the Food fight commenced. Abby found her sister and Tori and the three of them ducked out of Storm Charges.

_-Scene-_

The three girls stopped a few feet away from Storm Charges "What the hell was that all about?" Kelly frowned, looking back at her Store where the food fight was still going on.

"No idea," Tori shook her head

"Whatever it was, it was weird" Abby frowned "Shane and Hunter are freaking me out!"

"Freaking you out?" Tori asked "What about Cam and Blake?"

Kelly frowned at the two girls "You're both got two guys madly in love with you?" she asked. They nodded. "Three of which have clear feelings for you anyway; wait a minute," she said looking thoughtful "I think I see what's going on"

"What?" the two female rangers asked

"Somehow Hunter, Blake, Shane and Cam's feelings have been tampered with," the Red head explained "To make them fall in love with the first person they see, which just so happens to be you guys. A love potion would do that"

Abby frowned "A love potion?" she asked "But those aren't real! What is this Hocus Pocus?"

Kelly shrugged "That's what it seems like," she stated "It just so happens Hunter and Shane are fighting over you Abs, because they both like you. And Cam and Blake are fighting over you Tori, for the same reason. But Blake already liked you anyway"

"I thought feelings had to be present for a Love Potion to take hold?" Tori questioned

Abby nodded "That's why Hunter and Shane are fighting, I think" she stated, piecing the puzzle together "Like you said they both like me, Shane never stopped liking me. So there are feelings still there. I just hope they snap out of it before Lothor uses this situation to his advantage. A monster I can handle. Two guys fighting over me...not so much" she shook her head

"Agreed," Tori nodded

Kelly chuckled "Look, you two go see if you can find anything out, maybe this is Lothor's doing. I'll go break up the fight."

"Okay!" the two nodded and took off

"Keep me posted!" Kelly called after them

_-Scene-_

Abby and Tori had just reached the top of the steps leading away from the City Plaza when two shouts of their names were called, the two girls turned to see Cam, Blake, Shane and Hunter racing after them. Abby groaned and stepped back away from the two grinning red rangers "I thought we lost these guys!" she complained

"So did I," Tori nodded, as the four boys joined them

"We got you a little something!" Blake smiled, handing a paper bag to Tori

"How sweet," Tori smiled, she opened the bag and pulled out her gift "My very own...socket wrench set. This is really..."

"Pathetic and impersonal?" Cam finished for her and he glared at Blake "A true man would know what a woman really wants" he smiled and pulled out his gift "Acne Face wash!"

Tori's face fell completely, as Abby rolled her eyes. These guys were clearly clueless.

"Dude, those suck!" Shane laughed "Here's something my girl would love!" and he handed Abby a box. The White ranger glanced at Tori who shrugged and prompted her to open the box. Abby did and pulled out her gift.

"A skateboard model," she said "That's broken" she frowned

Hunter scoffed "Nah bro, she wants this" and he pushed Shane aside as he handed Abby her gift from him

"A stuffed polar bear..." she said, opening her last gift

Tori frowned and looked at the bear "That's missing an eye?" she asked

Abby squeaked and dropped the bear as Tori caught it handed it back to Hunter; before grabbing Abby's hand and pulling her away from the four boys. She knew how Abby was about animals even if they were stuffed teddies. Turning the corner the two girls left the four boys arguing over them at the top of the stairs.

_-Scene-_

Once far away from the guys as they possibly could, Tori and Abby stumbled across Kelzaks in a TV station "Whats that about?" Tori frowned

"Dunno," Abby shrugged "Should we call the others? Or check it out?"

"Do you want Hunter and Shane here?" Tori asked

"No"

"Then let's go!"

The teen nodded and hurried into the TV station, following the Kelzaks. They ducked inside and hid behind a prop as they listened to Lothor's plan and ducked down out of sight as Zurgane turned in their direction. Creeping around the prop, the two stopped as a shadow fell across them they gulped. "This is a closed set!" he growled "Security! Escort these visitors to their doom!"

Tori and Abby dodged the Kelzaks that attacked them, both falling in different directions. Rolling back to her feet Abby kicked upwards and flipped over but as she landed, her feet were knocked out from underneath her and she hit the ground with a thud. Tori was then thrown backwards and tripped over Abby who was attempting to get back to her feet. Zurgane grabbed their wrists and tied them up to the same cactus prop they had hidden behind previously. He then returned to Lothor "Sir, excellent news!" he smiled "We've captured the Blue and White Power Rangers"

Lothor looked over at the two females, his gaze fell on Abby and he grinned "Not now!" he snapped at Zurgane "Im about to make my big debut, but make sure she doesnt get away!" and he pointed at Abby who shrunk back.

"Why did we come in here again?" the White ranger asked

Tori sighed "I dunno," she frowned "To stop it maybe?"

"We just hand delivered me to Lothor!" Abby responded "That doesnt sound like stopping anything to me!"

"This," Tori spoke "is a minor set back!"

"So how do we get out of it?"

"We wait until everyone leaves and I'll get us out of here!" Tori said, as she twisted her hand the best she could to undo the binds tying Abby to her. It was a slow process, but soon she managed to get the White rangers binds undone. Abby slumped half to the ground and reached up to untie the binds tied to her other hand. She pulled herself free and started to work on Tori, before the two took off for the exit. Once outside they contacted Sensei "Sensei," Tori said into her morpher "Lothor's planning to brainwash the world through TV"

"_He's a little late for that_," Sensei responded

Abby grinned "Dude's got a point," she snickered

"_I am working on the problem. Right now you and Abby must help Blake, Cam, Hunter and Shane"_

Tori shut off the connection and she and Abby Ninja streaked to the beach.

_-Scene-_

Down at the beach, Hunter, Shane, Blake and Cam were locked in battle with one another over Abby and Tori; while the Monster watched from the sidelines. They were morphed, and arguing over who the girls loved the most whilst they fought. Abby growled when she reached the battle and run straight for Hunter and Shane as Tori reached Blake and Cam "Stop it you guys!" the White ranger shouted at the two red rangers as she got between them and pushed them away. She stumbled through them as they met once more in battle behind her.

"Hello!" Tori yelled "Isn't that the alien over there?"

She got no response and sighed looking around at Abby who shrugged "Its time you knew the truth Tori!" Blake yelled

Tori turned to him curiously as she tried to separate the Green and Navy rangers, oblivious to the Rat alien behind her. The Monster aimed his blaster at the Blue ranger as Abby screamed "Tori!" she yelled, running out towards her friend. The blonde spun around and she and Abby morphed.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form -"

"Snow Storm! Ranger Form -"

The two were cut off mid-morph as the monster blasted the two of them; their suits appeared onto their bodies but they were still hit and knocked to the ground.

"Tori!" Cam and Blake shouted

"Abby!" Shane and Hunter yelled

The four boys run over to the two fallen girls; as Abby pushed herself away from the two boys. Ratwell fired several more blasts at the four boys who stood protectively in front of the girls, taking the shots, but the final shot was enough to knock them backwards. Abby and Tori cried out as they hit the ground for the second time, and felt most of their energy leave them. _I guess getting blasted mid-morph is not a good energy keeper_ Abby thought as she looked up at the monster spoke.

"Romance! Action!" Ratwell laughed "This story has it all!"

Tori groaned "Cam, Blake, Hunter, Shane!" she coughed "You're under a spell!" she fell back into Abby; who was clutching her chest in pain

"You have to fight it!" the White ranger tried to reason with the guys

Hunter shook his head as he pushed himself up "This is no spell!" he told her

"My feelings are real!" he and Blake stated, as they managed to get back to their feet.

Ratwell laughed darkly "How heroic!" and he fired at the two boys, as they stood in front of the two girls. The rat fired more shots at the Thunder brothers, who didnt seem phased. Ratwell growled "You want some more?" he asked, he fired again. Again the Thunders were unphazed. "What?" Ratwell demanded "Now im mad!" and he fired another powerful blast at the two brothers, who extended their arms and absorbed the power, still standing strong.

Abby and Tori sighed in relief as their visors snapped open and they watched Hunter and Blake standing above them.

"What?" Ratwell growled "Nobody can be that strong!"

"Nothing can beat the Power of Love!" Blake yelled,

Shane sighed and glanced at Abby; despite being under a spell he could see worry and panic on her face as she looked up at Hunter. He then realized that she was only a friend to him. "Okay, Hunter," he sighed "You win" and he de-morphed the last of his energy hitting the Crimson ranger as Cam did the same for Blake. With the power of the Samurai and the Wind Ranger the two Thunders became twice as strong and were able to throw Ratwell's energy back at him. The Rat exploded the second the blast hit him.

"Abby," Hunter said turning to the White ranger behind him "I -" he cut off as a pink bubble heart popped out of his chest and popped in thin air. The White ranger frowned and looked at Shane as the same thing happened.

"What was that?" The white ranger asked the same thing happened to Blake and Cam.

"Abby! Tori!" two familiar voices reached the girls senses as Dustin and Kelly arrived; the red head helped her sister to her feet, but the younger teens legs buckled underneath her and she fell again, even with Kelly holding her. The four other reached them, as Shane helped Dustin pull Tori up as Cam helped Kelly.

"What happened?" Dustin asked

Tori shook her head "I don't know," she answered "but we got worked!" and her legs buckled as she landed on the sand beside Abby.

"Tori!" Blake cried out as he reached her

The ground shook and the seven rangers and Kelly looked up to see a giant rat appeared towering over them, "This is the big time!" he called out

"Let's do this Cam" Blake said, turning to the Samurai

Cam nodded and the three rangers took to their Zords, leaving the Wind rangers and the Holloway sisters on the ground to watch them. As the fight progressed, the Thunder Megazord and the Samurai Star Megazord combined.

"Check it out!" Abby said

Tori laughed "a new combo Megazord!"

"Amazing!" the boys breathed

"Engage rotors," Cam commanded

The top of the chopper started to spin and the Megazord lifted into the air. "We're going up -" Hunter started

"- he's going down!" Blake finished

"That's what you think," the alien said as he attempted to blast the Megazord, but the guys blocked the attack and fired back.

"Lasers charged!" Cam said

"And ready!" the Thunder brothers responded

The lasers hit the alien who yelled out "That's a wrap!" before he exploded

"Yeah!" Shane and Dustin cheered from the ground

**xXx**

At the end of the day, Kelly looked around her in awe as she stood inside Ninja Ops, having heard many stories from her sister about this place she never actually thought she would ever be permitted inside of it. Thankfully enough the Sensei of the Academy understood Abby's argument and had lifted ban for the red head. And only the red head. "But he's a guinea pig!" she protested looking at Abby

"Actually he's a man," Abby reassured "turned into a Guinea Pig"

Kelly frowned "You rangers are strange!"

"Hey!" Abby and Tori protested shoving the red head off the table and laughing as she hit the ground with a thud. Kelly glared at the two of them, before turning to Hunter, Blake and Cam who were leaning on the table holding their heads.

"If this is a love hangover," Cam complained "I hope I never fall in love again"

Hunter nodded "Me too"

Abby looked hurt as she turned to the older blonde, who quickly tried to fix it "I mean at least not under a spell!"

Blake nodded and they all turned to Tori who had spoken "So what did you guys mean when you said 'Its time that they knew the truth?'" and the blonde looked pointedly at Blake and Hunter as she looked over an answer. The brothers exchanged looks, both knew exactly what Tori was talking about, but neither could bring themselves to say it now they were out from under the spell. Saving the boys from answering Shane walked in carrying a tray of fired chicken.

"A peace offering," he grinned placing the tray on the table "because your cooking class got messed up"

"There is something off about this," Tori frowned "this actually looks edible"

Abby nodded "Yeah, considering you don't know how to cook" and she looked pointedly at Shane

"One time," he exclaimed "get over it!"

Blake frowned "Are we missing something?"

"Shane tried cooking for Abby once, when they were going out," Kelly explained "and she was stuck in bed with food poisoning for a week"

The red ranger looked sheepish and shrugged "I didnt know," he mumbled, before looking up as Dustin entered Ops carrying buckets of Fried chicken in his arms.

"Hey, who ordered take out?" the Yellow rangers asked "Im starved"

Tori and Abby exchanged looks "Since when does Homemade food come in a bucket?" they asked

"Busted!" Dustin laughed, as Shane shoved him before laughing also.

Grabbing a piece of chicken, Abby jumped up and pushed it into Shane's mouth for his attempt to trick them. It seemed he seemingly kept forgetting that she and Tori knew just about _everything_ about him. And they have past experiences to prove it.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Shane gets the point that Abby is no longer interested in him and sees him as only a friend. So does this pave the pathway between Hunter and Abby? Keep reading to find out.**

**Those of you who are awaiting an update of my Phoenix Series. Just be patient and I will try and get the next upload out to you ASAP. Since starting the Abby Series because of the slight hiatus of Sabrina. I have been concentrating more on the Snow ranger than I have the Phoenix Ranger. But I am not abandoning her. Sabrina is my top character, as you have all probably guessed. Although I love all my characters.**

**Well...leave me a review...thanks.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 12 Sep. 10 at 05:45pm_


	17. Family Visits

_Abby Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_This story is doing better than I thought it would. Thank you to everyone who is taking the time to read and review. I love hearing from you. Thank You._

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Power Rangers. Wish I did. I do however own Abby, Takara, the Sayuri family. The Snow Academy. And anything other OCs that make an appearance._

* * *

**Family Visits**

* * *

Abby growled in frustration as she followed Kelly down from the loft and out into the store as the last customer of the day exited, and Blake changed the sign from 'open' to 'close', he clapped his hands and returned to his friends "Quitting time!" he called out. "So, we riding?"

"Please?" Abby begged "Ow!" she added as Kelly wacked her across the back of the head

"You're not going anywhere," Kelly stated "You remember our deal?"

Abby grumbled something under her breath, crossed her arms and pouted as Tori popped up beside her from the back room where she had been copying Abby's Psych homework for the next day. "What's up?" the Blue ranger asked

"My dad's, sister is flying in" Kelly explained "and she's brought her 16 year old daughter with her. Abby's gonna be playing happy family for today"

"When I'd much rather just terminate the little brat!"

Hunter and Blake frowned "Don't like you're cousin, Abs?" the Crimson ranger asked

"Is it that obvious?"

He offered her a look, as she shrugged sheepishly before looking up as Shane crashed into the glass window calling out for his friends. He pulled open the door and rushed in "Check it out!" he grinned, holding up a magazine "Big Air's having a contest for the best Sports Action video"

"Let's see," Tori said, reaching for the magazine to take a look. "The best one minute video will be played on National Television during the next Actions-Games!" she grinned

Dustin snagged the Magazine "Oh, I am so gonna win!" he grinned

"Uh, don't you mean you're so gonna come in second?" Shane asked

"No, dude, I mean I'm gonna win!" Dustin chuckled, before realizing what Shane was getting at. He looked up and laughed "Oh, I get it! You're calling me out!"

Tori frowned "I don't know how any of you are gonna win anything without a video camera" she pointed out, causing the boys to groan

"Well, what about Dustin's?" Blake asked

"If I remember correctly," Abby smirked, turning to Dustin "You taped it to your helmet...right before you run into that big oak tree"

Dustin looked sheepish "Yeah, but I got a cool shot" he smiled, "You should see it! It's all like...Ahhhhh! And then BOOM! And then there's nothing..." his excitement died into nervous laughter as he realized that none of his friends were laughing with him, and giving him rather strange looks. He looked back down at the magazine, wishing and praying that the ground would open up and swallow him then and there.

"Right," Blake said "Uh, Cam's got a camera"

"Oh!" Shane grinned, glancing at Dustin

The Yellow Ranger's eyes widened "No! No! No!" he said, chasing Shane out of the store; just as Adam and a woman with shoulder length red hair and a teenager entered. The Teen was engrossed into something that was on her Cell phone screen that she paid very little attention to anything around her and only looked up when her mother took the phone off of her.

"And the torture begins," Abby grumbled, as her's and the 16-year-old's gaze connected and each narrowed their eyes at one another.

"Abigail," the younger red head in the room, spat

"Britney!" Abby bit back

Kelly wrapped her arm around Abby's shoulder as the other rangers offered her 'good Luck' smiles and quickly left the store, leaving the family alone. Abby watched Britney follow Tori and the Bradley brothers out of the store, her eyes lingering on Hunter, causing Abby's blood to boil at the glint in her eye. "At least you got some better friends," the 16-year-old stated, turning back to Abby "But I just got one question"

"What's that?" Abby asked

"Why is that tall blonde wasting his time on you?"

Abby and Britney did not get on at all; it was like they were mortal enemies than they were family. When they were younger it started out as usual banter, which the family thought would fizzle out as they grew older. Like Britney would rip apart Abby's paintings and Abby would retort with de-facing Britney's favourite doll and so forth; but as they grew so did the rivalry and things started to get pretty heated between them.

Britney went out of her way to cause Abby misery, and Abby reacted usually in the fiercest of ways. Like one time Britney was around for a family visit; it was when Abby and Shane were dating. Britney purposely told Shane that his girlfriend was cheating on him just to see how far she could get the argument to go. Sadly to say, it didnt get far when Abby rounded on the younger teen and beat her to a pulp. Also, it was just family rivalries' the two had against one another, they both also had competitive spirits and often clashed over sports.

Kelly frowned as she looked between the two cousins; this family visit was _not_ going to be fun.

**xXx**

Blake, Shane, Dustin and Hunter were fighting over the magazine as they entered Ninja Ops; with Tori following behind them trying to voice her own thoughts. Cam, who was sitting at the mainframe, looked up as the others entered behind him. "Cam, can I borrow you camera?" Blake asked, breaking away from the group and faced the Samurai.

"Dude, I called it in the car!" Dustin protested

Shane nodded "Dustin did," he agreed "after that. It's all mine"

"Dream on" Tori responded

The Samurai rolled his eyes "Hold it," he said "no one's having anything, until I know what is going on"

Shane handed over the magazine "check out page 5" he said

Cam took the magazine and read through it, as the others took up seats at his feet; like little children in a playschool waiting for story time. After a while, the Green ranger looked up "Okay, I'll do it" he smiled "but -" he added, looking up at the rangers "I have some conditions. 1) No one touches my camera but me -" he pointed at Dustin "I saw the results of your last outing on 'when good riders go bad'" the other rangers chuckled "and 2) everyone gets equal time on their video's, I cant stand all of this begging"

Dustin's hand shot into the air

"Dustin," Cam said

"Can I go to the bathroom?" the yellow ranger asked, lowering his hand

Cam shook his head "No way" he answered

**xXx**

Abby rubbed her eyes as she sat in the TV room of Storm Charges with her Government book open in front of her, it had been little over half an hour since the guys left and she had been stuck with Britney! At this particular moment the 16-year-old was across the store talking with Kelly about some of the local places she could check out while she was here, Abby had pulled away after a while stating that she had homework that needed finishing but in fact she really needed to get away from her cousin. _Someone kill me_ she pleaded mentally, before jumping as a voice sounded from behind her.

"Something wrong Abigail?"

The White ranger glanced over her shoulder and sighed as she saw Takara standing behind her, issuing a brilliant white light "Do you think you could lose the light?" she asked "Britney doesnt know about me being a Ranger and the fact that my biological mother is a ghost from the spirit realm"

Takara nodded, closed her eyes and the light around her dimmed before disappearing completely leaving the woman standing behind her daughter as she glared across the shop floor at Britney who was laughing along with Kelly. "I take it you do not like this Britney?" she asked

"No," Abby answered

"But you are family, are you not?"

The White ranger shrugged "She's never treated me like family," she answered "so I wouldnt know"

"Have you ever treated her like family?"

"No,"

"Ever thought that is why she doesnt treat you like family?" Takara asked "Respect doesnt just come to you, Abigail. You have to earn it."

Abby sighed "No disrespect Takara," she said, looking over her shoulder "But I really don't need an angel on my shoulder, okay? Britney hates me. End of discussion." she then groaned, as she was joined by the brat herself.

"Who are you talking to?" Britney asked

Abby frowned and looked up to find Takara had gone "Why do you care?" she asked, turning back to her cousin

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness"

"Then I must be crazy!" she mumbled, flipping the page in her book

Britney glared at her cousin "So tell me," she started again "Who are your friends. You still seeing that Shane Clark?"

"You know im not!" Abby retorted, trying her best to ignore her cousin

"Such a shame," Britney mocked "Who was that tall blonde, who was in here earlier?"

Abby remained silent

"Come on Abs," she taunted "Who was he? I have to know why someone like him would waste his time with someone like you. He can do so much better"

"Like you?" Abby asked

Britney grinned "Well, yeah"

Abby scoffed "Like he'd be caught dead with someone like you!" she snapped

Britney opened her mouth to retort, but Abby wouldnt let her.

"Whatever!" She hissed; jumping up and trudging upstairs to put away her finished homework. When she returned she found Britney attempting to flirt with Hunter; _oh no!_ She thought, before her gaze met Hunter's and he sent her a pleading glance. She approached them and grinned at Hunter "Hey," she spoke "I see you met Britney!"

The older blonde nodded "Yeah,"

"Aren't you gonna introduce us?" Britney asked her cousin "I mean they are you're friends"

"When has that ever stopped you?" the White ranger questioned as Blake joined them, she sighed "Britney. This is Hunter and Blake Bradley. Guys, this is my cousin Britney"

The Navy ranger smiled "Hi," he nodded

Just as Britney was about to speak, the three ranger's morphers beeped causing Abby to sigh in relief _yes! Get me out of here!_ She grinned; they headed for the door as Britney yelled out to her cousin "Where you going Abs?" her shout caught the attention of Kelly, Adam and Britney's mother, Kala.

"Emergency!" Abby responded

"I wanna come!"

Abby shook her head "You can't!" she protested

"I think that would be a good idea," Kala spoke as she approached the two "Maybe you two would get a little closer, if you got out of here for a while. What do you think Adam?" she turned to her brother

Adam looked hesitant; Kelly frowned as she joined the group and Abby motioned to her morpher to show the reason she was leaving "Actually, aunt Kala" Kelly spoke "Why don't I take Britney out? I need a break anyway"

"Nonsense" Kala smiled down at Abby "Abigail doesnt mind do you dear?"

_Actually,_ Abby thought _I do. I do not have time to baby sit right now_

Kala smiled, taking Abby's silence as a 'No' "Excellent," she grinned "Be back my dinner. We're going out tonight"

"Sweet!" Britney grinned, bounding out the door

"Awesome!" Abby said sarcastically, putting on a fake smile. She then turned to give her father and sister a look, that clearly read '_I-do-not-have-time-for-this!'_ turning around, the White ranger then stalked out of the door after her cousin, as Kala returned to the loft upstairs and Kelly turned to her father.

Adam sighed "I know what you are going to say Kelly," he told his oldest daughter "But what can I do?"

"You should have told her no!" Kelly fumed "The others need Abby; and she can't help because she is stuck with Britney! What if something happens?"

_-Scene-_

While the others battled Abby found herself walking around downtown Blue Bay with her 16-year-old bratty cousin, easy enough to say she was not enjoying it. Her aunt Kala had practically pushed her into this 'hanging out' time clearly when she could see that Abby had other places to be. But without a proper excuse there was no way she would get out of it, Kala was the type of person who wanted a real good excuse before you could go anywhere. _No wonder Britney is the way she is_ Abby found herself thinking as they walked along the pavement outside the Skate park.

"Do you still skateboard?" Britney asked, breaking the silence around her and her cousin

Abby nodded "Sometimes" she answered

"Surf?"

Again Abby nodded "I live in California," she answered "A girls gotta know how to surf"

"Motocross?"

"What is this 20 questions?"

Britney shrugged "Curiosity"

"Curiosity killed the Cat" Abby responded, finding it strange that she and Britney were actually talking instead of arguing. It was strange, considering they usually couldnt stand being in the same room as one another for more than 5 minutes without ripping each other's throats out.

Britney smirked "Satisfaction brought it back"

_Satisfaction, eh?_ Abby questioned _I'd be satisfied if I could ditch you and help my friends_

"Do you still run track and Sing?" Britney asked "How can you do so many hobbies?"

"I have the energy," Abby answered

The younger teen frowned "You always say that," she answered "so does mom, Uncle Adam and Kelly. But what does it really mean? What are you hyperactive or something?"

"Or something," Abby responded

Without realizing the two cousins; had wandered out towards the Quarry. Realization dawned when the ground shook violently beneath their feet and they looked up to see a 30ft monster standing above them. Britney screamed as the monster looked down at them; "This is DJ Drummer, coming at you live!" he stated "so sit back and enjoy the hits!"

"Come on!" Abby shouted, grabbing her cousin's hand and pulling her away from the cliff which led into the Quarry. She and Britney sprinted for safety as the Monster aimed its overly large laser at them before being intercepted by the Thunder Megazord. The White ranger sighed in relief as she pushed her cousin down behind a boulder and looked up see the Thunder Megazord looking in her direction, before going back to battle, seconds after the hit the ground.

The monster then raised its sword for another hit, as Abby's heart jumped into her throat, but was cut off as the Wind Megazord's Serpent Sword clashed with it and threw it backwards. The Thunders got back to their feet as the monster spoke "Later 'Gators!" and he fired an electrical blast at the Wind Rangers.

"Let's turn down the Radio!" Cam spoke, as the Samurai Star Chopper flew over head; and seconds later the Thunder Megazord took out the monster.

Sighed in relief as the Megazords disappeared as well as the rangers, she turned to help Britney out of her hiding place before seconds later she looked up at the call of her name "Abby!" the White ranger turned to see the team hurrying towards her "What you doing out here?" Shane asked, faking innocence; he spotted Britney and glared hatefully at he as he remembered that she had tried to break him and Abby up once.

"No idea," the White ranger answered truthfully "We were just walking around. Kinda like we were on auto-pilot"

Britney nodded before turning to her cousin "You could have let me get hit by that thing!" she stated, referring to the monster "Why didnt you?"

"What kind of cousin would I be if I let that happen?" she asked. "You're my family. No one messes with Family"

And for once; the two cousins shared a genuine smile and Family moment.

**xXx**

The end of the week had come and it was finally the day to find out who had won the Action Games one minute video, also it was time for Britney and her mother to leave. They had only come down for the week and within that week; old family feuds had been sealed. Britney and Abby had become closer than expected after Britney stated several times that Abby had saved her life, a claim that Abby denied to the Earth and beyond. But nonetheless, Adam, Kelly and Kala were happy to see that the two were just getting along like cousins should have. They were now, at this moment sitting in the back room; Britney helping Abby with her calculus homework; just as the TV programme changed and the Action games came on.

"Guys, it's on!" she shouted for her friends, as she snatched the TV remote and turned up the volume. The guys appeared, taking up seats on the purple sofa's to watch the winning video.

The video started with each of the Rangers video's appearing; with different clips having been edited together. The Motocross clips showed of Dustin, Blake, Hunter and Abby ripping up the track on their bikes. They then switched to Abby and Shane at the Skate Park, the Red ranger on his skateboard and Abby on her blades, then Tori and Abby shot in riding the waves like professionals and lastly it showed Abby and Britney snowboarding on the slopes in the Rocky Mountains, Idaho. The video ended with all the ranger team, plus one, standing together at the track smiling at the camera.

Abby and Britney's arms around one another; brilliant smiles on both of their faces.

"And once again that was the winning video of the kids in Blue Bay Harbour," the announcer said on the screen

"Yeah!" the teens cheered

Dustin laughed "Oh we killed it!" and he high fived Shane in the process

"We have to give Cam some of the credit," Tori pointed out

Cam grinned "Thank you," he nodded

"But the motocross was the sickest, no?" Blake asked

"Yeah," Hunter agreed

"Dude, did you not see the skating?" Shane asked

"Nothing you never seen before," Blake answered,

Abby shook her head "In all fairness I'd say the snowboarding was the best!" and she high-fived Britney who grinned in agreement

"Speaking of snowboarding," Tori butted in "You never mentioned that before"

"You never asked" the White ranger responded

Dustin frowned "What else do you do that we don't know about?"

Exchanging looks with Britney; Abby grinned "That's for me to know," she told her friend "and you to..._possibly_ find out!" and grabbing her cousin's hand, she jumped up and the two sprinted from the room. It was their last day together, so they were gonna spend it doing something that they wanted to do.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, this was a fun chapter to write. Twisted it slightly to the original plot. Obviously. So instead of Hunter getting to hang around with a little kid, I had Abby butt heads with her cousin. I think it worked out well. Don't you?**

**Review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 14 Sep. 10 at 01:36am_


	18. Trust Works Both Ways

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Power Rangers. Wish I did. I do however own Abby. Her background history. The Sayuri family. The Snow Academy. And any other OC's that make an appearance._

* * *

**Trust Works Both Ways**

* * *

"I swear that was the hardest test I have _ever_ taken!" Abby complained, as she jumped out of Tori's van and rounded to the front as she waited for the blonde to reach her "I got to question 2 and my mind went blank! I swear we haven't done that in class yet"

Tori nodded in agreement "That's 2 hours of my life I will never get back,"

"Oh don't remind me!"

The two entered Storm Charges together, today they had taken their Government exam at the High school and had only just gotten out of it. The exam was exactly 2 hours long and the two girls were pretty sure they had failed it in the first hour. But Abby knew that she just couldnt fail! She was a straight 'A' student, so failing an exam would be bad on her side. Tori, who was also a straight A student, was also worried about the exam but not to the extent of her younger friend. Inside Storm Charges, near the front of the store stood Dustin, Shane and Kelly; the two latter's did not look remotely pleased.

"What's up?" Tori asked, as she and Abby joined them

Kelly looked around at her sister and friend "Dustin gave his bike to some guy down at the track"

"What guy?" Abby frowned

The yellow ranger shrugged "I don't know his name,"

"So he's a stranger?" Tori asked. Dustin nodded.

Abby frowned "and you just gave him you're bike?"

Again Dustin nodded, his face falling as he realized that Tori and Abby were just as mad at his behaviour as Kelly and Shane were. And who could blame them, he had just handed over his bike to some dude, whom he barely knew and now he had lost his bike! "He seemed cool!" he protested.

The two female rangers exchanged looks "Dustin," Tori started "when are you going to realize that not everyone deserves your trust?"

"What's that?" Abby asked, reaching for the business card in his hand, she tugged it away from him and looked down "Dwayne Johnson? Is this the guy?"

Dustin shrugged "I dunno," he sighed "It's the card I got off the guy. Well, you know, maybe someone at the track has heard of this guy!" and he jumped up "Im gonna go find out" and he quickly left. His friends watched him go as Abby looked back down at the card.

"Im gonna go see if I can find anything out about this guy on the net," she told her friends and sister "Maybe you guys should check out the address again? I'll call you if I find anything"

Tori and Shane nodded "Awesome!" and they headed for the door

"I'll make some calls," Kelly added "Someone has bound to have heard of this guy"

"Keep each other posted!" Tori responded as Kelly and Abby nodded; before the three groups headed off in different directions. Tori and Shane to check out the address, Kelly to make some calls and Abby to research 'Dwayne Johnson'

**xXx**

Dustin had just arrived at the track when Blake and Hunter rode up beside him; they stopped and removed their helmets. "Any luck tracking down your bike?" Blake asked

Dustin shook his head "It's probably in another state by now" he responded. Suddenly Hunter's morpher beeped

"What's up Cam?" he asked

"_Im picking up a signal at the power plant_" Cam answered

Hunter nodded "Blake and I will go check it out"

"Keep asking around," Blake told Dustin. Before he and Hunter took off, leaving Dustin on the edge of the track. The yellow ranger looked around and spotted a young woman around his age, walking up the middle of the track just as a bunch of racers turned the corner behind her.

"Hey!" he yelled "Look out -" but the girl didnt seem to hear him. Running onto the track, he pushed her aside as they both rolled out of the way just as the racers past. When they landed the brunette was resting on top of Dustin. "You almost got mowed down out there!" he said as calmly as possible, as he got up and brushed the dirt off her back.

The girl sighed "I guess I wasnt paying attention to where I was going," she said, and it sounded like she had been crying

Dustin frowned as he stared at her "Do I know you?" he asked "You look kinda familiar to me"

"I get that alot" the girl responded "You've seen one air-head, you've seen them all"

"I know how you feel," Dustin said sympathetically

The girl frowned "You do?"

"Yeah," Dustin nodded "Most people think im a space case too. But don't listen to them, as long as you're a good person that's all that matters"

The girl burst into tears and sat down on a nearby chair. Dustin frowned and followed her "What?" he asked

"Im not a good person!" the girl cried "Im not even a good bad person!"

Dustin frowned "You lost me"

"Hello, don't you recognize me?" she got up "maybe this will help" she waved her hand in front of her face as she phased into Marah.

Dustin jumped back and got into a fighting stance "You're that chick who is always trying to vaporise us!"

"Relax," Marah said, returning to her civilian state "You're safe. They kicked me out, because im not evil enough!"

"That's crazy!" Dustin reassured her "You're like one of the worst people I have every met!"

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Marah cried

Dustin shook his head "No, believe me, Im not!" he smiled

"Anyway, they replaced me with my friend Beevil, and she's like way meaner than me!"

"Hey Marah," Dustin said, pulling his chair closer to her "Have you ever thought of turning good?"

"Like, forever?"

"Yeah!"

"Yuck!"

Dustin smiled "how do you know something is yuck unless you've actually tried it," he said "and it would be a good way to get back at Lothor and all them"

Marah smiled "But if I want to make them really mad, I'd have to do something so good, so disgustingly nice and heroic and...I HAVE TO BECOME A POWER RANGER!" she exclaimed happily

"I think you might be getting a little ahead of yourself," Dustin laughed

Marah shook her head "No, I could help you destroy my uncle. It will be so much fun!" she grabbed his hand, just as his morpher beeped

"I got to go," he sighed

"Okay," Marah said "but meet me tomorrow at Blue Bay point, same time?" she asked "I'll tell you how to beat Beevil"

_-Scene-_

They were just getting to the scene just as Cam was blown off the bridge crossing the power plant; "Cam!" Tori yelled as she, Shane, Dustin and Abby reached him.

"Hey!" Abby yelled as she jumped over the Thunder brothers "Snow Staff! Full Power!" and she slashed down as the monster stumbled backwards as ice fell from her body and shattered upon impact with the ground.

The red bee picked herself up and glared at Abby "There's a new queen Beevil in town," she said "and she's gonna take you down"

"Don't bet on it," Shane said

"Bye honeys," Beevil responded, before she turned and disappeared into the sky.

Hunter and Blake scrambled to their feet and re-joined the others; "Beevil?" Dustin muttered to himself "that's who Marah was talking about. She was telling the truth"

_-Scene-_

After the incident with Beevil, Abby had teamed up with Hunter and returned to the Motocross track with him for a few laps around the track. Blake was at Storm Charges with Tori and Dustin and Shane were still searching for the Yellow Ranger's bike. Tori had roped Blake into help with the research and told Abby to take a break for a few hours. Besides it was getting late and therefore would be time to head home soon anyway and the younger teen hadn't been out since she had gotten in from her exam that morning. Sitting side-by-side Abby and Hunter readied themselves for the first few laps, before Hunter spoke.

"How 'bout we make this interesting?" he asked

The White ranger frowned and glanced across at him "Im listening"

"Loser," he grinned at her. She glared back. "Buy's dinner for the winner, this Thursday"

Abby chewed her lower lip "Are you sure you want to make that bet?" she asked

He nodded

"Okay," she agreed "as long as you know what you're getting yourself in for"

He chuckled "You sound so confident"

"It's because I am" she responded "Five laps?"

He nodded "Five laps"

Abby jump started her bike and within 3 seconds the two of them were off. Tearing it up at high speeds, at first Hunter was ahead of her, before she over-took him. This went on for a few minutes before Abby flew through the finish line ahead of the Crimson ranger who was mere inches behind her. Spinning the bike around to face the older blonde, Abby smirked as she removed her goggles and helmet as she smooth out her hair and threw him a triumphant grin.

"Best two out of three," he challenged

She shook her head "Deals a deal" she reminded him

He grinned "Thursday night. You and me?"

"Sure," she nodded

"It's a Date!"

At the word 'Date' Abby lowered her head and looked away fighting the dull colour that was rising rapidly in her face. Hunter chuckled as she looked away; The Abby Holloway; Adrenaline Junkie extraordinaire, a girl who would accept just about _any_ challenge and push herself to win but wouldnt care if she lost, was avoiding eye contact at the simple word of 'Date'. After Kelly had called to ask Abby to return home, the two returned to their separate houses as the bet finally sunk in for Hunter.

He had a _date_ with Abby Holloway.

**xXx**

Next morning, as planned Dustin headed up to Blue Bay Point to meet Marah "Marah!" he called in a whisper.

"You showed up!" Marah smiled, popping up from the bushes.

Dustin smiled "I met Beevil," she said "You're right, she's seriously bad!"

"I know, that's why you need..." she trailed off as Dustin pulled a twig from out of her hair "...you need me," she finished

"I don't know..." Dustin sighed

"Just give me a chance to be good!" Marah pleaded "Please," and she stared at him with wide round eyes.

The Yellow ranger smiled "Okay," he said "What do I have to do?"

Marah grabbed his hand and turned, pulling him down onto the park bench behind them. "I stole this from Uncle's ship," Marah stated "It can neutralise Beevil's energy but it has to be charged up with a power source equal to her strength"

Dustin frowned "Where am I supposed to find that?" he asked

"I dunno," Marah answered "don't you guys have some sort of secret headquarters with really cool stuff?" she paused

The Yellow ranger looked hesitant, but took the device anyway.

_-Scene-_

It was 3:00am, and Abby Holloway was still wide awake doing research, this time however, it wasnt research for her it was for Dustin. She was still searching 'Dwayne Johnson' and trying to locate his lost bike. So far she had found the number of 4 Dwayne Johnsons with businesses in Blue Bay Harbour, one or two were Motocross the others werent. She had had asked Kelly to contact the two that did do Motocross but had come up empty once again, refusing to admit she was at a dead end, the youngest Ranger was still searching into the night just to get Dustin's bike back. However, has she searched her mind wandered to her's Hunter's bet down at the Motocross track yesterday. _I cannot believe I have a date with Hunter Bradley!_ She found herself thinking _an actual Date!_ _God the others are gonna tease the hell out of me for this_.

Clicking on another site, she jumped as her morpher beeped loudly and she covered it with her pillow to muffle the call "What?" she whispered into the morpher after answering the call

_"We need you at Ninja Ops!"_ Cam responded

Abby frowned and glanced at her alarm clock "You do realize its 3:00am, right?"

"_Yes"_ Cam answered "_What are you still doing up anyway?"_

"Answering you!" Abby groaned "I'll be there soon"

"_See you soon Abs,"_

"Yeah, yeah" Abby mumbled as she cut off the link, shut down the Laptop and put it back in its usual place. She then quickly got dressed, and was in the middle of putting on her trainers when Kelly opened the door.

The red head frowned "Where are you going?" she asked, startling her younger sister

"God!" Abby cried "Kelly! Don't do that"

"Sorry," Kelly apologized "Now, where are you going?"

"Ops,"

"Why?"

Abby shrugged "Cam just called, wants me at Ops as soon as I can"

"Im coming too"

"Okay," Abby shrugged, reaching for her jacket as her sister left the room to change. Once the two were ready they Ninja streaked to woods and Kelly followed Abby into the Wind Ninja Academy.

_-Scene-_

Dustin had crept into Ninja Ops late that night, hoping to use the super computer to charge up the weapon Marah had given him. He had just uploaded everything when Cam's voice sounded from behind him "It's three in the morning?" the Samurai frowned "Mind tell me what you're doing?"

The yellow ranger sighed and told him what had happened, before Cam proceeded in calling the others. When they arrived, none looked happy about being woken in the middle of the night. "Dude, this better be good," Shane said, before looking around and noticing Abby was still missing "Abby is not going to be happy"

"Actually its not me im worried about," the White ranger spoke as she entered behind them, feeling wide away "Its Kelly who's the one who looks like she's gonna pass out"

Shane frowned "What she doing here?"

"Its 3:00am" Kelly answered "You really think im gonna allow my little sister to wander the streets at this time"

"She has a point, dude," Abby and Tori pointed out

Shane shrugged "You'd have to stupid to try anything with Abby,"

The White ranger grinned proudly "Im glad to see my reputation precedes me" she declared happily "But seriously, what's the big emergency?"

"Dustin, was caught trying to charge this" Cam said, holding up a strange looking device "He claims it was given to him by Marah; to help us destroy Beevil"

"Marah?" Kelly asked "You mean that Space freak who is always trying to, you know, vaporise you?"

Tori nodded in confirmation

"Im telling you, Marah wants to change!" Dustin argued "and I believe her"

"Dude, did you miss the whole Chubo thing?" Blake asked "he told us the same thing and it ended up being a trap"

"How do you know it's not a bomb or a tracking device?" Abby asked

"Lothor's goons can't be trusted" Hunter said

"Marah is not a goon!" Dustin protested "She's just a little confused"

"Dude," Shane laughed, reaching over to nudge his friend "you are so into her!"

The others grinned at the look on Dustin's face, but he denied all concept of the idea.

"No, im not!" Dustin laughed "Okay, she's kinda cute…but –"

The super computer beeped suddenly, showing Beevil at the Power plant again.

"It seems Beevil has returned!" Sensei said

"Let's go," Shane ordered as he ran out

Dustin frowned "Wait! I have to charge this thing up"

"That's your choice," Hunter said shaking his head,

Abby nodded "We got work to do" and she then turned to Kelly "Stay here! Do not go back to the store until I return!" and she then followed Hunter out of Ninja ops.

"I hope you are aware of the risks you are taking, Dustin" Sensei spoke to his student, as Kelly settled down at the small table

Dustin sighed "Sensei, you've always told us that a Ninja's most valuable weapons are his instinct," he said "I just know there is some good somewhere inside Marah"

"We shall see," Sensei answered turning to face the computer.

_-Scene-_

"There she is," Cam said, as he removed his sabre from his holder on his side, the others were lined around him, also removing the weapons of their choice. Dustin was the only one not present.

"Well, well, well," Beevil said "six little rangers all in a row"

"Back off!" Hunter yelled

"Yeah right," Beevil retorted "Kelzak Furies!"

The Kelzaks appeared, but instead of their usual black outfits they were in red

"Nice suits," Tori smirked

Abby grinned "I bet we still kick your butts!"

"Attack!"

The Kelzaks swarmed forward and the rangers branched off in different direction to fight of six different battle fronts. But although they attacked with everything they had, the Kelzaks wouldnt back down. One attacked Cam and sent him flying into a car, as another jumped in front of him to attack once more.

"These things are super charged," Cam said, as Abby appeared pulling the Kelzaks off of him, but it did little to help as within seconds the whole Ranger team was on the floor. They rolled across the gravel, before getting to their feet to face their enemy as the Kelzaks swarmed around them.

"Im Beevil," the red bee shouted "with a capital B!"

The Kelzaks took a step forward as a strand of energy hit the ground, scattering them all over the place. The rangers and Beevil turned to see who had initiated the attack and were surprised to see Marah walking out of the fog that was rolling in. She was wearing civilian clothes and her usual spider hair was straight and hanging around her shoulders.

"Family visits!" Abby cried "Part 2!" and she held up two fingers to emphasis her point

-Scene-

"What's the deal, Marah?" Beevil shouted

"Im not here for quilting Queen Beevil," Marah responded "im gonna take you down"

Beevil hissed "Give it your best shot!"

And the two started their battle

The rangers watched in a stunned silence, a surprise rippled through them. They were well surprised that Marah had actually shown. The two begun throwing kicks and punches, and Marah landed in a good few blows but Beevil was faster and alot stronger. She twisted Marah's arms painfully and threw her over a wall and into a flower bed, beneath a memorial statue.

"Marah!" Dustin shouted as he arrived at the scene "Catch!"

Marah pushed herself to her feet and caught the weapons "Got it!" she said, before firing it at Beevil. The red bee fell to the ground, twitching in pain. Marah then knelt down and placed the weapon on Beevil's forehead "This wont hurt a bit" she said

Dustin grinned as he run forward and was joined by the others in front of Marah "Awesome," the yellow ranger said "she stopped that alien freak from destroying us!"

"Of course I wouldnt let Beevil destroy you," Marah said, snapping her fingers and switching back to her usual space outfit "I want to do that myself!"

The rangers glared at her and fell back as Beevil rose up behind Marah, taking the device off of her forehead "At last! The truth!" she laughed "Thanks for the energy boots girlfriend! Our plan worked like a charm!"

"You can thank the dumb, dumb ranger for that," Marah laughed

Dustin's eyes held betrayal and sadness "You lied to me!" he said sadly

"Well, duh!" Marah laughed again

"Dustin was the only one who trusted you," Abby said, placing her hand on Dustin's shoulder "who saw any good in you, and this is how you pay him back?"

Marah smirked

"That's low," Tori added "even for you"

"Hey, it's not my fault he's dumber than me" Marah said, laughing once more

Abby shrugged "What do you expect from Lothor's niece," she spat, glaring at Marah for hurting her friend

"Being his niece is different to actually being his _daughter_!" Marah retorted, as she grinned "Hello _cousin!"_

Abby's glare intensified "We are _not_ related!" she growled, lunging forward, but Hunter caught her around the waist and held her back as the others blocked off Marah's view from the White ranger as Dustin moved forward.

"No one makes a fool of me!" Dustin yelled "NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM!"

_-Scene-_

A new set of Kelzak furies appeared, and the rangers took them out as Dustin fought Beevil while Marah hid behind a stone wall and watched the battle progress. Soon the Kelzaks were destroyed and Dustin finally finished off Beevil. Marah sighed and appeared from her hiding space. "You don't think I came unprepared, did you?" she asked the rangers, as the re-grouped. She pulled out Lothor's P.A.M and the scroll of Empowerment descended.

Beevil grew and the Rangers looked up "Who's the Queen Bee now?" she cried

"I thought we were friends?" Dustin asked, turning back to Marah

Marah looked down, before back up at Dustin "Smell you later!" she said, before disappearing

"This one is all mine!" Dustin told the others as he turned back to Beevil

Shane nodded "Go for it!"

"Yeah," Hunter agreed

Dustin raised his morpher "Cyber Cam!" he said "Storm Megazord, for one!" and he jumped up into the Lion Zord. The Megazord battle didnt take long, and soon the rangers dispersed and headed home.

**xXx**

"Here's the address," Kelly smiled as she handed a slip of paper to her sister who had just entered the shop floor. The two sisters had _finally_ tracked down Dwayne Johnson. The same Dwayne Johnson that had taken Dustin's bike, after calling him up to ask what had happened it seemed that he had changed companies and he had given Dustin one of his old business cards with the wrong number and address on it. Kelly and inquired if it would be okay for her to send someone around to get the bike because something had come up with Dustin and therefore he couldnt really pick up the bike, in reality he was still beating himself up for handing over his bike in the first place and then trusting Marah only to get his heart crushed in the process. Dwayne agreed and agreed to have the bike ready by 3:00pm the next afternoon. Perfect time for Abby to go and pick it up.

"Thanks," Abby smiled "We'll I'll see you in a while" and she took off out the door just as Dustin was entering for his work shift, grabbing her Motocross helmet from inside the door on her way.

He frowned and pointed over his shoulder as he approached Kelly "where she off so early?" he asked

"You know Abs," Kelly smiled, wanting to keep the fact that she and Abby had found his bike a secret. Until Abby got back with the bike anyway.

"Oh, yeah" He nodded "I sure know Abs alright"

_-Scene-_

Dwayne helped Abby out of the building with the bike and smiled as she handled the bike with expertise and care "You're a rider?" he asked her

"Yeah," she nodded "I ride with Dustin at the track sometimes. How did you know?"

"The way you handle the bike," he answered, motioning to her hands "Only riders handle it with care"

Abby shrugged "Well a bike is only as good as its rider," she answered "a faulty or broken bike isn't gonna do you much good. And besides, this is Dustin's pride and joy, if anything happened to it, whilst in my care he'd have my head"

Dwayne nodded "Can you tell Dustin that I really am sorry?" he asked "I felt terrible when I realized I had given him the wrong card. He must have thought I was a creep or something. I did go to the track a few days ago, to see if I could find him, but he wasnt there"

Abby nodded "Yeah, we've been kinda busy" she answered

"Well, if you could really tell him that I am deeply sorry," he smiled, as she hopped on the bike and put on her helmet and goggles.

"Will do" Abby responded, as she jump started the bike, waved once to Dwayne and took off down the road back towards Storm Charges which was situated on the edge of the city.

_-Scene-_

"Hey," Blake said as he walked into Storm Charges with the others, to find Dustin working and Abby missing.

"Im such a chump!" Dustin sighed "I'll never trust anyone again"

"Hey, if you hadn't trust us we wouldn't be here," Hunter said

"Everyone makes mistakes," Shane added

"Yeah, but first the bike guy and then Marah" Dustin sighed

"Don't blame yourself" Hunter said

"That girl is bad news!" Blake finished, as Kelly joined them

Tori frowned "Where's Abby?"

Kelly gave the blue ranger a smug look at turned to Dustin "Uh, Dustin there's something you're really gonna wanna see"

"Not now," he responded, dismissing the subject "Im really not in the mood"

Kelly looked across at Abby who had returned "I really don't think you have a choice," she responded "Abby would kill you if you didnt look"

"Uh?" he frowned turning towards the door where the White ranger was standing, holding his bike. "What? How?"

Abby looked up at the sound of Dustin's voice "You give this bike to any more strangers!" she told him "and I will kill you myself! Understand?"

The Yellow ranger grinned and hurried towards her; he pulled her into a bear hug, causing her laughter to rebound over the store as she hugged him back "But how?" he asked

"I have spent the last three nights; searching 'Dwayne Johnson' on the net until I found the right guy who took you're bike." Abby explained "When I found him, Kelly called him and he explained that he accidentally gave you an old business card. He's been trying to find you since he took you're bike; until Kelly and I called him. He agreed for me to pick it up today for you."

"I owe you one, Abs," Dustin grinned "You're truly the best"

The White ranger grinned "I try my best!" she teased "Oh, and by the way...you owe me 72 hours worth of sleep!"

"Why?" the others asked

"Because she hasn't slept for 72 hours," Kelly answered "She's spent the majority of the past 3 nights searching for you're bike, Dustin"

At this information Dustin pulled Abby into an even tighter bear hug, causing the girl to fight him off as she hid behind Hunter to avoid being choked to death by Dustin who was grinning like a Chester cat. "Sometimes, you just gotta trust people, you know"

The others chuckled at him as Abby shook her head

"Just remember Dustin," she spoke up "Trust works both ways"

* * *

**A/N: And once again I have managed to update both my Phoenix Series and Abby Series in the same night. I hope you enjoyed.**

**As of now, I am off to bed. Im am shattered and I got another big day tomorrow. Anyone wanna switch places and do my Psychology lesson? Any takers? Eh, didnt think so. Night all.**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 15 Sep. 10 at 02:02am_


	19. Body Swap

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**DISLCAIMER: **_I do not own Power Rangers. I do however own Abby. The Sayuri family. The Snow Academy and its residents. And any other OC's that make an appearance._

* * *

**Body Swap**

* * *

"Hey guys," Dustin called as he approached Hunter, Blake and Cam as they stood at the front counter inside Storm Charges talking about anything and everything. Alongside him was an older gentleman. "I want you to meet my dad. This is Hunter, Blake and Cam" he introduced

"I'm Jake," the older man introduced himself "Dustin's told me everything about you guys," he smiled

The three boys dropped their smiles as Dustin leaned forward after seeing their expressions "Uh not _everything_," he whispered "Promise" the other three relaxed visibly. Kelly walked past at that moment "And this is my boss Kelly," Dustin said quickly catching the red-head as she passed, and she smiled at the older man.

"Hi," she shook his hand "Can I help you with something?" she asked

"We just dropped by to pick up some new gloves," Dustin explained "dad thrashed his last pair"

Jake grinned at his son

"You guys ride together? That is so cool! Hunter exclaimed

"I taught him everything he knows," Jake said

"Yeah, he did" Dustin said, laughing "it's true"

And the two turned away as the Father and Son turned away as they inspected the Motocross gloves on the other side of the room.

"Ah, a guy and his dad," Hunter sighed "I miss that"

Blake nodded "Yeah"

"So do I" Cam agreed, making the other two males look at him quickly and frowning

"What are you talking about?" Hunter questioned "at least your dad's still around!"

"Somehow, high-fiving a guinea pig just isn't the same," Cam replied

Just then there came a shout from outside the store followed by a crash and seconds later Abby skated into the store on her skateboard "Sorry!" she shouted over her shoulder and not paying attention to where she was going.

"Abby look out!" Kelly yelled, as she appeared beside Cam causing the three Rangers to jump at her sudden appearance.

Abby turned her head quickly back to her path and screamed as she crashed into the half open box of equipment that Kelly had left on the floor when she had been filling the shelf near the TV room. The skateboard crashed into the side of the cardboard box and the younger teen was thrown over the box and crashed onto the ground as she rolled for a bit. Thankfully enough she was wearing her protective pads and her helmet.

"Abby!" Kelly shouted, running towards her sister and pulling her to her feet as Hunter, Blake, Cam, Dustin and Jake joined them as the other customers shook their head at Abby. There were a few customers who were used to her, but others were disappointed in and mumbled about reckless behaviour. "Are you okay?"

"That was awesome!" Abby grinned as she shook her head, once she was safely back on her feet

The older red head and the other rangers rolled their eyes at the younger teen "God, Abs you're supposed to be practicing," Kelly scolded "not putting yourself in the hospital"

"Come on Kel," Abby smirked "im trained for this...well not really, but hey, this me your talking too. Im used to this"

"That's what im afraid of," Kelly mumbled, as she watched Abby pick up her skateboard "Why aren't you at the skate park? I thought you were practicing?"

"I was," Abby answered "but then Shane disappeared with a few of his other Skater friends and I don't really like them; I think their jealous of me. So I came back here" she shrugged "No big deal"

Kelly shook her head at her sister "Just don't hurt yourself!" she warned "You have a demo this afternoon; you can't afford to miss it"

"I know," the White ranger complained, turning and walking away Skateboard under her arm. With the two sisters disappearing, Hunter and Blake went back to work as Cam returned to Ninja Ops the issue of his father still on his mind. Seeing his friends with their father, Dustin and Abby for example made him wonder if he and his father would ever be the same. Then there was Hunter and Blake who would never see their father again, and they dealt with it easier than he was dealing with his father being a rodent.

**xXx**

"One who is lost in thought, is still lost son" Sensei said, as he approached his son who was staring at a picture of himself when he was a baby, and his parents were around him.

Cam sighed "I guess it shows"

"You are missing your mother?" Sensei asked

"And father" Cam answered "so much as happened to me – to us"

"I am always here for you, Cam"

"I know you are," Cam responded, staring down at his dad "and I know I should be grateful that you're even alive, but sometimes –"

"Sometimes a guinea pig or even a ninja master guinea pig is no replacement for a real live human father"

"Do you ever think that you'll get, you know – unstuck?" Cam questioned

"To undo what has been done," Sensei started to explain "will take a might power source. One far greater than my energy alone"

Cam sighed once more and reached up to touch his amulet. He looked down at it, and raised it up to his eye level. An idea it him, maybe the power his amulet held would be powerful enough.

_-Scene-_

"I've adjusted the energy of my morpher to reconstruct matter on a subatomic level," Cam said as Abby and Tori entered Ninja Ops that afternoon. The girls looked confused "It will in theory, make my father human again" he explained

"Oh," the girls nodded

Tori turned to Sensei "You sure you want to this Sensei?" she asked

"I am ready," the guinea pig answered, as he hopped up onto a small stand in the middle of the device beside the rangers

"Here goes," Cam said; and he tapped away at the keys and hit the red button. For a while everything seemed to be going as planned, until a strange noise issued from the machine and the amulet started to contract the energy. The girls frowned.

Abby glanced at the machine and up at Cam "Is it supposed to sound like that?" she asked

"I dont know," Cam answered "I think the energy maybe to intense! Pull the main interface cables"

The White ranger nodded although she didnt have clue as to what she was doing and rippled the clump of wires out from the machine beside her, unknown of the chain of events that would take place once she had. There was a spark and the white ranger screamed as she hit the ground an electric shot rippling through her body. She shuddered and shook her head before looking around.

"Everyone okay?" Cam asked

"Yea" Tori answered, helping Abby up from beside her

"I don't know," Abby answered "I feel different and...Small?"

The blue ranger froze and turned to her best friend beside her; she was speaking but her lips weren't moving "Abs?" she questioned

"What?" the younger teen asked, before there was a scream. Cam and Tori looked across at the Guinea pig who was pointing at the two girls a look of shock on its face "That's..." it stuttered in a familiar voice "That's _MY BODY!"_

Tori and Cam exchanged a look and turned to the body of Abby "Dad?" the Green ranger asked

"Yes, Cam" Abby's body nodded and Sensei's voice issued from it.

"DUDE!" Abby exclaimed from her rodent form, and she turned on Cam "What Happened?"

Cam looked lost "When you pulled the interface cables there must have been a power outage that mixed with you and it did indeed make my father human. But instead of giving him back his own body, it transported him into the closest one. This happened to be you"

Tori giggled as she looked between the two "So Abby is in Sensei's body?" she asked "and Sensei is in Abby's body?"

"That would appear to be the case," Sensei nodded from the White ranger's body

Suddenly the mainframe sparked from behind them and everyone turned quickly towards it; it sparked once more and the screen went blank. It was dead.

"And if that wasn't bad enough," Cam said "the force has shorted out all of Ninja Ops"

Abby looked down over her rodent form "Oh this cannot be happening!" she complained "Cam tell me you can fix this? I can't be a guinea pig today, I have a skate demo! And this pretty much comes under the _'Do not do anything stupid!'_ category that Kelly was talking about this morning!"

"Not to mention what we're supposed to do if Lothor attacks," Cam said, motioning to the mainframe "We're on back-up Power as it is!"

Sensei stepped forward and Abby looked up at her body "We must not let anyone know of our dilemma," He said "I will uphold your Skating obligation"

"No offence Sensei," Tori said "you may look like Abby, but skate like Abby – no way"

"You must not underestimate the power of a Ninja Master" Sensei said, approaching Tori "Cam, stay here and correct the situation

Cam nodded

Sensei then turned to Tori "Tori, take me to the Skate Park, please"

"Okay," Tori said over her shoulder. She and Sensei then turned to leave.

Abby shook her head "Wait!" she called "What about me? And more importantly, what are you going to tell Kelly?"

"I'll think of something!" Tori answered

"You can't lie to save squat, Tor" Abby argued "She's gonna see right through you and then you'll end up telling the truth and she'll come here and murder me!"

"I feel the love Abs," Tori frowned "Relax. Everything will be fine"

And she left. Abby frowned and turned to Cam who smiled reassuringly at her, but the Snow ranger felt anything but reassured.

_-Scene-_

As Abby anticipated Kelly picked up on the change in Abby's behaviour within seconds "What is up with her?" she asked, watching Abby (Sensei) roll past on his Skateboard.

"I think it's an inner ear thing," Tori lied "You know, the inside part"

The red head didn't look convinced "What is going on Tori?" she demanded, knowing full well that Abby didn't have an inner ear problem.

_Sorry Abs,_ the blonde sighed, Abby was right she couldn't tell a lie if her life depended on it "Okay, there was a problem at Ops," she explained "and Abby kinda got in the middle of it. So, that –"she pointed at Abby's body out on the ramp "is Sensei! And Abby is back at Ninja Ops"

Kelly stared at the blonde "WHAT?" she exploded

Sensei, who had tried the ramp, lost his concentration at Kelly's yell and flew backwards, landing in front of the two girls. Tori grimaced and helped him up "I am not used to being back in human form again," he sighed.

"A wise rodent once told me to use my inner Ninja in times like these," Tori smiled. Sensei smiled, nodded and skated off.

Dustin then appeared "Hey!" he grinned at his two friends

"You made it!" Tori smiled

"Yeah, I just dropped my dad off at the air port" Dustin nodded "I miss anything?"

Tori smirked "You could say that," but before she could say anything, she spotted Kelly walking away "Where you going?"

"I got a Snow Ninja to fry," the red head responded

Dustin frowned and dropping her voice to a whisper Tori told him what had happened at Ninja Ops "No way!" he exclaimed causing Sensei to lose his concentration and fall.

_-Scene-_

"Check me out!" Abby exclaimed as she jumped onto her skateboard and rode back and forth on the small ramp that Cam had created for her, behind her, entering through the main doors was Hunter and Blake; the Thunders frowned when they saw their step-in Sensei on the skate ramp.

"What's going on?" Blake frowned

Abby giggled as she was thrown off the skate board and landed with a soft thump on the ramp, she rolled onto her feet and looked up at the brothers "Hey guys!"

"Abby?" Hunter asked, looking down at the rodent

It nodded "Yup" it squeaked

"Whoa!" the brothers turned to Cam "What happened?"

"Don't ask," Cam shook his head and turned back to the computer to try and get the mainframe back online. Abby giggling as she performed another series of tricks on the skateboard.

"Weee!" she cried, skating up down one side of the ramp and up the other into the air, she squatted down and grabbed the side of the board, spun around slowly in the air and landed back on the ramp as she came back down. She then skated up the other side and jumped off once she got to the top "That was fun!" she squeaked

Blake shook his head "This is too weird!"

"You find it weird?" Abby asked "You try being this height! It's not all it's cracked up to be!"

At that moment and angry Kelly stormed into Ninja Ops; her gaze landed on the Rodent "You!" she snapped

"Uh oh!" Abby squeaked fearfully, jumping through the air and landing on Hunter's shoulder as Kelly made a snatch for her "Help! She's gonna murder me!"

"I'll do more than murder you!" Kelly cried, as Blake held her back "What was the last thing I told you before you left this morning, Abby!"

Abby frowned "Uh…be careful?"

"Be careful!" Kelly snapped "and what do you do? You go and do something like this!"

"Hey! In my defence it was Cam's fault!"

The Green ranger glared at the rodent, but Kelly wasn't having any of it "I don't care, Abs" she retorted "You do realize you'd just blown your chance at your skate demo, right?"

"Im sure Sensei can handle it!" Abby retorted "Isn't being a Ninja all about finding balance? Well, im sure he can find_ balance_ while on a Skateboard!"

Kelly groaned and threw her hands up in defeat "You and Me are not finished!" she pointed angrily at her sister "Technically right now I can't do anything to you, considering your not even in your own body, but wait till you get it back!"

"There!" Cam declared happily as the mainframe sparked to life "after the Skate demo we can make the switch back"

"Suddenly I don't want my body back," Abby stated, crossing her arms and dropping onto her fury behind as she pouted on Hunter's shoulder.

Despite being mad at the Snow Ninja; Kelly had to admit every aspect that made Abby herself, was 10 times cuter in rodent form as to what it was in human form.

_-Scene-_

Marah and Kapri had zapped in not that far from the Skate demo, where Sensei was acting more like Abby now that he had gotten used to being back in human form. A crowd had gathered and his friends were grinning as they watched him, it was like nothing had happened at all.

"Chapter three," Marah said, opening her notebook "Surprising teenage superheroes"

"You don't need your notes, Marah" Kapri said "Just send in the Kelzaks"

"Oh, I can do that" Marah said, taking out the P.A.M and pressing two buttons. There was a flash and Kelzaks appeared and infiltrated the gathering crowd. People screamed and started to scatter, catching the ranger's attention.

"Let's go," Tori said, and she followed the others towards the Kelzaks, Sensei following behind

They each got into defensive positions

"You ready for this Sensei?" Tori asked

Sensei, looked over his shoulder at her "I think the term is – Bring it on" he then stepped forward and looked towards the Kelzaks "Come" he said firmly. The Kelzaks didn't need telling twice as they swarmed forward always ready to attack, Sensei dealt with them single-handedly as the others watched on.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day" Tori commented, before the three rangers jumped into action

Normally they would have teamed off; but Sensei was fighting alone ahead of them and the two remaining wind rangers and the lightening ranger were fighting just behind separately.

Sensei ran up the side of the ramp, and balanced on the edge, he leant on the shoulders of a Kelzak who looked up at him and moved away, leaving him there leaning on nothing but air. They waved their swords underneath him before attacking once more.

Soon the Kelzaks were destroyed and the rangers re-grouped

"Okay, where did she get those moves?" Marah asked "That is so unfair!"

"Yeah!" Kapri agreed "The Kelzaks were useless! Let's see how the rangers feel about a little game of footsie"

Marah giggled and summoned the monster.

Laughing and high-fiving themselves, the rangers turned towards their Sensei, who was staring dead ahead at something they turned in the direction he was staring and jumped back into defensive positions.

"Ready to get stomped on, by Footzilla?" the monster asked "Come on, let's play"

"Do you want to do the honours, Sensei?" Tori asked

"It would be my pleasure," Sensei responded "Ready?"

"Ready,"

"Snow Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!" they all cried

Sensei stretched his arms out and spoke "This feels quite pleasant" he said

"I'll keep you on your toes," the monster responded, laughing cruelly and he started forward as Tori and Dustin started forward too.

"Wait!" Sensei said, sticking out his arm to stop them "Allow me if you please,"

"Sure," Tori said, stepping back beside Dustin, as Sensei stepped forward and addressed the Monster.

"Come," he addressed

The monster charged forward and Sensei slashed at him with the Snow Staff, at first it seemed that he made no mark whatsoever because nothing happened. But once Sensei had Ninja streaked onto the ramp behind them, he placed the Snow Staff back into its sheath on his back and the moment it happened, sparks from the monster, which fell to the ground like a child did, when it couldn't get its own way.

"You're awesome" Tori said

"Wicked moves dude," Dustin said, patting his Sensei on the shoulders

Sensei held up his hand "Dustin," he said "you will kindly not refer to me as 'dude'"

"Oh, right," Dustin said sheepishly "im sorry, Sensei"

"Busted" Tori giggled

The monster got back to its feet "Now im hopping mad" it growled as it started forward once more, only to meet Sensei's on slaughter once more. Sensei punched the monster backwards before looking either side of him "Go!" he ordered

Tori and Dustin then flipped forward and gripped the monsters arms and held him as Sensei spun in the air, Dustin and Tori then kicked Footzilla in the back, pushing him towards Sensei, who slashed at him with his sword.

"Its time for some sole searching," the monster said before disappearing

"I guess he knew when to make tracks," the blonde said, watching him leave

Their morphers then beeped and Sensei answered

"Go for Sensei," he said "I've always wanted to say that"

The others chuckled behind their visors, glancing at one another

"_Everything is set up and running here_," Cam said "_Come back in and I'll make the switch back"_

"Aww, do we have too?" Dustin questioned

"Dustin!" Tori nudging her friend

"_HEY_!" Abby yelled over the com link "_I heard that_!"

_-Scene-_

Back at Ninja Ops, the rest of the team watched as Abby jumped up onto the miniature platform as she waited for Cam to change her back to human "It was fun while it lasted" she squeaked, as she turned to human body "But I can't wait to be full size again"

"Me too," Kelly stated, earning Abby a dark glare

The rodent frowned "You're still mad?" she asked "Dude, you gotta learn to let go!"

"I'll let go alright,"

"Anyone wanna help a friend in need?" Abby asked "I don't wanna go home tonight"

The others giggled at the teen as Sensei stepped up onto the human platform and Cam started the sequence. "Will it work this time?" Tori asked

"Well, I've implemented the new wireless power supply," the Samurai answered "I think I have fixed the problem?"

"Think?" Abby asked "Im not gonna spontaneously combust now am I?"

Cam shrugged "You might" he teased

"Not helping Cam!" the White ranger exclaimed "This better work! I don't want to be a Guinea pig forever! I like being human! No offence Sensei"

Sensei nodded once "None taken Abigail" he told her "I too hope this will work. Being back in Human form is harder than I expected"

"As long as nothing interrupts the energy flow, this should work" Cam explained and he started the procedure. There was a glow around Abby and Sensei as their bodies started to switch.

Dustin grinned and stepped forward "Hey! It's working!"

Sensing something was about to happen, Kelly jumped forward and grabbed Dustin's arm just as it came in contact with the yellow beam around her sister and Sensei. There was another electrical shot and the four of them were thrown backwards.

"I got legs!" Abby cried happily, getting to her feet and jumping up and down; before stopping and looking down. She yelped as she inspected the clothes she was wearing, touched her _red hair_ and then inspected every inch of "KELLY!" she screamed, rounding on her sister who was standing opposite her in Abby's body

Kelly frowned and looked down at the smaller body and then up at her body "Woah!" she jumped backwards "Why am I staring at my body?" she asked

"Dustin interrupted the beam!" Abby explained "You grabbed him! And now we've swapped bodies! Aw today just sucks!" she complained, pouting and crossing her arms

"Urgh! Abby, wipe that pout off my face!" Kelly scolded from her sister's body "Its not me!"

Abby frowned "No it's me!"

"But it's my body!"

"And their my actions!" Abby retaliated

The other rangers frowned and looked back and forth between the two sisters; this was confusing "Talk about 'walking a mile in each other's shoes'" Tori commented "I don't think we're supposed to take it literally, though"

"You think?" the two sisters demanded turning to blonde who held her hands up in defence and hid behind the Thunders and Shane. This was to the point of just plain scary.

"Dad, how do you feel?" Cam asked, looking at the guinea pig and ignoring the bickering behind him

"Like I could go for a big bag of sunflower seeds," the guinea pig responded

"I think we have solved one problem," Sensei said from within Dustin's body "and created another"

"Oh boy," Tori frowned

Just then the mainframe beeped "Aw great! Footzilla is back!"

"What are we gonna do?" Abby asked "I can't go out and fight looking like Kelly!"

Tori shook her head "You aint going anywhere," she told her friend "She's the one going!" and she nodded at Kelly.

"What?" Kelly asked "I can't go! I don't have Ninja training!"

Abby frowned "But I wanna fight!" she complained

"Not this time," Shane told her "You're sitting this one out"

The younger teen turned to her body and glared at Kelly "You better learn fast" she stated "We really don't have time for Ninja Basic's 101"

"Just follow our lead," Hunter told his boss, who was in Abby's body. He frowned _Oh; this is messed up_ he thought

Abby folded her arms and turned to the mainframe "He's in the shopping district" she told her friends "and I really don't think he is looking for bargains"

"Let's get out there" Shane said. The others nodded.

Cam nodded and the Rangers and Kelly headed for the door, leaving Dustin and Abby back at Ninja Ops. "This whole out of body experience," the Snow Ninja was still complaining "it's not fun! I want my old body back"

_-Scene-_

The rangers landed in defensive position right behind the monster. He was too engrossed with the shoes on the table in front of him to worry about them.

Sensei cleared his throat, but the Monster didn't react

"Oh, they never have my size" the monster complained

"Footise," Marah and Kapri whispered pointing behind him

Footzilla turned and gasped "Rangers! You're not going to step on my party!" he said

"We're gonna wipe you out, toe jam" Shane said

"Ready?" Sensei asked

"Ready"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Snow Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"After you," Sensei said, and the other rangers and Kelly rushed into battle. They each attacked the monster with their own specified weapons, before each where thrown to the ground, Sensei walked between them "If I may," he said

"You and me are going toe-to-toe," the monster said, and he aimed a punch at Sensei, who dodged it. The attacks the monster threw, Sensei matched them all evenly, before aiming a punch at the monster's stomach sending him backwards.

The other rangers scrambled to their feet

"It is interesting to know the difference between Snow and Wind Rangers' physiology" Sensei said, looking in the direction Kelly stood in her sister's body.

"Maybe you could do that after the fight?" Tori asked

"Excellent point," Sensei answered "you must pay evil space alien"

"And you think im corny," the alien said laughing, he fired off lasers at the rangers, as they all dodged "im walking all over you"

"It's time to give this foot the boot" Hunter said "Thunder Staffs!" Hunter said, forming his staff into a giant cross, Blake following. The two sent them flying through the air, sending flames at the alien.

"Attack you all with anti-gravity bunion pads," the monster said

The rangers frowned in confusion and searched themselves for the pad. Kelly found her's on her wrist.

"What?" she demanded "I can't get it off!"

"Us either," the others cried, as they tried to rip off the pads

"A little lighter on your feet" the alien said "anti gravity power! Now!"

There was an electrical surge and they were lifted off the ground

"Still hanging in there rangers?"

"Hey!" Shane yelled "Put us down!"

"Okay," the alien said "you asked for it!" he twisted his staff and Shane was plunged through the air and smashed into the ground.

"Shane!" Tori yelled

"Argh!" Cam said "Im dizzy!"

"Me too!" Blake agreed

"Hold on," Hunter commented

"You're grounded red ranger," the alien said, approaching the struggling Shane

"Shane," Sensei said, still in the air "focus your energy, and I will distract Footzilla" Sensei produced the Lion Hammer and threw it through the air hitting Footzilla in the back, causing him to scramble around the place and slam back into a couple of bricks ahead of him. "Shane! Use your inner Ninja powers to extract yourself"

"Ninja Power of Air," Shane said "Break free!"

Shane spun out of the ground, gripped the monster and sprinted through the air with him; he threw him as the monster yelled out and watched as the alien crashed into the ground beneath him. After had had landed, Shane fired his Hawk blaster at the monster, causing sparks to fly. He turned back to his friends.

The pads disappeared and they fell through the air; Sensei flipped over and landed on his feet as the others hit the floor hard.

"Awesome," Shane said, running back towards them, as Sensei handed him his Ninja Sword

"Good job, Shane" Sensei congratulated

"Im not down yet!" the monster growled from behind and the rangers spun around to face him

"Come on guys!" Shane said

The others nodded and put their weapons together, to create the Ice Storm Canon.

"Fire!" Shane commanded, as he pulled the trigger sending a blast of energy from the barrel of the weapon at the alien

The rangers removed their weapons from the larger weapon and turned their backs on the alien as he fell over and exploded. Seconds as predicted he super-sized.

"Oh," Sensei said "I have never ridden in the Zords before, this is well – fun"

"Hunter," Shane said "Let's mix it up"

"Right," Hunter responded

"Whatever," Shane said, and returned to the battle with Footzilla. The Thunder and Wind Megazord's combined and the monster attached one of his patches to them raising them into the air.

"Sensei," Shane said "What do we do?"

"I have taught you all I can Shane," Sensei answered

The levitation patch on the Thunder Storm Megazord disappeared, and they fell to the ground, as Cam attacked in his Samurai Star Chopper

"Thunder Storm! Full Power!" the Wind and Thunder rangers called out, as they fired several lasers at the monster; it exploded and the two Megazord's stood tall.

**xXx**

Abby looked down at the raised platform on which she stood for the second time that day, around her stood her friends as beside her stood Kelly, Dustin and Sensei "Is this going to work this time?" she asked "Because I miss my body!"

"You can have it back," Kelly complained "I haven't hurt this much since we were kids, and we went white water rafting!"

Abby grinned "Aw, good times"

"Good times?" Kelly cried "You pushed me overboard"

"Actually you pushed me over board," Abby retaliated "and I just pulled you with me!"

"Either way; I haven't hurt this much since then"

Abby grinned "Welcome to my World," she told her sister "I feel like that every day"

"Poor baby," Kelly teased. Abby glared. "You're trained for this, im not"

"Whatever!" Abby retorted, turning to Cam "Can we get this over with? I got a date tonight" she said. Realizing what she had said, she slapped her hand over her mouth as Tori and Kelly stared at her.

"Date?" Kelly and Tori exclaimed, before there was an electrical surge and seconds later Kelly, Abby and Dustin were thrown off the platforms on which they stood. Three groans were heard as the two Ninjas and civilian lay on the floor.

"Did it work?" Shane asked

Abby looked down at herself and grinned "Yes!" she cried jumping up, and inspecting her clothes, hair, face, morpher, everything! "Im back!"

"Me too!" Kelly declared, getting to her own feet and looking at Dustin

The Yellow ranger grinned "What a trip"

"You're telling me!" Abby commented "First I was a guinea pig! Then I was Kelly! And now that I've been about 5 inches tall I will _not_ be complaining about my height again!"

Sensei nodded as he looked down at his fury form "And I have returned to my rodent form," he stated

"Don't worry Dad," Cam said "Im going to find a way to make you human again,"

Sensei nodded "I know you will try your best son,"

Abby frowned as she scratched her neck irritably "I think I got fleas" she complained

"I think you do," Blake said, pulling something from out of her hair "Flea bath?" he asked, earning a glare.

"Bite me, Bradley!"

But Kelly wasn't paying attention to them, she was in fact staring at Abby along with Tori "What's this about a date?" she asked her sister "With who?"

"Uh…" Abby hesitated, daring not to look up at Hunter who was standing beside her "…no one?" she tried

"Liar," Tori countered "Who is it Abs?"

But the White ranger shook her head and started to back up away from her sister and best friend "I'll never tell!" she stated, looking around for an escape route but the only way out was through the exit.

Exchanging looks Kelly and Tori smirked "Grab her!"

"No!" Abby yelped as she bolted for the door, her sister and Tori following her "Help! Help Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

From inside Ninja Ops, the boys were laughing at the three girls as Abby's screams for help died away the further away she got.

"A date?" Shane asked, glancing across at Hunter as the other's quickly caught on to what the red ranger was getting at. Blake patted his brother on the shoulder as Dustin and Cam smirked.

"In the infamous words of Abby Holloway," Dustin smirked "Damn dude, you work fast!"

This comment only brought more laughter from the boys as Hunter fought with the warmth that was rising quickly in his face.

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha! This last part was fun to write. I would have had this out sooner, but I had to write it about 4 times because my computer kept messing up on me and I kept losing it. Was not fun, I will tell you that!**

**Well, what did you think? Be honest. I can take it. *Hides behind pillow as she waits the reviews***

**You know what im gonna say here: Review (Pretty please with cream and sprinkles on top)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 16 Sep. 10 at 02:24am_


	20. Future Plans

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_to those who have been waiting for Abby and Hunter's date, it will be partly shown in this chapter. Im not very good with 'Date' chapters mostly because I find them sorta awkward; especially the first date. I didnt do one in the 'Phoenix Series' and Hunter and Sabrina have been with one another for 3 years. No problems. Anyway, I will try my best with Hunter and Abby but I can't promise excellent results. Besides, this episode sorta worked well with the whole 'Date' thing. Watch to find out what I mean._

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Power Rangers. I really wish I did. I do however, own Abby. The Sayuri family. The Snow Academy and any other OCs that make an appearance._

* * *

**Future Plans**

* * *

"I got in," Abby murmured, staring at the acceptance letter in her hand, while at the Snow Academy, long before Lothor had attacked Abby had talked with her Sensei on what she would have liked to do after she had graduated as a full time Snow Ninja. Of course the younger teen had no clue and had asked her Sensei on advice of what would be the best step for her and where she could go if she wanted to continue her training. Of course he had listed a few other academies she could have transferred too once she had graduated. One of them was the Pai Zhuq! Or The Order of the Claw. She had remembered her Sensei explaining to her all about the Temple and what it was she would have been trained in and how far her training would have progressed. Of course there was also the Elemental Academy in Japan that she could attend. She had tried both and had heard back from the Elemental Academy first.

They had accepted her; they liked the recommendation she had received from Sensei Kaemon and they were more than willing for her to train with them to progress her techniques further in the snow defence. They didnt usually take students from the Snow Academy mostly because Snow wasnt an elemental but more a force of nature, but they were surprised by her skills and saw great potential in her future as a fully trained Ninja. Now it was up to her, if she agreed to take them up on her offer, then the moment she graduated from the Snow Academy she would be leaving Blue Bay Harbour and travelling to Japan to carry on her training. This meant leaving her home and travelling to a new place; it also meant leaving her friends and family behind for who knew how long. But this was her future...it was a once in a lifetime chance, the Elemental Academy was one of the toughest academies to get accepted into and she had been accepted. She had the chance to train under some of the best Sensei's on the face of the planet, but she wasnt sure if she was ready to leave everything she had here in Blue Bay away.

With a heavy sigh, Abby placed the letter on the many folders in front of her before she scooped them up and hurried downstairs. The folders held the re-stocking lists and financial reports that she had been working through over night. She had counted how much stock she and Kelly had in the store and making note of what needed to be re-ordered and what didnt. The financial reports were more along the lines of how well the store was doing money-wise; it was also Dustin, Hunter and Blake's pay checks how much they were being paid, when they were being paid. Being a straight 'A' student in most of her subjects the office business was mostly left to Abby as Kelly worked the shop floor. Storm Charges didnt run on its own and as part owner of the store it was up to Abby to make sure everything was running smoothly with the money and everything else. While Kelly was left to deal with the purchases and sales. They had a good system, and everything was done according to plan.

"Excuse me?" someone asked, interrupting Abby's thoughts as she entered the shop floor from the loft upstairs. The younger teen stopped short and shook her head as she looked up, she hadnt even realized she had left the loft, let alone stepped into the busy store. Hunter and Blake werent in today, Dustin was helping a customer and Kelly...well, Kelly was no where to be found. Unable to wonder where her sister had disappeared off too, Abby turned her attention to the man who had stopped her, he was wearing a business suit and dark sunglasses that gave off the impression that he was a formal businessman, obviously, but what was he doing at Storm Charges?

Abby smiled "Can I help you?" she asked

"Yes, is the owner here? I would like to have a word with him" the man told her

"You're talking to her," Abby answered "Well, part of her. Im co-owner."

The man smirked as he removed his sunglasses "Oh. I see" he nodded "Is the other Owner here? I'd prefer to talk to both of you"

"Currently? No," Abby answered "I have no clue has to where she has gone,"

"Okay," he nodded "Well, never mind, I guess you'll do." he fished a business card out of his pocket "I guess it's your lucky day"

Abby took the card and read the front "Total Pro Sports Shops," she recited "I know you; you've got stores all over the city" she looked back up at him

"All over the country," he corrected

_Like it matters_ the younger teen thought

"I'd like to add this store to it," the man continued "at a substantial profit to you and your partner of course"

"Well, thanks," Abby said, returning the card back to him "But we're not interested" she then picked up the folders from the counter and proceeded to head towards the office. The man refused to give him, and shot out his hand as he grabbed her shoulder and stopped her from leaving. This motion didn't go unnoticed by Dustin, Hunter, Blake or Shane who were in the store and the four guys grouped together as their friend rolled her eyes, shrugged the man's hand off of her shoulder and turned back to face him.

"Are you sure you would rather go up against us?" he asked "A little place like this; you don't stand a chance!"

Abby frowned "Last time I checked managing a business wasnt a competition," she retorted "I've been to your stores," she continued "You're staff dont know the difference between BMX and Motocross; and your equipment is way overpriced not to mention rated! Storm Charges is a family business, it's been in our family for generations! It may be little, but we're damn well proud of it!"

Hunter and the others exchanged amused grins; obviously this guy had no clue what he was letting himself in for when he stopped her. "Yeah, Abs!" they chuckled, from the place they were standing in a small circle. Abby grinned in their direction, before she turned back to the business man.

"I see," he stated, glancing across at the teens 'fan club' "Well, thank you for your time"

"And thank you, for shopping at Storm Charges" Abby grinned, innocently batting her eye lashes a few times; the man rolled his eyes, replaced his sunglasses and walked away "Jerk!" the teen mumbled once he was out of ear shot.

Returning from outside Kelly approached the front counter where Abby was picking up the folders and files, as Dustin approached her with the others "What was that all about?" she asked, having seen the whole conversation from outside the store "What did he want?"

"He was from Total Pro Sports Shops," Abby explained "He wanted to add Storm Charges to his franchise. I told him no."

"That's my girl," Kelly smiled patting her sister's shoulder, before motioning to the files and folders "Need any help?"

"Nope," Abby answered "I finished them. I just gotta make this week's deposits and then deal with the withdrawals of them!" she motioned to Dustin, Blake and Hunter "We also need more Motocross gloves and I've already ordered the Eric Koston signed Skateboards, they should be in -"

The younger teen was suddenly cut off as Shane interrupted her loudly with his exclamation "Dude! No way!" he grinned madly "Eric Koston? Dude, do you know who he is?"

Abby frowned as she exchanged a look with Kelly "Did you seriously just ask me that?" she asked Shane, she sighed "Eric Koston, born April 29, 1975. Thailand. Moved to California when he was 9 months old and settled in San Bernardino when his parents divorced. Began skateboarding at 11, when his older brother gave him an old Mark Gonzales board. He picked it up fairly quickly, kinda like second nature. He dropped out of school in his 10th grade to become a full time professional skateboarder. He turned professional in 1991 when he joined the H-Street team, and a year later moved to LA where he was offered a place on the 101 team. In 1993 he was asked to join the team 'Girl' and he accepted and became one of the most influential skaters."

She stopped to breathe as Hunter, Blake and Dustin exchanged amazed looks at her skateboarding knowledge. "He was the selected as the 'Skater of the Year' by Trasher Magazine in 1996. He is now one of the owners of a clothing company called FourStar; and has his own line of Skateboarding shoes that carry his name. A pair of which I have owned for just over four years!" she finished.

Shane stared at her surprised, Abby grinned grabbed the folders and files from the counter and disappeared into the office as Kelly turned to the four stunned boys "Abby may not come off as every intelligent" she stated "but she has knows alot about extreme sports"

"I'd hate to see what she knows about Jeremy McGrath," Dustin murmured

Unknown to the four boys Abby was standing right behind them; putting on her blade skates and tying them tightly so they were secure enough for her to ride them. "Jeremy McGrath; also known as the King of Supercross," she spoke up, startling the four of them and causing them to turn in her direction as she knelt down tying her blades "Born November 19, 1971 in San Francisco. He won a record of 72 250cc Main Event wins and captured 7 250cc in the Championships between 1993 and 2000. He started off the 2001 season in strong form, winning 2 of the first 3 main events, but lost the next event to Ricky Carmichael. He returned in 2002 to try and regain his crown, but came in 3rd place in the final standings. And is currently living in California with his wife Kim and two daughters" she finished and pushed herself back to her feet, as she skated towards them.

"I hate it when you do that," Shane frowned

Abby grinned "This just proves that there isn't much about Extreme sports that I don't know about," she nodded and turned to Kelly "Im out! See you later"

"Got everything?" Kelly asked. Abby nodded. "Be careful"

"I will!" the White ranger shouted over her shoulder before she disappeared from the store. The five near the front of the store watched her go, before dispersing and returning to work. Each thinking the same. Abby ceased to amaze them.

_-Scene-_

After a fun filled day in the city, Abby had returned to Storm Charges to get ready for her date with Hunter; she still hadnt come to grips with the fact that it was actually a date and still refused to tell Kelly and Tori who she was spending the night with. All she had told her sister was she would be out from 7 and back around 10:30. It was a school night, so she had a curfew; it would also mean that Kelly wouldnt worry about her, not that she had too anyway; no body messed with Abby and walked away scot free. Abby had rules and boundaries and if they were broken or crossed then you knew you were in trouble, she may have been small for her age, but she wasnt someone to be messed with. That's why at 6:57, Abby was sitting in the TV area of Storm Charges waiting for Hunter to arrive.

She wasnt wearing anything fancy or classy, mostly because she didnt own anything like that. She was dressed simply in black skinny jeans and a white halter top, with a white leather jacket over the top. Her hair was brushed back into a high ponytail, leaving her fringe down; covering her jeans she wore her knee length white boots, giving her a slight height boost, but not much, over her shoulder was a white and black pattered small bag that held her cell phone and other necessities that she carried. Which wasnt much. Looking up from the Magazine she was reading, she watched as Kelly rushed past Dustin and headed for the door; "I wont be long!" she told the Yellow ranger "I got my keys to get back in!"

"Go!" Dustin told her "I just got a few things to put away"

The red head nodded and looked in on her "See you later" she smiled "I want details!"

"Yeah yeah," Abby waved her off with a smile "Bye"

With Kelly gone, Abby pushed herself up and hurried out onto the shop floor. She knew Dustin knew who her date was because he had given her a knowing smirk, when he had returned to Storm Charges a few days ago. The same day after she had been transformed into Sensei and Kelly. "Where is he?" she asked the Yellow ranger. Just as Dustin was about to ask, Hunter entered the store. "Hey," she smiled up at him.

"Ready?" he asked

She nodded "Are you sure you're gonna be okay, Dustin?" she asked

"I swear you Holloway's are all the same," Dustin smiled "Im not completely clueless"

Abby smiled "See you tomorrow"

"See ya Abs," he waved, before turning to Hunter as Abby left the store "Don't mess her around!" he warned "I may come off as a bit of an air head, but she's like a little sister to me. I care about her. We all do. Look after her!"

Hunter nodded "I promise, Dustin" he then left after Abby.

With the two gone, Dustin headed into the back room to finish putting things away; he had only made it to the work room door when he heard noise from the front of the store. Thinking it was probably Kelly or Abby returning for something he glanced over his jacket before gasping as he hid from the group of men who had entered. All were wearing thick black clothing and talking loud voices. "You think she'll change her mind?" one of them asked

The man at the front smirked "She won't have a choice," he said over his shoulder "After we trash the place! She'll have to sell!"

It was clear to anyone that they were from Total Sports and their manager was pretty upset that Abby had refused his offer to sell to them; obviously people preferred shopping at Storm Charges and not Total Pro Sports, and they believed Storm Charges was a competitor. Which all businesses were really. Thinking fast, Dustin slipped out of the back door, morphed and Ninja streaked around to the front of the store where he intercepted the group, startling them half to death. "Maybe you didnt see the closed sign!" he stated, and the men stumbled back in surprise, knocking over a few BMX bikes. "Now go back and tell you're boss that the shop is not for sale!"

The men heeded his warning and headed for the door, but Dustin stopped them again "After," he added "You put that back!"

One of the men was holding a surfboard, he hastily placed it against the wall and hurried out of Storm Charges just as Kelly appeared in the door way "Dustin -" she cut off as the men rushed past her; she frowned and watched them go before turning back to her employee who stood there in his Ranger form. "What happened?" she asked, making sure that the store was empty and the door was closed before turning to Dustin who moved out of view of the window and demorphed.

"Something tells me Total Pro Sports, isn't happy with Abby" Dustin answered "They were talking about trashing the place"

The red head sighed "Thanks," she told her friend; before reaching up and kissing his cheek "I owe you one."

"It's my job," he grinned "and be thankful it was me and not Abby. She'd probably have a law suit over her head, if she had been here"

"Don't remind me," Kelly muttered, before her demeanour changing "Why don't you head home. I'll finish up."

Dustin frowned "You sure?" he asked, not really wanting to leave her alone incase they came back. Abby wasnt back for a few hours, which meant Kelly, would be totally alone "I could stay until Abby gets back if you want?"

"Nah, its okay" Kelly smiled "I'll lock up and head upstairs. I won't even come down if I hear anything. Promise." and she drew a cross over her shirt, where her heart laid beating beneath her skin. Dustin chuckled, hugged her goodnight and quickly left the store.

_-Scene-_

The date had gone better than she expected, she was expecting awkwardness and little talk seeing as they had to work together after tonight. But it had gone smoothly, it didnt feel like a date in a way, but it wasnt just hanging out it was something more. As promised he had bought her dinner at a small place just outside of town, and Abby had to admit she hadnt had so much fun as she did tonight. She had to admit she really liked being around Hunter; there was definitely more to him than met the eye she just had the privilege of knowing what that was.

"I had fun tonight," she admitted, smiling up at him

He nodded "Me too. It was actually different being around you without the others being there"

"Yeah" she agreed

Before he left he leaned over and kissed her cheek, his lips lingering there for a few seconds "Night Abs," he murmured

"Night Hunter," she responded, closing the door behind him as she bit the inside of her lower lip. _Wow,_ she thought _what just happened?_ She reached up a hand slowly and touched the cheek he had kissed, before she headed upstairs to bed. A smile on her face the whole time.

**xXx**

Next morning Abby was cornered by Kelly at breakfast and forced to reveal the identity of her date the previous night, as expected Kelly had immediately started teasing her younger sister and cooing all possible ratio's that involved the brooding bad boy of the ranger team, and the feisty Snow Ninja. "You're not gonna make me an aunt are you?" the red head, suddenly asked, ceasing all talk at the table.

"KELLY!" Abby yelled, her face screwed up in disgust "Ew! Im only 17! I got my whole life for that!"

Kelly chuckled as she went back to her breakfast "Im just checking" she reassured her sister "I don't want you coming home anytime soon and telling me you're pregnant or something. I'd think I'd have a heart attack"

"And that would be bad," Abby chuckled, earning a glare from the girl sitting opposite her.

"What would be bad?" Adam Holloway asked as he entered the room and sat down between his daughters "You might want to take a look at this," he added to Abby as he showed her the newspaper. The White ranger almost spat out her morning juice at the front screen where a huge picture of Dustin stood.

"Oh no," she breathed; reading the text "I gotta go!" and she jumped, grabbed the paper and bolted for the door.

Kelly frowned and turned back to her dad "What was that about?" she asked

"Something about 'Yellow Going Solo'" Adam answered.

Kelly looked thoughtful before her eyes widened "Oh, this can't be good" she murmured, glancing over at the door leading from the loft to the store, as she realized where her sister was heading too.

_-Scene-_

"Well it's a good thing you were there to help Kelly," Shane said, the next morning as he stood in Ninja Ops with everyone except Abby, Hunter and Blake.

"Yeah," Dustin answered

Seconds later the last three of the Ranger team entered "Look!" the White ranger cried, pushing the paper towards Shane, as the red ranger looked at the front page.

"Our boy here's a celebrity," Blake inputted

"Kelly must have told a reporter about what you did," Hunter stated

Tori took the newspaper from Shane and looked at the front page; there was a large picture of the Yellow ranger and the headline said: _Blue Bay Seeing Yellow = Is Yellow going solo?_

"It's all everywhere!" Hunter said

"Blue Bay Seeing Yellow," Tori said in amusement as she nudged Dustin in the stomach

"How cool is this?" Dustin asked with a chuckle

"'_While the city has gotten used to the heroic's of the Power Rangers, this is the first time one has stepped forward on his own_'" Shane read from the column

"'_Is this a change of things to come, as Yellow going solo_'" Tori finished

"Uh-huh" Hunter murmured

"Hey, that's stupid" Dustin said, pointing at the paper "Why would I ever go –"

He was cut off by a beeping sound and everyone turned to the mainframe

"What's going on Cam?" Abby asked, moving towards her Green clad friend.

"I've been keeping tabs on some of the fan sites," Cam explained "Yellow ranger just got fifteen thousand letters and counting"

"Their all for him?" Shane asked

Dustin smirked "Hey, don't sound so surprised" he said defensively

Suddenly the computer sparked and everyone moved back in alarm

"What happened?" Tori asked

"The computer over-loaded!" Cam answered and he turned to Dustin "Next time you choose to become a celebrity, tell your fans to send letters the old fashion way –"the computer sparked again "with stamps!"

Dustin scoffed – as if this was his fault!

_-Scene-_

After alerting her friends to the 'Yellow Going Solo' deal, Abby returned to Storm Charges with Shane and the Thunder brothers after a training session with Cam. Having been behind on her training more than the others, she had elected Cam to help bring her up to speed with the rest. She had to admit, it wasnt as hard as she thought it was going to be and she picked up on most of the techniques very quickly, as she was moving through the tests at rapid speed. Today's lesson had been her sword work. She would need the improvements to help her get into the Elemental Academy, even though she had already been accepted, if they knew that she was further behind than most of the Academy students they would refuse her instantly and on the spot, she couldnt risk that, even if she hadnt decided whether she was going to accept the chance to go or not.

She had yet to tell anyone about the letter, not even Kelly knew. The acceptance letter had been stashed away upstairs in her bed room, in a small folder that was kept in her desk. The only way Kelly would find it was if she went looking for it. But she didnt even know what the letter contained and hadnt mentioned it at all after passing it on to her sister. Maybe talking with Sensei would help her clear a few things, possibly help her choose the right path too. She didnt know what the right path for her was; she knew she wanted to improve on her learning and techniques, but she didnt know whether she wanted to go all the way to Japan or if she would even get involved in the Pai Zhuq up in Ocean Bluff. Either way she looked at it; the Elemental Academy and the Pai Zhuq would both be helpful in her quest to become a fully fledged Ninja.

"This place is packed!" Shane's voice broke through her thoughts, as he, Hunter, Blake and Abby pushed through the crowd of Storm Charges. Kelly was standing at the front of the store, counting the cash from the register.

"Hey guys!" she called as they approached her

Abby frowned "What's the deal?" she asked, motioning to the rest of the store

"What?" Shane gasped "Just because the Yellow Ranger was here? He's not even, like the red one!" and he stood up straight, placed his hands on his hips. Abby rolled her eyes as she punched his shoulder "Ow!" he cried

"Oh yeah. Very heroic" she teased "I can see the press's next story," she turned to Kelly "Red Ranger gets beaten up by a girl!" she squeaked as she ducked a swipe from Shane and popped back up beside Kelly behind the front counter, sticking her tongue at Shane "You need help?" she asked her sister.

Kelly smiled "Drop this off at the bank on you're way to class?" she asked, holding up a deposit she needed to make, but couldnt very well leave because of all the customers.

"Aw, do I have to go to class?" Abby whined, taking the bag and sliding the strap onto her wrist.

"Yes," Kelly nodded "You wanna go to Stanford University don't you?

Abby sighed "Yeah" she nodded

"Then you have to take your Government class," Kelly patted her sisters shoulder "Now go. Or you're gonna be late"

"Fine!" the White ranger pouted, as she run upstairs to change for class. She pulled on her Blade skates, packed her backpack and quickly left the store, waving to Kelly as she did so. Hunter and Blake had already left when she had returned, and Shane was waiting on Hunter. As she skated towards the bank, Abby's mind wandered to her acceptance letter. If she didnt choose to go to the Elemental Academy, she could always fulfil her dreams of going to Stanford. Stanford Law School had always been her dream college. Even after she joined the Snow Academy, Stanford had been top of her priority list could she really put off on those dreams to secure a place to continue training? Law school was so many years, but Ninja training was longer. Who knew what she would want to do if she agreed to go to Japan. She may not want to go to Stanford when she came back; if she came back. No, she would come back; Blue Bay was her home she had reasons to come back.

But would her dreams to study at Stanford be the same? Would she be the same? She sighed, and skated around the corner to the bank. This was a big decision and she really had no clue has to how to proceed with it. She needed to talk to someone...but whom? After depositing the money for Kelly; Abby headed off to her Government class. Tori wasnt present for today's class, seeing as she had basically only taken the course because Abby wanted someone to take it with her; today they were discussing the courses at the Universities and the Blue Ranger had no desire to pursue Government as a career.

_-Scene-_

"...The Federal Bureau of Investigation, or FBI is the investigative arm of the US Department of Justice" Agent Briar was saying as he stood at the front of the classroom, in which Abigail Holloway and the rest of the students who wanted to pursue Government as a career "The FBI's investigative authority can be found in Title 28, Section 533 of the US code. Additionally, there are other statutes, such as Congressional Assassination. Kidnapping and Assault Act, which give the FBI responsibility to investigate specific crimes -" he was cut off from talking as Abby's morpher beeped, causing the teen to jump and cover it with her hand, as everyone turned in her direction.

Her morpher beeped again, and Abby sighed, quickly collected her things and got to her feet "Sorry," she apologized "But I really got to go. Family emergency" she added hastily, reaching for the door and disappearing through the door. She made it out of the high school before opening a link between her and Cam "What?" she asked

"_We need you at Ninja Ops!"_ he told her

The teen sighed, and skated off towards Ninja Ops.

_-Scene-_

"This had better be important!" she told Shane, Tori and Cam when she entered "You just interrupted a Federal Agent's speech"

The others frowned "Federal Agent?" Tori asked

"I was at a seminar for Stanford University, remember?" Abby asked "I blew Agent Briar's speech, because you had to call mid-flow. What's the big emergency?"

Tori looked sheepish as she apologized; she had completely forgotten that Abby was busy today with the Government talk at the High school "The big emergency is Dustin," she explained "All this publicity has gone to his head"

"What do you mean?"

"He just stormed out of here," Shane explained "He thinks we're all jealous that he is getting noticed. He reckons we think that he can never be right"

Abby frowned "But it's not about who is right!" she protested "It's about doing what is right!"

"I told him;" Tori nodded "He then just left saying he had to call his agent"

"Agent?" Abby questioned "I see the problem" she nodded

Cam sighed loudly "That's not the only problem" he said over his shoulder "I just lost all trace of Blake and Hunter"

_Great_ Abby thought _could day get any better?_

_-Scene-_

"I've traced the Thunders DNA," Cam said after a while of searching "they disappeared off the map here –"he pointed at a spot in the middle of the woods "and reappeared – there!" the screen changed to the power plant where Lothor's monster was standing.

"Lothor's post monster general," Shane clarified

"Must have gone postal on Hunter and Blake" Tori said "Let's go"

"Someone beat you too it," Cam said

The others crowded around Cam and saw Dustin on screen

"How did he get there so fast?" Abby asked with a small frown

"He's the great yellow ranger, remember?" Shane asked "of course he's there first" he rolled his eyes

"Shane, I seem to remember before you and Dustin were rangers, you were good friends" Sensei spoke up from his little home "it would be a shame to lose that"

The red ranger nodded and turned back to his friends who nodded and the three of them took off towards the Power plant.

_-Scene-_

"Its go time," the monster yelled thundering towards Dustin

The yellow ranger threw out his hand to stop him "Ah, before we get to serious, you want to wait for a minute. I think the press are on their way and their expecting the yellow ranger"

"Sure," the alien said "you getting captured would make a great headline"

"Oh," Dustin said "Ninja Storm –"

"Wait a minute!" Shane yelled, as he, Tori and Abby arrived

"Mind if we crash your party?" Tori asked

"Hey, don't answer that" Shane interrupted "because we already did!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

Dustin and Shane started to fight over who would be at the front of the group, when morphing. Tori and Abby exchanged looks as the younger teen morphed.

"Snow Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Hey!" Tori yelled "What have you done with our friends?"

"I've stamped them out," the monster answered "and you're about to be next"

The monster blasted the rangers with lasers as the two girls dodged sideways and Shane pushed Dustin aside. "Stay down!" the red ranger ordered "I'll get him"

He ran at the monster and pulled out his Ninja Sword, he attempted to attack with it but the monster gripped it and pulled him over his head. Shane landed on his feet and turned around "You're through!" he growled out.

"Don't make me laugh," the monster said, whilst chuckling

"Ninja Air attack" Shane said, flying through the air and attacking the monster

Dustin skidded across the ground and attacked from below, the monster stumbled backwards and the yellow and red ranger faced one another.

"He's mine!" Dustin hissed, claiming property "Back off!"

"Listen to me," Shane said trying to reason

"No," Dustin retaliated "im tired of listening to you" and the two started to bicker back and forth

"You guys," Tori started

And Abby finished "are being ridiculous!"

"Time for me to get in a few licks," the alien said, throwing out his tongue at the two girls and wrapping it around their waist and pulling them in.

"Whoa!" the blue and White rangers yelled

"Tori!" Shane yelled "Abby!"

"Thanks to you, I've got two new stamps" the monster said, holding onto the two girls tightly, He fired lasers at them and the two boys landed on the ground.

"I've got to help them!" Dustin said, getting to his feet

"You?" Shane asked incredulously

"Argh, this is all my fault" Dustin admitted

"If that's the way you want it," Shane said "then take this" and he handed over his Hawk blaster

"What?" Dustin questioned "you're hawk blaster?" he had probably ruined his friendship with his friends; but he wasn't about to take Shane's hawk blaster, not if there was some way to re-new their friendship

"If you really don't want my help," Shane explained "then you're going to need all the fire power you can get"

"Wait!" Dustin said getting up and pushing the Hawk blaster back at Shane "I don't want to go in alone. I want us to be a team again. Like we were before"

The monster chose this time to interrupt "That is so touching," he said as he fired more lasers at the two boys. They dodged the attack.

"Ready?" Shane asked

"You know it," Dustin responded, and he hit the ground once more on his stomach "hop on"

Shane jumped onto his back and the two headed across the gravel towards the monster intent on destroying him, once and for all. The alien threw Tori and Abby aside and the two girls rolled away from him as the boys attacked, before jumping back to their feet.

The monster babbled something incoherent, before falling forwards and exploding. The girls got back to their feet and hurried back to the boys, their visors open.

"Thanks guys," Tori said as she and Abby hurried forward

"Are we cool?" Shane asked Dustin

Dustin smiled and nodded "Yeah, we're cool" he answered, high-fiving Shane, who seemed relieved.

As if on que, the Scroll of Empowerment appeared and the monster supersized

"Special delivery" the monster said, as he towered over them

"Ready guys?" Shane asked

"Ready" Dustin answered as their visors snapped close.

"Be careful" Abby warned and she headed off back to Ops with Cam as the Wind rangers did battle with the monster

"It's Zord time Cam" Shane said into his morpher and minutes later the Dolphin, Hawk and Lion Zords were there and already forming the Megazord.

"How do you lick this rangers?" the postal monster asked as he threw out a temporary tongue and wrapped it around the Megazord "A little tongue tied?"

There was a split second as his eyes flashed and the tongue caused the Megazord to spark; there was a sound of helicopter and the monster turned to see the Samurai Star Megazord flying towards him "Hold on guys," Cam said as he fired lasers at the monster and the tongue around the Storm Megazord disappeared.

"Thanks Cam," Dustin said "that was starting to gross me out"

"I hear that" Shane agreed "he needs some major tongue scraping"

"My mother always said, brush your teeth after every meal, floss and never use your tongue on robots" Tori spoke

"That tongue needs a lesson," Shane said "Power disk – locked and dropped"

"Is my breath really that bad?" the monster asked

"Super stamp!" the Wind rangers yelled, as a Power Sphere appeared outside their Zord, they threw it at the monster, pulling it down his front. There was an explosion and the letters came spilling out of his mouth with all the other captured people.

_-Scene-_

"How about a combo?" Cam asked

Tori's dolphin Zord detached itself from the Megazord and "Samurai Storm Megazord!" Cam said reattaching himself in her place

"Uh-oh" the monster said, knowing it was his demise

The spinners on Cam's Zord started to rotate and the lasers fired at the monster, destroying him completely.

**xXx**

Abby sighed heavily as she sat at the small table inside Ninja Ops reading through a paper back booklet that she had received from the High School, she had gone back to explain why she had left and Agent Briar was still there, thankfully enough he had explained everything very briefly and given her some booklets too look through for her to make sure that becoming a law enforcer was the right choice for her. She had then returned to Ninja Ops, not that this was the proper place for her to make decisions, but this was where all her friends were meeting. And after the day they had, maybe a little time together as a team was all they needed.

Looking up from her reading she offered a smile at Hunter, Blake and Dustin as the three entered from the back room as the canvas walls slid upwards "I'll never get used to that," she murmured, shaking her head and looking back down at the words in front of her. She had already decided which degree she would have liked to study if she decided to go to Stanford and that was the Advance Degree Program. The Master Degree. It was four years in University, but at least she would be doing something she enjoyed, and everyone knew she would stick with it.

"How was it seeing your grandma?" Dustin asked

"She is so cool," Hunter said "and feeling better now as well"

"She wasn't even fazed by the monster attack," Blake said "man that's one tough lady"

"Hey," Shane said as he approached them from behind with Tori "Check it out" he held up a newspaper and on the front page was a huge picture of the three Wind rangers, and Abby in their ranger form. With the headline: **RANGERS CONTINUE TO STIFLE CRIME **in capital bold letters.

Dustin chuckled "That's us," he said

"Front cover bro," Shane answered

Dustin took the paper "So the press did show," he said, looking over the front page

"Yes," Sensei said from the mainframe "Fortunately, they showed up before either of you opened your visors. Now that would have been a problem"

"Well, im through being a celebrity" Dustin said "from now on, its all for one and one for all"

"Hey," Cam called from the mainframe "check this out. It seems not everyone shares the team spirit"

On the screens showed Chubo, complaining about wanting to go home. The rangers chuckled as they gathered together, Abby being the only one to remain at the table. Turning away from the screens, Tori frowned at the White ranger "What's that?" the blonde asked, pulling the book away from her friend "Stanford University?" she frowned

"Isn't that you're dream University?" Shane asked, attracting the attention of the Thunders, Cam and Sensei.

Abby nodded "Yeah. Remember when you called me earlier? Well, I did tell you that an FBI agent was at the High school to talk to us? Well, he gave me that and asked if I was sure Law Enforcement was what I wanted to do after University."

"It is," Dustin commented, sitting beside Abby "You've always wanted to go to Stanford!"

The White ranger nodded "I know," she agreed

"But?" Tori pressed

Abby sighed, she had to tell someone, so why not the team? They would be able to help wouldnt they? _One way to find out_ she thought "But..." she started "I have been accepted to continue my Ninja training," she pulled out the acceptance letter from her jean pocket and unfolded it as she handed it to Tori

"At the Elemental Academy!"

* * *

**A/N: I don't really know what to say here. Okay, maybe this chapter you didnt really need to know most information in it. But Abby is different to some of my other characters. She actually has dreams of what she wants to do after she leaves school. It also adds to the story makes it more interesting, so don't tell me that the information was un-needed because I will ignore you and most probably delete the review. But as you can see, Abby has a choice; follow her dreams and go to Stanford or improve her Ninja Training and go to Japan to attend the Elemental Academy. I also mentioned the Order of the Claw in this chapter, more information on that will come later.**

**What do you think Abby should choose? The Elemental Academy or follow her dreams?**

**Review please**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 17th Sep. 10 at 02:57am_


	21. Secrets

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_Do I really need to keep saying this? You should all know by now. I do not own Power Rangers. I do however, own Abby. The Sayuri Family. The Snow Academy and any other OCs that make an appearance._

* * *

**Secrets**

* * *

Ninja Ops was silent as each of the other Rangers stared at Abby with wide eyes; the temperature had seemed to drop ever so slightly at her news of being accepted to the Elemental Academy but neither could actually believe that she had been accepted. They knew how hard it was to get into that Academy they didn't take just _anyone_ it was only the Best of the Best. They must have seen proper potential in her future to accept her.

"The Elemental Academy?" Tori asked "But that's in Japan,"

Abby nodded "I know," she responded "That's why it's a tough decision"

"When would you leave?" Dustin asked

"As soon as I graduate the Snow Academy" the White ranger answered "Which im guessing would be once we defeat Lothor"

"But Stanford," Shane started "Stanford University has _always_ been your dream school. Ever since you were a kid you wanted to go to Stanford"

"I know!" the White ranger protested "But I just don't know what to choose! Stanford isn't going to hold my spot forever; but I can't let Sensei Kaemon down, he's been amazing! He's given me everything I have ever needed and I owe it to him to finish my Ninja training"

Sensei Watanabe decided it was best to intervene "Abigail," he spoke, turning the rangers attention to him "You must do as you desire and not worry about who you believe you will be letting down. I am sure Sensei Kaemon will be proud of you, whatever you decide"

The younger teen smiled "Thank you Sensei,"

Sensei Watanabe always seemed to know the right thing to say to calm her down, or help her understand that this was _her_ future and that she was in full control of what happened in it. If she went to continue her Ninja training at the Elemental Academy then she wasn't leaving anyone down because she would be doing what she wanted to be doing.

But also if she wanted to pursue her dreams of going to Stanford and coming out a fully fledged Agent of whatever department she wished to study under. The problem Abby had was she enjoyed too many things and had too many dreams that she wanted to come true. She had trouble finding one that she could hold onto and making that dream come true.

**xXx**

_What the hell?_ Abby frowned as she looked down at her bike as she hit the track after coming down from the air of the ramp she jumped disappeared behind her. A spark emitted from her bike causing her to run off road, and Hunter and Blake to take over her and fly through the finish line first. The White ranger gritted her teeth as she jumped off her bike after coming to a stop and checking the engine which was emitting steam like it was about ready to explode.

Looking up she spotted Hunter, Blake and Kelly looking at her from the finish line; she shrugged and held out her arms in an _I-have-no-clue-what's-happened_ gesture. Before she pushed the bike back towards the finish line where she met up with the others.

"What happened?" Hunter asked

"I have no idea!" Abby answered "Dustin was sure that my bike was in perfect condition! He promised me!"

"It sounded like the top end," Kelly told her sister "You leave go on the last straight"

Abby's jaw dropped "I do not!" she retaliated. She then turned to Hunter "Do you think you could rebuild it before the next moto?" she asked hopefully.

Hating to be the one to dampen Abby's hopeful mood, Hunter shook his head "Sorry Abs," he apologized, placing his arm around her shoulders "I've never done one in less than five hours"

"Great!" Abby huffed, laying into him

Kelly shook her head and brushed her hair out of her face "Im telling you guys, if you want to go pro, then you need someone to take care of your bikes"

Abby frowned and looked down; she still had yet to decide what she wanted to do in her future. Hunter and Blake noticed the White ranger's demeanour change and Hunter gave her a one armed hug, before looking across at Blake.

"What does it matter?" the Navy ranger asked "There's not a mechanic in the world who can fix this thing in enough time"

"I can give it a try," a nerdy looking man, said nervously as he approached them. Clutched close to his chest was a rather large toolbox, and seemed almost afraid of them.

Abby frowned; "Do you think you can do it less than two hours?" she asked

"Sure," the man stated, placing his tool box on the floor and looking at the engine of Abby's bike.

Blake shook his head "That's impossible, man" he stated "But hey, if you can do it…go for it!"

Although the man didn't seem to hear him as he got to work. His hands moved rather quickly as he replaced old parts with new ones and tightened up the engine. Abby watched him work a small frown on her face, before Hunter took her hand and pulled her away from him.

"What's up?" he asked, noticing the frown

"He looks familiar," she answered him "Like I know him from somewhere"

It was Hunter's turn to frown "Where?"

"That's the problem," the White ranger answered, looking away from the man who was working on her bike and up at Hunter "I don't know"

_-Scene-_

"_Riders are warming up; for the next race!"_ the announcer called for the riders as they each pulled up the starting gate. Blake and Hunter sat on their bikes as Abby stood side-by-side with Kelly waiting for her bike. The freaky guy who had been working on it was no where in sight.

The Thunder brothers and Kelly were looking nervous, as it seemed Abby was going to have to miss the race because her bike had yet to be returned "Aw man, you're gonna miss it!" Blake told the White ranger.

"No big deal!" Abby shrugged as if it were no problem "I already have about million-to-one trophies. I think its time I let someone else win, don't you?"

"You sound so sure of yourself," Blake responded, "You never know you may lose?"

Abby and Hunter exchanged a smirk "I highly doubt that," the younger teen teased "Admit it Bradley, I run circles around you"

Blake smirked "Yeah, course you do" he teased back "In your dreams maybe"

"No, actually, that would mean I dream of you," Abby responded "Who do you take me for? Tori?"

At the mention of the blonde surfer, Blake averted his eye contact that caused Kelly and Abby to laugh at him and despite his dark complexion it was obvious that he was blushing.

"All set!" the mechanic smiled, as he rolled the bike towards the four. The White ranger grinned as she turned to him "Oh and I adjusted the flow on your pilot jet; you were running a bit rich!"

Abby jumped onto the bike and started the engine; as the bike sparked to life with a soft purr. She grinned and Kelly nodded in approval "Even better than Master Mechanic, here" the red head teased, nodding in Hunter's direction.

"Oh definitely," Abby agreed, earning a nudge from Hunter who reached across his bike to push her shoulder. "Aw is the big bad Thunder Ninja jealous?" she teased

Hunter glared as Abby stuck her tongue out at him, before turning back to the mechanic to thank him but found he was already gone. "Weird," she murmured, before turning to Kelly "You staying to watch me run rings around these two?"

"As much fun as that sounds," Kelly smirked "I have to get back; I'll see you when you get back"

"Awesome!" Abby nodded "Be careful Kel!"

The red head nodded "I will" and she hurried off to the sidelines and back to the Storm Charges van as the boys and Abby approached the riders circle.

_-Scene-_

After the race, Abby, Hunter and Blake returned to Storm Charges to find Dustin arranging the racks of clothes near the door. Kelly was standing on a step-ladder near-by as she placed items on the upper shelves. Normally this was Hunter's job seeing as he was a lot taller and could reach without the step ladder. Abby led the way into the store as she grinned triumphantly carrying in her hands yet another trophy that she had won; but only by inches.

The trophy dropped into Dustin's view startling him as he jumped back and turned to find Abby grinning brightly, Blake slightly glaring at the teen and Hunter smirking at his brother. Abby had wiped the floor with them; she had really come back in the second race and punched it into second gear as she tore up the track over-taking him and Blake within seconds of the race starting.

"First place!" she declared happily, holding her trophy with pride

Dustin grinned "Awesome! You did! Not that im surprised," he added, wrapping his arm around Abby and taking the trophy from her as he looked it over.

"Yeah, man" Blake nodded "She checked out in the second lap"

"I would say you're getting faster," Dustin smiled, looking down at Abby

The younger teen nodded "That's part of it," she agreed "But, I felt like I was riding a proper factory bike out there"

"That freaky guy really hooked you up, huh!" Hunter nodded, as Kelly joined the small group and took her sisters trophy from Dustin.

"Well done Abs," she smiled hugging the younger teen

"Thanks," Abby smiled, hugging her sister back

Dustin frowned "What freaky guy?" he questioned

"Skinny, kinda nerdy looking," Blake explained "He did a whole re-build in a couple of hours"

The description brought a smile to Dustin's face as he nodded "Yeah that would be Perry"

"Perry!" Abby exclaimed "I _knew_ I knew him from somewhere! He's this total moto-genius, right?" she asked looking up at Dustin.

"That's him," Dustin nodded

Kelly squeezed her sister's shoulder "Im putting this up," she told the White ranger who nodded and watched the red head walk away with the trophy. It was a tradition that happened with all riders who were sponsored by Storm Charges. The store could show off any trophies that had been won by the riders they were sponsoring for a couple of weeks before the rider could take the trophy home. Of course most of the littler trophies that were strewn around the store along with medals were all Abby's who had nothing against them being down here as it made room upstairs.

"You know him?" Blake asked

Dustin shrugged "Not personally," he answered "He lives down in that creepy area by the train tracks," he continued

"Oh," Abby frowned "Freaky and creepy?" she questioned "that doesn't sound very inviting"

The Yellow ranger chuckled "Well you don't have to go there" he told her "Why would you wanna go there anyway?"

"Kelly says we need a mechanic to work on our bikes," the White ranger explained "Oh that reminds me! Next time you check my bike, make sure its 100% before I actually ride it!"

"What do you mean?" Dustin asked

"The engine exploded on me!" Abby cried

Hunter and Blake nodded in agreement as Dustin stepped back fearfully away from Abby and held up his hands in defence "Sorry Dude" he apologized, and he turned toe and left the vicinity quickly. Abby glaring after him, before she was pulled away by the thunder brothers.

_-Scene-_

"Why does it always have to be dark, creepy and abandoned?" Abby asked, as she followed behind Hunter into the warehouse "I mean, it's not like Perry is secretively working for Lothor! So why can't he live somewhere decent!" she was rambling now, mostly just to keep herself from freaking out in the dark.

Hunter and Blake smirked as Abby spoke up again.

"…It would also be bad on my part," she continued "Lothor doesn't want me dead! Though I would much rather be dead than raised by him for the rest of my life. God knows what I would be like if he raised me –"

"Yo! Abs!" Blake interrupted "You okay?"

The White ranger jumped at the sound of his voice and clutched onto the back of Hunter's shirt as he was in front of her "Dude!" she cried, holding a hand over her beating heart "Please don't do that!" she said to Blake.

"Sorry," he apologized

"And to answer you're question," she spoke again "Im fine"

Hunter glanced back "You sure?" he questioned "You're rambling"

"I am?" she asked

The brothers nodded

"Sorry," she apologized "Force of Habit. Something I do when im nervous and I guess it's gotten to the point where I don't even know im doing it…" she paused "Im doing it again, aren't I?"

The brothers chuckled at her; as they continued on wards. Before long they came out into a lighted area where they found Perry standing beside a freaky looking chair covered in wires and tubes of bubbling liquid.

"I feel like I just stepped into one of those Government labs," the White ranger muttered "You know where they dissect the aliens and mutants and whatnot"

Blake rolled his eyes "You watch too much TV" he responded

"Funny," Abby giggled "that's what my dad and Kelly says"

Just like Abby had been doing moments ago, Perry was muttering to himself as he stood beside his machine "Perry!" Blake called him as he entered, and the poor guy jumped almost a foot in the air. Hastily he pulled the sheet down over the chair and turned to the three riders "We've been looking for you"

Perry frowned "What are you doing here?" he asked

"You ever thought about hooking up with a team?" Hunter asked

Abby rolled her eyes "Basically they need a mechanic in case anything goes wrong when their riding," she explained "And after what you did for me today, which in my opinion was pretty impressive, they want you."

A clang was heard from the other side of the room and Abby turned to see Hunter had pulled something down off the wall and dropped it. She rolled her eyes at him, as Perry run over to pick it up "Im pretty busy, right now" he told the female rider "Working on some special projects"

The friends looked unconvinced

"Projects that could revolutionize the moto-cycle industries," Perry finished

Hunter placed his hand on his shoulder "Look, we promise not to take up all your time" he stated

"I-I-I cant," Perry stuttered "Im sorry"

"Come on Perry," Blake intervened "it's not pretty when Hunter starts to beg"

Hunter pouted his lower lip as he nodded; Abby bit the inside of her lip to keep from laughing at the face the older blonde made.

"Don't let it come to that," Blake added

Perry sighed as he caved "Okay!" he cried "I'll meet you at the track and we'll talk about it" he then started to push them towards the door.

"Great," Abby said, turning to walk away but slipping on a piece of metal that was left on the floor. She yelped as she went down, her hand grabbing hold of the sheet that covered the chair that Perry had hidden when they entered.

Perry's eyes widened and his voice rebounded throughout the warehouse "Don't touch that!" he yelled and he reached around to pull the sheet away from the girl on the floor and back over the chair.

"Like I had a choice!" Abby grumbled as she was pulled back to her feet by the boys.

Perry turned his attention towards the younger teen that was now standing between the two brothers "I just don't want to get any dirt on it"

"Dude," Blake interrupted "We wash!" and he held up his hands to prove his point

The mechanic chuckled nervously "You know what I mean," he said, pushing them towards the door once more. With a short exchange of looks, Hunter and Blake followed Abby out of the warehouse as Perry called after them.

"Freaky guy," the White ranger murmured as she left.

Hunter and Blake nodded in agreement.

_-Scene-_

After being to see Perry, the Thunders and Abby were on their way back to Storm Charges. They had just reached the park; when their morphers beeped. Exchanging looks, they ducked out of sight near the lake as Hunter raised his morpher to his lips "What's up Cam?" he asked

"_The other's need help!"_ the Samurai answered

"Where?" Abby asked

"_Warehouses near the train tracks"_

The three rangers frowned, that's where they had just come from "Let's go!" Blake said, and the three headed off. Morphing once they were closer to the warehouses and not in a public park.

"Ready?" Hunter asked

Blake and Abby nodded and looked around to check, there was no one around but it was a force of habit they had adopted.

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Snow Storm! Ranger Form!"

The three morphed, as Hunter and Blake called for their Tsunami Cycles and Abby jumped onto the back of Hunter. _I really need to talk to Cam about my own bike_ she mused as they headed onwards to the fight site.

Reaching the war zone, Abby jumped off Hunter's bike and run towards Cam and the others, just as the Wind rangers were helping the Samurai to his feet "What's going on?" she asked

"He went inside," Shane answered, pointing towards an open door

Hunter nodded, and he, Blake and Abby entered the building.

_-Scene-_

"Snow Staff!" Abby commanded and headed at the new monster ahead of her, she blocked an attack that he sent at her before attacking with one of her own. The monster was too fast for her thought, and grabbed her sword as he bent it down to the side before punching her forcefully in the chest and sending her backwards.

With Abby down within the first few blows, Blake and Hunter tried their luck. Just like the White ranger Hunter hit the ground as Blake seemed to put up a bit of a fight, but the monster was gaining. The Navy thunder was thrown backwards and rolled back onto his feet, the monster following after him.

"Double team?" Abby asked as Hunter helped her to her feet, as Blake continued to take on Motodrone. He nodded and the fight was on once more. Hunter run into battle first, before being thrown aside once more like a rag doll; and the monster turned his attention once more to Abby as the Thunder brothers were down.

Kick-flipping him, Abby flipped backwards, before jumping into the air and performing a round-house kick. The monster caught her ankle and twisted her as she flipped over to avoid any serious damage, kicking him in the face as she flipped over sideways, landing in a crouch on the other side of the warehouse when she landed.

With a growl the golden monster flew at her, but Hunter got between them "Enough!" he yelled "Crimson Blaster!" several laser beams hit the monster but it had no affect on him, as he walked towards Hunter and the two fought. The Crimson ranger, fighting out of the protection for the White ranger behind him.

As the two fought, the monster kicked the blaster out of Hunter's arm and gripped him tightly.

"Who are you?" Hunter asked "What do you want?"

"They call me Motodrone," the monster growled, punching Hunter repeatedly in the chest and stomach. The older blonde flew backwards "and you'll find out what I want!" and he stalked forwards again, but was blasted backwards as an ice arrow hit his chest and Abby jumped over Hunter and landed in front of him her cross-bow in her hand.

Motodrone growled angrily at her; and started forward again but Blake intercepted him as he slashed at his knee with his Thunder staff. The two standing rangers that remained stood protectively in front of Hunter; Blake with his staff at the ready and Abby with her Ice Crossbow where another arrow had appeared.

Turning away from the two armed Rangers; Motodrone teleported from the building.

"Let's get out of here!" Abby said, turning to Blake "before he decides to come back"

The Navy Thunder nodded and the two turned towards Hunter as he they pulled him to his feet; and left the warehouse together.

**xXx**

"This is the weirdest thing," Cam said from the mainframe, Hunter had recovered and was no standing behind Cam with the other rangers.

"What is it?" Tori asked

"I've been running a test on Motodrone, and I've found traces of human DNA" Cam explained

"No way," Shane said "that things human?"

"It looks like some sort of mutation" Cam explained

"And it's not one of Lothor's goons" Abby quipped, rubbing a sore spot that had started to form after Motodrone's attack.

"No," Cam said "and I won't be able to find out who it is, until the computer runs through the entire database"

"Until then, you must take care in dealing with this creature" Sensei warned them "we are not sure what he is capable of"

Abby frowned "I do," she murmured "Kicking our asses! And inflicting pain"

The others rolled their eyes before heading out. The Wind Rangers to practice and the Thunders and Abby to the track. They had to meet Perry.

_-Scene-_

"He said to meet him here, right?" Blake asked, as he stood beside his bike with Abby and Hunter behind him. His brother was leaning against his own bike as Abby knelt on said bike, leaning on Hunter's shoulders for balance.

She nodded "Yeah! But if you haven't noticed the guy's a little screwy" and she moved her finger in a circular motion against the side of her head.

"Nah, dude," Blake responded "he's alright"

"Really? 'Cause im starting to think Dustin is sane when Perry is around"

Hunter chuckled, before motioning to Perry who was limping towards them, "There you are" he said

"Why is he limping?" Abby quietly asked

"You alright?" Hunter asked, motioning to the limp that had caught Abby's attention.

Perry nodded "Yeah im fine" he told them "Lets get started" and he knelt down beside Blake's bike to check them over. Suddenly his hand seized up unexpectedly and he shook it off the first time, but the second he wasn't so lucky, and ended up dropping the spanner and stumbling away.

"Hey!" Hunter yelled after him "Where are you going?"

Blake frowned "Okay, so he's a little freaky"

"A little?" Abby asked, staring off in the direction Perry had disappeared a thoughtful look on her face.

"What is it?" Hunter asked

The White ranger shook her head "I don't know," she murmured "something about this is off. Blake you hit Motodrone in the left leg right?"

Blake nodded "Yeah, why?"

"Cam said that Motodrone had traces of Human DNA right?" the brothers nodded "Motodrone was hit in the left knee, and Perry has a limp with his left leg. Does that strike you as odd?"

The brothers shook their head "Not really" they answered

Abby rolled her eyes "I dunno why I bother," she complained, sliding off Hunter's bike as their morphers beeped once more. "What's up?" she asked, taking the call.

"_Motodrone is back"_ Cam stated

"We'll handle it," Hunter responded, and the three of them set off. Appearing at the scene on the Thunders Tsunami cycles.

_-Scene-_

They rounded the corner of the factory yards, where Motodrone was situated. He sure liked his warehouses.

"Let's finish this," Hunter said

"Oh yeah" Blake said

"Fire lasers!" the Crimson ranger commanded, and Crimson and Navy lasers were shot from the bikes

"This will be fun!" Motodrone growled "I'll show the rangers how to ride bikes"

The three bikes soared through the air, as Abby held on tighter as the bikes came in contact with the ground once more.

"He's behind us!" she said to Hunter "We gotta lead him out of here"

"Im with you," Blake said from behind them

Coming to a junction, Blake went one way as Hunter and Star went the other.

Still looking over her shoulder, Abby noticed Blake go in a different direction "Blake!" she called out to him as Motodrone followed her and Hunter.

"I got you now," Motodrone growled at them, he fired lasers at the two rangers, the whole area they were driving through exploded.

Abby glared through her visor at Motodrone "I can't wait to see the end of you!" she snapped at him as Blake reappeared.

Motodrone was ahead of them as usual dragging his staff across the floor, causing sparks to fly from the tip. He slashed at Hunter and Blake and Abby ducked her head to avoid the hit Motodrone aimed at her.

Hunter and Blake lost control of their bikes and the three occupants crashed into the oil canisters. Motodrone stopped behind them and the rangers winced as they stumbled back to their feet. Motodrone fired lasers at them, throwing them into the air and sent them crashing back to the ground.

Landing on her stomach Abby called for her Ice Crossbow as it appeared in her hand in a puff of white snow. Motodrone saw it and moved forward kicking the crossbow from her hand; she groaned as she tried to reach it but didn't have the energy to move.

"Now little ranger," Motodrone growled down at the teen "Don't do anything you'll regret"

"I'll never regret destroying you!" she snapped

Motodrone gripped her shoulder and roughly pulled her to her feet "Power Rangers!" he growled "You're a stubborn lot! Why don't you give up while you're ahead?"

"And watch you take over?" Abby asked "If you think we'll do that, you're crazier than Lothor!"

The last comment was rewarded with a sharp pain shooting up her spine as her back came in contact with a concrete wall. She groaned and slid to the ground on her stomach, as Motodrone laughed darkly as he stood over her.

"You pathetic excuses are nothing," Motodrone growled

Abby glanced up through her visor; her whole body ached from being around for a rag doll.

"I can't take much more," Blake said

"Let me handle this guy," Hunter said, and he stumbled back to his feet

"Hunter be careful," Abby warned

"Give up Thunder Ranger," Motodrone said as he watched the scene before him. Hunter run forward to attack the golden monster, but there was a golden flash that blinded her momentarily, when the light disappeared so had Hunter.

"Hunter!" Blake and Abby yelled

"Goodbye rangers," Motodrone said, spinning around on his bike before disappearing

"No!" the two rangers yelled, but there was nothing they could do. Hunter was gone. Motodrone was gone. And they had no way of finding either of them.

"Blake!" Tori said as she and the others appeared.

Shane reached Abby and pulled her carefully to her feet as she groaned at the slightest movement. "What happened?" he asked

"He took Hunter!" Abby groaned, slumping against the Red ranger

Blake nodded and walked slightly away from the others to face the point where his brother had been minutes ago.

_-Scene-_

"Ow!" Abby complained as Cam, wrapped the bandage tightly around her wrist "Ouch! Dude!"

Cam rolled his eyes and finished tightening the bandage before dropping her wrist "There," he announced "It's fractured. You'll be out of battle for a while"

"What?" the White ranger protested "But what about Hunter?"

"We'll find Hunter," Cam responded "You just got to stay here and rest that wrist"

The teen huffed and followed him back into the main room of Ninja Ops, where the others were waiting and Blake was pacing worriedly. Abby slid onto the table beside Tori as Cam headed for the mainframe to start his search for Hunter but found that the test to find out Motodrone's identity was finished.

"Come on man," Blake said, shaking Cam's shoulders "tell me you found him"

Cam held up his hand "hold on, I nearly got a lock on Motodrone's identity"

Suddenly a picture of Perry appeared on the screen, as Motodrone's head replicated over it "Perry," Blake murmured

"Called it!" Abby announced happily, receiving stares from the others "Sorry! Go find Hunter!"

The others nodded and headed out.

"Blake!" Sensei called after the rangers "I know your brother is in trouble, but so is Perry. If you dont destroy the Motodrone technology soon, it will absorb Perry and he will be gone forever"

Blake nodded "Dont worry"

And five of them hurried out of Ops once more.

_-Scene-_

Watching the guys Battle Abby frowned as she realized Hunter wasn't there, had they found him? Or was Motodrone a bigger priority than finding their lost team-mate? Chewing her lower lip Abby looked down at her bandage wrist and remembered what Cam had said before he left _You're out of battle for a while. Until this heals_.

"Out of battle doesn't include searching for a friend," the White ranger murmured, before jumping up from the seat in front of the mainframe and heading for the door.

"I hope you are aware of what you are about to do Abigail," Sensei spoke, from the mainframe.

The White ranger stopped and turned to face the guinea pig "The others need help," she told him "They can't do that without Hunter. I have to help."

"Consider what you are about to do wisely," he nodded

Abby frowned and stared at the rodent for a second longer "I have to do something," she murmured, turned and fled the room. _Hunter needs help. The others need help._ She thought _this is for them…not me_.

Yes she was worried about Hunter on a personal level, but she was risking everything to help save the others if finding Hunter safe brought relief to her in the process, then all would be well. But right now her top priority was to find Hunter and have him help the others. Not personal gain.

Ninja streaking back to the abandoned warehouse that proved to be Perry's home, the White ranger came to a full stop outside the doors and stared into the darkness. She had been here earlier, but that was with Hunter and Blake. Now she was alone. _You can do this!_ She told herself, and with a firm nod she placed her hands on the wood over the top of the door and slid under the broken shaft that worked as a door.

The long and winding hallways inside the building seemed darker than before, and the squeaking of rats were louder. Abby whimpered as she run her hand across the dark wall beside her and followed the peeking sun's rays from the high windows towards the light coming from the end of the hall. For being an adrenaline junkie she was bit of a coward when it came to the dark, and that was only because you could never be sure what was in the dark.

"Hunter?" she called softly, her voice rebounding off the walls around her and becoming lost in the junk that littered the walkway. Remembering her last visit here she was careful not to tread on something and fall. Not really getting a good look around her last time she was here, she now became aware that this place reminded her of her father's old garage, the one he owned before he moved to Boston for the Supercross tournament and the lab of Dr. Jeckle and Mr. Hyde.

A small noise caught her attention and she turned in the direction of the chair she had uncovered earlier when she slipped, sitting in the seat was "HUNTER!" she cried, running towards him, not caring if she slipped or fell. "Oh My God!" she stared with wide-eyes at he machine and then at him, removing the freaky looking helmet from his head. He was completely drained of energy.

"Took you long enough," he told her

She frowned "Hey! Be thankful im here," she responded "the others are in battle!"

"And you aren't, because?"

"Motodrone fractured my wrist!" she pouted

He rolled his head to the side and stared at her, she held up her wrist to prove her point "Motodrone he's-"

"Perry" she nodded "We know" she removed the restraints from his hands and the harness from his chest before pushing him back down as he tried to get up "Nuh-ah" she shook her head "Stay down! You're sitting this one out. What did he do to you?"

"He used my Ranger energy to power that bike" he looked to his other side at a bike that was partially covered by a sheet.

"Oh," Abby marvelled in awe at the bike as she rounded the Crimson ranger and pulled back the sheet "Awesome street bike! I so want one!"

He grunted and she turned to face him "Not at the expense of your Ranger energy, though" she added quickly "How did he do it?"

"With that machine" he motioned to the machine behind her "Can you reverse what he did to me?"

Abby frowned and looked over the machine "Who do you think I am?" she asked "Cam?"

"Abby!" he half growled

"Don't growl at me!" she cried "I may be a straight A student, but im no a computer genius"

"Just try,"

The White ranger frowned and looked over the very few keys she had to work with _where's Cam when you need him_? She questioned herself, before pressing a few keys and slamming her hand down on the overly large button in front of her. A bright light hit Hunter and she squeaked and took a step back, when the light faded she run towards him, panic coursing through her.

"Hunter!" she cried, shaking him _at least he looks better than he did_ she thought, the only difference this time was he seemed to be passed out in the chair "Hunter! Wake up! Come on, say something!" again he didn't stir and now she was starting to panic more. Stepping away from the Crimson ranger she pulled out her cell phone and contacting the one person she always called when she was nervous. "Kelly, can you come down to the old warehouses outside the train tracks?"

"_Why?_"

"I need –"she was cut off when a hand landed on her shoulder and Hunter's voice sounded in her ear. She screamed and almost dropped her cell phone as Kelly's voice shouted down the line.

"_Abby? Abby! What is it? What's wrong?"_

The White ranger turned and glared at the older blonde who stood perfectly fine behind her, holding his sides as he laughed at her "You find that funny?" she snapped "'Cause I don't!"

"Whoa, slow down Abs," he said, his laughter dying away "I was just messing with you"

She glared at him "Messing with me?" she asked "I thought I hurt you!" she lifted her cell phone to her ear and answered Kelly "Never mind, Kel, everything's okay. I'll see you when I get home" she then closed the phone and glared at Hunter, before punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he cried, reaching up to rub his shoulder "What was that for?"

"For scaring me!"

He smirked "When? When I grabbed you or when you thought you hurt me?"

"I didn't hurt you" she responded "The machine hurt you"

"You were the one at the controls"

"'Cause you put me in control!" she responded

He smirked "Still, you were worried"

"About the machine," she retaliated "I didn't want Perry coming back and seeing all his hard work destroyed"

His face fell "So you weren't worried about me? At all?"

"Nope," she shook her head "Not one bit" she looked away from him and grinned.

"Liar," he said, nudging her shoulder "You were so worried"

She scoffed "You wish"

He rolled his eyes and glanced down at her wrist "So you're really out of battle?" he asked. She nodded. "For how long?"

"Depends on how fast I heal" she answered "Look, the others need help. That's the only reason I came to look for you. You need to go help them save Perry. I'm gonna head back to Storm Charges."

Hunter looked crestfallen when he learned that she was only there to help him because the others needed him, and not because she was worried about him. Opening his mouth to say something, he sighed and decided against it "Yeah" he nodded "I'll check in on you later" and he run off to help the others.

Abby sighed as she watched him go "Im glad you're okay," she murmured, before Ninja streaking out of the warehouse and back to Storm Charges to find the store packed and watching the news of the fight with Motodrone.

_-Scene-_

"Crimson showed up" a random customer declared happily as Hunter arrived on the screen, "But where's the White ranger?" they added.

_Recovering_ Abby mused, glancing down at her wrist and heading towards Kelly who was standing on the edge of the room with the customers "I need to talk to you" she told her sister, and pulled her into the office.

"What happened?" Kelly asked, grabbing her sister's injured wrist and causing Abby to wince "Sorry"

Abby shrugged it off "Motodrone happened," she answered "but that's not what I need to talk to you about."

"Then what is it?"

"Hunter," Abby answered "I need to talk to you about Hunter"

Kelly frowned "Okay," she nodded "Shoot"

The White ranger sighed heavily and opened her mouth to explain how she was feeling and how she had felt after Hunter had been taken.

_-Scene-_

After the battle; Abby sprinted out of Storm Charges. She couldn't ride a dirt bike because of her wrist and Kelly had forbidden her from using a skateboard or her blade skates until her wrist had completely healed so instead she was stuck on foot. Music pounded through her headphones and fuelled her to run faster; until she came to a stop at the track and removed her headphones seconds after she found Hunter and Blake.

"Cam's not happy with you," Blake told her, after she had removed her headphones "You left Ninja Ops, after he told you not too"

The White ranger rolled her eyes "You guys needed help," she protested "so did he" she pointed at Hunter "What was I supposed to do? Sit back and watch you get thrown around like rag dolls? As far as I see it, either one of you would have done the same"

"You gonna explain that to Cam?" Hunter asked

Abby shrugged "You think he would listen?"

The Thunder brothers shrugged "He might," they responded

"If I can remember what I said," Abby spoke "I'll tell him"

The brothers shook their head in amusement before leading the White ranger towards Perry who was working on their bikes. "I thought you were giving up working on bikes," Blake said, looking down at him

"I was just putting the special projects on hold," Perry told him, as he knelt down beside Blake's bike "I took the rest of the Motodrone processors to the scrap yard. I guess there's no such thing as a perfect rider"

"Or a perfect bike," Blake commented

"Actually, the Power Rangers were pretty impressed with my Glider Cycle," Perry told them

Abby sighed "Again with the Power Rangers,"

"No seriously, they came around to the garage and I gave it to them" Perry explained "Their gonna use it to fight bad guys"

"Yeah right," Hunter murmured, as he, Blake and Abby followed Perry.

* * *

**A/N: Aw; choosing a career isn't the only thing Abby has to decide. She has to decide on her feelings for Hunter too. Okay, yes, they have been on a date, but what does that mean? And where does that lead?**

**Review (Thanks)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 18 Sep. 10 at 10:48pm_


	22. Birthday Disaster

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_You know what I write here; im trusting you understand it by now. That's why im not going to write it this time. If you don't get it by now, then you seriously need some help. No offence intended. But seriously, if I had the rights to Power Rangers (which I don't) would I seriously be writing this?_

* * *

**Birthday Disaster**

* * *

"Man, I am worked!" Shane complained as he walked into Ninja Ops, followed closely by the others. They had just finished the obstacle course and various other training exercises that Sensei had set for them, the only one out of the seven rangers who didn't seem to have a problem was Abby, who was bouncing around the room.

"Ten mile run, two fight simulations and an obstacle course" he ticked off the exercises on his fingers

Hunter huffed as he removed the gloves from his hands "Don't forget two hours of hard meditation" he dropped down at the table after his complaint, as Abby bounced over to where Shane was resting and patted his shoulder.

"Dude, you look tired," she said "Is training finally getting to you?"

Shane yawned "No, im not getting enough sleep," he yawned, rubbing his eyes "I keep having this weird dream!"

"You should pay attention to that," Tori spoke "Sensei says you're dreams can tell you a lot about yourself"

"Speaking of dad," Cam frowned, looking around "where is he?"

Tori found a note attached to his little hut and pulled it off "Check it out," she said, calling the others over "Rangers, I have gone on a meditation retreat to reflect on and recharge my inner ninja," she read "in my absence please enjoy a well deserved day off"

"No way!" Shane smiled, re-reading the letter

Abby's face fell as she bounded to a halt at the words of the letter "Is that what it says?" she questioned

"Yeah," Tori sighed

"Well, im thinking the track, then a movie...or a movie...then the track" Dustin though out loud, causing the others to chuckle at him.

As the others started planning their day off, the two female rangers exchanged downhearted looks.

"What's up?" Blake asked, spotting the exchange "Come on, don't tell us you can't be dealing with a day off?" he asked them

"No," Tori said "a day off is great! Especially tomorrow,"

Abby nodded "We just thought Sensei would be around for…" she smiled "…you know"

"What?" Hunter asked totally lost

"Man!" Shane smiled "are we stupid?" he turned to the two girls and draped his arms around their shoulders "because tomorrow, it is your birthday's!" he sang

Everyone smiled "Ohh!"

"How about a beach party?" Dustin suggested. Everyone agreed.

"How about it Girls?" Blake asked

Abby and Tori exchanged looks "Sure," they nodded "Sounds great"

Hunter spoke turning everyone's attention to him "Alright, everyone be at the beach first thing in the morning!" he said

**xXx**

"_Good morning Blue Bay Harbour! And what a glorious morning it is!"_

Abby groaned as she reached out to shut off her alarm clock which had sounded loudly as soon as it hit the appropriate time for her to be awake. Today was her birthday. Officially it wasn't her _proper_ birthday but since she was 5 years old she didn't really know when her birthday really was and therefore had been given one by Kelly when she was supposed to turn 6 years old and her adoptive parents where unsure of when to hold a party for her.

She would remember every year at Kelly's birthday she would sit and watch her sister play with her friends, and every year she would wonder why this didn't happen to her. Why she couldn't have a day that would be all about her, when she asked her parents why Kelly was being spoilt on this day, they told her that it was Kelly's birthday, this would then bring up the question 'When will it be my birthday?' of course she never got an answer because her parents didn't know the answer.

On Kelly's 10th birthday, it was spent in the park. The 10 year old red head had found her sister out near the lake, playing with the water using her Ninja skills to turn it to ice and then melt again. She had confronted her sister upon using her skills in public before she realized her sister was out here all alone. When asked, Abby had told Kelly that she wanted to know why she didn't have a birthday like she did. After the party and on the way home from the park. Kelly had announced that she had the perfect idea and had come up with a random day and month.

When her mother had asked why she had done that 10-year-old Kelly had told them that it was Abby's new birthday. Her mother and father were both surprised at the announcement, but Abby was happy; she finally had a day that would be spent on her and her alone. It made her feel special that Kelly had chosen a month and date for her, just so that she could feel special like Kelly did on her birthday. And every year since that day, Abby had celebrated her birthday.

On her 11th birthday, Abby met Tori, Shane and Dustin, and the younger Snow Ninja became aware that she shared her birthday with another girl. Tori. When she asked her mother about this, Kaitlin explained that just about everyone shared their birthday with somebody; it was a day where someone else got to feel special. Becoming good friends with the three others, Abby and Tori always shared their birthday together, never once wanting to be away from one another on their special day.

Even now at 18, the two wanted to be together. Even if it was only them two celebrating, they just _had_ to be together on their birthdays.

"Happy Birthday!" Kelly and Adam shouted as Abby left her bedroom after dressing that day, the newly formed 18-year-old jumped in surprise, before a smile slid onto her face and she was bombarded by her father and sister in a hug.

She laughed "Aw thank you guys," she grinned, hugging them back and sitting down to breakfast with them "Oh, Banana pancakes! My favourite!" she smiled

She only had Banana pancakes on her birthday; it was her special birthday treat. Kelly made then specially for her just like their mother used to make. After breakfast it was time for presents and cards. Abby bounded onto the couch in the make-shift living room and waited for them to be presented, normally Kelly would have given the whole '_You're-to-old-for-presents-and-money'_ speech but seeing as Abby wasn't about to grow up over night, the older red head and gone against her rules and gone out of her way to buy her sister something she would love forever.

Re-appearing out of her room carrying a small box, wrapped in white paper with 'Happy Birthday' in silver, Kelly handed it to her sister as she dropped down beside her while Adam lent over the back of the couch "Happy Birthday, sis" Kelly smiled

"Thanks," Abby grinned, as she ripped off the paper and opened the dark blue coloured box; inside lying on a white pillow was the most beautiful thing that Abby had ever seen. She gasped at the sight "Oh My –"she breathed "Kelly!"

Kelly grinned at her sister's speechless reaction "You like it?"

Inside the box staring up at her was the most beautiful necklace the White ranger had ever seen. Gracefully curving branches of lustrous white gold intertwined beautifully to form a snowflake pattern enhanced by twinkling diamonds.

"Like it?" Abby questioned "I love it!"

"Here," Adam offered, reaching into the box and pulling out the necklace and clipping it around his youngest daughter's neck.

Kelly smiled as her sister reached up to touch the pendant gently, before jumping up and hugging her tightly "Thanks Kel," she grinned.

"You're welcome" Kelly smiled, hugging her sister back

Once the sisters had shared their little moment Adam tapped Abby's shoulder "I know how you enjoy getting presents the morning of your birthday," he told her "but for mine you're going to have to wait a few more hours. You think you can do that?"

"What did you get me?" she asked

He smirked "You're going to love it!" he grinned "But I can't tell you"

Abby pouted and crossed her arms "Aw man!"

Kelly and Adam chuckled, before Adam left while Abby and Kelly got ready to go meet the others at the beach for Abby and Tori's beach party.

_-Scene-_

"_Happy Birthday my precious" Takara sang quietly to the sleeping infant in the cot before her, she reached down to brush the hair of dark hair out of her daughter's eyes and caused Abigail to shift in her sleep. The former Snow Ninja pulled back and smiled softly down at the most innocent creature she had ever laid eyes on, she then looked up and glanced over her shoulder at the man who had made it possible for her to be in the world._

_Lothor wasn't even remotely interested in the fact that he had a daughter, what did he want with a whining little brat that was never quiet. Takara glared at the back of the father of her daughter and then back at the little girl "Don't worry Abigail," she murmured "When I am strong enough, I will take you away from all this" she kissed the tips of her fingers and pressed them against the forehead of the sleeping child "I promise! Happy Birthday, sleep well my precious snowflake!"_

"Abby!" Kelly yelled, shaking her sister awake

Abby gave a start as she jolted awake in the passengers seat of Tori's van; and blinked as she turned to her sister "Sorry" she apologized "Must have dozed off"

"Are you okay?" Kelly frowned

"Mhmm," Abby nodded, removing herself from the restraint across her chest and jumped out of the van, a grin plastered on her face as she caught the beach ball that was heading towards her. She grinned at Dustin as she kicked it back at him; watching as the yellow ranger jumped for it, but missed as it rolled over the hill and onto the beach "Oops," she giggled.

Dustin smirked and shook his head as she grabbed her around the waist and tickled her relentlessly as she laughed and squirmed to get out of his grips "Let go!" she giggled, as Dustin held onto her tighter.

"Happy Birthday, Abs" the Yellow ranger smiled, as he let her go as Cam and Kelly unloaded the van of the rest of the beach supplies.

"Has anyone seen Shane?" Tori asked, causing Abby to do a head count until she realized the Red ranger was missing. She frowned, hoping and praying that he wasn't ditching on hers and Tori's birthday.

Dustin frowned and looked around "We can't leave without him," he stated "he's bringing the cake"

"Cake!" Abby cried happily, clapping her hands and jumping on the spot

Kelly sighed "Oh no," she groaned

"Problem?" Cam asked

The red head nodded "Sugar," she answered and pointed at Abby "Hyperactive teen alert"

The Samurai grinned and glanced back at Abby who was playing tug-of-war with Dustin as they both gripped a rubber chair that was used in the ocean.

"Guys!" Shane's voice called out, and Abby let go of the rubber chair and giggled as Dustin stumbled backwards and tripped landing on his butt in the sand. Grinning at the Yellow ranger's glare she bounced towards Tori, Shane and Hunter as he red ranger handed over the cake "Happy Birthday girls," he told the two female rangers.

"That doesn't look like beachwear," she pointed out, pointing at his shirt, jacket, trainers and shorts.

Shane scratched the back of his neck "Yeah, about that…"

"Don't tell us you're bailing!" Tori frowned

Hunter took the cake and returned to the others, he didn't want to stick around if Shane was going to anger the birthday girls, especially when one of them was known for her temper.

"I had that same dream last night," Shane explained "I think its trying to tell me something"

"Like what?" Abby asked "Like how to ruin you're best friends birthdays?"

The red ranger sighed feeling terrible "It's not like that Abs," he tried to reason. "I just know something isn't right. I've gotta go check out the woods"

Cam and Kelly approached the three rangers at that point "Shane, I'm the first person to say duty before pleasure" Cam stated

"I was just about to say that," Abby nodded

"But," Cam continued as if he hadnt heard her "I left Cyber Cam online at Ninja Ops. If anything weird shows up, he'll let us know"

Shane sighed and looked between the two Birthday girls "I'll catch up," he told them "I promise"

Abby frowned "You better!" she called after him as he disappeared into the trees. She then turned to Tori who shared the pouting expression she did, they were both feeling disappointed until they were hit in the head with the beach ball that Dustin had retrieved from the beach. The two girls froze for a second before turning on the yellow ranger.

"You've got until the count of three," Tori told him, as she picked up the beach ball

Dustin's eyes widened "Dude!" he cried, pushing past Hunter and Blake as Abby's voice sounded loudly

"THREE!"

And the chase was on. Tori kicked the beach ball first as it rolled down onto the beach, as Abby abandoned her friends all together an chased the Yellow ranger all the way down the beach, she reached him just short of the water, where she pounced and landed on his back, sending both of them crashing the ground.

After locking up the van, Kelly, Cam and the Thunder brothers started down onto the beach just as Tori reached Abby and Dustin near the water. They started to set everything up on the beach, leaving Dustin to the mercy of the two female rangers.

**xXx**

"What was I thinking?" Shane sighed, as he looked around the cool dense forest for any signs that would lead him in the direction of his dream the previous night "It was just a stupid dream!" seconds later after the words had left his mouth a flickering bright ball of light circled him and disappeared between the trees.

The Red ranger watched it curiously; it seemed familiar to him. He was about to follow it when a black orb appeared and flew towards him. Flipping into the air, Shane kicked it away causing it to collide with a tree and a freaky looking alien appeared.

"Now there's a face only a mother could love," he smirked

The alien looked to be sort of Shark.

"I could say the same about you," the alien said "now step aside"

"Lothor's goons don't scare me," Shane stated.

"I am Vexacus," the land shark responded "and I work for no one. Now give me the Karminion"

Shane frowned "Kar- what?"

"Have it you're way" Vexacus said, raising his serrated fin blade.

He and Shane started to fight, Vexacus not putting up much of a fight and blocking every attack from Shane with his one hand. He punched Shane in the shoulder sent the red ranger flying backwards. Shane looked up from his spot on the ground and growled, pushing himself up and running at the alien, he kicked off a tree and kicked his foot over Vexacus' head, the alien ducked to avoid getting hit, before sweeping Shane's feet out from underneath him.

Vexacus laughed as Shane rolled away.

"Plan B" the red ranger murmured "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

Once morphed, Shane is ready for anything; Vexacus fired a laser at him and sent him crashing back to the ground moments after he had morphed. Okay, maybe he wasn't ready for everything. Now demorphed, Shane held his arm in pain, as he looked up at the advancing alien.

"Foolish earthling" Vexacus said "Where is the Karminion?"

Pushing himself steadily to his feet, Shane faced Vexacus once more, although he didn't say a word, mostly because he didn't have a clue as to what the alien wanted.

"Tell me," Vexacus growled

A white flashed erupted and an air bubble surrounded the Red ranger, transporting him away from the scene.

Shane looked around in confusion, as he appeared in another part of the forest, away from the alien freak he had just fought. "What's going on?" he asked himself

"Hey," said a female voice, and Shane turned expecting it to be one of his friends, he wouldn't put it over one of them to follow him.

However, what he didn't expect was to find a dark-haired girl standing behind him. A pretty, dark-haired girl. "Are you okay?" she asked him

"Uh, I thought I was out here alone" Shane spoke, surprised at her sudden appearance

"I guess not," the girl said, with a smile

**xXx**

Tori frowned as she looked around at the others "You guys," she spoke, drawing attention to herself "Maybe we should have gone with Shane"

"Why?" Hunter asked "Because he had a nightmare?"

"He did seem kinda tweaked," Dustin nodded, seeing as this was the only thing he could do, because from the neck down he was buried in sand, thanks to Abby who sat beside him, adding more sand to the already heavy load "Can I get out now?" he asked her

She shook her head "Nope," and she patted the new sand down, on top of the already planted Dustin.

"This is getting kinda heavy," Dustin told her

"Should have thought of that before you said yes," Abby grinned, ruffling his hair. She then picked up his sunglasses and placed them on his face as she added sun lotion to his face so that he wouldn't burn.

He grinned "At least you're taking care of me,"

"Would I let you burn?" she asked

"You didn't before"

Abby stuck her tongue out at him as she continued to bury him, as Kelly sat beside her sister and watched her and Dustin banter back and forth.

"Come on you guys," Blake said "We're here now! It's a party, yeah?"

"Yeah!" the others agreed

Hunter smirked "Last one in the water's a little girl,"

"Oh," the other boys chuckled as Tori and Abby glared up at the taller blonde; Abby abandoned Dustin and moved to stand side-by-side with Tori as Hunter stepped back away from them.

"You are so gonna pay for that!" Tori warned, staring up at him

Abby grinned and nodded "One…" she started to count "Two…"

Before Abby could get to three, Hunter made a run for it.

"THREE!" Abby and Tori yelled for the second time that day, before chasing after him. The Crimson ranger stopped short of the sea, before Abby landed on his back sending the two of them into waves.

The White ranger laughed loudly as she broke the surface, spraying salty water from her mouth and grinned as Hunter glared at her.

"I hate you," he grumbled, throwing water at her

"Love you too, Thunder boy" she responded splashing him back and not realizing how much of a frenzy she sent his heart rate at her words. The white ranger then yelped as Tori joined them; jumping forwards and landing beside them with a splash as another wave washed over them.

The blonde surfer broke the surface and sprayed salty water over Abby, as she splashed her at the same time. Abby retaliated by splashing her back as more and more waves washed over them. From the shore, the two girls could see Hunter, Blake and Cam laughing at them. Looking around Abby and Tori grinned, as Tori used her Ninja Powers to cause the next wave to hit the three boys.

"We'll get you for that!" Blake called out to them

Abby shrugged and bopped around in the water until she was standing behind Tori, she then pushed up on the blonde's shoulders, effectively pushing Tori under the water in the process. When the blue ranger resurfaced, she pushed Abby further out to sea; as she made her way back to the boys. The younger of the two followed, as she shook her head, spraying the others with water from her hair.

"Thanks," Cam said, raising his hands to avoid the droplets of water

"No problem," Abby grinned, she looked back to the spot where Kelly was helping Dustin out of the trench she had built "Now, I gotta start all over again!" she pouted,

Hunter looked back at Kelly and Dustin "You want us to sort them out?" he asked her

"Yes, please!" she nodded happily, pulling Tori away from the sea Cam, Blake and Hunter went to fetch Kelly and Dustin. She could hear Kelly's pleas from where she stood and seconds later two consecutive splashes hit the water.

"Abby!" Kelly cried, as she surfaced "You did this!"

"I love how you automatically think of me," Abby grinned, before yelping as Hunter picked her up "Put me down!" she cried

He nodded "Okay!" and he tossed her into the water. Unfortunately, Tori had decided to help out and landed on his back causing the three of them to disappear beneath the waves for a second time.

When they surfaced, Abby pushed Hunter down as she climbed onto his shoulders "Woah," she cried as he stood up and she wobbled slightly, before regaining her balance and grinned triumphantly punching the air.

Getting Abby's idea, Tori called for Blake as she climbed onto his shoulders, after he had joined them.

"Oh no," Abby frowned, as her best friend hovered opposite her on Tori's shoulders, she suddenly grinned "Im higher than you!"

Tori glared and shrugged "Where's Kelly when you need her," she grinned

"No!" Abby cried, wobbling as Tori reached out and pushed her "Hunter!" she scolded "You're not supposed to let her push me!"

The Crimson ranger shook his head "Sorry Abs," he said, stepping back as Blake stepped forward so Tori could try and push Abby off his shoulders.

"Kel!" Tori shouted back to the red head on the beach "Pick Dustin or Cam and come help me!"

Abby shook her head as she looked towards her sister "No, we can't leave either Cam or Dustin alone on the beach!" she told her sister "So stay there!"

The red head rolled her eyes "I don't either one cares who gets left behind" she responded, as Cam and Dustin nodded in agreement "Besides, Dustin is taller, no offence Cam" she added to the Samurai "and he needs to wash off the sand"

"Yeah," Dustin agreed "and seeing you get dunked is gonna be a pleasure, Abs"

"I hate you!" the White ranger cried, before a splash followed seconds later and she and Hunter hit the water; as Tori punched the air in triumph.

Tori grinned as Abby re-surfaced beside Hunter "I win!" she exclaimed

"You got lucky!"

This was the last comment Abby uttered as another wave washed over and she was lost beneath the water.

**XXx**

Back in the forest, Shane was leading the girl away from where they had just met; he was trying to find the exit so he could get her home.

"We need to get you home," he told her "It's not safe out here"

"How do you know I even live this way?" the girl asked

"Well, maybe you could help me out then" Shane said turning to face her

"Alright," the girl said "up there" she pointed towards the canopy's of the trees, and the sky beyond the trees.

"Right," Shane said "So you're some alien life form or something? Is that what you're telling me?"

The girl laughed and carried on walking

"Hey, you were serious?" Shane asked

"You asked," the girl said, with a small shrug

"Do you have a name?"

"Skyla" the girl answered stopping once more, and turning to face him "call me Skyla"

Shane nodded to himself, as he continued to follow her.

**xXx**

Today had been a brilliant idea; a beach party was all the friends needed after fighting of Lothor's goons for weeks on ends. All work and no play made the rangers dull teens. So a day to themselves was amazing for them, too bad it was spent with one short, if Shane had been there then things would feel twice as great to the birthday girls, who were now at this moment doing their own things. Tori was lying on her stomach talking with Kelly and Cam as Abby played a two on two volleyball with Hunter, Blake and Dustin. The White ranger's laughter filling the air every time she missed or hit the ball.

"She's enjoying herself," Cam smiled watching Abby

Kelly and Tori looked around at the teen and nodded "She's like this every year," Tori told him

"Yeah. Giving her a birthday was the best thing I ever did"

Cam and Tori frowned "What do you mean?" they asked

"She never told you?" Kelly asked

Tori frowned "Tell us what?" she asked

"Abby doesn't have a birthday," she answered "At least…" she added quickly "She doesn't know when it is. She used to watch me get a birthday, and always wonder why she never had a day to spend to herself. In truth, no one knows when her real birthday is, because she is adopted and she doesn't remember her past"

"She was too young to remember her own birthday," Cam summarised "So you gave her one at random?"

Kelly nodded "I wanted her to know what it was to have a day where everyone made you feel special. A day that was yours. You know?"

The two rangers nodded; as they looked up to see Abby and Hunter reach for the volleyball at the same time. The two collided with one another and hit the ground as Dustin scored the winning point of the game for him and Blake.

Meanwhile, Abby rolled into Hunter as she laughed, coming to a halt with her head resting in his lap as she looked up at him. Their laughter subsided as their gaze connected; subconsciously Hunter dipped his head slightly, but was interrupted by Cam's morpher beeping which drew the team in.

Abby bolted up and pushed herself to her feet as she dusted off the sand and run towards the others, catching Cam around the shoulders as she landed beside him. Hunter sighed as he followed after her.

_I really hate when that happens_ he thought coming to a halt behind Abby as Cyber Cam's voice sounded over the coms link.

"_Hey party animals! We got an alien visitor in the forest. And here's news worthy item – he's not working for Lothor"_

Abby frowned "Well neither was Motodrone," she told the Cyber double

"Can you reach Shane?" the human Cam asked

The White ranger's eyes widened as she remembered Shane was in the forest "Shane…" she murmured worried about her friend's safety.

"_No can do,"_ Cyber Cam responded "_where ever that space ship is; its interfering with Shane's morpher"_

"Keep trying," Cam answered "Im on my way"

"You're going back?" Tori asked

Abby frowned as she looked up at Cam "Not you too" she protested "First Shane…"

"Only until I figure out what is going on," the Samurai responded "with Dad out of town. I just feel better checking things out myself"

"We'll go with you," Hunter suggested

Abby frowned as she turned to the taller blonde.

Cam caught the look and shook his head at Hunter "No stay!" he said "there's nothing we can do until we know what we're definitely dealing with" he winked at Abby, who smiled as she realized what he was doing.

"Okay," the two female rangers nodded as Cam left

"Well, maybe it's a good alien," Dustin suggested "no one ever considers that possibility"

"Maybe because every alien we've encountered has tried to destroy us," Abby pointed out, smiling as Kelly rammed a Floaty duck on her head.

"Cheer up," the red head told her sister "That's an order"

Abby saluted her sister "Yes ma'am!" she cried, yelping as Kelly glared at her

"Don't call me ma'am" Kelly scolded "Im not that much older than me"

"Are you kidding?" Abby teased "You're ancient compared to me!" she giggled and she tore off down the beach with Kelly hot on her heels. "Argh! Someone help! She's gonna kill me!"

The others watched the two sisters and laughed as Abby tried to evade Kelly's clutches "Let's hope she never changes," Tori grinned.

"Abby will never change!" Dustin nodded "She told me"

"Told you what?" Blake frowned

Tori laughed "That she wants to be like Peter Pan," she answered "Instead she'll be the girl who never grew up"

The Thunders frowned before grins broke out on their faces as Abby run back towards them, still uncaught by Kelly who was still chasing her.

_At least the day's not completely ruined_ Tori mused as she side-stepped Abby who blasted straight past her.

**xXx**

"Hey! Wait up," Shane called, as he followed Skyla through the dense trees "Would you slow down?"

"Then keep up," Skyla said, over her shoulder "and don't be such a whiner"

"A whiner?" He scoffed "Is that what you just called me?"

Skyla didn't answer him, she just looked around and then back at Shane, who walked past her, as he realized which part of the forest they were in "I know this forest" he muttered

"You do" Skyla said "Look" She indicated to what appeared to be old run down statue in the middle of the forest. Shane hurried towards it and knelt down beside it,

"This was in my dream," he said, getting up and looking around "Okay, this is seriously starting to trip me out. What am I doing here?"

"Let's just say," Skyla said "I owe you one. And this is were I pay you back"

"Pay back" growled a voice from behind, and Vexacus appeared "I like the sound of that"

Skyla and Shane immediately got into defensive stances. They started backing up, as Vexacus followed them.

"What do you want here?" Shane asked

"I already told you," Vexacus said "the Karminion"

"You're way out of you're league Vexacus," Skyla said "Why don't you just turn around and swim under whatever rock you came out of from!"

She was now standing in front of Shane protectively.

Vexacus threw a laser beam at the two of them, Skyla raised her hands and a clear barrier surrounded her and Shane, before they disappeared once more.

"You cannot run forever!" Vexacus growled

Shane and Skyla appeared in a completely different part of the forest once more. Shane stumbling backwards slightly as Skyla steadied herself.

_-Scene-_

"Woah," Shane said laughing "that is one cool trick" then realization dawned "You're the one who helped me the first time I ran into Mr. Congeniality"

"Yeah, you can thank me later," Skyla said "But right now we've gotta get moving. I don't have much time left."

"Hey, wait," Shane said "I don't even know who you are"

"Look, we can keep going over this if you want," Skyla said "But its not gonna do us any good"

"Guess not," Shane said, following her further into the undergrowth

Skyla turned and started walking backwards so she could see Shane's face "Hey don't look so freaked out, I mean, this isn't the first time that you've seen an alien being"

"I know," Shane said "but it's the first time, I've seen one that looks like you…"

Skyla watched him as he walked away from her.

**xXx**

"_We got a problem"_ Cam said over Hunter's morpher as the others crowded around him "_as long as that ship remains cloaked…"_

"…_we have no way of tracking it…"_ Cyber Cam added

"And word from Shane?" Hunter asked

"_The frequency is still jammed…"_ Cam explained

"…_he must be close to the source of the disturbance…_" Cyber Cam added once again, before falling silent

"Let us know if anything changes," Hunter responded, before lowering his arm as Abby bounded towards him, beach ball in hand. He chuckled as she threw it at him, and he hit it back at her.

"Is Cam coming back?" she asked

The Crimson ranger shook his head and Abby's face fell

"Oh," she nodded slightly crestfallen. So far, this birthday had started off fun; but was slowly starting to go downhill. _Stupid Lothor_ she grumbled mentally.

"Birthday or not," Tori spoke, uttering the six words that Abby did _not_ want to hear "I think we better head back"

The White ranger whirled around "But –"she started, before Dustin cut her off

"Yeah, get out of here before some Kelzaks show up!" the Yellow ranger commented

"You had to say it didn't you!" Blake asked, pointing ahead of them, near the rocks where a group of Kelzaks were sneaking past.

Hunter looked around "Lets check it out!" he stated, and the Rangers run forward.

Kelly frowned before Abby returned and grabbed her wrist "Come on!" the White ranger said, pulling her forward.

"But –"Kelly tried to protest but her sister was relentless and continued to pull her after the others.

They reached the rocks where the Kelzaks were situated and found Marah and Kapri standing in the centre of their mess of black. Both dressed in Bathrobes and curlers in their hair.

"Hey," Blake yelled "if an alien freak throws a party and no one shows up. Is it still a party?"

Kapri frowned "Aw, I hate it when they do that"

"No, wait a minute" Marah waved her sister off "If an alien freak throws a party –"she murmured

Abby grinned "I cannot believe I am related to them!" she murmured, as Kapri shouted at her sister and pulled her away as the fight began.

The rangers jumped off the rocks and onto the sand, normally Abby would have her sister run; but Kelly had been in battle before; and Abby wanted to see how well she held herself whilst in her own body.

The two sisters kicked up and planted kicks in the Kelzaks stomachs sending them tumbling away; knocking a jar of dead flowers off the centre of the table and onto the floor.

"Watch the flowers!" Marah and Kapri cried

Abby rolled her eyes as she dropped her sister's wrist and flipped backwards and attacked another group of Kelzaks. Kelly seemed to hold her own pretty well, as she blocked a punch from a Kelzak before Abby landed in front of her and sweeped the feet out from underneath the Kelzaks. "You okay?" she asked her sister.

Kelly nodded "Look out!" she yelled, as a Kelzak jumped from the rocks and landed on Abby's shoulder sending the white ranger tumbling.

"Whoa!" Abby groaned, as she rolled back to her feet and shook her head. She looked up as the Kelzak stood over her, jumping up she flipped back onto her hands and kicked the Kelzak in the chest and flipped back onto her feet "Loser!" she smirked, as the creature hit the sand with a thump.

Hunter, Blake, Dustin and Tori had split up and decided to fight on four fronts; and were using their Ninja skills against the Kelzaks.

Dustin had just flipped into the air and kick flipped the black and red demons. Once he landed on the sand, he leant over as Hunter rolled across his back like a spring board, planting a punch and a kick in the chest of the Kelzaks.

Blake meanwhile, kick flipped a Kelzak backwards into one of his own; before round-house kicking three more backwards, causing a domino effect as they all crash landed on the ground

"_Guys, we gotta a bigger problem,_" Cam said over the morphers "_Zurgane is taking his new Zord for a test drive. And I can't access the Thunder portals_"

"Hey, Tor" Dustin said, as the rangers re-grouped "you up for a two way?"

"Oh yeah," Tori responded "Nobody ruins my birthday"

"We're take care of this mess," Hunter told them

"Ready?" Abby asked

"Ready,"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" Tori and Dustin yelled "Power of Water! Power of Earth!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" Blake and Hunter yelled "Power of Thunder!"

"Snow Storm! Ranger Form!" Abby yelled "Power of Snow!"

"Let's go," Tori said to Dustin and the two took off for the Megazord fight leaving Abby and the Thunder brothers to deal with the Kelzaks, Marah and Kapri.

**xXx**

"Today started off as a bad dream," Shane said, as he and Skyla continued to walk through the forest "now it's turned into a full on Nightmare"

They took a seat on a fallen log, which cut their path in the middle of the forest.

"Thanks," Skyla said

"Sorry," Shane apologized "Been kinda a rough day, you know, for me"

"Mhmm," Skyla nodded murmuring in agreement "we met before…when you were little"

Shane looked thoughtful for a moment, he then gasped "Spiders web. The ball of light. That was you?"

Skyla laughed "You saved me from that fish headed freak!" she explained "Now im here to return the favour"

**xXx**

"Let –"Abby growled "- go!"

She ripped her arms from Marah and Kapri's grasps as she flipped over backwards and landed between Hunter and Blake who had just finished off the rest of the Kelzaks. Kelly was behind them and touched her sister's shoulder as the two boys took protective stances in front of them.

"Now, how are we supposed to get her?" Marah complained "She's always surrounded by them!"

Hunter growled inwardly "Here's a suggestion," he told the two sisters' "Give up!" _There is no way their getting Abby_ he thought.

"Does this mean we have to find a new location for our reunion?" Marah asked, switching topics

Kapri nodded "Yeah," she answered and the two disappeared with the Kelzaks.

"Power down!" the three rangers commanded

"Sensei picked a bad day to take off," Blake commented

Abby sighed "Some birthday!" she huffed

"Let's get back to Ops," Hunter suggested, leading the way off the beach.

Kelly wrapped her arm around her sister and followed after the brothers, Abby grumbling about how Lothor would pay for ruining her 18th birthday.

_-Scene-_

Back at Ninja Ops, Abby was in an even more downhearted mood; she had joined up with Tori and the two were sitting on the floor side-by-side in front of the main frame. The White ranger lying against the Blue's shoulder as Tori rested her head against the top of Abby's.

"The Storm and Samurai star Megazords are badly damaged," Cam explained as he and Hunter entered Ninja Ops behind them "It may take hours or even days, to make the repairs"

"And what about the Thunder Zords?" Hunter asked

Cam shook his head "No luck accessing them at this time," he answered

"Some day off," Blake complained, as he approached the two birthday girls

Tori sighed

"This must be the worst birthday every," Dustin spoke, dropping down beside Tori as Kelly did the same to Tori

"We can't even think about that now," Tori told her friend

Abby nodded "Is it just me or does anyone else have a really bad feeling that Shane is in trouble?" she asked

"Normally I'd say it's just you," Kelly nodded "But I feel it too"

**xXx**

"But I don't understand," Shane said

He and Skyla were still sitting in the same place, they had been a few minutes ago, he was feeling just as confused as he was the first time he had met Skyla after she had saved him from Vexacus. She was the ball of light that he had saved when he was a kid; it was all so very confusing.

"What does Vexacus want here with you?" Shane asked

"I came here to give you something," Skyla started to explain "and he wants it, and that would be bad, really bad"

There was a sinister laugh from behind them, and Shane looked up quickly, but not quick enough. Vexacus gripped his shoulder and pulled him away from Skyla, throwing him through the air. He grabbed Skyla and she struggled.

"Let go of me!" she yelled

"At last!" Vexacus snarled "I will have the power"

And he started to drag her away from Shane.

"Shane!"

"SKYLA!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: I would have normally skipped parts of this chapter but since we've had most of Abby all the way through the story, which isn't a bad thing because it is Abby's story. I started writing this and now I can't be bothered to go back through it.**

**Next chapter will be posted soon.**

**Im off to bed before I pass out. Night.**

**Review (pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 19 Sep. 10 at 04:14am_


	23. Birthday Surprises

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_You know what I am going to say here! So Im not saying it!_

_Enjoy the story._

* * *

**Birthday Surprises**

* * *

"Let me go!" Skyla demanded as Vexacus pulled her through the undergrowth of the forest "The powers not meant for you!"

"Oh it will be mine," Vexacus said "make no mistake. And once I have the power I will rule this world and all others," he laughed evilly as he continued to storm through the forest pulling her with him.

**xXx**

Meanwhile, still moping at Ninja Ops, Abby and the other rangers were having a hard time trying to contact Shane and Sensei but the tries were futile as long as the mysterious ship remained cloaked an in the middle of the forest. Cam was trying his hardest to get around the ship's interference but every attempt was thwarted.

"Im sorry you're birthday's got messed up," Dustin said, turning to Abby and Tori who were in the same position as before, resting against one another

"I know," Tori responded "It's nobody's fault"

Abby perked up "Yeah it is," she told the blue ranger "Its Lothor's fault!"

"Maybe we should go get our stuff from the beach?" Dustin suggested

"Might as well," Blake answered "Our day off is pretty much over now!"

"We'll be back Cam," Hunter told the Samurai, as he turned and held his hand out for Abby to take, as he pulled her to her feet.

The two birthday girls patted Cam on the shoulders as they left "Later," and they left following the others. Kelly also going with them.

**xXx**

"Come on Skyla," Shane said as he run aimlessly through the forest looking around for Skyla "Where did he take you?" he was running around in circles, he had no clue as too where Vexacus was taking Skyla. "Give me a clue,"

Follow me Shane Skyla's voice echoed through his mind as a memory flashed through his mind seconds later. Remember?

"I'll take that as a clue," Shane whispered, before taking off further into the undergrowth.

_-Scene-_

"You'll never get the power from me!" Skyla said as Vexacus pulled her into an open field; he pulled out a de-cloaking device and aimed it at the thin air in front of him; there was a surge of power and his ship appeared

"I have been chasing Karminon's all my life," Vexacus growled turning to her "I know as well as you do, that when your time comes to pass into your higher form, you're life's force will transfer to the one at hand"

Skyla chuckled lowly "Well, guess what? – its not gonna be you!"

"Then who?" Vexacus asked "the Human boy. He is no where to be found"

Shane appeared at that moment and kick-flipped Vexacus backwards "Look a little harder," he said, landing in a defensive position in front of Skyla

"Do not trifle with forces you do not understand," Vexacus growled

Shane smirked "What's not to get?" he asked "Skyla: Good – Vexacus: Not Good"

And the fight began.

Shane aimed a high kick for the big fish, which he blocked with his own; Shane aimed a spin kick for Vexacus's head but the bounty hunter ducked and aimed a punch for the red ranger who blocked the on coming attack with ease. Shane aimed another punch back but Vexacus grabbed his wrist and punched him in the stomach; Shane reacted as caught Vexacus's arm but the fish wrapped it tightly around his waist and held him tightly.

"Run Skyla!" Shane ordered

The girl turned and started to run for a thick of the trees

"No!" Vexacus growled as he flung Shane aside and tried to capture Skyla once more; Shane pulled back on the shark's arm; there was a spark and Skyla groaned as she hit the ground.

"SKYLA!" Shane yelled

"It is her time," Vexacus said, standing between Shane and Skyla; the girl was breathing sharply as she held her stomach. It was her time to pass on to her higher form, which meant she had to pass on her powers. "The power will be mine,"

"No!" Shane yelled as Vexacus charged forward; he ducked under a high kick, and stepped up in front of Skyla protectively and defensively.

"Step aside!" Vexacus ordered

Shane shook his head "Never!" he said, clenching his wrist as he resisted the urge to morph; the last thing he wanted was Skyla to see. His identity was supposed to be a secret. Vexacus charged forward once more and flipped Shane over so that he landed on the ground with a thud.

"If you're not morphing," Skyla said weakly "because you don't want me to see. You're a little late"

"How do you know?" Shane asked

"I know everything about you," Skyla answered "Please. Do it. Hurry!"

Shane clenched his fist once more, before pushing his self up and fighting Vexacus once more; there was a split second before Shane landed in front of Skyla once more. "Oh, forget this!" he said, getting to his feet "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" he morphed "Don't worry Skyla! Let's see what you got"

"Oh, im shaking in my fins" Vexacus said sarcastically

The two rushed forward once more; but both of them were evenly matched. Shane blocked each of Vexacus's attacks as Vexacus did the same. Neither could deal a decent hit to the other, until Shane blocked both Vexacus's arms and the fish flipped up and kicked Shane backwards. Drawing his sword from behind him.

"Ninja Sword!" Shane said, removing his own sword from behind him; each attack became for ferocious and seconds later Shane was once more on the floor. "Ninja Sword, Gold – Full Power!" he spun around and slashed through the air and sent Vexacus stumbling backwards.

"This isn't over yet Karmion," Vexacus growled pointing towards Skyla, before disappearing into his ship as it disappeared all in one right before their eyes.

"Skyla!" Shane said, racing to her side "Are you alright?" he asked, as he helped her carefully to her feet

She nodded weakly; her breathing also very weak "Hurry," she said "take me back to where we first met. I don't have much time"

"Okay," Shane said "Come on"

And the two made their way back into the trees and deeper into the undergrowth.

**xXx**

"Check out that swell," Tori cried, pointing out at the waves as the group of six walked down the shore, looking for their personal belongings "I haven't seen waves like this for weeks"

"I know what you mean;" Hunter nodded "I was really looking forward to some down time"

Abby grinned "Look!" she exclaimed, pointing at something in distance. Something broke the surface and the smile on the White ranger's face brightened, as the dorsal fin of a pod of dolphins appeared, spraying water into the as they surfed the waves. "I wanna surf with the dolphins!"

"Not today Abs," Kelly told her younger sister

"Whoa, whoa...wait a minute!" Blake called, stumbling around on the sand; as he looked around "I don't want to sound paranoid here but...isn't this where we left our stuff?"

Looking around Kelly nodded "Yeah," she answered

"Aw, man!" Dustin cried "I can't believe our gear got jacked!"

"Wait...maybe our stuff got washed out with the tide or something?" Blake reasoned, trying not to cause a riot

Abby shook her head "The tide hasn't even come in yet," she answered,

"So where is it then?" Hunter asked

Dustin looked around, before spotting Chubo and a group of Kelzaks a few feet away "I think I found it!" he said, pointing them out

"That is the last straw!" Abby shouted, clenching her hands into fists "_Nobody _steals my birthday Cake!"

Kelly exchanged a fearful look with Dustin as they both knew what Tori and Abby were like when it came to their birthday cake "We may as well back away," she murmured

"Why?" Blake asked

"Because this isn't not going to be pretty," Kelly answered

Dustin nodded "Remember last year?" he asked, before noticing the Thunder brother's frowned "We had a pool party for them last year; and this one guy, from Abby's class in school, tried stealing her cake. It didnt end well,"

"What did she do?" Hunter asked

"I hit him," Abby answered "and then pushed him in the pool!"

Tori grinned "Come on!" and tugging on Abby's hand the two girls sprinted forward to rescue their cake and beach toys. When they reached the spot which was isolated from the rest of the beach, the scene before their eyes was terrifying.

"My eyes!" Abby exclaimed, covering them "it burns!"

In front of them the Kelzaks and Chubo were going through their things and trying on bathing suits

"Dude, this is wrong on so many levels..." Dustin murmured

"Tori, promise me you'll never wear that bikini again!"

The blonde surfer nodded "No problem,"

"Dude that was a sweet sixteen birthday present!" Abby exclaimed, as a Kelzak walked around in her two piece bathing suit

Hunter stepped forward, taking charge "Give us back our stuff!"

"Make me!" Chubo told then

Dustin clicked his fingers "Okay!" he nodded and the rangers went into full attack mode, in hopes of retrieving their things. While her sister and friends fought, Kelly hung back, watching the fight take place. Her attention was drawn away from Abby and towards Dustin who was attempting to rescue the cake, she breathed in sharply when she saw the cake hit Chubo in the face.

"Uh-oh," she breathed _Abby is not going to be happy_

As if on cue, Abby's voice rang out loudly "My CAKE!" she cried, kicking Chubo in the back and flipping over as the green alien was sent stumbling towards the already defeated Kelzaks.

"Why do I always get it in the face," Chubo complained "Retreat!" and they were gone in a flash.

"Be thankful he only had cake in the face!" Kelly stated, as she placed her hand on Abby's shoulder as the White ranger frowned at the destroyed birthday cake "Lothor will pay" the red head told her sister "Personally"

Abby grinned "I knew there was a reason I liked you,"

"Haha,"

_-Scene-_

"...we kinda killed the cake," Hunter pointed out, as the group of six walked back along the beach, carrying their items under their arms.

Tori sighed "Let's just get out of here before anything else goes wrong," she said

"I agree," Abby nodded, before turning to Dustin "What's that?" she asked, watching as he plastered himself in a clear liquid "Sun block?"

"Nah, just the opposite" he answered "Cyber Cam gave me this new sunless tanning lotion"

Kelly frowned "You sure you want to use that much?" she asked

"Oh yeah," Dustin answered "Im gonna be a bronze god!" he exclaimed, walking ahead.

**xXx**

"So it's true what Vexacus said?" Shane asked, as he and Skyla walked through the cool density of the trees "you don't have much time"

"Karminons change all the time," Skyla explained "instead of dying, we pass from one life form to the next"

"Whoa," Shane said "now that's heavy"

Skyla chuckled "I guess for you it does seem like it," she answered "but we are taught at birth that we pass on this life's energy when its time"

"I can't believe out of everyone in the whole universe," Shane started again "you chose me!"

"I didn't," she answered him "you're my destiny. And I am yours"

Shane frowned in confusion "What do you mean?" he asked curiously

"Well, ever since you were little and you saved me from Vexacus, I knew you were the one"

"It always seemed like just a dream,"

Skyla nodded "Sometimes we choose to forget what we can't understand"

"Then im seriously gonna forget this whole conversation," Shane responded, showing that he really didn't understand what was going on. Skyla frowned up at him "Are you sure, im the one?" he asked

"Only a person of the highest character, can handle the power" Skyla told him confidently "the Red Ranger thing is a plus though" suddenly her vision blurred and she stumbled in his arms; she fell sideways and Shane lowered her slowly to the ground, she coughed and wheezed as she felt her life draining from her.

"Skyla?" Shane questioned, fear in his voice

Once the pain had eased away; Skyla lay in Shane's arms staring up at him "it is time," she murmured "we will be linked together forever, by the Power I pass onto you"

Shane nodded slowly

"The responsibility is yours," she continued "use it wisely" she placed her hands over his and looked up at him, before leaning up to kiss him "Good bye Shane," she whispered. He had been her destiny, they had always been connected even though he hadn't realized it, and now they always would. She suddenly burst into flames and disappeared.

Shane sighed sadly, as he looked up, the energy that was Skyla's spirit rose into the air and transformed into a firebird before him. There was a spark, which hit his morpher causing him to look down, to see it change, before changing back.

"Goodbye Skyla," Shane mumbled in return looking back up at the firebird as it disappeared.

_-Scene-_

With the loss of Skyla, Shane felt empty himself and he slowly made his way back through the forest to the clearing where he had fought Vexacus. The fish in question was waiting for him.

"That was very touching," he growled, speaking of the transfer of Skyla's powers to Shane "But if I can't get the power from here, I'll get it from you!"

Shane's fist clenched tightly at his side "This one's for Skyla," he said "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" and he morphed into the red ranger, he removed his Ninja Sword from his back and held it in front of his face "your chum, chump!" he said defiantly.

"Prepare to be destroyed," Vexacus growled as he too held his sword at point blank towards Shane

Shane yelled as he rushed forward; Vexacus laughed menacingly and jumped into the air slashing downwards with his sword; Shane raised his own and blocked the attack. Holding off the big fish with his might.

**xXx**

"...look whose back," Cam said as the rangers returned to Ninja Ops; they placed their stuff down and hurried to the Mainframe.

"Is the Megazord fixed?" Tori asked

"Course," Cam answered "I am the brains of the operation,"

"And what about the Thunder Zords?" Blake asked

"The energy source in the forest is weakening," Cam informed them "I should be able to call them any second"

"We'll meet you out there," Hunter said to the two Wind rangers who nodded

"Hopefully I'll be able to get a lock on Shane too," Cam said, the others nodded and Tori and Dustin broke away from the group.

"Ready?" Tori asked, glancing at Dustin "Bronze god?"

Dustin's whole face was bronze; accept for his eyes from where his sunglasses had been, there was a clear tide line.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" the two yelled and morphed, as Cam dispatched the Wind Megazord.

_-Scene-_

"Guess your ready for round two," Zurgane growled from his Zord as the Wind Megazord appeared behind him, holding their Serpent sword at the ready.

"Oh it's on," Dustin said

Tori nodded "Yeah!"

And the Megazord started forward.

**xXx**

Shane and Vexacus as usual were putting up one hell of a fight; they were both evenly matched but that didn't stop them from going at it like it was a fight to the death. Shane punched and kicked the big fish, who blocked each attack before there was a clang of swords; Shane turned Vexacus's sword down towards the ground and stood on it as the big fish blocked Shane's sword from above.

"Is that all you got?" Shane asked

"Not even close!" Vexacus responded, and he pulled his sword out from under Shane's foot and threw him backwards onto the ground; she rolled back to his feet and Vexacus fired lasers at him sending him crashing to the ground once more.

**xXx**

Zurgane powered up his Zord and fired lasers at the Wind Megazord's sending them crashing into the side of a mountain, causing sparks to fly.

**xXx**

"I got it!" Cam said back at Ninja Ops "The Thunder Megazord is online"

"Let's go," Hunter said

Blake nodded "Yo Diggidity," he said

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" the two Thunder brothers yelled as they morphed

"Be careful," Abby said watching them run off and form their Megazord

_-Scene-_

As Zurgane attacked the Wind Megazord once more; the Thunder Megazord intercepted the attack and kicked Zurgane's Zord sending him stumbling backwards as the Zord sparked

"Welcome to the party," Dustin said, looking across at the Thunder Megazord as it struck a defensive pose

"Yeah," Blake responded "thanks"

"Lightening Mode online," Zurgane commanded and his Megazord changed into a slimmer version of the one before.

"Let's do it guys," Tori said "Come on"

"Yeah!" the three boys agreed

"Inserting Power Disk," Dustin said "Locked and dropped!"

A power sphere appeared in front of his Zord, but before it had a chance to open Zurgane's Zord swooped in and captured it, holding it like a soccer ball in his arms.

"So easy," Zurgane growled

**xXx**

Clang. Clang. Clang. That's all that was heard as Shane and Vexacus continued to attack one another.

The fish bent Shane's wrist back trying to get him to lose grip on his sword; but the red ranger dropped the sword and caught it with his free hand as Shane swung through the air with the sword, but Vexacus jumped up and flipped over avoiding contact. Vexacus turned sharply and slashed across the chest with his sword, before kicking Shane in the back and sending him tumbling to the ground.

_-Scene-_

Shane yelled out as he was thrown through the air and landed on the ground one more time; Vexacus stood before him his sword in front of his face as he dragged his hand down the side of the serrated blade "Face it boy, you are out matched!" he growled as the blade glowed blue.

"Im still standing!" Shane said determinedly

Vexacus threw out his blade as the blue glow flew through the air and the ground around Shane exploded and he flew into the air and crashed back to the ground once more with a yell. Shane groaned as he pushed himself up, using his sword for support.

**You know what to do Shane **Skyla's voice echoed through his head, as he glanced at his morpher and it changed like it had when Skyla's power had been passed onto it. Trust yourself.

Placing his sword back into his holder on his back, Shane stood in determination "I will not fail!" he said "Battlizer Mode Engaged!" he hit a button on his morpher as it changed, he then stretched out his arm and pulled back as the power disk spun and he became equipped with a new armour around his shoulders, arms, legs and feet. "Power up!"

Vexacus pulled his hand down his sword once more as the blue glow reappeared, he fired it at Shane, who caught it in his hand and threw it behind him as the ground exploded once more. He jumped into the air and flipped through it with agility, before kicking Vexacus backwards, before landing in front of him and grabbing him the chest and dropping him to the floor. Vexacus tried to attack but Shane was 10 times stronger and wasn't allowing any free hits in.

Vexacus attempted to stab Shane with his sword, but the red ranger caught it and threw it backwards lodging it into a tree behind him, before flipping him into the air and kicking him through the air and crashing back to Earth with a crash.

_-Scene-_

"Where are you going?" Shane demanded as Vexacus stumbled back to his ship, holding his side "Stop!"

"No more games," Vexacus said, as he started the ship and flew off into the air

"Battlizer flight mode!" Shane commanded into his morpher. He jumped into the air as more armour attached to his body, and body shields and weapons appeared on his hands.

"Catch me if you can't," Vexacus growled as he continued to fly off over the coast in his ship, Shane following behind him much to the shark's surprise. "Firing lasers!"

"Battle block!" Shane said holding up his hand and deflecting the laser attack

"Fine!" Vexacus growled "more powers!"

Purple energy balls fell from the bottom of the plane and flew backwards towards Shane

"Lasers!" Shane commanded as burning orange lasers flew out from his chest at the energy balls

**xXx**

While the Rangers were out in battle, Abby was stuck at Ninja Ops with Kelly. They were watching the rangers beat the crap out of Zurgane when the computer beeped and changed to the forest where they saw Shane.

"The interference must have lifted" Abby stated, before spinning around, grabbing her sisters hand and Ninja streaking out to the forest where Shane had appeared, as the two Sisters Ninja streaked they collided with an unseen force and was knocked off course, before looking up to see Hunter and the others standing over them.

Hunter smirked beneath his helmet "Going somewhere?" he asked, helping Abby to her feet as Dustin helped Kelly

"I saw Shane!" Abby answered "Whatever was blocking his signal must be weakened or something, he's -" she was cut off by a loud noise over head, and looked up to see the red ranger hovering over them "- right there!" she finished, pointing him out.

"Whoa, check it out!" Dustin breathed, as Shane flew over head after a the silver ship

"Go Shane!" Tori said as the red ranger flew further off up shore after Vexacus

**xXx**

"Come on surrender!" Shane demanded as the chase of cat and mouse continued onwards;

"Never," Vexacus said, as he continued to fly onwards, determined to evade Shane's on-slaughter. The red ranger fired a laser at the ship and it started to descend. Shane attacked underneath; and Vexacus panicked as he started to lose power. He came to a stand still in mid-air as Shane floated opposite him.

"Its over Vexacus," Shane yelled

"This isn't over!" the fish responded

"It is now," Shane yelled, firing up his lasers "Ultra-laser! Fire!" and he fired at Vexacus's ship as it exploded.

**xXx**

The day had ended and the rangers had returned to Storm Charges, it was still closed to the public seeing as Kelly usually always closed it on Abby's birthday. Waiting in the TV room for his daughters to get back was Adam Holloway; he had just gotten back from picking up Abby's last birthday gift and he knew for a fact that she was going to love it, it was something she had always wanted ever since she had been a little girl, several months after they had adopted her she had seen one and wanted one instantly. At first he and Kaitlin had been a little sceptical, wanting to see if Abby could handle responsibility first, but now seeing her as a Power Ranger and responsible for the entire planet, he knew she was ready.

As he sat in silence, with nothing but his thoughts for company the door to the store opened and his daughters and friends entered; all talking at once. The only difference today, was Shane Clark; one of Abby's best friends looked a little down in the dumps. "Guys!" Abby's voice cut through the rasied voices "Give him a break! He's just lost her, and all you guys care about is the Battlizer! If they were handing out gold medals for insensitivity, you guys would win hands down!"

Stunned by the White ranger's comment the other rangers back off from the red ranger who smiled gratefully "I think im just gonna go lie down," he mumbled and headed for the door leading to the loft

"What about Cake?" Abby called after him, knowing this usually cheered him up

He shook his head "Maybe later!" and he disappeared

"Wow," she mouthed "He must be really depressed, not even cake cheered him up!"

"Speaking of cake," Tori grinned, and she reached for the new cake Dustin had gotten her and Abby

Kelly reached for the cake also and pulled it away from the blonde surfer "Hold you're horses Tor," she smiled "my dad has a surprise for Abs"

The white ranger frowned and turned to her father who was standing in the doorway to the TV room "You ready for you're present?" he asked

"Yup!" she nodded, happily

"Okay," he nodded; "Close your eyes. No peaking!"

Abby did as told peaking only once before Dustin wrapped his hands around her eyes firmly to make sure she couldnt see; while Adam reached behind the couch for her gift. The others gasped when they saw it. "What?" Abby questioned "What is it?"

"You're gonna love it!" Tori gushed

"Really?" Abby asked "Can I look now?"

"Not yet," Kelly told her sister

Adam placed the gift on the floor at his daughter's feet; and smiled as he pulled back

"Dustin, are you kicking me?" she asked

The Yellow ranger chuckled "No," he answered

"Then what's on my feet?" she asked

Getting fed up with this game, Abby ripped off Dustin's hands and looked down, her eyes widened as she saw what was exactly on her feet "Get out!" she breathed, looking up at her dad "Seriously?"

"You deserve it," he smiled at her

"Oh its so cute!" the White ranger cried, reaching down and scooping up the 5 month old Golden Retriever from her feet; the dog yapped at her, as Abby held it up gently in front of her face "Oh, you're a precious little thing!" she stated, kissing its nose. The dog whined in her hands; and she lowered it into her arms before bouncing towards her father and hugging him tightly "Thank you so much, daddy!" she gushed, turning back to her friends who surrounded her and her new dog.

Tori grinned "He's so cute!" she stated "What you gonna call him?"

"Um..." Abby frowned "I dunno...what do you wanna be called, Buddy?" she asked the dog

The Golden Retriever yapped at the name

"Buddy?" Dustin asked

The dog yapped again

"I think he likes it," Kelly grinned

"Buddy it is!" Abby declared happily

* * *

**A/N: I finished this last night but nearly got caught for being awake at 5:30am on a college night. So I had to hastily save it and get to bed without getting caught. A skill I am proud to say, I have covered (when not listening to music) if I am listening to Music, then im dead. Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Review and tell me what you think. (Thanks)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 20 Sep. 10 at 11:35am_


	24. Triple Threat

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Triple Threat**

* * *

"Kel!" Abby shouted as she jumped off the last step leading from the loft and onto the Shop floor, her sister was standing at the register ringing up a customer who had just purchased several Motocross gloves and an helmet "Have you seen Buddy?" she asked

Kelly pointed over her shoulder and into the back office where the sound of tearing was heard "He's better than a shredder," she joked

Abby frowned and entered the back office to find her new Golden Retriever sitting in the middle of the room surrounded by shredded papers "Oh..." she murmured, before laughing as the dog recognized her presence and came bounding across the room and jumping up at her, yapping happily "You having fun?" she asked, scooping him up and kissing his nose. The dog yapped happily and licked her face, as she closed the door to the office and returned to her sister. Just as Tori and Shane run out and Dustin approached them.

"Kel, can I use the back room to practice my sax?" he asked

The White ranger frowned and looked around to find Hunter and Blake in the TV room, pulling away from Kelly and Dustin she approached the two, carrying Buddy in her arms "What's with the faces?" she asked, kneeling on the sofa beside the Crimson Thunder "I thought you'd be all psyched about the Totally Talented tryouts"

"How do you know?" Blake asked

Abby shrugged "I may not like Totally Talented," she pointed out "but I know things"

"You're not entering are you?" Hunter asked

The White ranger frowned "What? You afraid I may beat you at this like I do everything else?"

"Haha," Hunter laughed mockingly "No, just everyone else has entered"

"I just gave you a reason behind me not entering," Abby pointed out "I don't _like_ Totally Talented! I can't stand the show, it's so mind numbing and totally embarrassing. I mean, poor souls go on there to prove that they can sing or whatever, and end up embarrassing themselves on national TV," she looked put off "No thank you!" and she turned to leave.

Just before the White ranger could reach the steps of the loft, Hunter's hand clamped around hers and turned her to face him "I seem to recall you saying you took singing as a hobby," he pointed out "Are you any good?"

"That's for me to know," Abby responded, stepping up onto the first step so that she was eye-level with him "and you to find out!"

They stared at one another for a moment after she had finished speaking; and just like before subconsciously started to move closer. Inches away from their first kiss, Buddy growled at the lack of attention he was getting and jumped up between them, licking Abby's face causing the teen to laugh. "I'll catch you later Hunter," she smiled at him, before hurrying upstairs to the loft.

Hunter sighed as he watched her go - it had happened again!

_-Scene-_

"We turn that up..." Abby mumbled as she turned on the Radio part of her CD player in her bedroom and turned the volume up loud, before she scooped up Buddy from the bed and spun around in a circle with him in her arms "Maybe I should enter the competition," she wondered "What do you think?" she asked, falling down onto her bed and resting the dog on her stomach. The music started loudly and issuing from the speakers, Buddy yapped happily as Abby moved to the music and he jumped off of her stomach and onto the bed.

The White ranger sang along with the music, clapping her hands in the air along with the beat. When the song ended she rolled onto her stomach and smiled as Buddy crawled towards her "My mom would tell me to enter," she told the dog "But I don't know...I don't even like the stupid show!"

As the music started up again and Abby talked to the dog, she failed to hear her bedroom door open behind her "You don't have to like the show to enter," said her father's voice and Abby rolled onto her back just in time to see her father turn down the volume on the CD player and turn back to her "Kelly has been yelling up them stairs for you"

"Deaf" Abby answered, pointing at the CD player

"Yeah, we know" he nodded "We can hear it downstairs"

The younger teen smiled sheepishly "Sorry," she apologized "What did you say about not having to like something to enter it?"

"You said you didnt like Totally Talented, right?" Adam asked. Abby nodded. "Well, just because you don't like the show doesnt mean you can't enter the competition. You love to sing, right?" again, Abby nodded. "And you have an amazing singing voice...so why not go for it? Give it all you've got and have fun. Is that what Talent Shows are all about?"

Abby frowned "I guess," she nodded

"Well, even if you don't win," Adam smiled "At least you had fun. Right?"

Abby rolled her eyes "Yes, dad" she nodded

He nodded "Okay, well go, have fun with your friends" he turned to leave, before stopping "Oh and keep the noise down"

Abby nodded once more, and watched as her dad left before throwing herself down on the bed once more "What harm could it do, eh Buddy?" she asked, petting the Golden Retriever's head as he lay beside her. She smiled, before looking up as the music on the Radio was interrupted by a news broadcast.

"_We interrupt this channel to bring you some disturbing news;" _the reporter's voice sounded "_Strange wolf-like creatures have been spotted outside Blue Bay Harbour. Until the authorities can be sure that the area is safe, citizens are advised to stay close to the city"_

"Looks like a job for the Power Rangers," Abby grumbled, jumping up off the bed and heading for the door "Be good Buddy," she called over her shoulder as she closed the door leading from the loft to the shop floor and disappeared. She spotted Dustin and Tori near the TV room and approached them "Did you see the news?"

Tori nodded "We were just heading to Ninja Ops," she stated

"Well let's go," Abby responded, and the three of them left the store.

_-Scene-_

"Any sign of them from the surveillance strobe, Cam?" Shane asked in the back of the Mobile Command centre; Tori, Dustin and Abby were with him.

"Well I don't see anything," Cam said as he continued the search "but that doesn't mean there is nothing out there"

Abby spoke "Well, I vote we do a little patrolling," she said

"I second that," Dustin agreed

"Where are the Thunders?" Cam asked

"Totally secret talent show practice," Tori said, filling in for Hunter and Blake

"Oh, not them too" Cam sighed, as the rangers behind him chuckled. "Wait!" he added, as the search identified three bleeps on the monitors "Im picking something up – there!" a brown wolf appeared on the screen.

The Command centre came to a stop in the woods; and the rangers took off on foot.

_-Scene-_

"_They can't be too far away_," Shane said telepathically to the others as they walked through the forest

"_They're right behind us_" Abby pointed out, hearing growling from behind her

"_You sure about that?_" Dustin asked

The wolves growled and Shane re-joined the others "Looks like its time for some obedience training" Shane yelled

"Lead the way" Tori smirked

"Ready?"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Snow Storm! Ranger Form!"

And the fight began; Cam was backed into a tree by the brown wolf as soon as the fight started; he tried to fight it off but the wolf was just took strong. The other rangers helped him out of his situation, before the wolves turned back on the rangers and attacked at super speed; and before either of the four knew what had hit them, they were losing.

"Alright," Shane said after he hit the ground of the fourth time "Im taking suggestions"

"Rolled up newspaper?" Dustin laughed

"How about one of those electric collars?" Tori suggested

Suddenly there was a beam of energy as Blake and Hunter arrived

"Down boy!" Hunter yelled

"Bad dog!" Blake smirked

The Wolves turned to the two other rangers, quickly calculating the odds before turning and fleeing.

"Maybe their afraid of Thunder," Cam suggested

_-Scene-_

"Technically," Abby started again "they looked more like wolves than they did dogs; so theoretically, you were wrong"

Tori frowned "Theoretically?" she questioned "Big word for you, don't you think Abs?" she teased

"Shut up," the White ranger said, swatting the blonde's hand away from her hair

Interrupting the small banter, Cam turned a book towards the others "Take a look at this," he said "I saw him...uh, it...at the museum," he was pointing at the picture of a freaky looking clown "but it was just a statue"

"Who is this dude, anyway?" Dustin asked

"Shimazu" Sensei told them "An ancient warlord." he turned to his son "What you saw Cam, was his spirit, preserved for centuries in an ancient mask carved in his likeness"

"So what does this guy have to do with those rabid rejects?" Blake asked

Cam turned to the Navy ranger "Shimazu was known for terrorising people of a local village with creatures called, 'Wolfblades'"

"See," Abby grinned "_Wolf_blades!"

"So this guy and his wolves are roaming around Blue Bay Harbour, right now?" Hunter asked. The Samurai nodded. "How is that possible?"

"I bet that whatever energy source was used to bring back Motodrone rubbed off on Shimazu," Cam stated

"Great," Abby groaned "Not only do we have a 2000 year old Kabuki dude with an attitude, his three pet wolves running loose in the city," she ticked off the threats "but we also have Motodrone's ugly face reigning on our parade, _again_!"

The others rolled their eyes; trust Abby to blow the situation out of proportion

"Don't forget Lothor," Dustin added on

"Trying to look on the bright side?" Tori grumbled

Abby frowned at her best friend "There's a bright side?" she asked

"Dustin brings up a good point," Sensei inputted "If Shimazu has been brought to life by the newly revived Motodrone, there is a good chance he has already aligned himself with Lothor" he pointed out.

Dustin smiled "See!" he grinned happily "Not so dumb after all!"

The others chuckled at the Yellow ranger.

_-Scene-_

After learning about Shimazu, the Rangers crowded around the mainframe after its alerts to danger in the city caught their attention "What's going on Cam?" Shane asked

"No sign of Shimazu," Cam answered "but I've got Motodrone on the scanner"

"He's mine!" Hunter stated "You guys look for the three Wolfblades"

Shane nodded "Alright! We'll take the forest"

"And I'll track what's going on from the Samurai Star Chopper" Cam said

The seven of them fell into formation "Ready?" Shane asked

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" the Winds yelled "Power of - Air! Earth! Water!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" the Thunders yelled "Power of Thunder!"

"Snow Storm! Ranger Form!" Abby yelled "Power of Snow!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!" Cam yelled "Power of the Samurai!"

And they were off.

_-Scene-_

"_Tori, Dustin, Abby_" Cam said over the morphers "_I got you on the tracking system. You've got three boogies approaching_"

"Whoa!" Tori cried, as she, Dustin and Abby were thrown through the air as the wolves attacked "Yeah, we found them Cam" she answered the Samurai

"Nice puppy," Dustin said holding his arm in pain "You wanna play fetch?"

"Easy big fella," Abby said, as she started to back up, her Snow staff drawn "Easy"

The overly large black wolf jumped into the air; but before it could attack it was shot down by red lasers. Shane and Blake had arrived to help.

"What up, dog?" Shane asked as he rode in

"Hey," Tori, Dustin and Abby laughed

"Time for you to be house broken," Blake said, as he jumped off his bike and slashed down with his Thunder staff.

Shane hopped off his bike has he slashed down with his Ninja Sword and attacked the grey wolf that was left; sparks flew as his sword came in contact with them.

"Careful Shane," Tori called from the sidelines "it might have rabies!

"Their bark is worse than their bite!" Shane responded, as the grey wolf grabbed him around the shoulders

"Anyone got a silver bullet?" Dustin asked

Abby frowned "I think you're confusing them with Werewolves"

Shimazu appeared on a near-by bench in a sparkle of dust, the three rangers not doing anything turned to the clown "Hey look!" Tori said, pointing at the newest general of Lothor's army.

"Come, come, Power Rangers," Shimazu said "don't you know wolves can smell fear? You obviously must have sent them into a feeding frenzy"

Dustin clenched his hands into fists "The only one who should be afraid is you!" he yelled

"And whoever designed that ridiculous outfit!" Tori added

Shimazu laughed "Why would I be afraid of children?"

"Children?" Abby demanded, as Shane and Blake joined her and the others

"Let's work this loser," Blake said, and the five of them run into battle.

As they run at the clown, the Wolfblades got in the way making it possible for only Shane to get through leaving the others to fight off the mangy mutts! As the red ranger took on Shimazu alone. The clown easily blocked Shane's attacks and the red Wind ranger ended up on the ground with Shimazu's foot blocked by his sword.

"Shane!" Dustin yelled

Breaking away from her Wolfblades, Abby turned and run towards her friend before taking a blast to the chest by Shimazu as she was thrown backwards into Dustin, Tori and Blake who had also broken away from their Wolfblades. The three caught the White ranger as they supported her before she could fall over "Abs," Tori huffed "are you okay?"

"He's seriously playing my last good nerve!" Abby growled, clenching her hands into fists

"You have a lot to learn warrior!" Shimazu told Shane "You can start with respecting your elders!" and he forced the red ranger into an arm lock as the rest came to a halt in front of them "that goes for your little playmates too!"

"Let him go!" Blake told Shimazu

Shane groaned in pain

"As you wish!" Shimazu laughed and threw Shane to the ground as he rolled to a halt in front of the other rangers

"Shane!" Tori cried, as she skidded to a halt beside him

Abby followed "Are you okay?" she asked

"Allow me to help!" Shimazu laughed once more and blasted them all. They cried out in pain, before disappearing, leaving behind only their suits. "A childish ploy! Unfit for a warrior! No matter, I will find you; and once I do!"

The Wolves howled to the sky.

_-Scene-_

The rangers breathed heavily as they took refuge under a flight of steps, as the wolves searched high and low for them; as they hid, Shane's morpher beeped "_Shane, I've got Motodrone! He's at the beach!"_ the Samurai told them "_and the Wolfblades are right around the corner from you"_

Abby pushed herself up from the floor "We'll take care of the flea bags!" she told Shane

"Okay," Shane nodded "Im on my way Cam!" and he Ninja streaked off to find Motodrone

The others turned to Abby who nodded "Let's go!" she said, leading them out from under the steps and towards the other side. The wolves were searching at the top.

"Man, don't these dogs ever lie down?" Blake exclaimed.

The three Wolfblades rushed at them, slashing rapidly and in a blink of an eye before the Rangers could react. One caught Tori and threw her along, before all three started to gang up on her.

"Help!" she cried "Im getting trashed here!"

"Here, doggie, doggie!" Dustin baited "Time to send you to the pound!" before both he and Blake blasted the wolves, knocking them away from the Blue ranger. Tori re-joined her friends, before the four of them started backing away from the three angry wolves.

"These mutts need flea collars!"

Abby nodded "and Muzzles!"

"Where's animal control when you need them?" Blake complained

Shimazu suddenly appeared "You again?" he yelled "I'd be impressed, if I werent so annoyed!" he blew into his whistle.

The Wolfblades reached immediately before launching themselves at the rangers and bombarded them with attacks. Splitting up, Tori and Blake took one wolf, leaving Dustin and Abby to battle the other two alone.

_-Scene-_

Abby groaned as she hit the ground for the fourth time "Okay, that's it!" she growled, getting to her feet and calling out to her friends "We need a new plan!"

"Yeah," Tori agreed "The Cujo's aren't co-operating!"

"Any ideas?" Dustin asked

Blake nodded "Follow my lead!" and re-grouping the team started to back up, before turning and running in the opposite direction of the Wolves "Split up!" he yelled, as Dustin, Tori and Abby continued onwards; he went in another direction "Here doggie, doggie!" he taunted, as they jumped him "NOW!"

"FIRE!" the three others yelled as they fired their Ninja Beams

The wolves flew off of Blake, before turning on them

"Come on!" Dustin yelled; as he and Tori took off again.

Abby unfortunately wasnt quick enough and was knocked to the ground as the Wolfblades landed on her knocking her to the ground "Help! They've got me!" she cried to her friends

"Let her go!" Tori and Blake yelled, each firing lasers at the wolves. They yelped and let go.

As Abby got back to her feet there was a shrill whistle that cut through the air, and seconds later the wolves turned on one another and started to attack each other. "Huh?" the White ranger frowned, before smirking "Attack now!" she told her friends, and jumping into the air the four of them flipped forward and slashed down with their weapons causing and electrical surge. The Wolves yelped.

"Yeah!" Blake called, as the four Rangers landed

"Let's bail on this dog house!" Dustin stated

Abby and Tori nodded "Im so over this!" they agreed, before Ninja streaking back to Ninja Ops; where they we met by Cam, Shane and Hunter.

_-Scene-_

"You have all done well," Sensei told the Rangers, as they all slumped around the table resting up from the beating they had taken from the Wolfblades "But I am afraid Shimazu has proved himself a worth opponent"

"No kidding," Dustin spoke "those wolves were dogging us big time"

Abby, Tori and Blake nodded in agreement

"Unfortunately," Cam spoke, bringing dread to the six other rangers "their not done"

The computer bleeped and the six other rangers groaned as they got to their feet and crowded around the Samurai; there on the screens towering well over the city was a 30ft three headed dog.

"No way!" Tori cried

Abby's eyes widened "You have _got_ to be kidding me!" she exclaimed

Each head of the newly formed Wolfblades snarled and growled

This was _not_ good!

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think, next chapter will be out soon.**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 21 Sep. 10 at 01:07am_


	25. Secret Ambitions

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Secret Ambitions**

* * *

"That is one ugly mutt!" Tori stated as they stared at the screen

Abby nodded numbly

"Man, the leash laws in this town need some serious work!" Hunter complained

"You guys better get out there," Cam inputted "before he decides to make the Federal Building into a chew toy"

Abby frowned "That would be bad," she murmured "That's where im hoping to go after Stanford"

"Does that mean you've made a decision?" Tori asked hopefully, before she was pulled away by Shane and into morphing formation

"I'll tell you later," Abby responded, watching them morph

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

And the two teams took off in their Zords to fight the new monster.

Abby frowned "I so need a Zord!" she complained, turning back to the screens "I hate being left out!"

_-Scene-_

"Let's pound this hound!" Shane said as the others agreed

The two Megazords rushed forward; and the three wolves moved around them punching and scraping their claws against the metal robots before landing itself in the middle of them. It smashed into Hunter and Blake and threw lasers at the Wind rangers causing sparks to fly,

"Hunter!" Shane said "Mini Zord formation!"

"Good call Shane," Hunter said, and he and Shane locked and dropped their individual power disks

"Rangers forming the Thunderstorm Megazord," the little blue mini Zord said as it appeared in mid-air "Wind Power and Thunder Power - Unite!"

The Wolves howled at the new formation; as it stood opposite the rangers in the city centre "That's right flee bag," Shane said "Keep yapping. We got something for ya, Lion Laser – Fire!"

The Lion laser that was perched on the centre chest of the Thunderstorm Megazord started spinning, generating power that moved to the lasers either side of the Megazord's head, and the lasers that where attached to its arms.

The lasers flew through the air hit the wolves; there was an explosion and the rangers watched with bated breaths. There was no way; the wolves could have survived that.

"Yeah boy!" Shane yelled in cheer, before the smoke cleared and the wolves snarled back at them. "You've got to be kidding!"

"No!" Hunter yelled

"Impossible!" Tori cried

"No way -" Dustin started

"Is this happening!" Blake finished

The wolves then launched themselves through the air and collided with the Thunderstorm Megazord; knocking them backwards onto the ground with an almighty crash.

"We're getting thrashed." Tori exclaimed

There was a familiar jerk; and the eight rangers disappeared from their Zords; only to reappear back in Ninja Ops where they started from.

"Power down!" Shane commanded

And the rangers returned to their Ninja forms.

_-Scene-_

Abby frowned as she sat on the edge of the computer chair and watched Cam work, his fingers rapidly flying across the keypad at the speed of light. After a while he stopped and spun around in the chair, causing her to jump up and bounce back down towards her friends who were sitting at the table. "Okay, listen up everybody" the Samurai called "The Zords should be back online by tomorrow at the latest, but we're gonna need reinforcements"

"Well, im open to any suggestions on how to deal with these freaks" Shane stated, looking around at his friends

Cam swallowed "I have one," he turned to his father "Dad, I think this is a pretty clear case of emergency"

Sensei nodded "Say no more Cam," the guinea pig nodded "You have my permission"

Cam turned and lifted a crate from one of the shelves behind him and set it on the table, Abby frowned "Where did that come from?" she questioned, looking around at her friends "What did I miss?"

"Not much," Shane reassured her

"But we finally get to see what the big fuss is all about," Blake grinned, with excitement

"Anyone wanna take bets?" Hunter asked

Shane smirked "Its gotta be some, really old sword"

"Or a cool fighting staff" Dustin suggested

"Don't get your hopes up," Abby murmured "Most of these old Ninja schools carry old Scrolls and nothing more"

The others frowned "How do you know that?" Tori asked

"Takara," the White ranger answered simply

"Oh," the others nodded at the mention of Abby's biological mother and legendary Snow Ninja.

As Cam proceeded to open the box the rangers gathered around in excitement; when the box was open he revealed a rather large old - scroll.

"Great," Tori sighed "Just what we need. Another ancient scroll!"

"Told ya," Abby shrugged

Cam settled down to read the scroll "Hey Cam, I just wanted to ask -" Shane started, but was cut off when the Samurai shushed him "Okay...well, maybe we'll just leave you alone"

"So what do we do while we wait for the dog pound?" Blake asked

"Be strong and stay alert," Sensei told them

"Let's go dude," Hunter stated, tapping Blake's shoulder and earning looks from the others "We just...got something we gotta take care of" he stated, and the two brothers headed for the door

"You're kidding, right?" Shane asked

"Call if you need us," Hunter shouted back to them

Abby frowned, crossed her arms and exchanged looks with Tori as they both grinned before leaving Ninja Ops together. Dustin and Shane frowned, before following the two girls out.

_-Scene-_

"Shh, Buddy" Abby said, shushing the puppy in her arms as his new leash was wrapped tightly around her wrist; she had returned to Storm Charges after leaving Ninja Ops and told Kelly she was taking the dog for its first walk. She had brought the leash but the pup was snuggled carefully in her jacket as she zipped it up carefully and hit the dog close to her. She and Tori had then followed Hunter and Blake to some secluded place; they were both curious as to what the brothers were up too.

"What made you change your mind?" Tori asked

Abby shrugged "I wanted some fun," she answered "I dont have to like Totally Talented to have to enjoy myself"

"True," the blonde nodded "But I feel kinda guilty right now. Spying on them like this" she glanced around the corner and motioned for Abby to go first

The Snow Ninja giggled "Yeah, that's why you're urging me onwards" she teased

"Shut up, runt!"

Abby stuck her tongue out and looked down at Buddy who was whining "What is it Buddy?" she asked, curiously, patting his head. Before jumping a foot in the air.

"You guys lost?"

It was Blake.

Glancing over her shoulder, Abby frowned and looked up the steps in front of her and then back at the brothers "How the hell did you do that?" she complained, before looking down at her pup who had settled down once more "Oh, you were trying to warn me" she smiled

"You guys need something?" Hunter asked, staring down at Abby, who maintained eye contact with him.

"Uh," Tori started "Well, we were just in the area..."

"Tori, you're such a bad liar!" Blake cut across her "Don't even go there"

Abby giggled "I have to agree with him on that one" she told her best friend

Tori glared and swatted her best friend

"Ow!"

Hunter's morpher beeped "What's up, Cam?" he asked

"_I need you and the others to come back to Ninja Ops right away!"_ Cam responded

"On our way!" Hunter nodded

"Come on," Tori said

Abby looked down at Buddy "I hope Cam has room for one more," she murmured, clutching the puppy tightly as she Ninja streaked back.

_-Scene-_

The temperature inside Ninja Ops was colder than the Snow Academy in the winter; it was the only place that snow usually fell during December. And the temperatures usually fell to below zero.

"Let me get this straight," Tori spoke, breaking the silence "You want what?"

"You're power disks," Cam answered

Dustin frowned "I know im the slow one," he raised his hand slightly "but doesnt that meant we'll have no powers?"

"Yes, but only until I return" Cam told him

Abby looked down at her morpher and looked at the power disk, Buddy was cuddled up in her jacket on the floor beside the table, sound asleep.

"I don't know about this," Blake stated, nervous just like the rest of them

"Yeah, I kinda like knowing I can kick some Space Ninja butt if I have too," Hunter added

Everyone nodded in agreement, everyone except Abby "Are you sure this is going to work?" she asked, looking up at the Samurai

"I double checked the scroll myself," Cam nodded

"Then I trust you," Abby responded, jumping up and handing over her disk "Look after it!" she warned

Cam nodded and took the disk before turning to the others "Look, if anything happens. Cyber Cam can activate the Zords; you'll still be able to operate them. You'll just be in civilian form"

The other rangers exchanged looks, before following Abby's lead and handed over their Ninja disks.

"Wish me luck," Cam said, before turning away and pulling his amulet from around his neck "Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!" he morphed and took off towards his Samurai Star Chopper.

"Be careful!" Abby called after him

_-Scene-_

"_I've got the co-ordinates,"_ Cam's voice said over the intercoms, as the Rangers watched his every move from the mainframe. Tori was sitting in the computer chair grinning smugly at Abby, who sat behind her on the back of the chair. "_And I should be in range soon. Stay on the alert rangers_" he went quiet for a few seconds as the two female rangers exchanged looks.

"Cam?" Abby frowned, hoping nothing had gone wrong or they hadnt lost their connection with him

There was static before Cam's voice sounded, and the White ranger breathed a sigh of relief "_Just a few clicks to the portal site_"

As they watched ready to go help if needed, the computer beeped startling the rangers who hadnt been expecting it, on the screens appeared the giant, three-headed dog; but what was more frightening, that sent their pulses into frenzy was when the Samurai Star Chopper hit the ground.

"Cam!" Abby cried

"We have to help him!" Tori exclaimed

Cyber Cam, who had appeared frowned as he stared at the screen "Do you guys not see the three headed dog on the loose?" he asked the two girls, earning separate dark glares.

"If you were human," Abby growled "I would so hit you!"

The Cyber double looked scared

"You really need an attitude adjustment," Blake told him; as the two girls jumped up from the seat and he took control.

Cyber Cam shrugged "It's not in my programming" he told the Navy ranger

"Is sending the Zords in you're Programming?" Hunter asked

"Right," he nodded and turned to send the Zords

"Whoa, where you going?" Shane asked, catching Abby's wrist as she headed for the exit

The teen frowned "Where do you think?" she asked "You need to take care of the Wolfblades and Cam needs help! I don't know about you, but being left behind all the time there is a Zord battle is not fun. I may not have a Zord, but I can still help"

"Fine," Shane sighed "Just be careful!"

"I always am," Abby grinned, running off ahead of the others

Hunter turned to Cyber Cam as Abby disappeared "Watch out for her!"

"On it!" the cyber double nodded turning back to the screens

_-Scene-_

Abby looked around the forest as she Ninja streaked to the Samurai Star wreckage, the chopper looked seemingly okay, but Cam wasnt anywhere near it. Looking around, she hurried off on the trail in search of the Samurai "Cam?" she called out, ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of her mind, that was telling her that she was being watched and followed. _He's gotta be around here somewhere!_ She thought as she ran _where the hell could he have gone?_

Just as the thought entered her mind, there was a bright light and the White ranger raised her hand to shield her eyes from the brightness, before a familiar face appeared "Abigail," it was Takara. She had returned.

"Where the hell have you been?" Abby asked "You found me a few months back at the Snow Academy and then you just suddenly disappeared!"

"My apologies" Takara nodded "But a spirit cannot stay in this world for too long, or we lose energy. What has been months to you, has only been a few days to myself"

Abby frowned "Uh, I guess time is different in the spirit world"

"You have no idea," Takara answered "May I ask what it is you are doing out here? There are dark forces at play"

The White ranger nodded "Don't remind me" she mumbled "I am in fact searching for Cam. Shimazu has been brought back to life and now is terrorizing the city with his Wolfblades. Cam is searching for the -"

"Rift blaster" Takara cut across her daughter

"The what?" Abby questioned confused

Takara shook her head "Come we must hurry," she said, holding her hands out to her daughter "There is not much time"

Unsure of what would happen, Abby tentatively reached for the spirits hands; the second their hands touched there was a blast of light and the two disappeared, only to reappear in another part of the woods "You must travel through there," Takara explained pointing at the portal "You will find Cameron already on the other side"

"Travel through what?" Abby asked, looking around at the empty forest in front of her

"You are not in Ranger form." Takara answered "You cannot see the portal with the naked eye" she explained "come I will show you" and taking her daughter's hand once more, it was like a blanket of energy rippled throughout the forest and seconds later a portal sprang to life in front of the two.

"Whoa," Abby gasped, backing up slightly "Where did that come from?"

Takara chuckled slightly "Your powers are allowing you to see everything," she explained

"Powers?" Abby asked

"Yes," Takara nodded "Powers. When you were born; you inherited you're father's powers, my powers and your own. You have the power of teleportation; projection, martial arts and ice frost"

"Martial Arts isn't exactly a power," Abby pointed out "its self-defence training"

Takara shook her head "You get my point," she responded "Now pass through the portal to help your friends"

The White ranger frowned, before taking a deep breath and nodding. Stepping up to portal she jumped through and crash landed on the ground of a rocky entrance way. "Hmm..." she murmured, pushing herself up and dusting off her clothes "Time to find Cam," she added, hurrying up the stone steps and into another room to find the Samurai standing at a console mumbling to himself.

"Red, Yellow, Blue!" he added the Wind Rangers disk to the console "Navy, Crimson!" the Thunders were added "White, Green!" theirs were the last to be entered. There was a flash of light of each respective colour before the side of a wall opened up to reveal the Rift Blaster.

Abby grinned "Nice job!" she clapped, startling Cam and causing him to turn to her quickly

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Came to help" she answered

He stared at her through her visor; and because she couldnt see him, it made her very uncomfortable "Quit staring at me!" she snapped "Grab that thing and lets go! The others need help!"

"Okay," Cam responded, grabbing the Rift blaster and following Abby out of the portal and back into the forest, where they were met by Takara.

"You did it!" the spirit congratulated them "Well done! Now, too help your friends"

Abby looked at Cam "The Samurai Star Chopper took a hit," she reminded him "We'll never get back there in time!"

"Abigail," Takara scolded "Have you learned nothing in the past few minutes. You can return both yourself and Cameron to the city. Use your powers dear, you have them for a reason"

The White ranger frowned "But I can't teleport!" she protested "I didnt even know I had powers until now; I don't know what to do"

"Concentrate" Takara told her "Your Inner Ninja will tell you what to do"

Abby sighed "Why did you have to be the daughter of a Sensei?" she asked; before taking Cam's hand and closing her eyes in concentration. There was a few moments silence before a distinctive 'pop' was heard and both Samurai and White Ranger disappeared from the forest.

"That's my girl," Takara nodded, before disappearing herself.

_-Scene-_

Abby gasped as she let go of Cam's hands the second they appeared on a rooftop over-looking the battle between the Wolfblades and the other rangers, she stumbled for a second before sliding down onto the floor and looking up at Cam "Remind me to never do that again" she grumbled, pushing herself up with his help "Thanks" she added before looking up at the sound of a crash; as the Dolphin Zord hit the ground. "Tori!" she cried

"Im okay!" Tori responded

Cam looked down at the Rift blaster "Let's hope all the stories about this thing are real," he said, and he took off the head of the guitar and changed it over "Strike mode! Engage!" and using his power disk as a puck, he run it along the strings "Power Disk! Locked and Loaded!"

"Cool!" Abby exclaimed "But it needs a cool name!"

"How about the Lightening Rift Blaster?" Cam questioned

Abby shrugged "Could be worse" she nodded "Lets Rock and Roll!" she giggled

"Between the both of you," Blake cut in "You couldnt have come up with a better name?"

"Actions speak louder than words, Blake" Cam informed the Navy ranger "Check it out! I can use it to summon the Might Mammoth Zord!" he strummed a few notes and a Mammoth Zord appeared, from between a block of buildings.

"Why didnt he just say so?" Hunter asked, as he stared at the Mammoth in awe

Shane laughed "Whoa"

Dustin grinned "Awesome!"

"Ta-da!" Cam said, "Im sending you back your Power Disks!"

"Alright!" Shane said "Time to put this puppy down, once and for all!"

As Cam sent five Power Disks to each Zord, Abby took hers from him and clipped it back into her morpher "Perfect!" she grinned, as she looked up at the Wolfblades "Time to be house trained!" she grinned

After morphing the Rangers combined their Zords into the Thunderstorm Megazord.

"Check it out!" Cam said "You're going to the pound wolf man!" and he strummed a few more strings "Power Sphere's release!"

The Mammoth Zord spat out three different spheres - Blue, Red and Yellow.

"Serpent Sword!" Abby listed "Ram Hammer! Turtle Maze!"

The Ram Hammer and the Turtle Maze combined before combining with the Thunderstorm Megazord along with the Serpent Sword; and the rangers attacked multiple times.

"Combine with the Mammoth Zord!" Cam instructed "the Power should be enough to defeat the Wolfblades"

"Got it!" Shane agreed "Initiating sequence"

The Thunderstorm Megazord slotted into the back of the Mammoth Zord and it started to roll forward towards the wolves.

"Mammoth Zord!" Shane called out "Engage weapons! Sphere attack!"

The trunk opened up and the sphere's rolled out like bowling balls "Ninja Ranger Power!" the rangers yelled, as their combined laser powers and the Mammoth lasers powers fired out and hit the Wolfblades causing them to explode. Once and for all.

"Yeah!" the rangers yelled from their Zords

Abby punched the air as the Wolfblades exploded "Awesome!"

"Now, that's what I call bowling a perfect game!" Cam grinned, before he was caught in a hug from Abby.

**xXx**

"You totally caved!" Shane teased "I thought you were stronger than this!"

Abby pouted at the red ranger "Im only doing this because I wanted a little fun," she responded "Not because I want to win! I don't care about that"

"You dont?" Hunter asked

"Nope!"

"Hey, you made it" Tori grinned as she turned to Cam who had just walked onto the set of Totally Talented with his guitar and joined them

"That thing won't summon any Mammoth's, will it?" Hunter asked, eyeing the Guitar

Cam picked up the instrument "It might," he smirked "I've been known to rock a few worlds"

"Big words for such a little man," Shane teased "Don't feel too bad when you come in second"

The show started and the Rangers took their seats; Kelly had also attended the show, just to support her sister. The host introduced the show, before Tori took to the stage to do her dance routine first.

Shane was next to do his act - Singing.

"I wonder how many people are gonna be singing today?" Kelly asked her sister

Abby shrugged as she held a microphone in her hand and pulled a piece of hair way from her face "Dunno," she answered "Singing is a bit popular for a record competition"

"True," Kelly grinned,

After Shane, it was Dustin. He took to the stage in his suspenders and everything and rocked the stage with his Saxophone. After the Yellow ranger was Cam and has promised he had managed to rock the world.

"Nice one!" Abby grinned as Cam re-took his seat

"Thank you," he smiled

Blake and Hunter were next with their 'secret talent'

"What are they doing?" Kelly asked

Abby shrugged "Dunno," she answered "They won't tell even me!"

"Shocking!" Kelly teased

The Secret Talent was Hunter signing Rap and Blake has the Disk Jockey. "I didnt know they could do that," Tori stated, looking back at Abby who shrugged.

After the brothers it was Abby's turn "Good luck" Kelly called after her, as she the last of the Rangers took to the stage. After being introduced and her selected music started to play, Abby raised the microphone in her hand and much to the other's -except Kelly's- astonishments she started to sing.

"We should have entered together!" Shane told the White ranger, when she came off the stage and re-took her seat

"I only sing solo," Abby responded "Sorry"

"Ouch!" Tori teased Shane, nudging him with her elbow

Hunter grinned at Abby, as she leaned down between him and Blake "Does that answer your question, Thunder boy?" she asked, before pulling back as the last act was introduced.

"Marah and Kapri?" Kelly asked "Since when do they sing?"

The Rangers shrugged. When the two girls were done, they were crowned winners much to the disdain of the team.

"No way!" Shane exclaimed

"Dude, they were pretty good" Dustin admitted, trying to cover the shock of it all.

Tori frowned "Something's wrong here," she murmured

"Really wrong," Abby agreed "And I think I know why" she jumped from her seat and bounced onto the stage as the others watched her in confusion. "I knew it!" the White ranger exclaimed, snatching a bright pink CD player from behind the curtain "Do you guys want to try that again?" she asked the sisters, she pressed play as the song they had just been singing started to play "Without the CD player?" she stopped the music, as realization dawned on everyone else.

Kapri glared at the Snow Ninja before turning to the crowd "No! They're are real voices!" she cried

"Yeah!" Marah agreed "Maybe with a little...enhancement" she added weakly

"Well, if we can't win, the no one wins!" Kapri shouted, firing an energy blast at the host, before storming off. Stu Starmaker started ranting before also storming off, shouting for his agent.

Dustin frowned and turned to his friends "Hey, does that mean nobody wins today?" he asked

Cam shrugged "I dunno Dustin," he answered "I think we're all winners!"

The others laughed; as they nudged him and Abby stole his hat and put it on over her white beanie; "Cam, you can be so cheesy at times!" she teased.

* * *

**A/N: Finished! I was going to feature an exact song for Abby to sing but couldnt decide on one. So I decided against it in the end. Did you enjoy?**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 22 Sep. 10 at 01:43am_


	26. Strange Happenings

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Power Rangers. Wish I did. Abby Holloway. The Sayuri Family. The Snow Academy and any other OCs. Yep. You guess right. They are mine._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Strange Happenings**

* * *

Abby glided across the water with agility and ease; the waves moved beneath her board but she managed to stay on top. This only came with years of practice and not overnight miracles. Her hair was matted from the water and the salty sea air and it stuck to her shoulders and neck as she returned to shore. Normally she would have called Tori to see if the older teen had wanted to meet up, but the Blue ranger was hanging out with Blake today, while Hunter and Dustin worked at Storm Charges and Shane was out with his skater friends at the Skate Park. Running up the beach, the Ninja passed two surfer guys.

"Dude, babe alert!" one of the called, as she passed

"Dude, I was checking out her moves," the second muscle bound guy spoke, as Abby stopped behind them "not bad! For a chick!" he added, laughing at the idea.

The first muscle bound meat head grinned in response "As long as she stays out of the way," he stated "and leaves the big waves to us; I got no problem"

Gritting her teeth to save herself from lashing out, Abby grabbed her board, brushed past the two guys and headed towards the sea once more. She paddled out, lying on her board as she waited for the perfect wave _I'll show them how good this chick is!_ She thought, glaring at her board for the comment from the pea brains back on the beach. Why she let them get under her skin, she would never know. Finally the biggest wave came and she hopped up onto her feet and started to ride it, before it crashed down over her, and knocked her clean off.

"Ouch!" Abby groaned when she came too and found herself back on the beach "Nasty wipe out" she complained, carefully pushing herself to her feet and looking around. A little startled to find monsters, Kelzaks and aliens roaming the beach with _humans_! "What the -" she broke off when she saw a Kelzak in particular seemingly attacking a woman "Hey!" she yelled, racing forward and flipping the Kelzak over before turning to the woman "There you go! You're alright now"

"What did you do that for?" the woman snapped

Abby frowned "that was a Kelzak" she pointed out

"Of course it was," the woman responded "And he was kind enough to help me with my seat" her attitude changed once more "Next time, mind your own business sister!" and she stalked off.

Abby stared after her before looking around at other monsters that were hanging out and relaxing like every other human on the beach. Some playing Volleyball, others sunbathing and others having a BBQ.

_-Scene-_

"I've gotta find the guys," Abby grumbled, as she entered Storm Charges intending to head straight upstairs, change, grab Kelly and have her to explain exactly what was going on. But her plans grounded to a halt, the moment she entered her home to find aliens also over-running the place. "Kelly?" she called out, "Kel -" she cut off as she came across her older sister sitting on a Motocross bike, but instead of the usual happy, hard-working, red headed Kelly Holloway; Abby found a mad, hard-rock, black haired, gothic, lazy Kelly. "Kelly?" she frowned "What happened to you?"

Kelly looked up and glared at the younger teen "Who are you?" she asked

"What do you mean?" Abby asked "It's me. Abby, you're sister?"

"Sister?" Kelly scoffed "Look, kid, you've got the wrong girl. I aint got no sister"

Abby frowned

"Listen Kid," Kelly started again "Are you here to buy something or are you just here to make false accusations?"

"Well, I was actually looking for the guys"

"Alot of guys come in here," Kelly nodded "Hard to remember them all"

"I mean the guys that work for you," Abby pointed out

Kelly nodded "Oh, those guys. Hey stock boy!" she yelled out, and Zurgane stumbled out of the work room carrying a mountain of boxes.

"Right here, ma'am" he stated, before loosing his footing and tumbling to the ground "Bone head!" Kelly yelled "What's the matter with you? Chubo!"

"No way!" Abby exclaimed, looking round as Chubo exited the back room and scolded Zurgane "I need to sit down!" she complained, walking backwards away from the scene and turning to the TV as a news report was being shown.

"_Once again, Blue Bay Harbour is under attack by those menaces the Power Rangers! The Mayor has advised everyone to stay inside and avoid confrontation"_

The White ranger shook her head; cast a glance at Kelly, before heading for the door.

_-Scene-_

"Guys!" Abby called as she hurried into Ninja Ops, and dropped her belongings by the door "Can someone explain to me why the whole city is flipping out! And why Kelly is acting like im not her sister?"

The guys dropped whatever they were doing and turned to the White ranger "How did you get in here?" Shane sneered

"What do you mean?" Abby asked "Didnt you guys hear me? I saw on the news that the Power Rangers were out there destroying everything"

Shane smirked "We're out of control," he told her

"What? That was you guys?"

"A better question is," Cam spoke up "Why the Mayor's precious daughter would even come here?"

Abby frowned "Dude, I always come here! And what are you talking about? Im not the Mayor's daughter!"

"You turned on us Abby," Tori stated "Said what we were doing was wrong! You abandoned your post as a Ranger and run back to your pathetic parents!"

The younger teen's hands curled into fists "Never!" she snapped at Tori "talk about my parents like that!"

The other rangers laughed darkly "Why have you suddenly come back?" Hunter asked "Change of heart? Finally realized the _good_ way of life is boring?"

"Okay, you guys are seriously freaking me out," Abby told them

"Im almost done with the new weapon," Dustin announced "and it's really gonna rock this town!" and he got off the super computer

Cam smiled "That's why you're the mechanical master!"

"Dustin?" she laughed "Him? A mechanical master? Seriously?"

Her questions were met by dark glares from each of the rangers that caused her to back up slightly in fear.

"Uh Sensei?" Abby frowned turning to the Guinea pig "Please, what's happened?"

"What are you looking at me for?" Sensei asked "You're the one who walked away!"

Dustin nodded "You took a one way door, Abs" he spat "One of no return!"

"Maybe you should leave" Tori agreed "Or maybe you need a little help"

Abby turned away from her step-in Sensei and turned back to her friends, something was not right "If you're talking about destroying the city?" she asked "Then not!"

"Fine!" Hunter snarled "have it your way then!"

And the Rangers stepped forward, enclosing Abby in a circle. The boys and Tori then attacked the Snow Ninja, who defended herself quite well, before disappearing with a distinctive 'pop'.

_-Scene-_

Re-appearing in the park, Abby groaned as she tried to figure everything out "There has got to be an explanation for this!" she complained "Its a bad dream or a parallel dimension" just then a Toxipod ran behind her with a kite "Okay..." she nodded "definitely parallel dimension"

"Let the flowers grow," shouted to familiar voices "let the people sing"

Abby's eyes widened as she turned to see Marah and Kapri "Okay, now I am just plain freaked out" she sighed "Who are you guys supposed to be?" she asked

The girls stopped and turned to Abby, before the White ranger squeaked as they launched themselves at her "Abby!" they both cried "You're okay! Uncle was worried about you! Thought you had gotten caught in the Ranger attacks again! Or worse"

"Let me guess?" Abby asked "He thought I had gone back to join them?"

Marah nodded "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess,"

"He will be happy to hear you are okay," Kapri smiled, holding Abby's hand "he was ready to send out a search party for you! Come! We must go and tell him you are safe!"

Abby sighed "Okay. But can you guys answer me one question?"

"Sure," the sisters nodded

"Okay. So all Aliens, Monsters and Kelzaks are good?"

The sisters frowned "Of course!" they exclaimed

"Did you hit your head during the attack?" Marah asked "These monsters are pretty much you're best friends!"

"Best friends?" Abby frowned

Kapri nodded "Yes. They were disappointed when you told us that you were joining the Power Rangers" she explained "I thought Uncle was going to have a heart attack that day! But he was over joyed when you returned"

"And everyone is afraid of the Power Rangers?"

Kapri nodded again "Yes. When you left; Uncle put two and two together," she stated "he knew the reason why you had left"

"He did?"

"It was that Crimson ranger," Marah answered "He had tricked you! It all made sense that you would run off and join him. It's very clear that you like him; and you've always had a thing for bad boys, ever since we were little"

Abby frowned, what was she supposed to say to that? '_No. Marah. I don't remember. Because the world I come from, you are evil and the Power Rangers are good. We never grew up together and I don't live with Lothor, much less call him 'dad'_' she groaned, what the hell had happened?

_-Scene-_

When they reached the centre of town, Marah and Kapri led Abby into an office building which was designed in the shape of Lothor's ship and decorated with bright colours. "Whoa," she breathed "I live here?"

"Yup," Marah nodded "Isn't it amazing?"

"I'll say,"

Kapri smiled and turned to a brunette who had just approached the group of three "Hey, Maisy! Look who we found!" and she shoved Abby forward.

The woman named Maisy smiled happily and took Abby by the shoulders as she hugged her tightly "Abigail dear!" she cried "We thought something terrible had happened to you! Did that boy hurt you? Come tell Aunt Maisy what happened!" and she started to pull the teen away from her cousins.

"Help!" Abby mouthed to Marah and Kapri

Marah intervened "Actually, Maisy, she needs to speak with her father"

"Of course," Maisy nodded "One second, dear" and she patted Abby's hand before shuffling off again.

Abby sighed in relief "Thanks." she said to the sisters "Do I want to know what she meant by 'that boy?'"

"The Crimson ranger, silly" Kapri laughed, nudging Abby in the shoulder "You're easily read Abby. We all know you're smitten with him; this isn't the first time you have run off to be with him, since you left the Ranger team. You both meet in secret."

Abby shook her head "Well it's not much of a secret if you know is it?" she asked _me and Hunter?_ She thought _meeting in secret? Yeah right!_

"Well, we have to go" Marah stated "We have a puppet show to attend in 10 minutes. Will you join us, once you have seen you're father?"

"Uh..." Abby started "...maybe"

The sisters grinned "Great! Group hug!" and they squashed Abby between them as they hugged her tightly.

With Marah and Kapri gone, Abby looked around and sat down on the first chair available; as she waited Maisy returned grinning brightly at the teen "Did you finally tell that boy you werent interested?" she questioned "You are too good for him, Abigail."

"You have no idea," Abby murmured "Where is Loth - Uh, my dad?" she covered quickly, the words sounding strange coming from her lips.

"He will be out in a second," Maisy smiled

The seconds ticked by and soon Maisy got to her feet and walked away as a side door opened and Lothor stepped out in a white suit. His face brightened into a smile when his gaze landed on Abby "Abigail!" he exclaimed "You are okay"

"Uh..."

"Of course you are," he smiled "I am glad to see you did not fall for that boy's tricks again."

Abby shook her head, this was too much for her to take and soon her world faded to black as she fainted. Next thing she could feel someone tapping her face gently, waking her up. "Can I get you a glass of water, Abby?"

"Motodrone?" Abby cried, jumping up and away from the golden monster

Lothor frowned "its okay Abigail" he reassured her "Are you okay?"

"Im fine," Abby sighed, realizing that in this world she was Lothor's daughter and living with him.

"You gave us quite a scare," Maisy said, appearing beside the teen and handing her a glass of water "now drink!"

Hearing the command, Abby did as told despite already saying she didnt want water. As she drunk the water, a monitor flickered to life to show the Rangers attacking the city again "Not again" she complained

"There is nothing you can do Abby," he told her, placing his hand on her shoulder "You cannot go back and change things"

"But their my friends!" she protested "I have to try something!"

Lothor shook his head "You cannot! I forbid you to see that boy again!"

"But -"

"No!" Lothor snapped "Nobody knows what to do about this Power Ranger problem! And I will not risk your life at the hands of some boy you think you can change!"

This time Abby shook her head "But it's your responsibility as the Mayor to protect this city, and everyone in it" she argued "Because you won't do it; I will!"

"But I don't want any trouble," Lothor responded "Im sorry, Abby..." and he patted her shoulder, before leaving.

Abby sighed in disappointment as she headed for the door

"Abigail," Maisy called out to her "Take it easy on you're father, dear. He has been under stress since you're mother died."

Abby turned to the woman "How did she die?" she asked

"She got caught in an explosion," Maisy explained "I know the story you're father has given you, but it is not true. You deserve the truth. Your mother, Takara, was caught in an explosion -"

"With her brother?" Abby asked

Maisy shook her head "No, dear" she answered "that is the story your father gave you. Your uncle, Marah and Kapri's father, disappeared around the same time as your mother died, so you're father, made up the story about him attacking her to get to you. But no, your mother was killed in an explosion set by the Power Rangers"

"No," Abby shook her head

"Im sorry, dear" Maisy smiled sadly

Abby shook her head in disbelief before taking off out the door in a hurry, before Maisy had a chance to stop her.

_-Scene-_

"Hey!" Abby yelled out as she arrived at the scene "I told you! You're not going to destroy Blue Bay Harbour!"

Dustin laughed "Back of Abby! We wouldnt want to hurt you!"

"I wouldnt worry about that," Abby smirked "Im not exactly defenceless!" she raised her wrist to show her morpher "Snow Storm! Ranger Form!" but nothing happened, this caused her to look down and frown ignoring the others who were throwing insults at her.

"For the last time!" Hunter yelled "get out of our way!"

And the next second they were all pointing their weapons at her.

"Get her!" Dustin yelled

Being the stubborn girl that she was, Abby reacted defensively. Defending herself as her so called 'friends' attacked. Fighting off the others, Abby cried out as she fell backwards onto the bumper of a car as Hunter raised his Thunder Staff over her "Hunter!" she cried "Hunter! Don't!" and she raised her hands to protect herself.

"Abby..." Hunter growled, as he remembered that he would occasionally meet up with her outside of Ninja Ops, even _after_ she had walked out on them. They had supposed to have met up today, but she hadnt shown; that's why he had thought she had turned her back on him for good.

The White ranger relaxed slightly before there was an explosion and Hunter was knocked away from her along with the others. "Huh?" she frowned, looking around for the source of the explosion. Her confusion turned to surprise as she saw Lothor standing a few feet away.

"Pardon me gentlemen and lady," he yelled to the Rangers "but I have been elected to protect the city and my daughter! And I intend to do that!"

Abby couldnt help but smile

"Don't make me laugh!" Blake yelled "Everybody knows you're scared of us!"

"That may be true," Lothor responded "But they are not!" and he called forth his army. Zurgane. Marah, Kapri, Shimazu, Vexacus, Motodrone and Chubo.

"Nobody's going to stop up!" Dustin yelled

And the fight was on. Abby pulled herself out of the equation as she watched the Rangers get their asses kicked from the monsters, who were subsequently her family in this dimension. What was ironic was normally she would be cheering her friends on, but this time, she wanted Lothor and her family to win. Soon the rangers were defeated, all except Tori who had snuck up behind Abby and tapped her shoulder.

"This is your fault!" she snapped "You are your pathetic goody-goody routine! If you'd only just stuck around, this would never have happened!"

Abby glared at her so called 'best friend' "You killed my mother!" she spat "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"You're supposed to be evil!" Tori argued "So why should you care about that idiot Snow Ninja, who thought she could stop us"

Next second Tori raised her hand to her face was she was sent reeling backwards "_That_ is why you dont piss off a Snow Ninja!" Abby snapped, lowering her hand as she glared at the blonde.

Tori growled and lunged at the younger teen as the two fought for a few moments, before Abby out-matched the blonde and flipped her over as a couple more Kelzaks run in and hauled the Blue ranger to her feet and pulled her back to the other rangers. Abby joined Lothor and the other aliens in front of the Rangers.

"I hope you teens have learnt your lesson," Lothor addressed the Rangers

"What? That if we trash anymore stuff, we're gonna get our butts kicked?" Dustin asked

Lothor laughed "Exactly!"

"You ruined everything!" Blake yelled at Abby

She looked away and her gaze locked with Hunter's "Whatever," he retorted "I was over this whole bad boy deal anyway! I was thinking of taking up skateboarding!"

"Skateboarding?" Shane asked "Nah man, that's lame. Im thinking Motocross!"

"Motocross?" Dustin asked "May as well do Surfing!"

Tori and Blake rolled their eyes "Surfing?" they asked together "Lame!"

"Take them away" Lothor ordered

With the others going in one direction Lothor lead Abby away and smiled down at her "Thank you," he told her "for helping me see the truth. If you hadnt been so determined to help protect this city, they would still be on the loose"

Abby smiled "Thank you, for believing in me" she responded "It's been...interesting! But I would really like to go back home now"

"Then lets go," Lothor said, holding his arm out for her to go first

Abby faltered "Actually," she changed her mind "im just gonna go back to the beach."

"Okay," Lothor nodded "Just be careful"

The White ranger nodded and quickly left the warehouses; this was seriously too much to handle. Despite him saving her life, Lothor was still, in her mind, the evil rogue Ninja from years ago.

_-Scene-_

"There she is," Shane stated, as he pointed at the figure of Abby lying in surf in the wet sand; he and the others run towards her as she started to come too "Abby!"

The youngest ranger took one look at them and jumped back, fearfully. Afraid they would attack her "Stay away!" she yelled "Stay back!"

"What?" Dustin asked "I showered and everything"

"Dustin? Is that really you?" Abby asked

The Yellow ranger smelt his armpits before smiling "Yeah" he laughed "Im pretty sure it is"

Abby smiled as she pushed herself up and looked around, the beach was free of any monsters, Kelzaks or aliens and filled with normal people hanging out "Oh you guys," she smiled turning back to her friends "It's so good to see you!"

"Hey, where were you?" Blake asked

"Yeah!" Hunter nodded "What happened?"

"You okay?" Shane asked

Tori stepped forward "You scared us Abs," she smiled

"Believe me," Abby responded "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you" Screaming reached her senses "What's going on?"

"Oh you know, the usual" Dustin shrugged "Giant butterfly, attacking the city"

The White ranger nodded "It's really good to be back! Shall we?"

"Yeah!" the others agreed

"Nin -"

They all cut off after realizing they were on a _Public_ beach "Uh..." they hesitated "What about the people?"

"Yeah. Not here" Dustin shook his head

As the boys were confused on what to go, Abby and Tori headed off into a secluded location "Guys!" Tori yelled "This way!" and she motioned for them to follow.

"Ready?" Abby asked once they were away from the prying eyes of the public

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Snow Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!" they commanded before taking off.

_-Scene-_

The Butterfly frowned when he saw Abby with the other Rangers "How did you escape my gold dust dimension?" he asked

"Sorry to disappoint you!" Abby retaliated "but it takes more than a little wave to wipe me out!"

The rangers removed their weapons and the fight was on, fighting alongside her friends in this dimension was a whole lot better than fighting against her friends in another. After attacking the monster and blasting its wing off, the rangers were stunned to find out that it grew back almost instantly.

"He can regenerate!" Blake yelled

The rangers retaliated defensively before electrical impulses threw them to the ground, seconds before Cam joined the battle "Mind if I cut in?" he asked, removing his Samurai Sabre. There were multiple attacks before Cam handed off the defeat to Shane, who finally destroyed the monster with his Battlizer. The monster exploded.

Seconds passed and no scroll descended "That's it?" Abby asked "No supersizing? No abandoning me?" she turned to her friends

"Apparently not," Tori smiled, throwing her arm around her best friend "Now you get to explain why you were so freaked out when we found you"

Abby smirked "You really wanna know?" she asked

The others nodded.

"Okay..." the White ranger agreed

_-Scene-_

The end of the day had come around all too fast, and Abby found herself walking along the sea shore with only Hunter as her company "You don't believe me either?" she asked

"Well, not the part where I totally bagged on you," he stated, shaking his head "No!"

"But you did!" Abby scoffed

He shook his head and looked down at her "It would never _ever_ happen"

"How do you know?" she asked

"Because no matter what dimension we're in," he responded "I'd still lik -" he cut off; as Abby looked at him expectantly "Like you" he finished

Abby bit her lower lip and looked away from him as his words sunk in; she hadnt exactly told him the _whole_ story. Just the finer details. The part where everyone kept telling her that he and she would _secretly_ meet, putting their differences aside, she had yet to tell him that. You could say she was scared to admit what would happen if she did tell him.

"Besides, what were you doing showing off anyway?" he asked, trying to cover up his slip "It's not like you need to prove anything!"

She shrugged "I like showing off!" she admitted "But they made me so mad! I know it was dumb, but..."

"No buts," he shook his head "You could have really been hurt"

She smiled at his concern for her safety

"No more surfing without a buddy, from now on, okay?" he asked

"Okay," she nodded "But I don't plan on walking into anymore traps!"

He smiled "No that would be bad," he teased "What would we do without you?"

"Crash and burn!"

The two chuckled at her lack of hesitation in responses.

* * *

**A/N: Okay...so Abby and Hunter are getting closer. This chapter...was fun to write. Im glad I decided to write it instead of skipping it. Well I am off to bed. Got College in 4 hours. Goodnight.**

**Review (I deserve them. Brought you two chapters in one night)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 22 Sep. 10 at 04:14am_


	27. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

_Hey guys; I dont usually do this; because I really don't like interrupting a story with Author's Notes. But issues have arisen and I am afraid I must post this just to explain a few problems._

_Well, here goes._

_Due to problems outside of the world of Fanfiction; I am afraid to say that this story will be going on a short/long Hiatus. Trust me when I said that this is the LAST thing I want to do. But Im afraid to report that my laptop has decided to go on the Fritz. It is not loading and just making a funny noise. The screen is black and nothing is working on it._

_So until I get it up and running again I will be using my PC. And I know what you are thinking 'if You have access to a computer why not use that to update?' yes? Well, I will tell you that problem. My PC's speakers are not working either. So that means no sound and no sound means nothing to write. :(_

_So until I get everything sorted I hope you will all bare with me and understand that I have no control over what has happened. As I have stated, this is the last thing I want to do. Honestly. But its out of my hands._

_Well, that's all. I just thought you all deserved to know why there won't be any updates for sometime._

_Hopefully I will be back, before any of you miss me and Sabrina. Im really, truely sorry you guys._

_Thanks for your co-operation_

_xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_


	28. Miss Understandings

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Major problems happening! Laptop has broken down on me and my PC doesnt have sound. So Updates are going to be slow._

* * *

**Miss-Understandings**

* * *

"Oi, where you going?" Abby called after Blake who was walking towards the exit, he turned to answer her before walking straight into Tori who was entering the store "Oh!" the White ranger cringed as she run over to help Tori off the floor "My bad! Are you guys okay?"

The two blue rangers nodded "Yeah," they answered

"Where are you going in such a hurry, that you bowled me over?" Tori asked Blake

Blake frowned "Uh...nowhere"

"Liar," Abby accused, earning a look "I'll be over there" and she bounded back towards the Cash register

Tori rolled her eyes before turning back to Blake "Do you want to go riding after work...maybe?"

Blake shook his head "Nah, I got loads of work to do! I'll just...I'll see you later, alright?" and without saying or waiting for a goodbye, he rushed out the door.

Tori frowned "Okay..." she nodded, feeling rejected "bye?"

Abby looked up and frowned as she watched Blake take off leaving a very confused and upset blonde behind "Tori?" she called "Wanna head to the beach later? Hunter say's im not to go surfing without a buddy, after that whole wipe out incident"

"Sure," Tori nodded distractedly, as she headed into the TV room to find Shane sitting there

_I wonder if she realizes what's she just done?_ Abby wondered, before shrugging and going back to work.

_-Scene-_

Several hours after Blake had blown Tori off for that afternoon; Hunter entered Storm Charges and headed straight towards the front counter were the two Holloway sisters were sitting. Kelly was filling in stock papers and Abby was sitting cross-legged with her headphones in and filling in an application form.

"Hey Kel," the male blonde grinned at the red head, as he tapped Abby's shoulder causing the girl to look up and smile "What's up?" he asked the younger teen as she removed her headphones.

Abby motioned to the application form "Stanford Application form" she answered

"You're going to Stanford?" he asked curiously "But what about the Elemental Academy?"

"I was thinking the other night," she explained "Going to Japan means walking out on everything I have here and to be honest, im not sure Im ready for that. At least if anything goes wrong in Stanford, im not that far away from home"

Hunter nodded "So what department do you want to study under?"

"FBI"

"Federal Beau?"

The White ranger nodded "It was a choice between CIA and FBI; FBI seems more excited. Plus I get to study Psychology alongside it"

"You'd know all about Psychology, wouldn't you?" he teased, pressing his finger against her forehead

She chuckled "Excuse me for wanting to block out the fact that my father is the Rouge Ninja, who is trying to destroy us!"

Kelly reappeared at that moment, having disappeared into the back room seconds after Hunter showed up, she smiled at Abby who went back to her application, before handing over a set of gloves to Hunter "Here you go"

"Thanks" Hunter responded

"Hows it going?" Kelly asked turning to her sister

Abby shrugged "I just need you to sign this," she pointed to the bottom of the application "to confirm that im living with you. And then dad needs to sign this," she pointed to the end of the application "to prove that he agrees with my decision. Stupid, I know"

Kelly held her hand out for the pen and signed the form "Special Agent Abigail Holloway" she grinned as she looked over the form "Has a nice ring to it"

"Try Abby, instead of Abigail" the younger teen grinned "and you got the perfect title" and she took the pen back "Thanks Kel"

"No problem!" the Red head nodded "Now go and feed Buddy!"

The White ranger jumped off the counter and saluted her older sister "On it Ma'am!" she grinned, before tearing it upstairs before Kelly could catch her.

"Im gonna kill her!" Kelly murmured, before going back to work as Tori approached Hunter.

"Hey Tori," Hunter greeted, as the surfer stopped beside him

"Hey," Tori greeted Hunter back "So you going riding?" Tori asked the tall blonde

"No, no" Hunter answered her "just making sure I got spare gloves for the weekend"

Tori nodded "Cool," she said "so how's it going?"

Hunter stopped and stared at her "Fine," he answered

"Good," Tori said again, trying to even the playing field so she could ask about Blake "So, you guys riding this weekend?"

"No," Hunter said, with a shake of his head

"How's the track?" Tori questioned, biting her lower lip

Hunter frowned "Are you alright, Tori?" he asked her

"Yeah," Tori responded "Why wouldn't I be?"

Hunter shrugged "I dunno," and he moved off towards his bike that was in the back room, ready to be prepped

"So, come on" Tori said, following after him "tell me!"

"Uh, well, it's a sand track" Hunter explained "so im gonna try out these new tyres" and he indicated to the new tyres on his bike

"That's great," Tori said, before asking the question she had been dying to ask since Hunter had entered the store "How's Blake?"

Hunter looked up at the sound of his brother's name "Fine," he answered her

"Have you seen him around?" Tori asked again

"Uh, no" Hunter said truthfully "he's been kinda busy"

"Hmm, now that you mention it," Hunter responded "I don't know, weird, huh?"

"Yeah," the female blonde said looking up "weird" she spotted Blake through the window "I gotta go!" and she took off for the front door of the store.

"But don't you want to hear about the new –"Hunter yelled after her, but she had already disappeared "tires!" he finished

_-Scene-_

After work that day, Abby found herself sparring with Hunter and Shane inside Ninja Ops; as Cam sat at the computer and Dustin and Tori sparred beside them.

"How come I gotta deal with these two?" Abby asked, ducking under a punch from Shane and blocking a kick from Hunter, she glanced across at Tori who had grabbed Dustin's arm and bent it behind him.

The blue ranger shrugged "Because you thought it was sad to team-up against Dustin" she pointed out

"But their teaming up against me!" the White ranger exclaimed, blocking both Hunter and Shane's attacks, before jumping up and kicking Shane in the stomach, sending him sprawling to the ground. "One down!" she cried

Hunter smirked "Don't celebrate yet, princess!" he teased "I don't go down so easily"

"Not even for me?" Abby flirted, biting her lower lip as an innocent look crossed her face.

Shane chuckled "Hunter, look away bro" he told his friend

However, it was too late and Hunter lowered his stance as Abby reacted and swept his feet out from underneath him "Too easy!" she grinned, dusting her hands off.

"Told you once," Shane shook his head, as Hunter frowned

"What just happened?" the head Thunder questioned

Dustin chuckled as he hit the ground beside Shane "Abby played the innocent card," he stated "her 'puppy dog' look pulls on the heart strings"

"You tricked me!" Hunter accused

Abby grinned as she squatted down in front of him "No? Really?" she gasped mockingly

Hunter lunged forward to grab her; Abby squealed as she shot up and jumped out of his reach "Can't catch me!" she sang, bouncing around the room the others watching her in amusement.

The fun however was cut short as the mainframe beeped, Hunter stopped chasing Abby and she crashed into him as she came around for a second time, and the two looked up at the Samurai, to see the new threat on the screens. It was a balloon type monster hiccupping and attacking people.

"Those are some nasty hiccups," Tori commented, as she turned in the direction of Cam

Abby nodded as she peaked around Hunter, as if the monster was right in front of her "Hold your breath and count to 10" she stated "should clear it straight up!"

"Or drink water," Dustin pointed out

The White ranger smirked "Send Tori to defeat him," she laughed "she's the water Ninja!"

"Snow is frozen water!" Tori protested "You go defeat him!"

"Do you see a Fire Ninja, to melt the snow?" Abby asked "That's why _that_ plan will fail!"

Tori glared playfully at her best friend, as Shane spoke after realizing they were a Ranger down

"Where's Blake?" the Red ranger asked

Abby looked up at Hunter "Where's your bro?" she asked

"I don't know," the taller blonde shrugged "Tori?" he asked the surfer

Tori shook her head "Don't look at me," she responded "I can barely get a hello out of him"

"Cam," Shane spoke, as he got back to his feet and helped Dustin up "You try and get a hold of him; we'll head this guy off"

The five rangers fell into formation

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Snow Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!" they all yelled once they had morphed, and Ninja streaked to the scene

_-Scene-_

"Excellent work Inflatron," Shimazu said, as he stood alongside the new balloon monster of Lothor's army

"Thank you," the monster squeaked, sounding as if he was fully of helium gas. Before there were five separate yells and the Rangers landed in front of the monsters from their advantage points on different buildings.

"What's this I see?" Shimazu asked, "Why, it's the end of the Power Rangers"

"Im so toxic," Inflatron began "if you burst my bubble, where you stand will turn to rubble"

The rangers exchanged looks and Abby turned to Hunter "You think he's telling the truth?" she asked

"I don't know," the Crimson ranger answered as Abby returned her attention to the balloon monster

"Well, I say we pop him" Dustin said, as he started forward, but Shane stopped him

"Wait!" Shane said his arm across the yellow ranger as he held him back "maybe I can neutralize him" and he jumped into the air, as his hand caught his Ninja Sword.

Inflatron threw out one of his tentacles and slashed at Shane's wrist, sending the red ranger to the ground clutching his wrist in pain.

"Shane!" Tori and Abby yelled, hurrying to his side

"Are you okay?" Abby asked, as Dustin and Hunter stood protectively in front of the three of them

"My arm," Shane groaned "it burns!"

"That's nothing!" Inflatron said, before sending a wave of balloons at the rangers as they exploded on impact.

Shimazu laughed as he watched the rangers on the ground after the balloon attack "Look at them," he laughed "their pathetic"

"Ready for more?" Inflatron asked, and he readied himself for another attack before a voice interrupted him

"Hey!" it was Blake, he had finally shown up "I hate to burst your bubble, but you forgot about me"

"About time dude," Shane said, holding his Ninja Sword in his hand

As the others made it back to their feet, Blake turned in a half circle before throwing lasers from his helmet at Inflatron and Shimazu; the two moved back from the blast as the ground beneath their feet erupted in sparks.

The other rangers then re-grouped around Blake "Alright guys," Shane said "Let's put it together – Thunderstorm Canon!"

The rangers removed their special weapons and locked them together; they took their places, before realizing that Blake was standing in front of them his arms crossed over his chest.

"Uh, Blake?" Abby questioned, as she stood a little too the side "You're kinda in the firing line!"

"Hang on," Blake said, over his shoulder

"Blake!" Tori started

Blake looked back at Inflatron and Shimazu "I know what im doing," he said, as the others re-grouped Shane holding the Storm Canon. They watched as Blake produced a large blade with points at both end, he spun it around above his head before holding it out towards Shimazu and Inflatron.

"Hey," Shimazu said in surprise "What's that?"

"Blake!" Hunter said, moving forward slightly "What are you doing with that?"

"Be careful!" Shane warned him "We don't know what we are dealing with yet"

Shimazu leaned into Inflatron and whispered something in his ear before he disappeared behind him, as Blake spoke once more, catching his friends' attention.

"Trust me!" the Navy ranger told them. He then jumped forward and started slashing at Inflatron with the staff, causing the alien to shout out in pain. He slashed the staff through the air and hit a balloon and it bounced back up; the Navy ranger then slashed the staff around as he spun with it and cut straight across the middle of Inflatron as spark of navy electricity followed it.

Inflatron rolled across the ground as sparks flew "I'll be back" he said, rolling back to his feet, before he turned and run off before disappearing.

Blake lowered the staff, as the others congregated behind him.

"Whoa," Shane breathed in what appeared to be amazement.

_-Scene-_

"The analyze is almost done," Cam said, after the others had returned to Ninja Ops, and were crowded around him at the mainframe wondering what Inflatron was full of. Toxic gasses or hot air. "There, see for yourself" and a diagram appeared on the screen.

Abby frowned "Huh?"

"Oh," Cam said, as he realized none of the rangers could make out what he was talking about "In simple terms, it seems Blake was right…"

"Oh," Blake said, high-fiving Hunter "Sweet"

"Inflatron is a carbon based life form," Cam went on to explain "comprised of inhered gasses, blinded in nature"

"So what are we talking about?" Tori asked

"Well," the green ranger answered "you can destroy it without risking the surrounding area"

"So the thing was full of hot air, after all" Abby stated, as the others chuckled and relaxed

"So," Shane started "how do we get rid of Inflatron? He doesn't seem to want to go down to easily…" he trailed off as movement caught his gaze; he looked over her shoulder to see Blake twirling the staff he used earlier around in circular movements.

The others followed his gaze, before moving to crowd around Blake

"Hey Blake," Shane said, folding his arms "you want to talk about that thing now?"

Blake looked down at the staff "Sensei Omino left this to me, the night before the Thunder academy was taken, he told me to take good care of it and that I would know when the time was right to use it" and he spun it around in a circle in front of them

"Didn't he also say you were supposed to train with it?" Hunter asked, from behind Abby the White ranger looking over her shoulder at him, before turning back to Blake.

He spun the staff around, before looping it under his arm and behind his back "Who says I haven't been?" he asked his brother

Hunter stared at Blake in surprise.

The Navy Thunder smirked and left, as the others watched him go, they missed the look on Tori's face

**xXx**

That afternoon after leaving Ninja Ops; Blake stopped in the middle of the woods near the entrance of the ruins of the Thunder Academy; unknown to him Tori was following behind but out of view. As he ran, he flipped over a fallen branch, swinging the staff in his hand as he ran; soon he came to an opening in the side of a mountain, and clambered through.

Blake followed the winding stone path deep into the side of the mountain, he reached for a wooden log, which he lit using the fire torches on the side of the stone walls. This was his only light as he continued his walk, before breaking out into a run, and minutes later pushed through the metal gates into the ruined training grounds of the Thunder Academy. He ditched the torch, by throwing it to the ground where it dis-integrated on impact with the cool cement floor.

He looked around when he came back out into the sunlit grounds, expecting to see his usual sparring partner. There was a yell from behind and he spun around to see the masked Ninja behind him. She jumped down off the cliff she had been standing on, over-looking him and sparring lesson began. Blake flipped backwards further into the grounds, before he spun around and blocked the attacks from the second ninja, he blocked the attack from the second Ninja's staff with his own, as he kicked the Ninja back away from him.

He spun around and slashed over the masked Ninja with his staff, but they rolled across the ground under the attack and then back onto their feet before him. Blake raised his staff to protect himself as the masked Ninja pulled her staff under his feet and flipped him in the air as he landed on his stomach, before rolling onto his back and raising his staff to protect himself once more.

Tori appeared at that moment; all she could see was Blake on his back with someone towering over him pressing a sharp staff down at her friend "Blake!" she yelled, causing the Navy Thunder ranger and the Ninja to look up towards her in surprise.

"Tori," Blake said, as he made his way back to his feet "no!" he tried to stop her but she run past him at the Ninja. The blonde caught the masked ninja, who spun her around and the staff into the back of Tori's shoulders sending the blonde to the ground.

When she came too, Tori became aware of Blake and the masked Ninja standing over her.

"Are you okay, Tor?" Blake asked; as he reached down to help her up "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you," Tori answered him, before turning to the masked ninja "and it's a good job I did!" and she fell back into a defensive position.

"You don't understand," Blake said stopping the blue ranger before she had a chance to attack "Tori, I want you too meet someone. This is Leanne" he motioned to the ninja beside him, who removed the mask covering their face, to reveal a red headed female. "Thunder Ninja class of 2000"

Leanne, bowed in respect as Tori spoke "Thunder ninja?" she questioned

"Blake's told me a lot about you," Leanne said, reaching out a hand to shake Tori's "im glad we can finally meet"

"Leanne was a Thunder blade champion," Blake went on to explain "she graduated before the school was taken by Lothor"

"So your –"Tori started,

"Helping Blake train," Leanne finished for her "Yes"

Tori nodded "Im such an idiot" she said, brushing her hair out of her face

"I actually think its kinda cool, how you came at me to defend your friend" Leanne pointed out with a smile in Blake's direction

"Yeah," Blake said "me too"

Tori bit her lower lip as she fought the blush that was trying to rise in her face.

Suddenly there was a flash and Kelzaks appeared on a cliff overhead of the three beneath them. Tori, Blake and Leanne immediately fell back into defensive positions.

"Kelzaks here?" Leanne questioned in surprise

Tori looked over her shoulder at the red head "They don't exactly wait for invitation"

The Kelzaks jumped off the cliff and rushed forward and the fight between the three Ninjas and the space demons began.

**xXx**

In the middle of the woods somewhere on the outskirts of Blue Bay Harbor, Shimazu, Zurgane and Motodrone touched down after they had teleported down from Lothor's ship in space.

"Well," Motodrone growled from beneath his cloak "what are we doing here?"

"We are waiting!" Zurgane hissed turning to him "the rangers will be here shortly" he crossed his blades "After that, it will be the beginning their demise"

**xXx**

In the mobile command centre; Shane, Dustin, Hunter, and Abby stood behind Cam as he tuned into the disturbance in the woods surrounding Blue Bay Harbor. He found the spike of the disturbance and the screen flickered into tune.

"Zurgane, Motodrone and Shimazu?" Shane questioned from the green ranger "Are you sure about that?"

"Talk about bad things happening in threes," Abby commented

"Let's get out there," Shane said "Ready?"

"Ready"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" Dustin and Shane yelled and morphed

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" Hunter yelled before morphing

**xXx**

Motodrone laughed as the rangers rode into view. "I knew it," Zurgane growled from behind his sword resting on his shoulder.

"Where are the others?" Shimazu questioned, as only Hunter, Shane and Dustin rode into view

Motodrone gripped his robes and pulled them off "Who cares?" he asked "lets get them!" and he hopped onto his bike and rode towards Dustin; there was a spark and the two hit the ground as the yellow ranger turned on his bike and sped off after the gold monster.

_-Scene-_

Zurgane growled as he clinked his swords together and slashed them at Hunter who rode towards him; the Crimson ranger ducked and the blades moved straight over him but hit the back of his bike causing damage and sparks to fly.

_-Scene-_

Shimazu acted more and more like a clown everyday; as he jumped around as Shane rode towards him on his Tsunami Cycle. The ancient war lord jumped into the air and landed on the back of Shane's bike.

"Hey!" Shane yelled "get off!"

Shimazu removed the red rangers Ninja Sword from his back and held it across Shane's chest as he drove.

_-Scene-_

Back at the Thunder Academy grounds; the battle between the three Ninjas had the Kelzaks continued; Blake held off his own group like he normally did, with ease. He jumped around one attack and brought his staff down on the back of the Kelzak, just as his morpher beeped. He swooped his staff behind him as he lifted the morpher to his lips.

"_Blake the gas bag is back,"_ Cam's voice sounded "_He's at the beach, can you get over there if I send a Tsunami Cycle?"_

Blake looked up at Tori and Leanne they were doing fine; the Blue ranger caught his eye having heard the message through her own morpher; she nodded at him "Go" she said, Blake nodded once at her and she returned to fighting.

"On my way," Blake answered, as he started to back up from the fighting; he flipped over a few ruins of stones and ducked behind a wall to morph "Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" he morphed "Power of Thunder!"

**xXx**

As promised Cam sent his Navy Tsunami Cycle, he hopped onto it and rode off towards the beach where Inflatron was situated.

"This is gonna be a gas," Inflatron squeaked

Blake revved his engine as he rode in along the sand "Think again freak show," he said, shooting Navy lasers at the alien and sending him through the air before he landed on his feet a few feet away.

"Come on then!" Inflatron said, turning back to Blake "Show me what you got!"

"No problem!" Blake said, as he pulled his bike to a stand still and got off of it. He removed his staff and jumped into the air at the balloon alien; but Inflatron was waiting and threw out a tentacle and pushed Blake aside like a rag doll causing him to roll across the rocks behind Inflatron.

"Smooth move," the alien smirked as he turned towards the Navy ranger, who was getting back to his feet.

Blake managed to get back to his feet and rushed forward as he slashed at Inflatron with his staff, but the alien remained unphazed by the attack. As the Navy ranger slashed downwards with the staff, Inflatron wrapped his tentacle around it and pulled it down.

"Stop it!" he said "that tickles" he inspected the weapon "Nice weapon…to bad you don't know how to use it!"

Blake struggled to free his staff from the alien's grip, before he was thrown side ways once more and rolled across the beach "Why isn't this working?" he asked himself, as Inflatron laughed above him

**Control your emotions Blake **his Sensei's voice echoed inside his mind, as he flashed back to his training days at the academy with Leanne **to master the Thunder blade you must never give an opening.**

"I've got to keep focused," he said, getting back to his feet "I can do it!" he raised he Thunder blade and rushed forward; only to be attacked once more and sent rolling across the sand and back up to his feet once more.

"Let's party," Inflatron said, as he hiccupped and shot balloons at the Navy ranger, causing explosions and sparks to fly

_-Scene-_

Blake groaned as he dragged his hand through the sand as he lay on his stomach once more; this was harder than he had anticipated.

"Now for the final blow," Inflatron said as he walked towards Blake

**Think Blake,** his Sensei's voice said once more, **the staff can be used in many ways; do not be limited by what you think is possible**

"That's it," Blake said, getting back to his feet "your mine now!" and he raised the Thunder blade in front of him, and snapped it cleanly through the middle.

"Uh oh," Inflatron said, as he backtracked at this

Blake raised one end of the staff and threw it at Inflatron, hitting the main gas pipe on his body; there was an explosion and excess air started to leak out from the mains. "Sky of Wonder!" Blake said raising the second end of the staff into the air "Power of Thunder!"

He then jumped through the air as blue electricity flashed; he slashed downwards with the Thunder blade as the electricity flowed through it, there was a split second and Inflatron exploded.

"I remember Sensei," he mumbled as he thought back to the time he beat Leanne at the Thunder Academy.

Blake's visor snapped open, just as the others turned up around him. Shane, Dustin and Hunter from one side. And Tori from the other.

"Great job, dude" Shane congratulated him "You did it!"

Blake nodded once and turned back towards Tori, who smiled "I never doubted you", she told him.

The Navy ranger smiled broadly at the blue ranger.

Seconds later, Inflatron was back, standing at 30 feet tall and towering over them like a skyscraper. "Now im really inflated," he said, as the rangers craned their necks to look up at him.

"Cam," Shane said, loudly into his morpher "Its Zord time"

"_Im right with you guys!"_ Cam answered back, as he sent the Zords

"_I really need a Zord!"_ Abby's complaining was heard over the link

"Yeah!" the five of them said, before Ninja streaking into their Zords. Their Megazords transformed one by one before two Megazords stood proudly on the beach.

"Lets pop this poser," Tori said from her Dolphin Zord

"Right on!" Blake agreed

Hunter, and Shane locked and dropped another set of power disks and the Mini Zord appeared; _"Storm Megazord! Thunder Megazord– combine!"_ and the two Zords came together as one.

"Try these on for size," Inflatron said, sending a number of balloons at the Megazord and lifting it into the air "Up, up and away…" before he fired lasers at them and the balloons popped "and now for the big let down!"

The control panels inside the Megazord sparked causing the rangers to flinch and cover themselves as best they could.

"Hang on guys," Cam said, appearing on the rooftop near-by, he had the guitar in his hands; he plucked at the strings as a loud ringing noise played out "Activating Mammoth Zord" and the Mammoth Zord appeared behind them.

"What's that?" Inflatron asked

The rangers combined with the Mammoth Zord, and moved in front of Inflatron for what they knew would be the end of the battle.

"Ready Blake?" Shane asked

"Yeah," the Navy ranger answered "let's do it!"

Using their combined powers and the Mammoth's powers, the Mammoth Zord and the Megazord fired their laser weapons as Inflatron.

"Im popped out!" he cried before exploding, once and for all.

_-Scene-_

The end of that day, after the battle, and the training sessions, Blake found himself walking along the beach with Leanne.

"I was studying in Nepal, when the Thunder Ninja Academy was attacked" Leanne explained "I came back and there was nothing but a big hole in the ground, where the school used to be. My father and everyone else just gone…how did you escape being captured by Lothor?" she suddenly asked

Blake turned to her, "Um…uh, it's a, uh…Long story" he said, not really know whether he should tell her everything that happened. It was after all a really long story. "Listen, Sensei Omino, he will come home Leanne…I know he will"

"I hope so," Leanne said

Blake shook his head "Nah, I know so…there is a lot of people working hard to bring all the Ninja's home safely"

"Thanks," Leanne said, coming to a stop and facing him "it's nice to know someone cares"

Blake looked up and smiled as he spotted Tori, walking towards the beach "Yeah," he said "I know what you mean"

Leanne followed his line of sight and smiled "So, let me know if you want to do anymore training…"

"Yeah, thanks" Blake said watching her walk away as Tori reached them

"Hey," the blonde greeted

"Bye," Leanne said turning to the two Ninjas "It was fun" she waved and left the beach. Leaving Blake and Tori alone in one another's company.

"Bye," Blake said, before turning to Tori

"I just wanted to apologize for following you like that," Tori explained "if I had known you were training"

"Look," Blake said, cutting across her "you don't have to apologize. Besides, you're kinda cute when you're jealous" he grinned

"Jealous?" Tori asked "no way was I jealous!"

Blake laughed at her defensiveness "Yeah right," he said "Whatever you say"

"I just thought that it seemed you needed help," Tori retorted

Blake stopped, causing her to stop and turn to him "Help?" he asked, pointing at himself "I'll show you who needs help!"

And the two started to mess around on the beach; fighting and chasing one another.

As Blake finally caught the blonde surfer, a blur appeared and seconds later the Navy Thunder and Blue Wind ranger were sent crashing the ground as Abby landed on Blake's back knocking them down.

"What you doing here?" Tori asked the younger teen

Abby grinned "I wanna play too!" she stated "I hacked Cam's computer to tell me where you were"

"Where's Hunter?" Blake asked

"Why do you automatically assume that wherever I go, Hunter seems to go?" Abby asked

"Because you're inseparable" Tori teased

Abby pushed her best friend "We are not!" she exclaimed, looking around the beach as her voice echoed "Creepy!"

Blake and Tori chuckled at the younger teen, as they pushed her backwards onto the sand and got up, running down the beach away from her.

Abby frowned.

"Wait for me!" she cried, chasing after them.

* * *

**A/N: I managed to get this finished by using the transcript I have from my 'Lightening Storm! Ranger Form!' story and 'Ninja Storm: The Firebird' so maybe this story wont be on a Hiatus. Well, not as much as 'The Phoenix Series'.**

**Make me smile by reviewing, because im seriously not having a good time since my Laptop crashed. :(**

**Anyway, review and tell me what you think. Please?**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) by me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 23rd Sept. 10 at 11:23am_


	29. Fears

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Argh! I have literally lost my laptop! It has been sent away to try and get fixed, I may not get it back for a few weeks. They say if I don't hear from them by a week today then to go see them. I cannot believe it! I was nearly crying when I left the shop. My laptop is my baby._

* * *

**Fears**

* * *

"Buddy!" Abby exclaimed, as she chased the now 10 month year old Golden Retriever down the stairs and out onto the shop floor as the last customer of the day left the store. Kelly, was just coming out of the office and grinned in amusement as she watched her younger sister chase the dog around the room.

Hunter, Blake and Dustin were leaning against the front counter as Abby skidded to a halt beside them and glared after the puppy "Having fun?" Dustin asked

"No," the younger teen answered "You tried giving a 10 month year old, hyperactive pup a bath?"

The three boys shook their heads "No," they answeerd

"Its not fun!" Abby told them, looking around for the dog to find him hiding under the cofee table in the TV room. "BUDDY!"

The dog barked and darted away from its hiding place as Abby got closer, the White ranger growled in frustration and darted after the dog once more. The three boys laughed at her, as she disappeared from sight calling out for the dog.

"Where's Shane?" Dustin exclaimed, seconds later "Tsunami Cycle training, is the one class I never want to be late for"

Hunter nodded "There he is," he said, pointing at Shane who had just entered the front of the store, looking depressed.

"Hey man," Dustin frowned "What's up? You don't look so good?"

"Yeah," Shane mumured, picking up a pair of wheels for a skateboard on the display case besidehim "just found out my big brother is coming to town"

"Yeah, that'd burn me out too!" Blake joked

"Hey!" Hunter stated, nudging his younger brother, but the Navy ranger earned a few chuckles from Dustin and Shane nonetheless.

But Shane's chucklesdidnt last long

"No man, seriously" Blake frowned "What's the matter?"

Shane sighed "Its nothing. It just he's like the perfect son," he explained "successful, he's got a great job, nice house, he's not much into skateboarding" he moved passed his friends.

"Why doesn't he just try Motocross?" Dustin asked, failing to see the problem

"Not the point, dude," Shane pointed out leading the way out of the store.

Halfway across the car park; the boys stopped short as a hellish scream echoed loudly around them and they realized that they were a ranger short.

"BUDDY!"

_-Scene-_

After finally tracking Buddy down and forcing him into the bath, Abby left him in the care of Kelly as she rushed off to assit Cam to help train the others in their training and bug the Samurai about her Tsunami Cycle. However, when she appeared at the training site, all she found was five busted up Tsunami Cycles.

"Well," Hunter spoke, crossng his arms and turning away from the Mobile Command Centre "that was productive"

Abby frowned and approached him "What did I miss?" she asked

"We have a little accident," Dustin answered her

Hunter nodded "they trashed our bikes" he explained, turning to her and frowning

"What?" she asked curiously

"You got," he started, before reaching up and pulling a puff of white cotton from her hair and held it up.

Abby giggled "Yeah. Buddy tore apart one of my Polar Bears!" she explained "There was stuffing _everywhere!_"

"Oh," Hunter nodded. dropping the stuffing. Abby grinned as she blew out and watched as they stuffing danced into the air and flew away.

"Bye-bye!" she waved as it disappeared. Before turning to Tori "You trashed the bikes?" she frowned

"It was an accident!" Tori protested, before turning to Shane who passed her "Are you okay?" she asked

Shane stopped and turned to her "Uh? Oh sorry Tor, I can't really focus right now"

"You're brother's visit is really messing with you, huh?" Blake asked, re-appearing

Abby frowned "Porter's coming home?" she asked

She and Shane's older brother never really got on, back when they were dating he accused her of being a bad influence on the current red ranger and she accused him of trying to get Shane to grow up to fast. Her arguement was, you only lived once; better make the most of it while you could.

"Yeah," Shane answeerd "Look, I gotta go...I gotta meet him at the Skate park and he'll freak if im late"

"Just be cool Shane," Blake told him "you aint seen him in a while, maybe he's changed"

Hunter nodded in agreement

"Remember Shane," Abby called after him "You can always bring him to Storm Charges. He won't start with all us there"

Shane nodded once before heading off to meet his brother.

_-Scene-_

"Have you solved your problem, son?" Sensei asked Cam, sat at the mainframe in the empty Ninja Ops.

"Im getting close," Cam answered, tapping a few more keys

"I have faith you will work it out," Sensei stated, as Cam returned to his work, neither noticed the bouncing ball of hyper energy that entered Ninja Ops behind him.

The White ranger grinned as she crept closer to Cam "Hey Cam!" she exclaimed, as she launched through the air and landed on his back, scaring him half to death.

"Abby!" the Samurai breathed heavily "Please, don't do that"

"Why?"

Suddenly the computer beeped and Cam sighed in annoyance "Why does that always happen, when im in the middle of something?" he asked.

"Because its Lothor," Abby pointed out, before taking a look at the screen "Whoa! That's freaky!"

The Samurai nodded "Agreed!"

"Shall we go?"

"I'll alert the others"

_-Scene-_

Abby bounced up the path towards Hunter, Tori, Dustin and Blake, and jumped up onto the Crimson ranger's back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around her waist "What's going on?" she asked

"The dogs! The dogs!" a man screamed as he ran over to them, looking around wildly, before fleeing.

Dustin frowned "Anyone see any dogs?" he asked in confusion

"Only that dog faced freak!" Blake pointed to a rather creepy monster standing beside Motodrone

Abby nodded "Yeah! That's why we called you" she told the boys, still on Hunter's back.

"Rangers let me help you face your fears!" the golden monster laughed "Isacc!" the monster roared and sent two yellow energy beams towards the rangers. They scattered and Motodrone laughed even harder.

"Ready?" Cam asked, taking the lead

Abby dropped down from Hunter's back and landed beside him "Ready!" she nodded

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Snow Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!"

Once morphed they drew their weapons; Motodrone tossed aside his cloak and Abby shielded her visor "My eyes!" she cried "My precious innocent eyes!" she was then thrown into battle and attacked Motodrone alongside Hunter and Blake with a series of kicks and punches, as she was fighting she mis-calculated a kick and stumbled backwards as Motodrone kicked her in the stomach.

Dustin who had been fighting behind her, yelped as she was tossed into him throwing him into a group of Kelzaks, which grabbed his arms.

"Do it Isaac!" Motodrone ordered

Isaac fired a blast at Dustin

Abby gasped "Dustin!" she screamed, jumping in front of her friend and deflecting the beam away from both her and Abby. It hit a Kelzak and a strange looking collar appeaered around its throat.

"What is that thing?" Tori asked, as Dustin managed to evade the Kelzaks that had hold of him. He grabbed Abby around the waist and pulled her aside as they stared at the Kelzak.

"I dunno," Dustin gulped "but it looks nasty" he looked down at Abby "Thanks"

The white ranger nodded and headed off to fight Motodrone with the Thunder brothers "Where's Shane?" she yelled, delivering a series ofkicks and punches to Motodrone's stomach and chest.

"No idea!" Cam responded

Several moments later Shane rounded the corner to find his friends fighting Motodrone. As per usual.

"Glad you could make it!" Hunter shouted at the red ranger, as he slashed across Motodrone's stomach as the golden monster raised his sword to attack Abby; who was scrambling backwards away from him in hopes of re-capturing her weapon.

Abby grabbed her Icecross bow from just above her head, as Hunter was thrown aside and Motodrone stormed towards her. Snatching it up and rolling onto her back, she fired the Ice arrow and watched as it became embedded in Motodrone's stomach sending him reeling away from her. "Join in when you like, Shane!" she called to the red ranger.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" Shane commanded, as he tossed his backpack and skateboard aside. Once morphed he run into battle to assist his friends. After dealing with a few pests, Shane busted out the big guns. "Battelizer!" he commanded and destroyed the Kelzaks in seconds.

"We are not finished!" Motodrone growled, before he and Isaac disappeared

Shane touched down and the other rangers run out to join him.

"Shane, you rock!" Tori stated,

Dustin nodded "Oh yeah!"

"I want a Battelizer!" Abby whined from Hunter's back, the Crimson ranger chuckled as he hoisted her up further as she held on tighter.

After the battle the other rangers took off, leaving Shane to go back for his Skateboard and backpack. He froze when he found his brother holding it.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Porter asked.

_-Scene-_

While Shane had disappeared back to the Skate park, the other Ninja's returned to Ops; where Cam started to analyze the situation.

"You find anything?" Tori asked

Cam nodded "The brainwaves of the people Isaac attacked; it seems the collar can harness the deepest fears"

"That's low," Abby spoke "even for Lothor"

"We better make the repairs to the Tsunami Cycles" Hunter stated

Blake smirked "Yeah. Someone had a little accident"

Tori grinned sheepishly and looked away as the others chuckled at her misfortune

"Yeah, we'll go with you" Dustin agreed "some of us could use the practice"

"One little spill and suddenly you're a road hazard?" Abby asked her friend, as she followed him out of Ninja Ops meeting Shane at the door.

Hunter smiled "Hey, see ya!"

"Yeah," Shane said, watching them leave "hey, uh, Sensei, can I talk to you alone?"

Cam looked down at his father "Im going," he nodded and left the room, meeting up with the others outside.

_-Scene-_

"Easy as pie," Abby grinned, as she skidded to a halt in front of the other Rangers, she was sitting on top of Hunter's Thunder cycle.

Tori and Dustin exchanged looks. How the hell was she able to maintain control of a Thunder cycle, and she had never ridden a Tsunami Cycle in the past months of them becoming Rangers.

"How did you do that?" Dustin asked, as the others nodded

The White ranger shrugged "I can handle the speed," she answered "Its like riding a 250!"

"Fair point" Dustin chuckled

Their morphers beeped alerting them to trouble "_Rangers, Shane is in need of your assistance"_ Sensei told them.

"We're on it, dad," Cam responded and the six of them fell into formation "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Snow Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!"

They morphed and took off; Abby and Tori on the back of Hunter and Blake as Cam and Dustin Ninja-streaked.

_-Scene-_

"NOOO!" Shane yelled out, just as the others arrived

"We might be too late!" Tori exclaimed, as she hopped off of Blake's bike and run towards her friend; Abby following.

"Shane?" the White ranger questioned, before a tentacle wrapped around her wrists and pulled her towards Isaac along with Tori. There was a blast and the collars were attached to their neck's. Before he tossed them aside.

Hunter panicked "Abby!" and he started forward

Isaac reacted just as he had with the girls and blasted the Crimson ranger also attaching a collar to his neck.

"Hunter!" Blake called out to his brother, dodging an attack from Issac and firing his Ninja beams at him. Cam and Dustin re-grouped with the Navy thunder as their friends yelled out as their fears tried to take control of them.

"Come on!" Cam commanded as he and the other two Rangers rushed forward to take on the monster. Isaac hit them with his tentacles and knocked them aside as they rolled across the ground and back to their feet.

"What do we do?" Dustin asked, looking over at his friends

Isaac attacked again and the three Rangers dodged "We deal with him!" he stated, and the three of them rushed straight into battle. Motodrone appeared out of nowhere and attacked, Blake flipped over and landed on his bike as he rode up the steps of the library, before rolling backwards as he was hit in the chest by two blasts by Motodrone.

"Oh no you don't!" Cam exclaimed, as he raced forward and attacked Motodrone with his Samurai Sabre. He ducked under his lasers from Isaac as Dustin fired lasers from his Ninja sword at the monster as the Samurai rolled aside.

As the three free Rangers re-grouped the ground shook violently, as Isaac grew taller

"Whoa!" Dustin yelped, as he and the others jumped backwards as they looked skyward

"Enough messing around!" Cam stated "Lasers!" and with Dustin and Blake using their Ninja teams lasers flew skyward to hit the monster. But he didnt seem phazed. At all. Isaac opened his mouth and took a deep breath as he drew them in.

_-Scene-_

"Aww man," Dustin, Cam and Blake complained from inside the belly of the beast, it wasn't an enjoyable place and consisted of disgusting blue gunge that they were stuck too.

"This is disgusting," Blake said, from beside his friends as he struggled

_-Scene-_

Sensei, who had been watching from Ninja Ops wrinkled his nose as he tried to think of a way to help the Rangers. There was a yelping sound and the Guinea Pig turned around to see Abby's sister Kelly appeared carrying the 10 month old Golden Retriever; Buddy.

"Kelly," he greeted them

The red head smiled "Hello Sensei," she nodded "I was watching on the news, is it true? Have they all be captured?"

"Im afraid so Kelly," he nodded "I am trying to get them to believe that their fears are not real."

Kelly frowned before realizing what he meant "Oh, so maybe they can fight it long enough to find the others and destroy the monster"

"You catch on quickly," Sensei smiled "You would make a fine Ninja student"

"Thank you sensei," Kelly smiled. Taking a seat in front of the mainframe, with Buddy on her lap.

_-Scence-_

As four out of seven rangers tried to face their deepest fears, the other three were trapped in Isaac's stomach and Sensei was attempting to get them released. As there were currently no rangers left to defend the city.

**Face you're fear Rangers **Sensei's voice echoed throughout all four rangers minds **Believe in yourself and you will have nothing to fear.**

As Shane and Tori struck out of their fears, Hunter followed several seconds later but Abby seemed to having a little trouble. Rushing to their friends aid, Hunter touched her shoulder as she flinched away with him and retracted a few paces away.

**Abby...**Sensei's voice sounded again **...remember what you're mother used to tell you about your fears. You have nothing to fear but fear itself.**

"Mom?" Abby mumured, before her eyes snapped open as her mother's memory rippled through her mind.

"Abs?" Tori questioned, as she touched her shoulder

The White ranger frowned "Tor?" she asked, her voice a little shaken "Shane? Hunter..." her voice died and she pushed herself up and hid behind the Wind rangers.

Hunter frowned _what's going on?_ he thought _what's her biggest fear?_

Just then their morphers beeped and Sensei's voice sounded "_Rangers, you may have broken Isaac's spell; but to be completely free of the collars you must destroy Isaac. You must use the Zords to distract him; while Tori, Hunter and Abby rescue the others"_

"Where are they?" Abby asked, looking around

"_Inside Isaac"_

The White ranger looked up and frowned "Oh this is not good!"

While Tori, Hunter and Abby jumped on the Thunder Cycle's -the White ranger on the back of Tori- and Shane took to the Zords to distract Isaac.

_-Scene-_

Tori, Hunter and Abby touched down inside the belly of Isaac, as they looked around at the awful place.

"Eww," Tori complained "what's this guy been eating?"

Hunter sniffed "Oh, smells like chilli dogs"

"You've been hanging around Dustin too long," Abby told

The Crimson ranger shrugged. There was a groan from beside them and they turned to see Dustin, Cam and Blake hanging from the wall "Look, there they are!"

"Hang on!" Hunter yelled as he, Cam and Tori ran forward

"Ninja Beams!" the three rangers yelled as they fired off Yellow and Blue beams, and the three Rangers fell to the floor.

"Guys," Tori said, reaching Blake's side as Hunter did Dustin's and Abby did Cam's.

"Come on, wake up man" Hunter said, shaking Dustin's shoulders

"Hunter?" Dustin questioned, as he looked up at the Crimson ranger, who was helping him to his feet

"Blake, are you alright?" Tori asked, helping the Navy ranger up

"Yeah, I think so" he answered, before they all stumbled as Isaac took a beating from the outside.

Abby pulled Cam to his feet "Cam?" she questioned "Are you okay?"

"Guys!" Shane yelled over the morphers "Get out of there!"

"You've got to open his mouth!" Abby retorted

"_I'll try_," Shane responded

While inside the stomach, Hunter, Dustin, Tori and Blake mounted the bikes while Abby took Cam's hand.

_"Go!"_ Shane commanded

And as the bikes lifted into the air, Abby disappeared with a 'pop'.

_-Scene-_

As the bikes landed on the rooftop outside, Abby and Cam appeared seconds later, the White ranger stumbled and hit the ground as Cam landed beside her. "Ow!" she complained "I don't want to do that again!"

Suddenly the Wind Megazord hit the ground and the monster trampled towards them only to stumble backwards as a blast hit him in the chest and the Samurai Star Chopper flew into view. "You got that thing on Auto-pilot, or something?" Tori asked the Samurai.

Cam shrugged "Lets do this!" and he took to his Zord

"Wait for us!" Dustin and Tori yelled

Hunter and Blake nodded "Our turn!"

Abby frowned as she watched them all take off;

"Check this out," Cam said as he uploaded four separate powers disks, one to each of the team-leaders

"Sweet," Shane said taking his

"Alright," Hunter said from his Zord

Cam also took his "Power disks!" the red, crimson and green rangers said together "Locked and dropped!"

Three different power spheres appeared out of the three different Zords, all with separate numbers on them; 15, 16 and 17. They opened and formed a makeshift bird in front of them.

"What is it?" Shane asked

"The Ninja Firebird," Cam answered "it will enable us to form one Megazord"

"Initiating Tornado Megazord," Cam commanded, and the three Megazords merged together to form one. The rangers all lined in front and behind one another in the head.

"Hurricane Megazord," they yelled together

The seating arrangements were planned out according to teams; in the front was the Wind rangers, behind them came Blake, Cam and Hunter.

Isaac's eyes blinked and the collars re-activated around the Wind rangers and Abby, who fell to her knees as she held her head.

"Im losing it!" Tori yelled

"Abby!" Hunter shouted, before Abby even screamed

"No!" Abby cried

"Believe in yourselves," Shane said from up front

"We're trying, man" Dustin argued

Isaac attacked, but the rangers deflected him and threw him backwards; he flipped over and landed on his feet before throwing blue lasers at the rangers, who deflected them with a barrier curtsey of Cam.

"Lets show him some real power!" Hunter stated

"Typhoon power!" the six rangers yelled, as the star on the front of their Zords started to spin wildly and a tornado erupted from them, it caught Isaac and lifted him into the air, where he exploded.

The nightmare collars around the rangers necks disappeared the moment Isaac was destroyed, and the rangers figured that the people in Blue Bay Harbour who had been affected had the same result.

_-Scence-_

By the end of the day, Abby was sitting alone in the back of Storm Charges flipping through her Stanford Application form just to make sure she had covered every aspect. She was just reaching the end of the form when she was joined by Hunter.

"Hey," she grinned, as he dropped down beside her and she signed the bottom of the form to complete it "Thanks for destroying that monster. That nightmare world was nasty!"

The older blonde nodded "Hey, out of curiosity" he started "What's your biggest fear? You know incase this happens again"

Abby smirked "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours!" she made a deal

"Deal!" Hunter accepted, a little uncertain

"Okay," the White ranger started "Ever since I found out who my real parents are, I have been nervous about who I really am. I mean, I was born to evil; so maybe there's a part of me that _is_ evil, you know? But that's not my biggest fear its just part of it. My biggest fear is you guys..."

Hunter frowned "What do you mean?" he questioned

"Not you guys in general," she explained "But I know you're all on pins and needles around me now you know the truth about my past. Shane has already gone to Sensei about it, I know he doesnt trust me, not even after everything we've been through. Im his ex-girlfriend and he knows i dont have a mean bone in my body! Yet, he still doesnt trust me because Lothor is my biological father..."

"So you fear us because you think you're evil?" Hunter asked, confused

Abby shook her head "No," she answered "Im afraid, that you guys will turn on me, and try to destroy me like your trying to do Lothor. Stupid I know, but its how I feel."

Hunter processed her words and shook his head "Its not stupid," he answered "We all have things we fear, nothing is stupid when it comes to that playing field. But you do know that we will _never_ turn against you, right? I know Tori wont and you should know that I would _never_ think of hurting you! I couldnt lose you"

Abby smiled at his words, before nodding "Yeah. I know" she grinned

"Good!"

"So..." The teen started again, switching back to her bouncy attitude "What's your fear?"

Hunter sighed "Losing you," he answered

This time it was Abby's turn to frown and question "What do you mean?"

"You remember when you told us you had a chance to go to the Elemental Academy?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, I feared you would say yes and leave. And I guess...I just don't want you leaving without knowing how I really feel, and..."he trailed, and breathed in deeply "Abby what Im trying to say is...uh..."

He broke off trying to find the right words. Abby stared at him, her heart hammering inside her chest as she waited for him to finish.

"What?" she asked

He looked up at her "What im trying to say is...I don't think I'd be able to live without you. I think I...Lov-"

"Abby!" Kelly's voice sounded from the back office "You finished with that form? I'm gonna pick dad up, he can sign it and I can post it!"

"Just a sec," she told Hunter, patting his shoulder. She grabbed the form and run out of the room to hand it into her sister. "Right. What was you gonna say?" she asked, as she returned, she stopped dead, however when she found Hunter missing.

Turning around on the spot, the younger teen turned to stare at the front door of the shop that stood open. "I think I Love you too, Hunter" she whispered to herself, as she watched him disappear across the road opposite the shop.

* * *

**A/N: Aww poor Hunter and Abby. So close, yet not close enough! Haha, I will have them admit their feelings soon. I promise.**

**Does not have Microsoft Word on the computer I am using to update. Apologies on mistakes.**

**Reviews (would love 'em. Please and thank you)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 26th Sept. 10 at 12:46am_


	30. Camping Trip

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Couldnt decide whether Abby should have gone camping or not, so I decided yes.**

**DISCLAIMER: Apologies once again for mistakes. No Microsoft Word.**

* * *

**Camping Trip**

* * *

Abby groaned as she stepped off the steps leading to the loft, it had been a week since Isaac had attacked and now she was preparing herself for the annual camping trip with her friends, although this year the only difference was Hunter and Blake were replacing Kelly and Tori.

"How else are we supposed to watch the Supercross tomorrow?" Dustin's voice, reached her senses and caused her to frown, she turned to his voice in time to see him leave the store with a TV in hand.

"A TV?" she questioned turning to her sister who was standing at the cash register

The red head nodded "You sure you want to go?" she asked

"Well, im not taking any luxuries" Abby stated "Camping is all about roughing it. If I wanted a TV and a Laptop I would stay home"

Shane had returned at that moment "If men were supposed to 'rough it' has you clearly put it," he spoke, scaring Abby as she jumped at his voice "then why did they invent portable generators"

"That's for long journeys!" Abby responded "Not camping trips"

The red ranger frowned, but grabbed the generator and left the store. The White ranger and her sister exchanged looks before Abby grabbed her backpack from the back room and headed out to Tori's van, where the others were waiting.

"Thanks for giving us a ride, Tor" Blake smiled at the surfer

"No problem," Tori chuckled "I wouldnt miss seeing you guys in the wild, for the world"

Abby frowned "I don't remember have a gender switch," she teased, placing her backpack in the back of the van.

"What's that?" Dustin asked, pointing at a rolled up sythentic material ontop of Abby's backpack

"A tent?" Abby responded "You know, what im gonna sleep in, and what you guys are probably gonna be begging me to share when nightfalls and the temperature drops"

The boys laughed mockingly as Abby got in the back of the van as Hunter followed her.

"Besides," Tori continued as she piled in with Blake "I know where you are when things go horribly wrong. Abs, you got the satelite phone right?"

The White ranger frowned "We got Morphers this year, Tor" she pointed out holding up her wrist

"Good point!"

Blake frowned "Hey!" he called, looking between the two girls "We're highly trained Ninja's" he defended "What could go wrong?"

"Don't tempt fate," Abby exclaimed, as Tori pulled off from Storm Charges.

_-Scene-_

"Hey, have you guys ever wondered why the sky is blue?" Dustin asked "and not see through?"

"No," Tori answered

"Not me," Hunter responded.

"I mean its just air, right?" Dustin asked "It should be see through,"

"Dude, im the air guy, you know Power of Air?" Shane cut across him "Why don't you worry about why the dirt is brown?"

"Okay," Dustin said, with a small chuckle "I was just asking"

The journey continued, before a young woman jumped out in front of the van causing Tori to slam on the breaks before she hit her.

"What the -?" the Blonde frowned

Abby jumped up "Suicide much?" the White ranger demanded, sliding open the side door and getting out "Are you out of your mind?" she asked the young woman "We could have hit you!"

"Please you have to help," the girl said, her tone desperate "My friend. She's stuck. Do you guys have a rope?"

"You guys didnt happen to pack a rope along with the CD player and the laptop, did you?"

Abby turned to the boys "What?" she exclaimed "CD player and Laptop?"

"Not now," Tori reminded her "Chew 'em out later"

The White ranger rolled her eyes as she watched Shane and Hunter return with the rope and climbing gear, before the girl showed them to where her friend was stuck.

"We were absailing," the girl told them "and her rope broke"

Shane knelt down at the top of the cliff "Hang on!" he shouted

"Lower me down," Blake said, causing everyone to turn to him "Im the lightest"

Shane, Hunter and Dustin nodded as the boys fell back; leaving the girls to console the young girl. Abby caught Tori's eye and motioned to her morpher. Tori caught onto what Abby was getting at and nodded.

Okay, we're good" Dustin said as he tightened the rope.

"Check," Hunter said

Blake slowly edged over the cliff before leaping down to help the terrified and stranded girl, while the rest waited up on the cliff as Shane kept an eye on Blake's bungee rope, suddenly the rope started to move a lot faster than it should. Shane grabbed it quickly.

"It's slipping" he called over his shoulder, causing Tori to pull away from Abby and the distressed girl.

"Blake!" the blonde yelled "Is she okay?" she called down.

The girl behind them smirked suddenly "_She_'s fine," she stated, making them all look around quickly at her change of behaviour. She then suddenly changed into a Kelzak and threw Dustin and Hunter back, before grabbing Abby's shoulders and kicking her in the stomach. The White ranger groaned and hit the ground.

Shane pushed Dustin to his feet and Hunter and Tori reached for Abby, just then the rest of the people on the cliff changed into Kelzaks Furies and began to advance on them.

"I so did not see that coming," Tori said from behind Abby

"That's what I was hoping" Zurgane said as he appeared "Attack!" he ordered

Abby and Tori flipped over the wooden post that held Blake's rope and into the mess of red. The White and Blue rangers blocked and attacked. One Kelzak raised its sword to attack Abby, causing the girl to roll over and spin to her feet and punch two. Unfortunately, they grabbed her and threw her into Hunter. The two rolled, taking out a few Kelzaks along the way.

Dustin; flipped off the side of a rock and he aimed a kick for the chest of a Kelzak fury but the little demon flipped him over onto the ground. He pushed herself back up and spun around kicking at the Kelzaks, before hitting the floor once more. Shane blocked an attack from the Kelzaks around him, before stumbling as he was caught with an attack to the chest which caught him off guard.

Tori kicked back the Kelzaks around her and rushed over to the edge to see Blake doing his best to avoid the attacks of the stranded Kelzak. It managed to topple him over before attacking the rope and causing it to snap. Blake let out a cry as he hurtled towards the ground. Tori yelled out, but sighed in relief as the Navy ranger morphed, flipped over and landed on his feet.

"Now its on," he growled and jumped onto the cliff and Ninja streaked back to the top, colliding with the Kelzak that had tried to kill him and knocking it off balance.

The others had re-grouped as the Kelzak furies swarmed around them; as Zurgane laughed manically from behind the Kelzaks. Blake, fully morphed landed in front of his friends and spread her arms wide protectively.

"You guys okay?" he asked them, over her shoulder

"Never better," Shane answered "I think its time we cleaned up these clowns"

The others looked towards the red ranger, and nodded in agreement

"Ready?"

"Ready,"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Snow Storm! Ranger Form!"

They all morphed into their separate colours with a call of "Ninja Ranger Power!"

"Attack!" Zurgane ordered once more, and the furies attack as well as the rangers did.

The first pair to take on the Kelzaks was Tori and Blake; the Blue and Navy rangers flipped over one another as Blake created a star shape with his Thunder staff and threw off lasers at the Kelzaks, as Tori blocked attacks with her Ninja Sword.

"Ninja Sword, gold!" the blue ranger commanded "Power up!" and she struck it across the ground sending a ripple effect towards the Kelzaks.

_-Scene-_

Hunter and Abby were fighting a few yards away; Hunter attacked with his Thunders staff as Abby fought with her Snow staff. During the fight Hunter was rendered onto his one knee as the Kelzaks attacked him, Abby flipped over him and slashed sideways with her Snow Staff.

_-Scene-_

"Ninja Sword Gold!" Dustin commanded, as the Kelzaks forced him down on to his knees, there was a spark as the little red demons flew backwards. Dustin then got back to his feet "Power up!" he commanded, as he started slashing his way through Kelzaks, as they exploded.

_-Scene-_

The rest of them swarmed towards Shane, as he slashed through them and crossed blades with Zurgane; before being thrown backwards and rolling across the ground. "You want to play rough?" Shane asked "Battlizer!" and the armour appeared on his body; as the Kelzaks attacked he jumped into the air and the flight mode attached itself to him.

"Flight mode," Shane yelled "Lasers engaged" and he fired golden lasers at the little red demons.

_-Scene-_

Abby grinned as she watched Tori fuss over Blake at the front of the van as she sat on the grass waiting for Shane to return. He had contacted Sensei and Cam to see if they needed to return to the city or if the camping trip could continue.

"I hope we can stay," the White ranger mumured

Dustin nodded "Drowning you in the river will be a pleasure," he teased

"Its a stream!" the teen protested "You can't drown in a stream!"

"You can't drown in a river either," Blake pointed out

The White ranger pointed at him "Yes you can!" she responded "Where both a river and stream are fast moving bodies of water, a river is larger, deeper and longer, whereas a stream is thinner, shallower and you can walk across it!" she smirked "So techincally you cant drown in a stream, but you can a river!"

"She's has a point," Tori nodded "Water Ninja!" she held her hands up as the Navy ranger turned to her and opened his mouth to protest.

"But -" Blake still tried

Tori pointed at Abby "Best Friend"

"Yeah!" Abby exclaimed, jumping up and bouncing towards Tori as she wrapped her arms around the blonde "Best Friend!" she grinned "You may be boyfriend material! But im her best friend - OW!" she cried as Tori swatted her across the back of the head.

The blonde glared at her friend who retreated to hiding behind Hunter, as Tori and Blake blushed and avoided eye contact.

Just then Shane returned "Alright Sensei," the red ranger nodded "whatever you think is best" he cut off the communication and turned back to the other rangers.

"What did he say?" Dustin asked

"Basically there's nothing we can back there," the red ranger explained "that we can't do out here"

Abby looked hopeful "So? Do we camp?"

Shane grinned "We camp!"

"Yes!" the four boys and Abby exclaimed happily, and all of them piled back into the Van.

"I still don't know how you can call it camping," Tori smiled "I can call Abby's idea's camping! But you guys," she motioned to the boys and shook her head "No way"

"Tori, don't say anything until you experience it" Blake responded playfully

The blonde shook her head "I've experienced enough camping with them!" she pointed at Abby, Shane and Dustin who exchanged looks and grinned "and i'll never do it again!"

"We're not that bad!" Abby called from the back of the van "and you had Kelly with you!"

"She was the only sane one!"

The White ranger frowned "I was sane" she pouted

The Surfer shook her head "Sorry,"

The guys chuckled at the two girls before they were off once more towards the Camp site once again.

_-Scene-_

Finally reaching the camp site, Abby grabbed her backpack from the van and hurried into the clearing and set up her tent. "You need help?" Hunter asked, squatting down beside her

"I got it," she answered him; hammering the last peg into the ground and adding a rope to it "There!" she grinned, pushing herself up and looking at her work. She then turned to Hunter "You sure you don't want to reconsider?"

The blonde turned to their 'tent' as Tori unloaded the last of their things from van, before stopping short. "This isnt camping!" the blue ranger exclaimed "this is a resort!"

"All you need is a waterslide and a luau," Abby agreed

"Now that would be cool!" Dustin grinned, and Blake laughed in agreement

Hunter smirked and wrapped his arm Abby "Yeah, come on Abs!"

"What?" the White ranger frowned

"Put on a grass skirt and dance,"

Abby glared up at him, before the Crimson ranger found himself on his back and staring up at Abby who towered over him "How about no?" she asked

"How the hell did you manage to floor him?" Shane asked, pointing out the height differences

The White ranger shrugged "Its easy to trip him," she answered "I can't flip him"

"You remember that?" Hunter chuckled, as he pushed himself to his feet "that was classic"

"Was not!" Abby argued "It hurt!"

"Your fault!"

Abby opened her mouth to protest but was cut off as Dustin's voice cut through their banter "Dudes, where's the fridge?" the yellow ranger called

"I think you guys are missing the basic point," Tori stated

"The point is to have fun," Blake replied "You sure you don't want to stay?" he offered again

Tori shook her head "Thanks, but I gotta get back" she explained "Cam needs help at Ninja Ops" she looked over at Abby "You sure you're gonna be okay, with these guys?"

Abby grinned "I think the better question would be 'Are they gonna be okay with me?'" she emphasized

"Good point!" Tori nodded, before jumping into her van "I'll be back to pick you up, day after tomorrow. Bye!"

There were five chimes of 'bye' and the blonde went to drive, only for the van to stay where it was. With a frown, Tori leaned out of the van and groaned as she realized that the van had become stuck in the mud "Guys?" she called "Can I get a little help?"

The boys agreed to help and moved to the back of the van; as they put all their weight into pushing the van out of the mud Tori started the engine and navigated the wheel; as the engine accelerated, mud was spurted up from underneath the wheels and caked the boys from head to foot.

"Tori!" Abby exclaimed

The blonde who had been watching the guys, hadnt realized where she was going, and the van which was now free of the mud kept going and crashed into the generator, causing it to short circuit and stop the TV, fan and stereo. The four male rangers rounded the front of the van, looking unimpressed, while Abby held her sides as she laughed hysterically at them.

_-Scene-_

"ABBY!"

Four consecutive yells were heard from the 'shower' area of the men's tent and seconds later the younger teen run towards Tori carrying four towels in her arms.

"Hide me!" she cried, throwing the towels into the 'tent' and ducking behind Tori as the boys appeared. Dustin first. The Yellow ranger was more worried about wiping his eyes than he was off glaring at the white ranger.

"Man," he complained "I havent had that much mud in my eyes since I ran outta tear-offs last week"

Tori looked up from the teen behind her "You guys, im so sorry about you're generator"

"Oh, it's not your fault" Blake said, "things happen"

Abby grinned and stuck her head out from behind her best friend "How was the shower?" she asked

Shane glared at her "You could say it was refreshing,"

Hunter leaned forward "But cold; would be more accurate" he explained

"We were hoping to get warmth off our towels," Blake stated

Dustin nodded "But they disappeared," he agreed

"Really?" Abby asked "Awesome!"

"ABBY!" the four males snapped

"I know this doesnt exactly make it up to you," Tori interrupted "but your burgers are on the grill and you're soda's are cooling in the stream"

"Hey, it sounds good to me" Blake said, lifting the lid of the grill "You're forgiven"

Suddenly there was a disturbance and the rangers looked up in time to see two blurs descend to Earth; "Come on!" Shane said, leading the way towards the landing site.

_-Scene-_

Skidding to a halt beside the boys, Abby and Tori looked up as they noticed the blurs were in fact Shimazu and Vexacus sent to Earth from Lothor's ship. What did they want this time? Obviously to cause destruction. What was one day without trouble in Lothor's opinion?

"I thought I smelled garbage!" Hunter said,

Vexacus laughed evilly "We'll see who gets trashed," he growled

"Hey no offence," Shane said "but you two don't seem like the outdoor types"

"We're not," Vexacus answered "We're just here to watch your ultimate demise"

Tori frowned "Dont you mean cause our ultimate demise?"

"Okay," the shark responded "I like you're way better" and he fired off an energy beam. The rangers flipped backwards.

"Man, when you thought it was safe to have a day off!" Shane said irritably "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Snow Storm! Ranger Form!"

With the Wind rangers off fighting Vexacus, the other three rushed into battle with Shimazu.

Blake flipped over the red head and landed in front of Shimazu, his Navy antlers in his hand; he locked them around the clowns face but Shimazu laughed once more.

"Not this time," he said, punching Blake in the chest and shoulders as the Navy ranger faltered in his grasp; he raised his right arm to protect himself from Shimazu as the clown caught his wrist twisted it and sent the Navy ranger flying.

Hunter stepped up in front of Blake and pulled out his Thunder staff "Thunder Staff! Tornado Star!" the Crimson ranger commanded as the staff changed into a star shaped weapon "Try this!" he yelled, firing a blast at the ancient warlord.

Shimazu deflected the blast before it hit him, and sent it back at the Thunders. There was a small 'pop' and Abby landed in front of the brothers as she deflected the blast to the ground with her Ice arrow, before firing her crossbow at the clown. He disappeared before it could hit.

"What?" Abby exclaimed "Where did he go?"

Suddenly a giant head of Shimazu bore down upon them from above;

"Im so close to victory," the giant head said, flicking his snake like tongue out at the three rangers "I can't taste it"

"Are you getting licked?" the Crimson ranger asked

The Wind rangers rejoined the others as they managed to get back to their feet to face Vexacus and Shimazu who had regrouped

"It seems you have met your match," Shimazu said, excitedly as he jumped around like an over-excited little kid in a toy store.

The rangers, each with their weapons drawn backed up away from the shark and clown, before green lasers hit them causing them to stumble and Cam to flip over his friends and landed in front of them.

"Cam!" Tori exclaimed

"I picked up something on the radar," Cam said over his shoulder to his fellow rangers "heading this way"

"What?" Shane asked as he reached Cam's side and grasped his shoulders, causing the green ranger to face him "worse than these two super freaks?"

"Yeah," Cam answered, pulling Shane's hands off of him "way worse"

"Hey," Vexacus rumbled from beside Shimazu "rangers, no body is worse than we are"

"I would have to agree," Shimazu said excitedly once more

Hunter growled and clenched his hand into a fist "No one messes up my weekend," he seethed, and the rangers put together their weapons.

"Thunder Storm Canon," they exclaimed

Shane glared through his fire "Ready?"

"FIRE!"

Shane pulled the trigger; as the energy ball soared towards Shimazu and Vexacus, before bouncing back. The rangers were thrown into the air before the ground shook beneath everyone's feet.

"What's that?" Shane asked, from the ground, looking up at the new Zord that could only belong to one person.

"Its Zurgane," Cam said, recognizing the Zord

"Oh, not again" Abby complained

"Haven't you had enough failure for one day?" Shimazu asked, from the ground as he looked up at the new Zord

The rangers pushed themselves back to their feet and looked up at the new battle they were about to fight "Your on Zurgane" Shane said

"Yeah!" the others agreed

They turned to Abby "Go!" she told them "I'll be here when you get back!"

The others nodded and took to their Zords.

"Im waiting," Zurgane grumbled

"We haven't used this on in a while" Tori said from inside her Zord "Power Disk, locked and dropped!"

A red power sphere appeared out of the chest of the Storm Megazord and the star blazer appeared.

"Star blazer," the three wind rangers commanded, as they threw out the red star and two more attached themselves to Zurgane Zord before they exploded causing sparks to fly.

"That got him," Tori said

Hunter and Blake stepped in front of the Wind Megazord "This one's mine," Hunter said, placing his Power sphere in the machine beside "Power Sphere! Locked and dropped!"

"Sting blaster!" the Thunders yelled, as a stingray blaster appeared out of a power sphere and they fired it at Zurgane, who blocked the attack this time.

Cam was next, and the Samurai Star Megazord stepped up in front of the Thunders "I got one for you" the green ranger said "Locked and dropped!" a golden power sphere appeared outside of the green rangers Zord, as the bumblebee popped out of it. Cam caught the wire and threw it towards Zurgane, who deflected the attack.

"Now it's my turn," Zurgane growled as he crossed the arms of his Zord and fired lasers at the rangers seconds later.

There were six yells as the three Megazords hit the ground.

"Hmm," Vexacus murmured "interesting turn of events" he said

"NO!" Abby yelled as she watched the Megazord hit the ground, before her world blurred and seconds later went black.

Zurgane watched the rangers Zords hit the ground with a thunderous result, he laughed evilly from inside his Zord "My victory is at hand" he growled, and more evil laughter filled his sword.

* * *

**A/N: My Laptop is currently out of comission for quite some time. It is completely dead. Heard back about it today and all in all I have to get a new one. Don't know when that will be.**

**So bare with me.**

**Reviews. Please.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated on Sept. 27 2010_


	31. The Perfect Storm

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_I started this and then re-started it because I had conflicting ideas on what had happened to Abby. I hope this chapter suffices your tastebuds until next time._

_You should realize by now I do not have Microsoft Word._

**DISCLAIMER: **_You should know this by now: I own nothing but my OCs._

* * *

**The Perfect Storm**

* * *

Zurgane advanced on the floored Megazords ready to destroy them once and for all; as he towered over them Cam's Megazord leapt in the way and blocked an attack. When Zurgane looked up, slightly startled, his Zord was knocked back by the kick. The other three Megazords got up and the others turned their attention to the Samurai.

"Where did you get that mode, Cam?" Shane asked

The Samurai Megazord looked around as Cam stood proudly.

"Well, I am the one in charge of upgrades, remember?" the green ranger chuckled, but was cut off as Zurgane rushed at him. The Thunder Megazord fired lasers at the Zord, knocking it away from Cam as the Wind Megazord landed a punch just below the cockpit, pushing it even further away.

"You guys ready to finish this?" Cam asked, looking sideways at the other two Megazords

"Lets do it!" Shane said

The three Megazord formed together and the Hurricane Megazord was created. Immediately they fired up the Typhoon attack and destroyed the Zord.

"Yeah!" the Rangers cheered "No more Zurgane!"

As the other rangers cheered, Cam felt uneasy, Something was wrong.

"Don't be so sure," the Samurai told the others "Zurgane's smart"

Hunter frowned "But we trashed his Zord!" he protested

"Even if he got out!" Dustin added "He's got nothing!"

But Cam was unmoving as he shook his head "Something just doesnt feel right," he persisted "It was just too easy"

"You call that easy?" Blake asked

Cam nodded "Abby, what do you make of this?" he asked into his morpher

There was no response.

"Abby?" he questioned

Again. No response.

The other rangers frowned and exchanged looks before turning their attention to the ground, where they had left the White ranger moments before the fight, she was no longer there.

"Where the hell did she go?" Shane asked

Tori frowned and raised her morpher as she opened a link with Abby "Abs? Where are you?" just like Cam there was no response "Damnit, Abby!"

"Cam?" Dustin demanded turning to the Samurai

The Green ranger looked around at the others "Go back to you're Campsite," he told them "I'll check out Abby's disappearance and Zurgane's Zord at Ninja Ops"

"I'll go with you!" Tori told him

The male rangers were hesitant, Abby was supposed to be camping with them. But could they enjoy themselves now knowing she was possibly missing?

"Let us know if you find anything" Shane told the Samurai

Cam nodded "I will. Keep your eyes open out there"

"And keep a look out for Abs," Tori warned them "I'll check the city for her"

The males nodded and returned to their Campsite as Tori and Cam returned to Ninja Ops.

_-Scene-_

"Man, I dont know if I can sit out here and relax after everything that has happened," Hunter complained as he and the guys walked back to their campsite; they were all complaining about the two attacks that had happened within seconds of one another, and how all they wanted were a few days peace and quiet. It was like they werent even able to breathe anymore not since they had become rangers anyway. "Not to mention with Abby missing"

"You just need to chill," Shane reassured him

The Crimson ranger glared "Did you not hear Cam?" he questioned "Abby is missing! How can you act so calm!"

Shane sighed "Dude, you don't know Abby like I do" he told the older blonde "This isnt the first time she's gone missing. She always did growing up! She always manages to turn up somewhere! Just relax. She'll come back"

Dustin nodded "He's right and I for one, need to fill my grill - Cheese Brugers here I come!"

"Pickles," Blake said suddenly "Tell me somebody brought Pickles; I cant have cheese burgers without pickles"

"Sure bro," Shane reassured the Navy ranger "I brought them"

The reached the clearing, where their campsite was before stopping short. It was a mess, someone or some_thing_ had ransacked the place "Oh no!" the boys exclaimed as they rushed forward, not only had the whole campsite been hit but the burgers were also gone.

"This is not happening!" Blake complained "This cannot be happening!"

Dustin sighed as he slammed the lid down on the grill "This whole nature thing is for the birds," he said "I say we bag it and go find some greasy fast food"

"Yeah, sure" Shane said turning to the Yellow ranger "Lets all take you car"

"Dude, you know I dont have a car" Dustin sighed

Blake folded his arms "This trip is turning out to be just one bad idea!"

"Oh come on guys," Shane inserted himself into conversation "we're Ninja's! Trained to use what's around us?" he picked up several empty containers from the ground "Havent you heard the saying '_When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade?'_

"Well," Dustin sighed, looking around "I dont see any Lemon trees around here, and between you and me, dude; Lemonade isnt going to do it for me right now"

Shane covered his mouth with his hands, as he shook his head at Dustin "It's a saying," he pointed out "Let's see what does grow around here" he threw a container at the Yellow ranger; then at Hunter and Blake. "Let's split up!" he added "And no one, comes back without any food"

"Alright," the three other boys agreed, before they all took off in different directions.

_-Scene-_

The cell was dark and silent; her body looked small and fragile as it lay huddled in the corner of the cell. Her black hair sprawled out over the side of herface which was visible. As she lay there, seemingly unconscious, her eyes were closed and her breathing was laboured. The coldness of the room felt like a bucket of ice had been tipped all over her and this was what had re-awakened her senses.

Her eyes opened slowly and her gaze surveyed the room as a pain throbbed from the back of her head _Ouch! What the hell happened?_ she thought trying to push herself up only to find that her body protested and her arms didnt seem too support her upper body weight at all.

Silence dawned down upon her, only to be broken seconds later by the sound of footsteps in the distance, someone was coming and they were coming fast. The footsteps stopped outside the door which seemed to be on the other side of the room in which her cell was situated, quickly lying down on the cold concreate floor she closed her eyes as the door was opened and the footsteps approached her cell door.

Seconds ticked by as the cell door was opened and someone knelt behind her. With her eyes closed and breathing laboured it seemed her was asleep when in fact she was very much awake. Her senses were heightened as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as the person behind her touched her neck and seconds later something moulded its way around.

_What's happening?_ she thought _who is this? and what are they doing to me?_

As the presence got further away from her and the sound of the cell door creaking faded a familiar voice rung out. A voice that made her blood run cold.

"Our time is almost upon us," the voice stated "The rangers will never know what hit them!"

Evil laughter rang out loudly, before footsteps faded away as the person left the room completely.

The teen's eyes snapped open and instantly her hands flew to her throat as she traced the newly formed dog collar which was now strapped there. Fear and panic rose within her as her breathing started to become heavy...what the hell was going on?

_-Scene-_

"It just doesnt seem logical," Cam sighed as he run a diagnostic on what had happened in the Megazord battle with Zurgane.

"Cam at times one must turn away from a problem," Sensei spoke "in order to find its solution"

The Samurai sighed "Dad, I've turned everyway I know how" he explained "Im not even sure there is a problem"

"Then how do you explain Abby?" Tori asked as she returned

"That I do know is a problem" Cam nodded "I havent found the reason yet, but im working on it"

The Blue ranger nodded "Come on Abs, where are you?"

_-Scene-_

Seconds later the mainframe beeped

"What have you found, son?" Sensei questioned

"Im getting a weird energy reading," Cam explained "I think Zurgane used some kind of power replicator on us"

"That means?" Tori asked

"It means big trouble" Cam answered her

Suddenly the picture on the screen changed as another Zord appeared; "Well there goes the neighbourhood," the blonde sighed

"Guys," Cam said, opening a link to the others "I hate to tell you this; but we got another emergency on our hands"

"_I hear you Cam" _

"_With you bro,"_

"_On my way"_

_"Right behind you dude!"_

"Ready?" Cam asked

Tori nodded "Ready"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!"

"RANGER STORM POWER!" they called together, before entering the Zord bay hoping up into their respective Zords and heading towards the new emergency.

_-Scene-_

The Hurricane Megazord landed in front of the new Zord "What's the deal?" Shane asked

"Im back!" Zurgae growled "and you're through!"

"Zurgane!" the rangers cried in surprise

Cam nodded "I knew it!"

"Let's take him out!" Shane commanded and the Megazord moved forward; they aimed a punch which Zurgane deflected; they then aimed a kick, but Zurgane mimicked their actions. Thinking they would have a better chance with a weapon, the rangers swung their sword forward but it left no mark on Zurgane's Zord as it clashed across his chest.

"What's the matter rangers?" he asked "not surprised are you?" he then raised his arm and shot off a laser hand at them.

"Look out!" Shane yelled, pulling back on the controls. The Hurricane Megazord jumped into the air to avoid the blast.

Zurgane laughed as the Tornado Megazord landed once more "I have another surprise for you," he said "Power Disk. Locked and Dropped!" The centre of his Zord glowed before coming apart as a Power Sphere spinning in this ainr. The Rangers gave a startled gasp and stepped backwards.

"No way!" Tori cried

Shane shook his head "It's a Power Sphere!"

Dustin chuckled "What a Poser!"

"I knew it!" Cam said

Hunter nodded "This is brutal!"

"Totally brutal," Blake agreed

Zurgane chuckled "That's right," he said "A power sphere; cloned from your own technology. It's your move"

Stunned into silence; the rangers watched on. Their move! But what could they do?

"You cant use our Powers against us!" Shane demanded fiercly, but it was obvious Zurgane didnt care.

"We'll just see about that!" the metal space freak said, as the sphere appeared and a sword weapon appeared "Maximum Power"

The star on the front of the rangers Megazord, turned a few degrees and put out a protective barrier; but it wasnt strong enough as Zurgane's Sword sliced straight through it. "Whoa!" Shane cried "Hang on guys!"

Zurgane quckly reacted by spinning his Sword in a 360 circle and slashing forward; the energy blast hit the Rangers Megazord with explosive results and they tilted backwards crashing onto the ground with thunderous results.

"We're hit!" Shane yelled, "We're down!"

"Is everyone okay?" Tori asked, her voice a little weak

There was a series of murmurs from the others; before Zurgane appeared once more over them

"Now for the final strike!" he said, placing his sword against the head of their Megazord "Goodbye Rangers!" he yelled, pulling back on his sword for the final and fatal blow.

"NO!" the rangers yelled,

Cam pulled out the guitar that would call the Mammoth Zord "Mammoth Zord, online!"

The Mammoth appeared behind Zurgane as he turned "Never send an Elephant to do an alien's job" he growled as he sent an energy blast at the Mammoth, there was an explosion and the Mammoth Zord stopped moving.

"No!" the rangers yelled

"He's immobilized it!"

Shane moved forward in his seat slightly "I cant believe it!" he exclaimed "Let's put a new spin on things!" he commanded, and the star on the front of the Megazord started moving quickly once more.

"Sorry," Zurgane rasped "Not this time! Batter up!" and he threw a energy blast through the wind at them, paralyzing them.

The Megazord sparked and the rangers cried out "_Rangers, come back to Ninja Ops at once!"_ Sensei's voice sounded over the intercoms "_Use the Ninja Firebird to cloak your retreat"_

"Aw man!" Shane complained "On our way Sensei"

The Ninja Firebird flew over the Megazord and the Rangers and Mammoth Zord disappeared.

_-Scene-_

The rangers crowded around the Mainframe once back inside Ninja Ops "He's using our powers to attack the city!" Shane pointed out

"We've got to ge back out there!" Hunter said "Any luck finding Abby?"

"I am trying!" the Samurai answered before shaking his head "and I need more time before the Zords will be ready to battle again"

"How are we going to fight that thing with the Zords?" Tori askd

Sensei hopped up onto Dustin's head and landed on the table "Think rangers, what else have you got at your disposal?"

"What about the Gliders?" Dustin asked

Blake nodded "and the Tsunami Cycles"

"Excellent thinking," Sensi complimented them "individually your weapons would be over-powered but together your resources will be significant"

Shane nodded "Alright, follow my lead. Maybe we can draw him out of that thing" he glanced around at the others who nodded "Lets go"

"I'll bring the Zords when their repaired" Cam told them "Good luck"

And the Rangers left.

_-Scene-_

"Hey Zurgane!" Shane yelled as he flew into view on his glider, "you gonna hide in that thing all day?"

"Yeah!" Tori agreed as she flew in behind Shane, Dustin behind her "come out and fight us!"

"Or are you too scared?" Hunter asked as he rode in on his Tsunami cycle beside Blake.

"Look," Dustin said as he swooped out and then back in "no Zords!"

"Come and get us!" Tori taunted

"Enough of this foolishness!" Zurgane said from inside his Zord, he attacked the Wind rangers as they fell from their gliders and Zurgane landed in front of them when they crashed to the ground. "I'll fight you on my own!"

"Go time!" Shane said and the five rangers raced forward to start their battle with him.

Hunter and Blake attacked first with their Thunder staffs; Zurgane blocked the attack with his swords, before slashing across the three rangers chests with his swords, sending them to the ground.

He then turned to Shane, Tori and Dustin who had appeared behind him, they attacked with their lasers, but Zurgane blocked each and everyone of them before sending back an attack of his own, sending the Wind rangers to the ground. He thundered towards them, but was blocked off from attacking as the Thunders re-appeared for another chance.

While the Tunders fought, it gave the Wind rangers a chance to get back to their feet and create the Storm Striker. The brothers moved aside before the blast hit. Dustin was at the head of the Storm Striker.

"Ready" Shane said

"Fire!" Dustin commanded as he shot into the air where a 100ton metal ball appeared, it fell down towards Zurgane, who sliced straight through it with his Swords. "What?"

The Thunders stepped up in front of the Wind rangers "No way!" Hunter said in surprise at the action before him

Zurgane then threw his swords into the air and aimed his hands at the rangers; before firing laser pellets at them, they exploded on impact with the rangers who cried out as they were flipped over and landed on the ground, as Zurgane caught his swords and laughed maliciously.

"Cam!" Shane spoke from where he lay "We're running out of options here"

"_Im on my way,"_ Cam answered "_and im bringing some back-up!"_

There were a few minutes as Zurgane stood over the rangers, before the ground started to rumble and the Thunder Zords and the Lion Zord came charging in, followed closely by the Dolphin Zord. There was a screech as the Hawk Zord swooped in.

"If that's the way you want it" Zurgane growled "To the Zords!" and he disappeared back into his.

"It's on now," Shane said, and the rangers jumped up into their designated Zords, before creating their Megazords. the Wind Megazord and the Thunder Megazord stood proudly in front of Zurgane seconds later.

Zurgane aimed out his arm as he fired off a laser hand at the three rangers; Wind rangers moved aside but the Thunder rangers werent so lucky as they took the hit, Zurgane then stumbled backwards as Cam shot lasers at him when he arrived.

"Time to call out the Hurricane," Shane said, holding up his Power Sphere

"You got it!" Hunter agreed, holding up his Power Sphere

"Yeah," Cam said

""Locked and dropped!" the three chimed together as they inserted their Power Spheres into the device beside them and their Megazords combined.

"Give it your best shot," Zurgane grumbled as he stood in front of the Hurricane Megazord

"Charge!" Shane commanded, the star from the front of the Zord in hand

They charged forward to attack but Zurgane seemed quicker than them; he blocked and then slashed and slashed at the rangers, causing them to stumble backwards.

The rangers slashed sideways with their swords but Zurgane disappeared before their very eyes; confused, the rangers turned to see him behind them before he stabbed them with his powered sword; he then spun his sword in a 360 circle and slashed at them with its energy build up.

"It's over for you!" Zurgane growled

"Not even close," Cam retaliated "Mammoth Zord online!"

The Megazord turned to the Mammoth Zord as it appeared

"Good job!" Tori said when she saw it

Dustin nodded "Awesome!"

"Lets go for it!" Shane commanded

Zurgane sent an energy blast at the Mammoth Zord but it made no difference as the Mammoth Zord continued onwards. The rangers combined with the elephant and towered over Zurgane who looked up at them.

"Give up!" he commanded

"Never!" Shane shot back, they then commanded the Megazord and shot out several different power spheres as they lined up and opened before attaching themselves to the Mammoth adding to the Power outage "Ready!"

"Ready!" Tori responded, closely followed by the others

"Ready!" Dustin said

"Ready!" Hunter said

"Ready!" Blake answered

"Ready!" Cam finished

"FIRE!" they all yelled, and using each of their energies and powers, the Mammoth and the other weapons all shot out energy blasts; it hit Zurgane's Zord and he exploded.

"Yeah!" the rangers all cheered, Zurgane was gone…once and for all.

_-Scene-_

A loud cry of dismay rang out througout Lothor's ship as Kapri hit the ground for the second time that afternoon. She had been requested to supply the prisoner of Lothor's with a training session, but as far as she saw it; it was just a chance for the younger teen to kick her around like she normally did. One by one, she and her sister hit the ground multiple times along with a couple of Kelzaks which were 'helping' but they had all failed miserably.

When the last of the Kelzaks hit the ground surrounding Marah and Kapri were down, the teen dropped her defensive stance and brushed her hair out of her face. Lothor, who had been watching from the shadows, smirked and nodded as he stepped further into the room clapping his hand in appreciation and laughing mercilessly.

"Well done," he said "Well done. You improve well."

The teen scoffed "Improve?" she questioned

"You learn fast," Lothor corrected "Many Ninja's of your Academy take years to learn"

She shrugged "Im not most Ninja's" she responded

"That you are not, my child" he smirked "That you are not"

She nodded

Kapri and Marah frowned and pushed themselves to their feet as they hurried towards their Uncle "Uncle, why are we keeping her?" Marah asked

"In due time," Lothor responded, "Now leave!" he ordered his neices

The two girls gasped but headed for the door as Lothor continued to converse with the younger teen. She had only been with them a few hours and already she was up in the good books with Lothor. How was that fair to them?

"It is time my dear," Lothor spoke as Marah and Kapri left

The teen nodded "The Samurai Amulet will be yours by this time tomorrow" she told him

"Yes...Abigail!"

Abby smirked darkly as she stood in front of Lothor, her hands at her side and a distant, vacant look in her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh! I hope this wasnt what you expected. That's what I was hoping for.**

**Will the rangers get Abby back **_before_** she hands the Samurai Amulet over to Lothor? Keep reading to find out.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 30 Sept. 10 at 12:21am_


	32. Pieces of the Puzzle

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Will Abby snap out of Lothor's control? Or will she bring about the end of the world? Bigger question: Can the other Rangers save her before its too late? Lets find out._

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Power Rangers. I do however own my OCs._

* * *

**Pieces of the Puzzle**

* * *

Abby stood in the main room of Lothor's ship, her arms folded across her chest as her eyes were trained on the monitor that was perched ahead of her on the top of the wall. Marah and Kapri were off doing something somewhere else in the ship, not that she cared _I don't know why Lothor puts up with them_ she thought, smirking in retrospect of her thoughts.

Suddenly the monitor beeped and the White ranger's gaze, which had turned to survey the room around her snapped back to the monitor and a smirk slithered onto her features as the Samurai ranger came into view "Time is drawing closer Samurai Ranger," she mumured "and soon...it will all be over" she chuckled darkly.

The monitor changed and it showed both Hunter and Cam, the Crimson ranger was presenting what appeared to be half of a sword. With a frown, the White ranger pushed off the wall, froze the image and inspected the image closely. "Zurgane!" she gasped, _that's why he hasnt returned_ she thought, before she whipped around only to come face to face with Vexacus.

_-Scene-_

"...after we found the sword, I located a satellite picture of the area," Cam explained, once back at Ops with Hunter. He pressed play on the laptop and showed a clip of Zurgane being destroyed.

"Its true rangers," Sensei spoke, from beside the laptop "Vexacus has destroyed Zurgane"

Tori frowned "Not that im going to miss Zurgane, but why would Vexacus do that?" she asked

"It appears a power struggle is at play in Lothor's lair"

"Isnt that a good thing?" Dustin asked, "Maybe they'll keep fighting each other until there's no-one left"

The others chuckled

"That is possible Dustin." Sensei nodded "But I suspect Lothor has an even more sinister plot in mind"

"So now what?" Shane asked

"The time has come to face the enemy proactively," Sensei told them "We must re-inforce our ranks by rescuing all the captured ninja's. We must find a way onto Lothor's ship"

"Well that's not gonna be easy," Blake told them "Trust us"

"Lothor's ship is protected by a power energy field," Cam explained "without some way through, we'll never get in"

Hunter sighed "Leave that to me," and he quickly left Ops, before anyone could stop him.

_-Scene-_

After managing to find Lothor and tell him what had happened to Zurgane, Abby smirked as she watched the man who had been the reason behind her birth scold Vexacus for destroying the faceless alien.

"Who said you could destroy my number one General?" Lothor questioned

"Forgive me," Vexacus responded "but I thought you would be pleased? A great warrior such as you deserves a mighty General at his side. Zurgane had done nothing but fail you"

Abby scoffed "So have you!" she pointed out

"Zurgane failed more than myself, Abigail" Vexacus told her, with a dark glare

Lothor looked thoughtful "I suppose that is true," he murmured "and I did say it was his last chance"

"Then sir, in the end I did you a favour"

"Even so," Lothor continued "In the future you will not destroy my men, without my direct orders! Understand!"

Chubo whimpered as Lothor's tone of voice rose in anger, Abby frowned up at him. _Some General!_ she thought

"As you wish, master!" Vexacus said in a low growl

Lothor looked surprised at the response before turning to Chubo "Where are my Nieces?" he demanded

"Beats me," Chubo answered

"Oh for the love of -!" he exclaimed "Chubo go find them! Abigail, don't you have training?"

The White ranger shook her head "Nope," she answered "Im actually quite bored! Training isnt the same when you know you can do it!"

"Over confident looses all," Lothor told her

Abby shrugged "You win some, you lose some" she stated, waving him off before turning away. She dropped down into his throne and kicked her legs over the arms as she lounged around like she would when she was at home.

"Since by the votes you are now my new number one general," Lothor continued turning back to Vexacus "I expect a plan in front of me, by the end of the day on how to defeat the -" he cut off as Vexacus unrolled a plan "What is that?" he asked

"A plan to defeat the Power Rangers," Vexacus answered "Condortron"

Abby smirked "Nice name," she stated absentmindedly

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Lothor asked "Get down there!"

"With all due respect sir," Vexacus spoke, rolling up the scroll "I am still missing one piece of the puzzle, I will retrieve it at once and then...victory" he growled

The White ranger rolled her eyes _and I will be there ready to pick up the pieces, _she thought

"Go" Lothor ordered him "but make sure I know exactly when the attack is to occur; I want to set the VCR on the viewer"

Vexacus nodded "As you wish" and he turned to leave

Abby watched him go, jumping up and approaching Lothor and Motodrone as her 'father' spoke to the golden monster.

"Motodrone, follow him!" Lothor ordered "I don't trust that fish as far as I can smell him"

"Let me go," Abby interrupted "Then when Vexacus fails I can step in and bring you the Amulet,"

Lothor looked thoughtful before nodding "I think it is time you returned to you're friends," he agreed "Do not fail me!" he warned her

_Or what?_ she wondered "I wont!" she nodded, before disappearing with a distinct 'pop'.

_-Scene-_

Hunter dug through a small hole in the ground near the boulder he had been sitting on earlier that morning, before he had presented Zurgane's broken sword to Cam. He had come out here to try and contact his parents, but his thoughts were also consumed with thoughts of the still missing White Ranger. Abby still had to be found and they still didnt know where she even was.

He was in the middle of removing a piece of cloth which was tied together, when a shadow fell over him, causing him to frown and he looked up.

"So my readings are corrected," Vexacus smirked, as Hunter spun around. A big black feathered bird landed beside the fish alien "Meet Condortron, a genius creation, if I do say so myself" the fish introduced, folding his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Hunter demanded

Vexacus pointed at the bag in Hunter's hand "I suspect the same thing you are." the Crimson ranger moved it aside, and the fish reacted by blasting an energy blast at him. Hunter flipped over backwards to avoid the blast.

"I got more important things to think about!" Hunter shouted "Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" he morphed and Condortron was immediately on him. The Crimson ranger kicked up multiple times but Condortron blocked them easily, before punching Hunter in the stomach followed by tripping him up.

Condortron swung his wing into the air and struck Hunter who raised his arms to protect himself; however, the attack never connected as a glistening ice arrow hit Condortron and the bird was thrown backwards and landed beside Vexacus with a crash.

_An Ice Arrow?_ Hunter thought "Abby?" he questioned, looking around as his gaze landed on the white ranger who was standing a few feet behind him her weapon trained on Condortron.

"You okay?" she asked the Crimson ranger, as she walked toward him and held her hand out to help him up.

He nodded "Where have you been?" he asked

But she didnt answer him, she wasnt even_ looking_ at him.

"What are you doing here?" Vexacus demanded

Abby shrugged "Its what Rangers do," she spoke "they look out for one another"

Vexacus growled and sent Condortron in for the attack, Abby reacted and met the bird head on as she attacked but the bird blocked her attacks easily before grabbing her shoulder and threw her hard away. The White ranger rolled across the ground, as Hunter rushed in for an attack, before he was thrown off a cliff by the bird.

Following Hunter and the bird over the cliff, Abby flipped over and punched out her arm as her fist connected with Condorton's shoulder. The black feathered bird spun around and caught the teens wrist and twisted.

Abby cringed; before she kicked up, pulled her wrist free and flipped over backwards double kicking the bird in the chest before she landed in a defensive crouch. Straightening she and Hunter stood opposite one another with Condortron between them.

"You are no match for Condortron," Vexacus told them both

Abby shrugged "Maybe not," she answered "But I wouldnt bet on it"

But before anyone could react Condortron was blasted backwards, as Hunter and Abby looked around for the source of the blast only to find the other rangers joining them.

"Hunter!" Shane called to the Crimson ranger

Tori, however, faltered as her gaze landed on the teen with Hunter "Abby!" she exclaimed, jumping of her bike and run at her friend to hug her. As Tori wrapped her arms around the White ranger but Abby didnt react.

"Are you okay?" Cam asked, as Abby pulled away with Tori ask if she had been burned

She nodded "Im fine!" she answered simply, earning frowns from her friends at her attitude and slight cold shoulder she was giving them.

"Yeah," Hunter nodded, answering Cam's question, before turning to Vexacus as Motodrone and Kelzaks appeared.

Abby groaned in wardly _this was not what Lothor meant!_ she scolded Motodrone _just don't get caught!_

"Miss me?" Motodrone taunted

"This is my battle!" the shark yelled, but Motodrone ignored him, sending the Kelzaks into battle against the Rangers. Even Abby.

The Kelzaks rushed forward as well as Motodrone, while the others dealt with the Kelzaks, Abby rushed at Motodrone. She had to keep up apperances so her friends wouldnt catch on too what she was playing at, she flipped backwards as Motodrone jumped forward and started to attack her. Abby blocked every move of the aliens, before countering with her own.

Swinging a kick at Motodrone's head; the alien ducked before sweeping the White ranger's feet out from under her. The teen landed with a thud on the ground, before wrapping her legs around Motodrone's ankles tripping him. Rolling back to her feet, Abby flipped backwards, avoding punches from the monster, before she spun around quickly as Motodrone flipped overher, she grabbed his foot and flipped over as Motodrone was thrown to the ground.

"Why are you here?" Abby demanded

"I have my orders," Motodrone answered

Abby shook her head "You were ordered to watch Vexacus, not get involve and show him that you are spying on him! Are you looking to meet the same fate as Zurgane?"

"You will go before I do!" he growled, before flying back to his feet and aimed a punch at Abby. Who blocked. Abby flipped over and aimed a blow for Motodrone's stomach, but Motodrone sat it coming and dived aside, he rolled back to hisfeet and aimed a high kick at Motodrone's side, before grabbing the monsters shoulders and flipping him over. As the golden monster rolled away, Abby looked up as Hunter's voice cried out and she saw him sprial out of control in his Glider cycle.

He crashed into the side of a mountain and the White ranger gasped, before she frowned as her heart raced in panic "Hunter!" she screamed, before running full out towards the explosion. She reached the wreckage and dropped down beside the Crimson ranger "Hunter?" she asked "Are you okay?"

"Im okay," he reassured her

Abby frowned beneath her visor _He's my enemy! Why do I fear his life?_ she wondered

When the two returned to battle, they found Motodrone and Condortron go, but only Vexacus remained. After raising the Rangers into the air and slamming them against one another the fish pulled Cam towards him and lifted him into the air before slamming him into the ground.

"Let him go!" Abby demanded, pushing herself to her feet

"Sure!" Vexacus growled before throwing the Samurai away, the White ranger skidded across the ground towards the Samurai as the fish dealt with the other rangers. "Ready for effects?" he asked, after Hunter and Blake hit the ground, and he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Hunter questioned

His answer came as the ground shook violently

"Look out!" Abby called out, but the warning came too late and a land shark appeared knocking the Thunders through the air. Skidding to a halt in front of them she glared at Vexacus as he re-appeared.

"You don't think I would leave without saying goodbye, did you?" he questioned "With or without the Gem I will defeat you!" and he disappeared

The other rangers frowned and turned to Hunter as Abby folded her arms and watched the scene unfold. With their visors opened each of the others questioned the Crimson Ranger on Vexacus's words, as Hunter looked torn between telling them the truth and keeping his secret.

_-Scene-_

"The Gem of Souls..."

The Rangers had returned to Ninja Ops; and Hunter was just explaining why Veaxcus had attacked him in the clearing. They were also waiting to question Abby on her disappearance a few days ago.

"But I threw them into the ocean," Cam frowned

Hunter shook his head "Not all of them," he explained, opening the cloth in his hand and showing the green glowing Gems from months ago. The Wind rangers leaned in for a closer look as Blake sent his brother a disappointed look. Abby meanwhile, pulled back from her friends as she leant against the doorframe behind the others.

"You should have told me Hunter!" Blake yelled

Tori looked down at him, "You didnt know about this?" he asked

"No" Blake shook his head "and we're gonna have a long talk why, arent we bro?"

"I was going to tell you, but the more time that past the harder it got," Hunter explained "Im sorry"

Being pre-occupied with the Gem's none of the other Rangers noticed Abby slip out of the exit and disappear from Ninja Ops.

"Those fragments must have been the source of the radiation I was tracking," Cam stated "it had nothing to do with Zurgane's sword!"

"After Lothor shattered the gem, I hid these two pieces out there," Hunter explained "I'd go out there now and again to see if they could help me contact my parents"

"I understand that sometimes your loss is difficult to accept," Sensei spoke "But what's done is done. You can never go back in time"

"Not without a scroll or something," Dustin chuckled, smiling brightly

Hunter nodded "I know my parents are gone," he told Sensei "And those students up on Lothor's ship, someone misses them too" he pointed out "but it's not too late for them. Let's bring them back" he dropped the gem shards into Cam's hand, looking determined.

_-Scene-_

"I hear you were after quite a prize down there," Lothor spoke, as he and Vexacus walked through the hallways of the ship, talking about Vexacus's attack on the rangers.

The Shark smirked "Only to enhance my plans to defeat the Power Rangers!"

"I hope so," Lothor nodded "For your sake!" he walked away and approached Chubo who was standing a few feet away "You did you ever find my nieces?"

The green alien nodded "Oh yes sir" he answered

"Well?" Lothor demanded "What are they up too?"

"Their working on a plan to take over the world," Chubo answered "but it's a secret so don't tell anyone!"

"Take me to them at once!" Lothor ordered

Chubo jumped before leading the way to the cargo hold where Marah and Kapri where situated.

_-Scene-_

**Pop!**

This small sound was heard and seconds later Abby re-appeared on the bridge of Lothor's ship, she had just left Ninja Ops where the other rangers were discussing the Gem of Souls that Vexacus had tried to obtain from Hunter, but as she could have guessed...he had failed. If Lothor threw the Condortron idea out of the window, then the Samurai Amulet would be the top of the list once more; and she could make her move.

Turning around Abby moved onto the next corridor, before stepping back quickly and disappearing into a crevice as Vexacus's voice sounded sharply from the corridor she had just been about to step out onto.

"Motodrone," the shark said sharply "How is our little golden spy?"

"I was just following Orders!" Motodrone growled, throwing Vexacus's hand off of his shoulder "You should try doing the same!"

Vexacus chuckled and turned away from Motodrone "Oh, but it is so much more fun when you make it up as you go along!" he stated

"You will suffer great consequences if you fail to obey Lothor again!" Motodrone growled

Vexacus turned quickly to the second General, as Shimazu watched closely from behind them "And who is going to stop me?" he inquired "You?"

"If those are my orders!" Motodrone responded in an equally low voice

"I think Zurgane has some orders like that once," the Shark responded "and look what happened to him"

And he laughed manically as he walked away with Shimazu

"He'll be sorry!" Motodrone growled in a low whisper, before proceeding to find Lothor.

Abby who had been listening to the whole conversation frowned as she stepped out of the crevice and watched the three Generals walk off in different directions. She smirked "Well, what do we have here?" she asked herself "A General fued prehaps?"

_-Scene-_

Back at Ninja Ops, the rangers had finally realized that Abby had disappeared once more and neither of them had a clue where she was disappearing too, they had immediately contacted Kelly to see if she had gone to Storm Charges but the older red head had shot down that idea when she confirmed that Abby wasnt there, and that she hadnt been for a few days. The rangers had decided it was best to keep the White ranger's disappearance away from Kelly, not wanting her to worry too much.

"Where could she have gone?" Tori frowned "Somewhere that we can reach her?"

Dustin frowned "Snow Academy?" he questioned

The blonde surfer shook her head "No," she answered "I called her once and she was there. At least that's what Takara had said, Abby told me she was just in the forest around the academy"

Hunter and Blake nodded "We see her enter the Academy ourselves," they confirmed

"Okay," Shane sighed "then where?"

The computer suddenly beeped and the Rangers hurried towards it "What is it Cam?" Hunter asked

"I've been searching for Abby's disapperance since you're camping trip," the Samurai explained "It was hard to get a satelite image -"

"But you manage to get one of Zurgane?" Blake asked

"Let me finish," Cam nodded "The Megazord Battle must have interrupted the signal of the satellite so I had to go through several other's to get an image. Which has finally pieced itself together"

Tori looked hopeful "What did you find?"

"This!"

The Samurai played the video as it showed Abby crying out as the Megazord hit the ground, before she stumbled forward before hitting the ground. Seconds later she was scooped up into the scaly arms of -

"Vexacus!" Dustin exclaimed "He kidnapped Abby?"

Tori frowned and looked down at her Sensei "Could that mean that she was taken back to Lothor?"

"Its a chance," Sensei nodded "But the question still remains -"

"Where is she now?" Cam answered.

Sensei nodded.

**xXx**

After finding out who had kidnapped Abby, Cam stood in front of his friends in his Ranger form with his helmet under his arm.

"With the Gem shards I should have enough power to break through Lothor's energy field," he explained "Once I've done that, you should be able to teleport onto the ship" he instructed "meanwhile, keep a eye on the scanner; i've set it to search for Abby's energy signature"

The others nodded

"We'll be standing by," Shane stated

"Be careful Cam" Tori said, making Cam sgh

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" he asked, before turning and walking away.

The rangers watched as the Samurai appeared through a portal above the lake outside the waterfall and shot off into the air towards Lothor's ship, each were impressed with the Dragon Force Vehicle. They watched as Cam made his way through space before he was shot at and he struggled for control.

"Cam!" Shane yelled "Cam! Come in!"

There was static on the line before Cam's voice sounded "_Im hit! But im okay...My bigger problem is, if I don't get closer, I'll never be able to break through the energy field"_ he explained and pushed onwards, evading the lasers that were coming from Lothor's ship.

_-Scene-_

"Whatcha doing?" Abby asked, popping up beside Vexacus and peering at the monitor that was in the centre of the console, she spotted the Dragon Force vehicle and frowned "Is that Cam?" she asked, looking up at the Shark.

Vexacus growled and shoved her aside "Out of my way!" he hissed at her

"Fine!" Abby snapped "You dont have to shove me!"

"Abigail!" Lothor called to her "Come with me! We have a family member to greet!"

The White ranger smirked as she approached her 'father' and the two left the room to go confront Cam as he teleported onto the ship.

_-Scene-_

"Dad, I've managed to open a portal with the Gem of Souls," Cam said over the intercom "I think I can teleport straight through"

"_Then you know what I am going to say_" Sensei answered

"Don't worry," Cam responded "this time I will be careful" and he pulled out a remote control device, pressed the button and teleported through the gap he had made. He appeared on a dark and empty corridor, and perked up as he heard rapid mummering from the corridor next to his, with a small frown he hurried around the corner to find all the captured Ninja Students.

"Look a ranger!" someone shouted

"Help us, please!" another students cried

Cam grinned "Yes!" he touched the side of his helmet "Dad, I've found the students. Teleport the others to these co-ordinates!"

"_You must return at once!"_ Sensei responded "_as the Rangers are in need of your assistance!"_

"Nephew!" Lothor exclaimed, startling Cam as he rounded the corner "Its so nice to have family drop by. Would'nt you agree, Abigail?"

Cam gasped, as Abby stepped out of the shadows beside Lothor and nodded "Yes" she agreed "Hey Cam"

"Abby!" Cam cried _this is where she disappeared too _he thought _but why -_ his thoughts were interrupted as Abby jumped over his head and aimed a high kick at his side, he caught her attack and pushed her aside "What are you doing?" he demanded

The White ranger shrugged "Why don't you stay?" she asked him "Forever!"

"I'll have to disagree," Cam told her "Sorry!"

"That wasnt an option!" Abby sneered; holding off the Kelzaks that had swarmed forward. Cam frowned, before jumping as she attacked him. He held his own the best he could; but Abby was faster and he was on the floor before he had a chance. Grabbing her wrist as she punched at him, the Samurai pushed her away, as she slammed into the small console beneath the captured students, there was a pop and a Ninja appeared in front of her.

Cam frowned as Abby rubbed the back of her head and looked up, gasping at the Ninja that stood above her "What happened?" the Ninja asked; as he looked around his gaze landing on Abby "Abigail?" he questioned, before shaking his head as he realized what was going on "I am very disappointed in you" and he shook his head.

As Abby recovered the Samurai took the freed Ninja from the ship and returned to the Dragon Force Vehicle. Lothor growled in anger and frustration as he watched one of the Ninja's escape along with his nephew before looking down at his daughter, she had set the Ninja free and allowed them to escape...this was no acceptable for a child or warrior of his.

He thought she would bring him to power; not fail him like the rest.

_-Scene-_

The Megazord blasted an energy blast at Condortron sending him stumbling behind the force; the big bird was just about to attack once more when Cam's Megazord landed in front of them and attacked the bird.

"Cam!" Tori called out "You made it!"

"Alright!" Dustin exclaimed

Cam nodded from his cockpit "Heard you needed some help," he responded, pushing the big away from the Wind and Thunder Megazords "Its Hurricane Megazord time" and he, Shane and Hunter locked and dropped their Power Spheres.

The Three Megazords combined and they destroyed the big bird with the high winds from the star on the front of the Megazord. The Energy blast hit the big bird and he exploded.

_-Scene-_

"Vexacus will be doomed," Motodrone growled to himself as he walked through the darkened corridors of the ship, in his hand was a scroll that was the report for Lothor on Vexacus "once I make my report!"

Unknown to the golden alien he was being watched by two un-wanted visitors, one of which was about to make himself known "Well," Vexacus drawled as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Out of my way I have to make my report to Lothor!" Motodrone hissed

"Let me help you out!" Vexacus growled, walking forward and ripping the scroll out of Motodrone's hands "It says here, that Vexacus is unloyal, disobediant and planning to take over the ship!" he read "now why would you report something like that?" he asked turning back to Motodrone.

Motodrone growled "Because it is true!"

"Well, I guess the last person I want to know that is Lothor!" the Shark retorted "I will be keeping this!" he held up the scroll as Motodrone reached for it, but it slipped through his fingers.

"You can't!" Motodrone exclaimed

Vexacus's laughter dimmed "And who is going to stop me?" he asked turning to Motodrone. He double kicked Motodrone in the stomach, pushed him backwards, before throwing out his hand and grabbing the golden monster by the cloak and flipping him over in mid-air as the cloak came off and Motodrone landed on his feet opposite the Sharks.

The fight between them both continued with a series of kicks, punches and attacks before Vexacus rendered Motodrone onto the ground before he fired a energy blast at him and watched as he melted into scrap metal on the bridge of the ship.

Realizing that she needed to say or do something, Abby stepped out from the crevice she had been hiding in and stepped around the corner pretending that she had just happened to stumble across the scene, she scrunched her nose up in disgust as she gazed down at the destroyed Motodrone "What the hell happened?" she questioned, looking up at Vexacus.

"Motodrone had a bit of a melt down," Vexacus growled at her

The White ranger, folded her arms, she was wearing a long sleeved t-shirt which hid the bruises on her wrists, fore-arms and shoulders. The punishment she had recieved for allowing Cam and a Ninja to escape was not good, it was rather severe. And therefore she had reverted to hiding the evidence that formed on the skin.

"What happened?" came a questionable voice from behind Abby, and the teen glanced over her shoulder to see Marah and Kapri standing there staring at the destroyed Motodrone. "What are you doing here?" Kapri asked, staring at Abby.

The teen shrugged "Helping Lothor come to power," she answered "something the three of you -" she looked between the sisters and Vexacus "have failed at for months!"

Vexacus growled and threw off an energy blast at Abby who disappeared with a 'pop' "Loser!" she called, reappearing a few feet away from them, before disappearing into the shadows, but not leaving the vicinity...just yet.

"Where have you two been?" Vexacus asked the sisters "you're uncle has been looking for you!"

Kapri and Marah smirked "He'll find out soon enough," the pink haired girl stated, before laughing and choking on the fumes.

Abby who had been listening frowned before pulling back down the corridor and disappearing; something wasnt right, she could feel it as a nagging voice in the back of her mind started to question her position in Lothor's army _Why am I here?_ she wondered as she entered the room she had been supplied with _What's the reason behind my position?_

_-Scene-_

Meanwhile, down on Earth Cam and Hunter had just returned to Ninja Ops to speak with the Ninja that Abby had released and Cam had rescued. The other rangers were more than surprised to learn that Abby was working for Lothor, and questions had started to arise on how to rescue her. But first they had to know _why_ and _how_ he was controlling the White ranger.

The Rangers were all crowded around the table inside Ninja's Ops as the Ninja Cam had rescued from Lothor's ship sat in the computer chair facing them and conversing with his old friend Sensei Watanabe; the Ninja was in fact Abby's Sensei. Sensei Kaemon.

"How did you manage to free him?" Shane asked the Samurai ranger, glancing up at the Sensei who was dressed in all white and wearing the Snowflake emblem on his robes.

Cam shook his head "Abby surprised me with a surprise attack, I defended myself and pushed her into the console. There was a small earthquake and seconds later he appeared. While Abby watched on fearfully, I managed to use it to my advantage and bring him back"

"What did he say to her?" Tori asked "Abby always said her Sensei was proud of her"

"He told her how disappointed he was of her," the Samurai answered "and then we left"

The blue ranger nodded and looked down "So how is he controlling her?" she questioned

"I have no idea,"

Sensei Kaemon and Sensei Watanabe had turned their attention to the Rangers catching the end of the conversation "That collar," the Snow Sensei spoke "the white one around Abigail's neck. Lothor has put it there to control her."

"But how?" Shane asked

"He's using it to block out her memories," Sensei Kaemon answered "and control her mind. To get Abigail back you must remove the collar, once its free of her neck, Lothor won't be able to control her anymore"

The Rangers nodded in understanding.

"So, how are we supposed to save her," Hunter spoke "if we can't get near her?"

But no one could answer him, seeing as no one knew the answer. The sooner they saved Abby, the sooner they could re-think saving the other Student Ninja's from Lothor's ship and hopefully finally putting a stop to Lothor once and for all.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter gave a better undstanding of how Lothor is controlling Abby; why he is controlling her has already been explained. He wants the Amulet; Abby can get it for him. What he doesnt know is the Rangers had figured out her secret and she's lost her way in.**

**Anyway; I have a something to tell each of you! Today, I bought my new laptop! YAY! So once I have gotten it up and running again, hopefully updates will be faster as I will not have to share a computer with three other people.**

**Oh and you followers of the 'Phoenix Series' will be delighted to know that once the laptop is up and running again I will be bringing you another update of Sabrina, because I believe she has been put on hold far to many times. If I can finish 'Their Darkest Hour' before I get the laptop back, then I will concentrate on Sabrina. I promise.**

**Review (Pretty Please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 01/10/10_


	33. Return of the Snow Ranger

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_I got my laptop! Yes! Brand new and working. And to celebrate a new update. First of many on this computer. lol. Enjoy._

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own anything. No Power Rangers. Only Abby and anything else unrecognizable and OC. Enjoy._

* * *

**Return of the Snow Ranger**

* * *

"Vexacus!" Lothor roared as he faced the shark "I thought we talked about this? We decided you werent going to destroy anymore of my Generals without my direct order!"

The two were walking through the dark corridors of the ship, several hours after Abby had reported to Lothor what she had witnessed Vexacus doing to Motodrone. In all fairness to everyone on board the ship, no one knew where Abby's true intentions lay. She was a Ranger, but she was fighting for Lothor; and it seemed that Lothor was using her to spy on his Generals and report back to him what she found.

"Sir?" Vexacus asked, confused on how Lothor knew what he had done

"Do you think that Evil Ninja Officers simply grow on trees?" Lothor questioned

Veaxcus stopped and turned to Lothor "Well, sir, I am aware of your frustration," he started "but I simply felt that Motodrone could no longer be trusted!"

Lothor glared down at the General; "Well, I guess we will never know, will we?" he inquired and he started walking once more "You're too good of a Warrior to destroy Vexacus," he continued "so im gonna let you off with another warning. But don't let it happen again!"

Vexacus nodded "Yes sir, you have my word!"

Lothor turned and walked away as Vexacus laughed darkly "Sucker!" he chided, before turning and going in search of Shimazu.

_-Scene-_

Unknown to Lothor or the Rangers; Abby was back on Earth. It had seemed since the previous fight with the rangers her self-control had started to fight against the control the Collar around her neck had over her. She was starting to remember things that confused her, things that seemed to be not real to her. She was laughing and joking around with the other Power Rangers. Fighting in battle alongside them and kicking Lothor's General's and monsters asses. She remembered the older red head who worked at the Power Rangers's hangout and felt the bond they shared. She had memories of a Golden Retriever and the fun she had chasing the pup around the room and trying to bath him while he tried to escape the water. These memories didnt seem to belong to her, although thats what she thought. They were filled with emotions; friendship and feelings. Love and compassion. Something she never thought she could feel...or she could remember she had ever felt before.

Lothor showed her no love or compassion, Marah and Kapri definitely didnt show her any Friendship or feelings. The ship was a cold and friendless place; so was it possible that these memories were hers? Or was she wishing for a place like that? Did she imagine it. Maybe the only people to answer these questions were the Power Rangers, that was the reason behind her being on Earth. The race track was busy, racers from all around were lining up waiting to race, but two in particular caught her attention. The Thunder Rangers. They were with the red head from her memories...Kelly, she believed her name was. Not wanting to draw attention to herself or cause a problem in front of so many people the teen stayed within the boundaries of the race track and watched from afar. If the rangers saw her now - nothing good could come of it.

"Anyone seen Dustin?" Kelly asked, as she leaned the Thunders to their bikes "and have you heard from Abby?"

In all fairness to Abby being missing, the Rangers didnt want to worry Kelly anymore than they possibly had, so they had decided on telling her the truth about her sister. On the contrary, she wasnt completely lost anymore, they knew where she was, but they were just waiting for the perfect opportunity to get her back.

"No," Hunter answered the question about the White ranger

Blake frowned and looked around as he answered about Dustin "No, I thought he'd be here for sure" he then turned to the person sorting out his bike "Thanks, dude," he told him and jumped onto the motocross bike.

_Motocross_? Abby thought as she watched from afar _I remember that..._ and a memory flashed to mind of her practising to ride a dirt bike with her father and the Yellow Earth Ninja: Dustin Brooks. She frowned "Who am I?" she questioned herself. Suddenly the announcers voice sounded and the race began. The Thunders were in the lead, with the Crimson ranger racing for first. Halfway around the track the Navy thunder had overtaken his brother, clipped his front wheel sending him off course and taking the win for himself. The look on Crimson Thunder's face was not a pretty sight.

_-Scene-_

Meanwhile, up in space Marah and Kapri were readying themselves for the next attack.

"Zord bay online!" Kapri called loudly, her voice rebounding off the walls of the cargo bay of her uncle's ship; Marah stood beside her as they waited on Abby to return from where ever it was she had disappeared too. In all fairness they hadnt seen her all day, not that worried about her wereabouts; they really couldnt wait for her to fail for Lothor to put her out of her misery and take her out of their's. She may have been their cousin and Lothor's daughter, but she was still a Ranger and a major pain in the ass...to all on the ship. "They always look bigger from down here," Kapri added.

Abby, who had just entered rolled her eyes at he statement "Their Zords!" she answered "Their 30ft high, their supposed to look bigger from down here"

"You came," Marah answered, looking happy. Kapri glared at her as Abby frowned. "I mean..."

"Save it!" Kapri snapped

Abby glared at the pink haired girl and looked just about ready to kill her for snapping at Marah who had shown the first signs of friendship towards Abby since the beginning of this journey.

_-Scene-_

"What's going on?" Shane asked as he entered Ninja Ops, with Dustin and Tori to find the others crowded around the laptop. Sensei Kaemon was sitting in a meditated stage on the floor as Sensei Watanabe stood on the table.

Cam looked up briefly from the laptop "We may have a problem," he answered "check this out" he brought up the video link on the laptop and hit play "and more importantly listen!"

"_Come out, come out, Rangers..."_ said a familiar voice "_Don't you want to come out and play? Its just little old me"_

Dustin frowned "is that who I think its is?" he asked

"Abby?" Tori inquired

"You are correct Tori," Sensei Watanabe stated, looking up at his student "You must intercept her before she can do any damage"

The others exchanged looks, how could they fight one of their own?

"Remember," Sensei Kaemon interrupted "she's not a Ranger right now, just treat her like another other General of Lothors. You will find it easier than thinking of fighting a friend."

The Rangers sighed and nodded

"I'll initiate the Zord sequence from here," Cam spoke "then join you"

"Okay," Shane agreed getting ready to morph, before Sensei stopped them.

_-Scene-_

_Come on Rangers!_ Abby thought in frustration as she waited for the Rangers to appear; Marah and Kapri were waiting paitently to attack and had only agreed to let her go first, because it would draw the Rangers out quickly because they were bent on rescuing her. As if on cue, the Wind and Thunder Megazords appeared and stood at a stand off with the white ranger who smirked "How predictable," she teased "come to try and _save_ me, again, Rangers? When will you give up?"

"Never!" Shane hissed

And the fight began.

Abby moved forward in her Zord, and blocked an attack from the Wind rangers as she slashed her swords across the Thunder Megazord as sparks flew; she then turned on the Wind rangers and proceeded to do the same. Sparks flew in every direction as the White ranger attacked resentlessly, not really caring about who she was fighting. "Feel the love Rangers..." she told them, blasting them with White hearts from her Zord. They connected with the Wind Megazord and exploded on impact. She laughed, before glancing over her shoulder as the two Megazords circled around her.

"Power Sphere," Dustin stated "Locked and dropped!"

His laser appeared and he fired

"No..." Abby shook her head, before diving aside as the lasers hit the Thunder Megazord. She smirked. "Nice shot losers!" she teased the Wind Rangers "Man! This is way easy!"

After this the Thunders started arguing causing Sensei Watanabe to step in and break them up. They apologized and the fight between Abby and the Wind rangers continued.

"This isnt working!" Shane complained "Im going to Lightening Mode!" and the Megazord shifted into a much slimmer version of itself. The fight continued with Abby blocking their attacks before the tables turned and she found herself on the recieving end of their attacks.

"Wait a minute!" she exclaimed, but the Rangers were resentless. With an explosion of sparks the White ranger was thrown backwards and crash landed onto the ground.

"Lets finish this!" Shane ordered, moving forward to connect the final strike onto the White ranger.

Abby's eyes widened as she looked up at he Wind Rangers, "NOW!" she yelled, calling for help from the waiting Marah and Kapri. They arrived with Marah blasting them away from the fallen Zord.

"You didnt think we'd let her get all the credit, now did you Rangers?" Marah asked

With the three of them working together they managed to knock the Wind Megazord out of Lightening mode; as Cam asked Tori if she was alright. "Yeah," the Blue ranger answered "just a little shaken"

"You're gonna be more than a little shaken, in a minute sister" Kapri responded, attacking again; knocking the Wind Megazord into the Thunder one, and bringing it back online. Seconds after this happening, Cam joined the battle along with two otther drones. The Megazords combined and the fight continued. Shane and Dustin. vs. Marah. Kapri vs. Cam and Abby vs. Hunter and Blake. This left Tori on the sidelines waiting for her cue.

Abby smirked "You ready to toast these teenagers?" she asked

"All sequences ready to fire," Kapri responded

Marah grinned "Its good to be bad" she stated

But the fight didnt last long, as The Wind and Thunders destroyed Marah and Abby's Zords in matter of seconds; the two girls screamed as their Zords exploded and they were ejected. Abby screamed; as she was ejected from the Zord, but before she hit the ground she disappeared in a flash. Marah frowned and looked around when she landed. "Abby?" she questioned, looking up as her sister was attacked by Tori. After which the Hurricane Megazord was created and Kapri was destroyed.

_-Scene-_

That afternoon, the rangers returned to Ninja Ops and immediately fell into defensive position when they were met by Abby who was standing in the middle of the room waiting for them. She stared at them, waiting for one of them to make a move when they didnt she smirked "wow, where was this attitude a few hours ago?" she asked, referring to the Megazord battle.

"You attacked us," Dustin responded

She frowned "Because Lothor told me too," she answered

"I thought he didnt control you?" Hunter inquired

The Snow Ninja ranger raised her hand to her throat "Not anymore, he doesnt" she answered indicating to the fact that the collar was no longer there. She held up her free hand to show that them the destroyed collar. It sparked in her hand as it became solid ice before shattering under the frozen temperature. It disappeared seconds later.

"So, you're back to normal?" Tori asked, stepping towards her best friend

"Define normal?" Abby questioned

The Blue ranger grinned and threw her arms around her best friend as she hugged her "Welcome back, Abs" she smiled. Shane and Dustin even moved forward to hug the younger teen as Cam, Hunter and Blake looked confused. Tori smiled at them "The reason I asked Abby if she was 'back to normal'" she stated "is because the real Abby would always answer 'Define Normal' indicating to the fact that she is far from normal!"

"Hey!" the teen cried "I resent that!"

Tori turned to her friend "Says the girl who thinks Narnia is real!"

"It is!" Abby exclaimed

And like that, everything that had happened in the past few hours between the rangers disappeared and things went back to normal. With the collar gone, Abby had reverted back to her happy self, a personality that the other rangers were more than happy to admit they had missed deeply.

* * *

**A/N: So; what do you think? Has a new laptop (thank god) but don't have Microsoft Word on it just yet. Just so you arent confused; in this story Shimazu was destroyed by Marah and Kapri after he refused to help them destroy Earth. Hence the reason Abby joined them instead.**

**Review and tell me (pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 03rd October 2010 at 03:16am_


	34. Their Darkest Hour

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: OMG! I cannot believe we have come to the end of another Ninja Storm fic from yours truely. So I am finding myself asking...Does Abby progress onto Dino Thunder?**

* * *

**Their Darkest Hour**

* * *

"Isnt it possible for us to rescue the other Ninja's," Cam started as he faced his cousin and her Sensei "the same way we rescued Sensei Kaemon?"

The White ranger shook her head "Im not sure," she answered "How I managed to release my Sensei is a complete mystery; that console underneath the students is linked back to the main console in the throne room. Its just for show. If you touch it it will destroy the bubble above it and whatever is inside. Its like a time bomb waiting to explode" she explained "The only real way to release the student pods is to blow the main console in the Throne room"

Cam frowned "and you know this how?" he inquired

"Lothor told me," Abby answered "Dude; when he thinks he has succeeded in something, he lets his defences fall and spills everything. He thought he had been in his grasps for good now; he told me everything here is to know about his ship. And when I say everything, i mean..._everything_!"

"This is good!" Cam smiled "We can use this! If we can get back up there, then we can free the other Ninja's and bring them home!"

Sensei Watanabe nodded as Sensei Kaemon looked uncertain "We mustn't act hastily," he spoke "Lothor knows that we have Abigail back; he also knows that she knows his secrets and everything. He may tighten security on board his ship in fear that she will release said information to us. If we act now, there is no chance of survival."

"He's right," Abby agreed "We need a plan! A foolproof plan. One that won't fail."

Cam nodded "I agree," he stated before he, Abby and the two Sensei's started to plan the rescue mission.

_-Scene-_

Several hours later, the rescue mission had been planned out throughly and now Abby was found practicsing her Ninja techniques with her Sensei supervising her every move. He smiled and nodded as she spun around and kicked at the wood slab that was propped up in front of her; the second her foot connected with wooden board it broke in two and clattered to the ground. "Nicely done Abigail," Sensei Kaemon praised his student "You have learned well in the past months"

"Thank you Sensei," the White ranger responded, glancing across at the Samurai Ranger and his father "I've had good teachers!"

"I am sure," the Snow Sensei nodded "I am also aware that you know of you're past. You're true past."

Abby nodded "If you are speaking of my parents then yes," she nodded "but I do not hold it against you for keeping such a secret from me"

"In all fairness young one," Sensei Kaemon spoke "I knew of you're biological mother; I was not aware that you're father would be Lothor. But it was obvious that you were Takara's child; I could see it in your eyes, and later your fighting skills and techniques. They are the same was the ones that got you're mother noticed by academies such as the Pai Zhuq and Elemental Acadmey. She could have been great, if she had not been caught up in her brother's web"

The White ranger frowned "In all due respect Sensei," she responded "But Takara was not caught up in her brother's web of evil" she explained "Takara has visited me a few times in the past months. It was she who told me of who I really was. She has helped me so much since I found out the truth and she has explained what happened the day she disappeared from the Wind Academy. She explained that she was doing her job as Guardian and everything was just a miss-understanding...and, well...I believe her."

Sensei Kaemon listened as his student spoke, before he looked thoughtful. Was it possible that the greatest fighter of the Snow Academy really be innocent of the crimes set against her?

The silence was broken seconds later as the Rangers and Kelly entered Ninja Ops, talking about one thing and one thing only. The US Action Games.

_-Scene-_

"So it slipped all you're minds?" Cam asked, as he stood in front of the other Rangers and Kelly; they had just explained the situation to his father and were expectant on whether they could attend the Games or not "I mean, Dustin I can believe" he added pointing at the Yellow ranger.

Dustin frowned "Hey, I was the one who remembered" he defended

"Its true, he was" Shane nodded, patting his best friends shoulder

Abby giggled "That's a first"

"Hush up!" Dustin retorted, causing the White ranger to stick her tongue out at him

"I can understand how this could have happened," Sensei Watanabe spoke up, turning the Rangers attention to him "it is a great honour to compete in such an event. I can only imagine the excitement can be quite a distraction"

"Well, for some..." Abby mumured "I for one put my Ranger duties first!"

Tori grinned "You forgot, didnt you?" she inquired with a grin

Abby eyed her friends guilty; all the while biting her lower lip and looking sheepish. Yup. She had clean forgotten the US Action Games.

"So is it alright if we go?" Tori asked, turning back to her Sensei

The Guinea pig nodded "Yes, of course" he agreed

"Yeah!" Blake exclaimed

Shane high-fived Dustin as Abby exchanged looks with Cam.

_-Scene-_

The last first days leading up to the US Action Games, was stressfull. Packing the right gear and making sure that everyone was fine and dandy for the big day, Abby had been banned from Roller skating, track, and any other games that would usually heighten her chances of getting hurt. She was still allowed to skate and ride motocross but only to the extent. She was practicing not playing and usally Kelly was there with her at the Skatepark or track to monitor her sisters moments and keeing track of her records and times. As usual Abby had entered for both Skating and Motocross at the Games; not being able to decide between the two.

Dustin had signed up for Freestyle Moto and Shane had signed up for Skating; so at times the two boys would team up with Abby and they would practice together. It was strange to learn that Hunter and Blake hadnt signed up for anything seeing as Motocross was their number one skill...aside from being Ninja's and Rangers of course.

Finally the day of the Games arrived; and with their bags packed and gear checked and sorted the Rangers and Kelly piled into the Storm Charges van. The ride to the Games wasnt a long one and within half an hour they had made it.

"You guys better check in," Kelly shouted to the team over the noise "I'll make sure you're gears, okay"

Hunter nodded "We'll check the place out for -" he was cut off

"Let me guess," Abby interrupted "Chicks?"

"Well now that you mention it," Hunter chuckled as a pretty red head run past with her friends

The White ranger exchanged a look with Tori and both girls rolled their eyes at the antics of the boys behind them "Come on I'll curise wth you," Cam spoke, as he looked around

"Cyber Cam?" Blake asked as the group started towards the entrance

"Not Cyber Cam," the Samurai responded "Who say's real Cam can't cruise?"

The rangers laughed as the excitement of what was to come overwhelmed them, defeaning their senses of danger.

_-Scene-_

"Im gone..." said a unfamiliar kid as he stood in front Cam and Hunter.

Abby frowned as she approached, wondeirng who these kids where, she had been sent to find Hunter and Cam and make sure that they had signed in and not gotten lost. She didnt expect to find them on a skate ramp talking with three kids.

"Me too," said the only female of the three kids

The second boy nodded "Later dudes..." and the three of them turned to leave, crossing Abby's path. The tall brunette boy met her gaze and offered her a flirty smile. Abby smirked, shook her head in amusement and watched him walk way before turning to Cam and Hunter.

"What was that about?" she asked, referring to the attitude on the three kids

"They got involved in Kelzaks, Marah and Kapri" Hunter answered

The White ranger frowned "Why didnt you call in help, then?" she asked

"Because we could handle them," Cam answered "but we really didnt need innocent civillians help"

"Its human nature to help," she reminded them "You would have done the same thing"

The boys exchanged looks as they realized she had a point

"So what were Marah and Kapri doing here?" the White ranger went on to ask, snapping the boys to attention "It can't be anything good, considering their not as ditzy as we were led to believe"

"They were interested in this area," Cam explained, leading Abby to the edge of the field where Marah and Kapri had been situated while the fight between them, the three kids and the Kelzaks had broken out "but it all must have been a diversion"

Abby frowned as she looked around "Well, I don't see anything" she shrugged

"Hey, what's up with you're amulet?" Hunter asked, pointing at the Samurai Amulet around Cam's neck

"What do you mean?" Cam inquired looking down; the amulet pulsated and a white coating wrapped itself around it. "Argh!" the Samurai exclaimed

"What is it?" Abby asked

Cam looked up at them "Its frozen!" he stated

"Frozen?" Hunter chuckled "Dude, it's like 80 degrees out!"

"No kidding," Cam mumured to himself, pulling the amulet from around his neck "I better get back to Ops and run some tests on it there. Try and figure out what's happening" and he made his way back up the banking towards the other two Rangers, who pulled him up the rest of the way when the banking became steeper.

_-Scene-_

With Cam back at Ninja Op, Hunter and Abby quickly found the others as they headed over to watch the first skateboarding competition; Shane and Abby werent entered until the second round and were standing in the crowded stands with their friends cheering the other competitors on, when Shane's morpher beeped. _"Rangers...im sending the Zords to you,_" Cam spoke "_There's a big fish in a little pond you have to deal with_"

"Greaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Abby drew out her words "I don't like the sound of that!"

But she pushed Kelly towards the exit nonetheless, running to a secluded area the two Holloway sisters fell behind as the others fell into formation "Arent you coming?" Hunter asked the White ranger

"He's sending the Zords," Abby responded "I'll just be in the way; so im gonna stay here encase Marah and Kapri turn up again"

The others were uncertain considering what had happened last time they left her for a Zord battle, but Abby was having none of it, and urged them on to finish what they had started. With the Rangers gone and the Zords underway, Abby turned to her sister "What about the games?" Kelly asked "Do you think they'll be back in time?"

"I hope so," Abby answered "do you think we can delay the races?"

The red head shrugged "I dunno," she answered "but we can try"

Abby nodded "Then lets go!"

And the two hurried off to try and delay the races until Shane and Dustin returned.

_-Scene-_

"Sorry Kelly, if they arent here for the first run, then I can't hold out for them" one of the judges of the Action Games, told the two Holloway sister after they had asked for a delay in the programme. At least until the others returned.

Abby sighed "But we know they'll be back" she protested

"Then you've got nothing to worry about," he responded

"Can't you just bend the rules a little bit?" Abby tried again

He shook his head "Im sorry I can't do more," he told her

Disappointed, the two sisters turned to walk away, only to grab onto the yellow fences that had been set up as the ground shook violently beneath their feet, Abby yelped as she stumbled, before glancing over her shoulder at Kelly who stood behind her "That can't be good!" she mumured, as the ground continued to shake as if a Earthquake ripped through the ground. Screams echoed everywhere as people screamed and yelled similiar questions, asking what was going on.

"Do you think the other's are okay?" Kelly asked, touching her sisters shoulder

Abby glanced down at her morpher "I hope so" she answered

_-Scene-_

"Cam," Shane spoke into his morpher after watching Hunter and Blake get destroyed in the blast that took both them and Vexacus out "We've reached the Thunder Zord wreckage. It doesnt look good"

There was silence until Tori spoke "Any sign of Hunter and Blake?"

"_Im getting infrared heat signatures in the area_" Cam answered "_but there's a lot of interference. I can't pin point an exact location"_

Shane sighed "Keep trying to establish contact," he told the Samurai "We'll grab Abby and Kelly and head back to Ops, to re-group"

Tori and Dustin nodded in agreement before the three Wind rangers took off to get Abby and Kelly from the Games, and returned to Ninja Ops. Abby was distraught after learning that Hunter and Blake's Megazord had been destroyed and the Thunder brothers couldn't be found.

_Hunter..._she found herself thinking about constantly as they reached the portal to the Wind Academy _he can't be gone! He just can't be!_

_-Scene-_

Finally through the entrance the Rangers and Kelly hurried down into Ninja Ops, only to come across a sight that caught them all by surprise "What happened?" Shane asked, seeing as he was the first one in through the door

"Its trashed!" Dustin exclaimed, following his best friend

Abby, Kelly and Tori gasped as they each grabbed onto one another for support "No!" they each breathed

"Cam?" Shane called "Sensei? Cyber Cam?"

The White ranger looked around "Sensei Kaemon?" she called out to her Sensei, but got no response "Where are they?" she asked turning back to her friends and sister.

Kelly touched her sisters shoulder, in a reassuring manner "Don't worry," the red head spoke "Im sure their here somewhere"

"They have to be," Tori agreed "If anyone can survive this its both our Sensei's and Cam"

Abby nodded, but it didnt mean she couldn't worry.

* * *

**A/N: Has stated above this is the second to final chapter. And I really need to know if you people want to see Abby appear in Dino Thunder or not? Knowing what my readers want will make it easier for me to bring you guys the stories that you enjoy; but of course I cannot do that without your input. So the choice is yours. I for one do not mind skipping 'Dino Thunder' I could do the team-up between Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder in a one shot.**

**So review and tell me your wishes. I am all ears. (Thank you)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 04th September 2010 at 04:30am_


	35. The End of a Legacy

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **_Oh My God! Its the final chapter. Can you believe it?_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything. 'Cept my OC's any original plot lines and anything else unrecognizable._

* * *

**The End of A Legacy**

* * *

"This can't be how it ends," Shane spoke, his voice strained as he struggled to lift a a shelf that had come completely away from the wall; and only made the destroyed Ninja Ops look even worse. Behind him, Tori, Abby, Dustin and Kelly were searching for any signs of life inside the Rangers HQ but so far they wre coming up empty.

"Whoa," said a familiar voice from the entrance "What happened in here?"

Abandoning what they were doing, the three Wind Rangers, the Snow Ranger and Kelly turned to see Hunter and Blake enter Ops "You made it!" Dustin smiled, welcoming the brothers as Abby and Tori rushed over to hug their friends in relief for their safety "I thought you'd be toast for sure,"

"Vexacus torched the Thunder Megazord," Blake explained "So we ejected"

Hunter frowned and looked around "Where's Cam?" he asked

"We don't know," Shane sighed, his shoulders dropping

"Sensei?" Hunter questioned "Sensei Kaemon?"

Abby shook her head "Lothor got here before we did," she stated sadly "We're too late!"

"Better late than never, I always say"

The rangers jumped at a familiar voice, and turned to look over at the place where the two Sensei's were emerging; the Wind Ranger's Sensei back in his human form.

"Sensei!" the Wind NInja cried, rushing in and hugging their teacher, happy to see him back in Human form "You're okay!"

Sensei smiled and embraced the three students

"Abigail!" Sensei Kaemon chuckled as he embraced the White ranger, as she too rushed forward to hug him. Relieved that he was safe and alive.

"Its good to see you," Hunter smiled at Sensei Watanabe "Finally"

Blake and Kelly nodded in agreement, seeing as this was the first time they had encounted the older gentleman in his human form.

"And you're like totally normal," Dustin grinned in excitement

"Lothor's energy blast reversed the transmutation," Sensei Watanabe explained "and allowed me to return to my human form"

Tori frowned "But where's Cam?" she asked

Sensei's face turned grave "He has been captured"

Abby whimpered in fear for her cousin's life

"We'll get him back," Kelly reassured her sister as she pulled the younger teen in close

"I wish it were that easy, Kelly," Sensei Watanabe sighed "Lothor is preparing to open the Abyss of Evil"

Abby's eyes widened "Are you serious?" she asked, having heard about the Abyss of Evil from stories at the Snow Academy "I thought that was just Ninja folklore" she glanced up at her Sensei.

"It is no coincidence that Blue Bay Harbour is the home of the Wind and Snow Academies," Sensei Kaemon explained "We are the guardians of an invisible gateway; a gateway that, once opened, will allow all the evil of ags gone by to escape"

Shane pondered the thought "So, why hasnt Lothor tried to open it before now?" he asked

"The Abyss can only be opened when it is filled to capacity," Sensei Watanabe answered "Even then, it can only be opened by a mighty force"

"The Samurai Amulet," Tori stated

The two Sensei's nodded "We believe Lothor intends to use Cam's powers to open the Abyss," Sensei Watanabe answered "and allow an army of evil to enter our world"

"Is this why there have been Guardian's for the Amulet?" Abby asked "To stop this from happening?"

"It is possible," Sensei Kaemon answered "No one really understands why there have been Guardians for the Amulet. We can only speculate that this is the reason behind it"

The White ranger nodded and glanced up at Kelly; as the red head squeezed her sister in a one-armed hug, trying her best to look positive and reassuring.

_-Scene-_

"We have to the stop the Abyss from opening," Shane murmured as they sat amongst the wreckage while Sensei Watanabe searched through the remainder of the scrolls that Kapri had attempted to destroy and Sensei Kaemon sat with Abby and Kelly "There has to be a way"

"We need help," Blake nodded "Ninja help"

"Where are we gonna find that?" Shane asked

Hunter looked up at the red ranger "Lothor's ship," he pointed out "Every Ninja on the planet is locked up there!"

"We could take the Dragon Force Vehicle!" Dustin stated, jumping to his feet. The others followed but the Thunders stopped them.

"Wait!" Hunter interrupted "Blake and I should go alone; we've been onto Lothor's ship, we'll know where to look for the others"

Sensei Watanabe turned to the Brothers "The Dragon Force Vehicle is in the Zord bay; be careful" he nodded "and thank you for your courage"

They nodded "You can thank us when we come back," Blake told him determinedly

"Lets go!" Hunter stated, nudging his brother

"Don't get yourselves killed!" Abby yelled after them, as the brothers disappeared "You better come back!" she mumbled, before feeling a hand on her shoulder.

_-Scene-_

"I keep thinking its my fault," Shane sighed from the side of the table

Tori frowned "That's crazy," she told him "How could you have done anything differently?"

"Been a better ranger," he answered "if we had destroyed Lothor sooner none of this would have happened"

"You guys ever think," Dustin chirped "If we hadnt been late to class that day, we wouldnt even be Power Rangers?"

Abby nodded "Me too," she agreed "I was late the day my academy was attacked," she pointed at Dustin and Kelly "remember?"

The two nodded

"You were always meant to be Rangers," Sensei Watanabe stated, causing the four disheartened Rangers to turn in his direction "This is the last entry on the scroll of destiny," he handed them a slip of paper that held four figures. Two boys and two girls.

"Its us!" the four teens exclaimed happily, crowding around one another to get a better look.

Sensei Kaemon smiled, "As you can see," he spoke "you four were late precisely, so you would be the ones to become Power Rangers"

"And you knew this all alone?" Abby asked "Why didnt you show us this sooner?

"Would you have believed me, if you hadnt learned the truth for yourself?" Sensei Watanabe questioned "I have never doubted the Scroll's prophecy"

"And neither should you," Sensei Kaemon told them

Shane glanced at his friends "So what happens now?" he asked

"This is the end of the scroll," his Sensei told him "it does not say who will be victorious; only that you must be there for face Lothor; at the Abyss of Evil!"

The four rangers nodded "Then that's where we'll be!" Shane stated defiantly

The four fell into formation as Kelly pulled back and smiled encouragingly at them "Good luck!" she wished.

"Thanks!"

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Snow Storm! Ranger Form!"

And they were off to save the World as the final battle had already begun!

_-Scene-_

Energy blasts hit the ground; as the four Rangers still on Earth blasted their way through the gates of the US Action Games to find a group of Kelzaks chasing people in every direction. Shane, Tori and Dustin rode in on their Tusnami Cycles as Abby teleported in and blasted a near-by group with her Ice Crossbow, before flipping over another group and fighting defensively. She tossed one aside and kicked up at another, planting a kick in her side, the Kelzak wrapped its arm around her leg causing the White ranger to jump into the air, roll over and kick it in the side of the head sending him stumbling. When she landed back on her feet, three more run at her but stumbled away as the ground shook beneath their feet.

"I think we found Lothor!" Shane yelled, "Look!" and he pointed to something over her shoulder

Spinning around Abby's eyes widened "Whoa!" she mumured

"Lets go!" the Red ranger called, leaping back onto his bike; being the only ranger on foot Abby run towards the mass of Kelzaks and flipped over them as she landed between her friends who had skidded to halts inches away from the Abyss of Evil and Lothor's new Megazord.

"We've got to stop him!" Tori cired, as the Zord stopped trying to open the Abyss

Shane nodded "This is it!" he stated "Come on guys!"

The others nodded in agreement and the Wind Rangers called for their Megazord as Abby dealt with the foot soldiers on the ground. As her friends fought above her, Abby stumbled across the shaking ground, slashing in every direction with her Snow staff and taking out as many Kelzaks with her Ice Crossbow. But it seemed for every Kelzaks she knocked down another 10 appeared to fight. All in all, she was making very little progress.

Lothor's manical laughter travelled on the wind and down to the White ranger who was battling beneath him; she growled inwardly before looking up as there was a crash and an instant tremble. The Wind Megazord was on the ground with Lothor advancing on them.

"Guys!" Abby yelled desperately for her friends to get up

"Taste your defeat!" Lothor mocked, swinging his fist down for the final bow

"Never!" Shane yelled, firing a power sphere that collided with Lothor's Zord and caused it to erupt in a shower of sparks. It was forced to stumble backwards; and the Wind Rangers were able to get back to their feet. But before they could react, Lothor tackled them in a bear hug and seconds later the two Megazords exploded. Abby screamed, before running forward as her friends landed on the ground a 100 meters in front of her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, running across the dirt path to her friends

The Wind Rangers looked up at the smoke cloud behind them "The Megazord," Shane sighed "Its gone..."

The four of them approached the side of the barrier to see the Abyss of Evil glowing a violent shade of purple. Suddenly the ground burst open and smoke filled the air as the spirits of evil's past blew out, materialising in front of the four rangers.

"Their back!" Shane growled, turning to face the Generals and monsters; recognizing and remembering the trouble they had caused in the past few months. The four clenched their hands tightly into fists as Lothor made his way forward through the ground, laughing evilly.

"How does it feel to fail, rangers?" he mocked them

Abby glared "You should know!" she bit back

Lothor smirked "Not this time," he told her

"Ready?" Shane asked

The other three nodded and stepped forward, their visors snapping shut and drawing their weapons.

"Destroy them!" Lothor ordered and the monsters raced forward.

The Rangers met them halfway, blocking and attacking whatever came into range at the moment. Ducking under Vexacus's sword, Abby rolled onto her back and kicked up at the Shark, deflecting his punches with her feet, before rolling up onto her feet and catching a punch from Shimazu and kicking away a monster she didnt recognize in the process before tossing Shimazu away from her. She called for her Ice Crossbow and prepared to fire it, before it was kicked out of her hands by Metropolis; she growled and swung her Snow Staff at the Monster, before Motodrone grasped her wrists, twisted causing her grasp to weaken and she dropped her staff. She pulled herself free and dived for the staff, only to be thrown into the air and landed with a thud beside her friends, as they were surrounded by the mass of monsters.

"Someone pinch me," she mumured "Im dreaming! Because this _cannot_ be how it ends!"

As the army of monsters closed in on them; a blast caught them off guard and sent them flying backwards.

Looking up the Rangers and Lothor spotted Hunter fly overhead on his Glider cycle "Mind if I play throught?" he called

Lothor scrowled "You will never stop me!" he yelled

"But we will!" Blake's voice joined the ruckus. Lothor spun around to see the Navy ranger standing in front of the Ninja students, the Snow Ninja's standing out from the rest due to their blazing white uniforms. Hunter landed beside the other rangers, in the mass of monsters as Shane called for the Battlizer. Lothor called for the last of his Kelzak foot soldiers, who appeared along with Chubo behind him.

"Attack!" he roared, and the fight resumed

The Rangers and Ninja students, worked together as one as they fought and tossed more monsters, foot soldiers and Generals back into the Abyss where they belonged. Abby spun her Snow Staff around as she leaned backwards to avoid a punch from the Terramole. She flipped over onto her hands and back onto her feet as Hunter jumped in front of her and slashed upwards with his Thunder staff, sending the mole backwards through the air and into the Abyss.

"You made it back!" Abby smiled, as she turned to Hunter after tossing the first monster she had ever fought back into the Abyss. The Frog.

Hunter nodded once "You really think we'd let you have all the fun?" he teased

"I hoped not!" she answered, before returning to battle; as Shane flew over head and wiped out the remaining monsters. Lothor growled and blasted the Red ranger out of the air.

The others gasped "Shane!" they cried, rushing to his side and helping him up

"He destroyed the Battlizer!" Shane breathed, holding his arm.

They then turned back to face Lothor. Lanching themselves into battle, he easily countered all their attacks and floored them once more. Hitting the ground first, Abby rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up as she flew at her 'father' once more. He caught her wrist and grinned down at her "You could have been great," he taunted her "but you chose to protect these pathetic Earthlings! If you want to be like them! Then you get to die like them!" and he threw her into Hunter and Blake who had just gotten back to their feet.

"Enough!" Lothor commanded, raising the amulet "Give me those Ranger powers!" and he thrust the amulet out at Abby, Hunter and Blake who cried out as they crashed to the ground, their energy leaving them "Nothing can stop the Power of the Amulet!"

"I believe that belongs to me!" Cam called, landing behind his uncle

Lothor turned "Not anymore!" he stated, firing a laser attack at the Samurai. Cam flew through the air and landed hard on the otherside of the skate ramp "Goodbye, nephew!" and he raised his hand to finish Cam, when the three Wind rangers blocked his path.

"He's not going anywhere!" Shane yelled "Got it?"

Lothor frowned "Fine. Then I'll take you in his place!" and he used the Amulet to drain them of their Powers too.

Staggering back to their feet the rangers re-grouped together, united as one.

"You fools!" Lothor yelled at them "Havent you had enough?" he demanded. He blasted them again, but the blast was deflected as a bright pulsating light surrounded the rangers and deflected the blast back. Lothor dodged the attack and the laser disintergrated into the ground. "What?" he demanded, the light disappeared leaving Takara standing in front of the rangers.

"Takara!" Abby exclaimed

Lothor stumbled backwards as a flicker of fear crossed his face, before quickly disappearing and replacing itself with hatred and anger "So the petty Guardian has finally arrived?" he gloated "Well, you're too late! The Amulet is now mine!"

"You will never win Lothor," Tarkara shook her head "Not when there is too much good left in the World!"

The rouge Ninja glared heatedly "I have their Ranger powers!" he told his wife "They are at my mercy once and for all!"

"We won't let you win!" Abby yelled, pushing herself to her feet feeling braver now than she ever had before

Lothor scoffed as he looked down at her "What can you do without your powers?" he hissed

"We may not be Power Rangers," Shane answered, moving to stand beside Abby along with Dustin and Tori "but we still have power! Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Snow!"

The wind began to pick up around Lothor "Ninja Powers!" the four called, and fired their own energy beams at Lothor. The combination of Earth, Air, Water and Snow lifted the space Ninja off his feet his arms flailing he latched onto Takara, and pulled her into the Abyss of Evil, with a horrified yell of defeat; there was an explosion and the cracks of the ground sealed themselves shut.

As Tori, Shane, Dustin, Cam, Hunter and Blake stared in disbelief at what had just happened, Abby let out a cry of dismay as she realized she had just sealed Takara away in the Abyss of Evil for eternity.

"No! She can't be gone!" she screamed "Takara!"

The six other rangers exchanged looks; they had won...but at what cost?

"What happened?" Tori finally asked, confused on what had just gone on

"Lothor's evil," Blake answered "He must have overloaded the Abyss"

Cam nodded "Causing it to implode on itself," he confirmed

"So he's gone?" Dustin asked hopefully "Really gone?"

"I would believe so," Cam answered

Hunter looked down at his morpher "And our ranger powers?" he asked

"Their gone too," Abby answered "along with the Samurai Amulet...and its Guardian!"

Tori frowned sadly and squeezed her best friends shoulder; they may have won the war, but they had paid a terrible price.

_-Scene-_

"Kelly!" Abby yelled as she sprinted through the crowd with Tori and back to the Storm Charges van carrying two Trophies; one represented second place in the Skating competition and the other represented first place in the Motocross competition "Check it out!"

The older Holloway glanced up at the sound of her name and smiled as she watched Abby draw nearer with Tori, she took the Trophies and inspected them before placing them in the back of the van and hugging her sister "Well done Abs," she grinned "You cease to amaze me!"

"Thanks," the younger teen grinned happily, after what she had been through in the past few hours, after everything she had lost. Kelly believed she derserved some form of happiness and winning two competitions, proved to be that form of happiness. Just then Hunter, Blake and Dustin approached them, the Earth Ninja grinning proudly.

The three girls turned to them and grinned "Dustin!" Tori smiled "Third place, that's awesome!"

"Yeah, my boy came through," Blake nodded

"Im so glad you changed to Freestyle," Kelly smiled at her friend and employee "You've got a real career ahead of you"

They all then turned as Shane called out to them as he run across the asphalt towards them "Guys, you won't believe this! You know the guys from Truth Trucks?" he asked in excitement "They want to sponsor me!" the others cheered and congratulated him "National tour and everything"

"What did you tell them?" Kelly asked

Shane looked around at the expectant group, he drew in a breath and shook his head, before answering "No. I have something more important to take care of"

_-Scene-_

"Shane Clarke," Sensei called out his student's name, and the Air Ninja walked forward, recieved his scroll, bowed and walked away

"Tori Hanson" Sensei continued, and Tori stepped forward just like Shane had. She took her scroll, bowed, and stepped into line beside her friend behind her.

"Dustin Brooks!" Dustin bowed with a grin, as he took his scroll and stepped up beside Tori

"Abigail Holloway," Abby bounced forward to accept her graduation Scroll, before bouncing towards Dustin as Sensei Kaemon and Kelly watched proudly from the audience

"Blake Bradley," Sensei Omino nodded stifly as he watched his adopted son accept his scroll from the Wind Sensei

"Hunter Bradley" the older bonde, walked forward to accept his scroll

"and finally, Cam Watanabe," his son walked forward to accept the scroll. Sensei smiled proudly, as an applause rang out across the training field behind the seven former Rangers "You have all earned the badge of hounour, that is to graduate from the Wind Ninja Academy. I could not have been more proud of you. Of the sacrifices you have made for your school's and indeed for your planet" Sensei told them "The world is a better place today, because of you"

A split second later the seven Ninja let out excited cheers and turned to embrace one another as their respective academies applauded them from behind.

_-Scene-_

After the graduation ceremony, Abby wandered down to the lake of the Wind Academy and knelt on the bank as she looked out over the rippling waters. Although she was proud of herself for the accomplishments she had managed to do this year and the final defeat of Lothor, she still couldnt help but feel distant from everyone else. Yes, she had played out her role as the White ranger and completed her destiny in finishing off Lothor but at what price? Takara had shown up at the final battle to protect her and the others, and they had returned the favour by sealing her away in the Abyss of Evil for eternity.

"Abigail?" Sensei Kaemon questioned, as he approached his student "What is it, little one?"

The Snow Ninja swallowed "She's gone," she answered, glancing up at her Sensei "Takara is gone...and I can't help but feel that it is my fault"

"Oh Abigail," the Snow Sensei soothed "It is not you're fault; you have to understand that. Do you not remember what I told you, the first time you questioned me on why Takara had to leave?"

The young teen shook her head, she couldnt remember anything from her childhood, other than the fact that she had been adopted by Kelly and her parents, and trained at the Snow Academy because Sensei Kaemon had found her outside there when she was a toddler.

"'Somethings arent so simple,'" Sensei Kaemon recited, the same words he had told her when she was younger, hopefully now she would understand them better than she did back then "'sometimes you can't control the outcome; sometimes you have to look at the reality in front of you...and just accept it'"

The young teen frowned "I remember Sensei," she spoke softly "Will I ever see her again?" she asked glancing up

"She found a way back to you before," Sensei Kaemon answered "Im sure she will again someday"

Abby nodded and embraced her Sensei tightly a few loose tears escaping her eyes; once she pulled away she smiled brightly and run off to find her friends. She met them just short of the entrance, and pounced on Hunter's back as she got near "Are we ready to do this?" she asked

"Yeah," the others nodded

Tori and Blake led the way through the Academy to the courtyard; Hunter, Blake and Abby breaking off away from the Wind Ninja's as they met up with Kelly, Sensei Omino, Leanne Omino, Sensei Kaemon and two young Ninja's, whom Abby introduced as Kayden and Damon Kaemon. Her Sensei's son and daughter.

_-Scene-_

"Keep it moving," Cam spoke, as he looked over the list in front of him "New students...check in over there" and he pointed to the check in tent. He, only looked up from the list when Marah and Kapri entered the Academy. He sighed "You're kidding?"

Kapri grinned "Hello, family right?" she asked

"Hey, Cam we really have to talk about these outfits," Marah spoke "because it makes my butt look really big!"

Cam rolled his eyes

"Not nearly as big as your head!" Kapri teased

Marah gasped "I do not have a big head!" she retaliated

"Of course you do," Kapri continued "Its huge!"

The two walked away, still fighting. Sensei smiled, as he approached his son "Its a shame one cannot choose one's family" he told his son

"Im just happy I don't have to mine guniea pig food, anymore" Cam smiled

"Hey hold up," came a familiar shout, as the three kids who had helped Cam and Hunter back at the beginning of the battle appeared

Cam frowned "You three?" he questioned

"Ninja's dude," the tall brunette nodded

"No one, say's 'dude' anymore!" the blonde girl retaliated

The boy frowned "Yes, they do!" he argued

"No, they don't"

And they two walked away arguing

Cam sighed once more "Dad, I don't think I have it in me to go through all this again," he admitted

"Then maybe we should leave their training," Sensei responded "to the three new teachers" he nodded at Shane, Dustin and Tori who approached them, wearing Sensei outfits "A happy ending is nothing more than a new beginning. Besides, one should never break up a winning team"

Cam grinned as he turned to his friends, before looking up as Abby bounced into view "Yeah, well, what about me?" she asked "Im apart of the winning team too!"

Sensei chuckled at his niece as she grinned and spun around to hug her friends as the others grouped around them; congratulated one another on their new lives; after being finally able to move on from the Power Ranger legacy - At least for now. Who knew what the future had in store for them? Only time would tell.

* * *

**Final Author's Note: **_I guess its finally over; but still the question remains: Does Abby have the pleasure of travelling onto Dino Thunder. I know I have asked you this already and most of you have already replied with 'Yes' you want to see her in Dino Thunder. But new problems have arisen and I feel the need to address the situation again. (Normally I would post a poll on my profile. But there is more than one question I need answering) so here is the problems._

_If you wish to see Abigail in Dino Thunder, then answer me these few simple questions._

_Should there be two White Ranger's on the team? (Abby and Trent could be the twin dangers of the Dino Team.)_

_Also_

_Which Dinosaur should represent Abby?_

_The Dimetrodon_

_or_

_The Mastodon_

_That is all. Thank you for your support throughout Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour and I hope you will help me through this small crisis and return when I post Dino Thunder in the Abby Series. Thank you for you co-opeartion. You people are amazing; I know I say that at the end of every story I post but I really do mean it. See you all next time._

_Don't forget to review. Thank you._

**~*Kara*~**

**All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated 06/10/2010 at 03:32am**


End file.
